Facebook Friends
by ophalynjt
Summary: Five years later, Rory and Logan reconnect through Facebook. They have come across eachother's profiles and both have been contemplating for some time to make a friend request. What happens when one of them finally decides to take the leap?
1. Request Contemplation

One

Request Contemplation

Facebook. It had become my one lifeline to my former life during my days on the campaign trail. The only constant contact that I had with my family, friends, and even the town of Stars Hallow. No matter what city I was in, I knew I could get on my cell and be instantly connected to all the people I loved.

There were always messages waiting for me, reply's to wall posts, new photos to comment on and I in return could let my family know where I was, how I was doing and what I was doing without having to call each and every one. I could upload photos of where I was, and carry on a conversation for days without feeling horrible that it was 3 am their time and I was waking them because I was on the West Coast and just getting back to my hotel room.

During my days on the campaign trail, I pretty much convinced everyone I knew to create a Facebook account or to add me as their Friend, my mom, dad, Lane, Paris, grandma and grandpa and even Luke. I even reconnected with people I hadn't seen in awhile, Madeleine, Louise, Jess, Stephanie, Colin, Finn and even Tristan DuGrey.

However, now Facebook taunted me. It taunted me because of one person. Logan Huntzberger. My former college boyfriend. The one that some would say got away because I turned down his proposal. It was a name I could see, but a page I could not view all because his profile was set to private.

After I had created my account, I hadn't bothered looking to see if he had one because I knew he didn't. At least he hadn't had one when we were together, but when I became FB friends with some of his friends like Colin, Stephanie, and Finn, I noticed he had a page as well. I tried to not to think about the fact that I was unable to view his page too much, but then I saw his name on the friends list of Doyle, Hugo, and even my grandmother.

My grandmother was his FB Friend and I wasn't! How did that happen?

I would occasionally check his page every now and then and notice the profile picture which was about the only thing I could see. I wondered if he knew that if I was on here too. I figured he must have since we had mutual friends, but he hadn't requested to be my friend. I wish there was an ethical code on what to do when your ex has a social networking account and has the same mutual friends as you do. Are you supposed to ignore their existence or can you go ahead and request to be his friend, and if you do will that seem desperate or is that perfectly acceptable since you know eachother. What is the protocol and why couldn't he make the request first so I wouldn't have to keep making pro/con lists about this.

It's not like I need to be his friend. I don't. It would just be nice to know that it's ok to be his friend again. I mean we haven't spoken since my graduation. Not one email, phone call or text. Nothing for the past 5 years.

But it's not like I've been driving myself crazy about this because I haven't. It's just every time I go on FB it's like I hear this taunt in the back of my mind saying, "Logan's on here. I dare you". It's not even like I need to see his page because I've been able to keep up with what he's doing. He is a Huntzberger after all and a media figure whether he means to be or not.

Moving to California actually turned out to be the best move he could have made. The internet company he was a partner in ended up creating this new media design concept that became so incredibly successful that they ended up selling the patent for some insane amount of money. It was all over the news especially since a Logan Huntzberger was involved. Trust me I couldn't miss it.

However the even bigger news came when he decided to go back to Huntzberger Publishing Group, but he didn't just go back to take over like he had been groomed to be, no he created a new sister company, Huntzberger Media Ventures and is now the CEO of this new company which deals primarily with Internet media. Apparently he brought with him another similar patent and ideas that he created himself which has revolutionized the way the news is done on the net. Logan's return has brought his family company new legs and have made them successful again in this dying newspaper age.

The press has hailed him as a visionary and the future of the next generation in news media. He had done it. Made his own way in his family company and on his own terms. I was proud of him and I wish I could tell him, but how could I possibly do that.

At the bottom of my screen a pop up came up from FB.

LORELEI GILMORE-DANES: _FRUIT OF MY LOINS_

Of course my mother, and in a second....

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Hi Mom."

LORELEI LEIGH GILMORE: _hi mom_

"Fruit of my loins!" my mom yelled from the other end of the line. "I see you're on Facebook. Shouldn't you be working?"

"I am working. Doing research. Facebook just happens to be up on another tab." I answered.

"What a coincidence I'm working too."

LGD: _Research HA! Staring at his name again huh?_

"Sure mom, being on Facebook for you doesn't mean you're working. Whose page are you looking up now and where at the Inn are you hiding?"

LLG: _No I'm not. Researching._

"I resent that insinuation. I work very hard and if you must know I'm down near the stables. The Wi-Fi actually reaches all the way out here." Lorelei said.

LGD: _Fine you're researching but tell me Logan's page isn't up on FB right now???_

LLG: _Fine it's up. Happy now?_

It always amazes me how my mom and I are able to have two simultaneous conversations, on the phone and through instant messaging. It started when she wanted to talk about Luke but he would always get angry with her for telling me things so she decided to just write it to me through IM. It's continued though and it's now become an area where we can talk about things that neither one of us really want to say out loud but still talk about while keeping it light, subjects like Logan.

LGD: _Well I think it's time you finally made a decision and stop staring at a page you can't view._

"Does anyone know you're down there?

"Of course not. Your brother wanted to see the horses so we're seeing the horses."

LLG: _not that easy mom_

LGD: _Sure it is all you say is "Logan will you be my friend" just like Kindergarten_

"Why is Jack at the Inn?"

"Oh because he wasn't feeling very well and didn't want his dad so he came with me to work."

LLG: _This isn't exactly Kindergarten. I'm not meeting him for the first time. We have a history._

"Is he sick?"

"Not exactly, Luke doesn't really let Jack do anything while he's there except sit and color and your brother wasn't really into that. You know he's 3 he wanted to be outside and play plus I've taught him the various ways to annoy Michele." Lorelei explained.

"I see."

LGD: _So what did your last pro/con list tell you?_

LLG: _It doesn't matter._

LGD: _You're not listening to your pro/con list??????_

"So your grandmother keeps asking me when you're coming for a visit. I keep telling her I have no say in this."

"I don't think it's going to be for awhile. I have to go to DC in a couple weeks, I'm interviewing the Obama's regarding the re-election.

LLG: _I didn't say that it basically just came out even again_

LGD: _How is that possible?_

"Ah hanging out with Barack and Michelle again."

"Yes I'm thinking about introducing them to a Gilmore movie night. What movie theme do you think I should go with?"

LLG: _I don't know_

LGD: _Did that list say anything about what you want?_

"Hmmm interesting question with a bevy of possibilities. However, do you think they could possibly handle a Gilmore movie night. They strike me as the type to eat only fruits and vegetables and that is definitely not acceptable food during a Gilmore movie night.

"You make a good point they are kind of health freaks. With all the working out and everything. I don't know how they do it.

LLG: _What do you mean? _

LGD: _Well you've spent the better part of two years looking at this boy's name on page that you can't view and debating on whether or not to request to be his friend and have kept up with what he has been doing AND when no man in the past five years has been able to compare to him_

LLG: _ok mom I get it_

"I know he is the president when does he have time to work and her how can she still possibly have arms like that."

"It's crazy. Ok movie night out. I guess I will just have to interview them."

"Was that what we were talking about an interview?" Lorelei asked.

LGD: _You miss him kid, you've never stopped. You want to reconnect even if it is only through Facebook._

LLG: _Mom_

"Rory I know I was never Logan's biggest fan, and I thought you were right to say no to his proposal," Lorelei said breaking from their previous conversation and speaking about what they had been talking about through instant message, "and I was angry that he gave you that ultimatum and then just left because he came to me telling me that he loved you, wanted to be with you, would take care of you, and wanted to marry you and then he just leaves. And for two years, maybe longer, you have been debating this and I'm probably sure he has too. But the two of you are so incredibly stubborn that you don't want to be the one to make the first move because how do you possibly say hello again to the person that broke your heart into a million pieces."

"Mom..."

"No Rory let me finish. I have needed to say this to you and I'm going to say it now. I have watched you be miserable and have said nothing because I don't know I didn't think he was right for you and we had a plan and I didn't want a boy to get in the middle of that plan and he did but I see now Rory that you've been miserable without him." Lorelei explained, "I'm not saying that you should get back together with him or that you want to but kid you've got to stop dancing around this whole friend request thing because you should just do it. The worst that will happen is that he declines your request but at least then Rory you would have closure on the file that is Logan Huntzberger."

Neither of us spoke for a minute.

"Rory you still there hon?" Lorelei asked.

"Uh yeah mom still here. I just never knew you had so many feelings about this? How long have you been holding that in?" Rory asked.

"The stuff about staring at his name on FB, for a bout 2 years and everything else 5 years."

"Wow I always thought that you wouldn't want me to contact Logan ever again. You've never really wanted to talk about him?"

"No honey, I always thought you didn't want to talk about him at least not out loud, that's why I only bring him up on IM."

"Oh" Rory said quietly.

"What are you thinking kid?" 

Contacting Logan was frightening. What was I afraid of though?

"I'm not really sure. I think that the truly scary part is what if he accepts? Then what? Do we pretend that we're simply old college friends? Do I leave him a message? What is the protocol for contacting you ex on Facebook?"

"Rory you won't know anything unless you just go for it."

"I know."

There was a high pitch scream on the other end.

"Uh oh I've got to go your brother is screaming again."

"Ok bye mom" I said then hung up the phone.

LGD: _Make the request babe_

I clicked back on Finn's page and scrolled through the hundreds of redheads on his friends list until I found his name. I brought up his page and my positioned my mouse above the Add Fried button. If only it were that easy, like clicking this button would make Logan my friend again.

I took a breath and quickly clicked on the Add Friend button and pop up came back that said the friend request has been sent to Logan.

Oh crap what have I done?


	2. To Accept or Not to Accept

Thank you to everyone that responded. Please respond and let me know how i'm doing. This is the first Rogan fic that I've ever posted. This idea came to me and I couldn't get it out of my head so I just started writing.

This chapter is told from Logan's POV and contains a lot of self reflection and thought so please bear with me. I swear the next few chapters will have more dialog for those who like that sort of things. Thanks again and please leave a review. O

**Two**

**To Accept or Not To Accept**

Much of my work consists of writing and responding to email messages. This is business in the 21st century. Every layout, contract review, appointment, and contact with my father all occurred through email, so when a small pop up came up at the bottom of my screen alerting me of a new email message I wasn't exactly a surprised. However my brief glance alerted me the fact that I had a new Facebook friend request.

I looked at the clock across the room. Wow, I had worked two straight hours without a break. I stretched and I could feel the tightness of my neck and shoulder muscles. I needed to prepare for a meeting with my father and the Board of HPG that was in half an hour. I needed a break though. What better way to unwind then spend some mindless time on FB.

I logged into my FB account and was instantly bombarded with Finn's latest photos of his trip to Bali. He was supposed to be there for work, but it looked more like Finn was partying if the photos of Finn with a drink in one hand and a bevy of red heads on the other arm were any indication. You've got to hand it to Finn, while I was slaving away at my desk he was "working" hard.

I clicked on my friend request link. There were at least half a dozen in there. Most requests I just ignored being women who just knew my name and wanted some kind of connection with me. However this time there was a familiar name that I didn't think I would see attached to a request.

Lorelei Leigh Gilmore.

Rory. My Ace.

Wow. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. I honestly didn't think Rory would be the one to make the request.

I have known Rory was on FB for about as long as we had been broken up. I had relented and joined after I moved to Palo Alto to stay in touch with friends who had been harassing me to join. I looked her up almost immediately but I couldn't find her. Then after some time I decided to look for her under her full name. Rory of course wouldn't want just anyone to be able to find her. Sure enough, two pages popped up. One for her and the other for her mother being they shared the same name.

I couldn't do it though. Add her as a friend. I just kind of watched from afar especially since her page was set to private. Rory was always updating her page, probably for her family since she was on the road with the Obama campaign. Her profile page was always changing depending on what city she was in. Sometimes she was in the photo and other times it was a photo of some beautiful scenery or a famous landmark. The photos in which she appeared I would study. She was still as beautiful as ever but she also looked tired and slightly thinner than usual. The riggers of the campaign trail was showing on her.

I had kept tabs on her. I was upset with her for refusing my proposal but it didn't stop me from wanting her to be ok. Her time on the campaign trail worried me, but her articles were good. I could see her growth with each article and it didn't surprise me that her interview with the then president elect Barack Obama had gotten much praise for being so different than the usual profiles on the man.

Now with her position at the Chicago Post Daily she was flourishing. A few of her pieces had been picked up and printed by other publications and she had even won the Robert F. Kennedy Journalism Award for her series on military families. With every article I could hear her voice, if felt as though she was speaking directly to me. I always knew she was a brilliant writer.

I was proud of everything that Rory had accomplished. She was definitely making a name for herself in the journalism world. I had heard her name whispered at a few parties. I wouldn't be surprised if other publishing groups were banging on her door trying to pick her up. Hell, my father had even made a comment that maybe they should look into recruiting her.

I clicked on the link that brought her page up from the friend request. Despite her page being set to private I had viewed it once before. While I was still living in Palo Alto, Finn had come for a visit. He had been on my laptop and then left to go out with some red head he had met. He had been on FB and not logged out and his page was up. I noticed a wall post that Rory left for him. I hadn't known they were friends of FB. Curious, I clicked on her page. I was supposed to go out and meet Finn at some bar but instead I had spent that entire night going through every inch of Rory's page, looking and studying every single picture and reading posts. I felt like a stalker but it was also nice to feel as though I was apart of her world again.

Before that last day, we had spoken every day, multiple times even and then suddenly there was nothing. It had felt empty for a long time.

Now five years later, after we had last seen each other, after she had turned down my marriage proposal, she was requesting to be my friend. I wonder how long she debated this with herself and how many pro/con lists she had been through. I smiled at the thought. Probably a hundred at least.

Logically I knew there was absolutely no reason for me to not accept the request, but I couldn't help but hesitate. What was stopping me? Probably the same thing that had prevented me from making the request myself.

When I saw her the last day, the last thing I wanted to do was to break up. To not see her again. But the hurt I felt from her refusal was too much. She was the only thing that had been good in my life and I knew that I wanted her to be in it forever, but apparently that wasn't what she wanted.

They say hindsight it always 20/20 though and I would have to agree. We had never discussed marriage at all. She was just graduating from Yale and everything was up in the air. Everything was up in the air for me as well. My life was in such a state of upheaval. The mess with the deal, leaving HPG, and being cut off by family. Rory was the one thing in my life that felt safe and secure and all I wanted to do was hang onto her and with the uncertainty of moving to California and starting a new chapter in my life, I thought I needed Rory to survive. I loved her. That all somehow transcended itself to asking her to marry me. I was wrong. The proposal. The ultimatum. It was all wrong.

This epiphany came to me a year after we had broken up. Actually I got a little help from a girl I had been on few dates with. She was a psych major at Stanford and during a night when I had gotten ridiculously drunk she asked me who Rory was. Apparently I had been talking in my sleep. I ended up telling her our entire sordid history and she in turn had told me I had used Rory as my crutch and I was wrong to propose and even more to give her an ultimatum and leave. Her parting words before she left was I was clearly sill in love with her and I should find her wherever she was, apologize and win her back.

Obviously I didn't follow that advice.

But I did recognize the truth in her words and after another drunken night alone and thinking things over I took out a pen and paper and composed a letter to Rory that put everything out there. She always appreciated my writing so I thought she would appreciate a letter full of my thoughts and apologies. It was the most personal thing I had ever written and despite sealing and addressing the envelope, I was never able to mail it. I couldn't.

I have always known from the moment I met her that Rory Gilmore was special. She deserved more than me, better than me. I didn't deserve her. In the three years that we were together, I had messed up more times that I deserved to be forgiven for. She deserved better than me.

She had been right to refuse my proposal and I had known that I was right to leave her alone for the last five years, but what do I do now when she's the one initiating the contact?

"Logan, it's 4:50, that meeting with your father and the Board starts in 10 minutes." my secretary Lynne's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Thanks Lynne, I'm just finishing up." I replied.

I turned my attention back to Rory's page and clicked on the reply to request button. I paused for a moment and hit accept. It instantly allowed me access to view Rory's page without any interference. I briefly looked at her wall and smiled at a recent post left by her mother.

**LORELEI GILMORE-DANES** _Fruit of my loins you need to come home. Taylor is trying to change all the business signs in the town to make them all the uniform. Luke is throwing a fit and threatening to kill Taylor. This is front seat, get the popcorn out entertainment kid. I can't believe you're missing it. _

Looks like some things don't change.

I clicked on the empty area at the top of her page and began to write.

**LOGAN HUNTZBERGER **_Hey Ace..._ but then I quickly deleted it. I thought about it for a moment then wrote.

_**LOGAN HUNTZBERGER **Hey stranger it's been too long. Logan_

I smiled to himself, "That should get the wheels in her head turning."


	3. The OHM

Thank you everyone who wrote a review or who is following this story. Wow! Your response has been amazing. I've got to say, I can't believe I haven't seen this idea in another story before. Contemplating and receiving a friend request from an ex has certainly happened to me on more than one occasion and Rory and Logan are supposed to be my age so I couldn't imagine this not happening to them.

Some notes for the story in case you haven't figured it out. Rory is living in Chicago working for the Chicago Post-Daily. This is supposed to be like the Chicago Sun-Times but I wanted to get creative and take some liberties so I decided to use another name other than the Sun-Times to do so without having to worry about accuracies. However, I don't know very much about Chicago so if you see something or have any ideas especially regarding geography please let me know. Chicago is going to make a larger appearance in coming chapters so any help would be great especially when it comes to the Downtown area. Logan lives and works in NYC but I know a little more about that and NYC will come in much later.

Again, thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming. I'm posting this chapter a little earlier than I originally planned. Hope you enjoy it. O

**Three**

**The OHM**

I had been on my computer at work attempting not to think about the fact that I had sent a Friend Request to Logan by attempting to do some research on my next article, when I got an email notification that Logan had posted something on my wall. I immediately went to my page to see what he had written me. I read the line a few times and then logged off my computer, grabbed my purse, and left the office to go for a walk.

**LOGAN HUNTZBERGER**: _Hey stranger, it's been too long. Logan_

This was the post Logan had left me. I had been so shocked and confused that I left the office without grabbing my coat which wasn't the smartest thing to do when it was February in Chicago.

The cold felt good though. It allowed me to clear my head and think. A part of me felt good that he had accepted my friend request and written me a message, but what did it mean? Why did he call me stranger? Had he been waiting for me to contact him? Had he been hoping to talk to me this whole time? What did he mean it had been too long?

Ahhh!

I had so many questions. He wrote one simple line. One line. How the hell was I supposed to respond to this? Oh God, I have to respond don't I? What do I say? Ugh.

He was just as infuriating as ever.

After walking for awhile, I noticed that I had gone in the opposite direction of my apartment and I was feeling slightly numb from the cold. I noticed a coffee shop up ahead. Thank goodness I remembered to bring my purse. The warmth of coffee shop immediately made my body tingle. It felt like a thousand pins were poking at me like my whole body had fallen asleep. Slightly painful. Ugh. I ordered my coffee and took a seat at one of the tables and pulled out my cell phone to call the paper and let them know I wasn't going to be in for the rest of the day. Luckily my friend and secretary Kate was on a break so I wasn't bombarded with questions.

I logged into FB from my phone and read Logan's post again.

**LOGAN HUNTZBERGER **_Hey stranger, it's been too long. Logan_

After two cups of coffee I finally decided I shouldn't read too much into it because it was the same type of message I had sent to dozens of people who had sent me friend requests. I mean what else do you say to someone that you haven't spoken to in awhile?

"Oh God." I muttered as realization hit me. I quickly dialed a familiar number.

"He sent me the obligatory hello message you send to people you don't really want to talk to again but feel the need to reply to because they sent you a friend request." I ranted before my mother could even say anything.

"I'm sorry kid but I think I missed a step. Let mommy catch up to what this conversation is about. Someone sent you a message..." Lorelei said.

"Logan. I finally bit like you wanted me to and I stupidly sent him a friend request and to my utter and complete disbelief, not only did he accept my friend request, but he also wrote something on my wall. He wrote and I quote "Hey stranger, it's been too long. Logan". He sent me the obligatory hello message Mom."

"That's not the OHM. The OHM is more like "Hey, it's been too long. How've you been. What have you been up to? It's great to hear from you? We should get together some time." my mom argued.

"Well it's a variation of it."

"I don't know kid. I'm looking at it and that's not an OHM. It looks like a thoughtful message someone you haven't spoken to in a long time would say. He sounds happy to hear from you and well it has been a long time. Short and sweet." Lorelei rambled on.

I paused and said, "So you do think it sounds like an OHM too."

"Ok well maybe just a little, but this is Logan. It's probably not a brush off like a usual OHM. Maybe he did it just to mess with you a little because he knew you would think it was an OHM and not know what to do with it. Yeah I'm sure that's it." Lorelei argued. "It doesn't automatically mean it's a brush off."

"And what if it is?" I argued back.

"Look at it this way. What if he had accepted and not sent anything at all. This short message even if it is an OHM is better than nothing right?" she asked.

I thought about it for a moment and sighed, "I guess, but what am I supposed to say in return."

"You could send him the ORM the Obligatory Response Message, "Wow I can't believe you're on here too. What a small world.""

"Mom."

My mom let out a small chuckle, " I don't know hon, how about turning it back on him, "Hey Logan. Good to hear from you. It has been a long time" or better yet you just send him the same exact message back. That will totally confuse him, keep him on his toes."

I put my head on the table and mumbled into the phone, "I should have listened to my gut. I didn't think this through. Why did you tell me to make this request. I shouldn't have done this."

"Yes you should have." Lorelei said. "So have you looked through his page? Does he have any embarrassing photos?"

My head snapped up. With all my confusion over his message I had forgotten all about his page. "No I haven't. I completely forgot about looking through his page." Hold on let me get my Bluetooth out and I'm going to scroll through his page.

I got onto his page and started looking through photos. There were photos of him in Europe, Palo Alto, New York, many of Finn, Colin, and many of their other college friends, and two beautiful blond haired children that appeared to be Honor's kids.

"Well..." my mom said impatiently.

"Uh just a lot of travel photos and lot of drunken Finn. Oh there's one of Finn reenacting the Passion of the Christ. Uh nothing too horrible." I said and made a mental note to go through these photos again. I then clicked onto his Info tab.

I could hear my mom saying something in my ear but I wasn't paying attention because his relationship status had caught my eye.

_In a Relationship_

He was in a relationship. He had a girlfriend.

"Mom he's in a relationship."

"What?"

"His status. It says he's in a relationship but there's no link to his girlfriend."

"Any overtly cute messages on his wall from a girl."

"Not that I can see." I say scrolling through his wall posts.

"Any photos of him with any one girl over and over."

"No."

"Well maybe he set his status to that to keep the girls away. It makes him look unavailable." Lorelei replied.

"Maybe." I said unsure of my mom's theory but even more unsure of why it mattered to me.

"Kid would it really surprise you if he was in a relationship. I know you were his first girlfriend and all but I mean it's been 5 years and you're dating someone now and you've been in at least one actual relationship with someone during this time. Is it really surprising if he was in a relationship?"

"Well no of course not. I guess reading that just threw me, along with his quick response and his post." I answered but still feeling unsure of how I felt about it, "I still don't know what I'm going to say in response by the way."

My mom was quiet for a minute then spoke again, "Hey Rory, I know we don't talk about Logan very much. Well actually before today never, but do you see this whole Facebook thing as a way to get back together?"

My mom's question threw me for another loop. It felt like that's all that was happening today but it was a fair question. I wasn't entirely sure of the answer. Did I see this as a way to get back together with Logan? Did I even want to be with Logan again?

Logan. I miss him. I know this.

"No. Not a way to get back together as a couple. I just... the way it all ended and with the way we were before. I don't know, I think I just miss him. His friendship at least. We had good conversations. Other than my conversations with you, his were the best. And if sending messages through FB is the closest I'm going to get to having Logan back in my life then that's fine. I'm not looking to getting back together with him. If anything, I need a reminder that he's not as perfect as he has been in my head for the past few years because despite knowing all of the horrible things he did and pain he caused me, the vision of him in my head is still kind of perfect and no one has been able to compare."

"So you're not expecting this as some way to getting back together with him right?"

"No. Not at all. Despite being freaked out about contacting him and his post, I just...well it's just kind of nice to know that maybe we can be friends again. Even if it is just through Facebook."

"I get it, just don't expect too much from this ok?" my mom said.

"I'm not."

With that we hung up and I ordered another coffee and began to type a response to Logan's post.

**********

It had been a long night. The Board meeting had lasted longer than I had expected and afterwards I was expected to attend a party being thrown by one of HPG's biggest advertisers. I may have made it clear to my father that I wasn't going to be running the family business anytime soon, but it didn't stop my father from making sure that everyone saw that the Huntzberger heir was back, more successful than ever, and would be ready to take over when the time was right.

I must admit, I both love and hate working for HPG again. While my capacity is far more limited this time due to my duties with the sister company I created and am currently running, Huntzberger Media Ventures, it felt good to be back. After my partners and I sold our Internet company, my father had actually come to me and asked me to come back. He didn't beg (too bad) but he had expressed that he was proud of the success I had created on my own, and in that same breath had stated that he was getting older and had not found anyone suitable to take over the business and wanted me to come back.

I had agreed but under many conditions. I knew HPG wasn't doing as well as it had been in the past mainly due to it's underwhelming lack of presence on the Internet. I told my father I had a plan to restructure all of HPG's publications online and I would do so with HMV. My ideas and the outcomes were successful and the name Huntzberger was making a new name for itself in the media business and my father couldn't be more thrilled with me and I in turn actually enjoyed being involved with the company business.

I knew I would be taking over someday but for now, I got to do things my way, have a smaller role in HPG as the Vice President responsible for recruiting talent and new media ventures, and I even occasionally was able to write a few pieces. I was able to come back under my own terms and that meant everything to me especially considering the way I had left.

In my youth I had been written off as a playboy and unworthy of taking over the family business, especially after I had lost all that money on that deal. Hell I don't think I even thought I was worthy back then. I would have written me off as well. Leaving HPG proved to be a good decision for me. It allowed me to grow up and form my own ideas without the interference of my father. I grew up in California. Now people saw me as an innovator and the future of media.

As I returned to my apartment and changed out of my suit and into a pair of sweats and an old Yale t-shirt my thoughts instantly fell to Rory. While she may not have accompanied me to California, it was her influence and her unwavering faith in me that had led me to believe I was capable to succeed in the first place. Before her I didn't think that I could be interested in the work and then suddenly I became a work dork. Her influence had made all of the difference in my eyes.

I turned on my laptop and brought it to the kitchen to prepare a snack. While the drinks were good at these parties, it was generally hard to eat while trying to have a conversation with someone so I always went home hungry. As I ate my sandwich I checked my email and noticed the notification that she had responded to my post on her wall. I logged into FB and read her response.

**LORELEI LEIGH GILMORE** _Stranger huh? I guess things haven't changed much. Still can't remember my name. Oh well it is the way butt-faced miscreants behave. I guess some things just don't change. It's good to hear from you Logan _

I reread it a few times and wondered how long it had taken her to write and how many times she had edited her response. How long had she analyzed his original post, probably thinking he had given her the brush off.

I looked at the top of her page and noticed her status update.

**LORELEI LEIGH GILMORE** _NOTE TO SELF: Walking around Chicago in the dead of winter without a coat or appropriate attire is stupid. I feel like a popsicle_

Somehow I think I may have been the cause for popsicle like status. I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

I responded to her status update by writing:

**LOGAN HUNTZBERGER** _Hope you're nice and toasty now. By the way what flavor popsicle are you?. My guess is coffee._

My phone started ringing and I got up to answer it.

"Logan Huntzberger"

"Hey boyfriend."


	4. The Girlfriend

Ok so when I wrote the last chapter and ended it the way I did, Lucy did not even enter into my head, but you're all right it definitely sounds like it could be her. I thought about changing my original plan and making Lucy the girlfriend but frankly I never really liked her character and I just couldn't see Logan being with her in any instance. I much prefer the girlfriend I wrote and I hope you like what I did as well.

Thanks for all the feedback I really enjoy reading them. Keep it coming.

O

**Four**

**The Girlfriend **

My phone started ringing and I got up to answer it.

"Logan Huntzberger"

"Hey boyfriend."

"Hey Ellie, how's it going?" I ask as I walk over to the couch and sit down.

"Now is that any way to greet your girlfriend?"

"Only when said girlfriend withholds all privileges to said boyfriend in favor of other boyfriend." I reply grabbing the remote and turning the TV on.

I can hear her laugh on the other end of the line, "Well ok but Logan I thought Shira taught you better, I expect to be greeted appropriately."

"Fine. Hello my goddess. I adore you. How are you this wonderful evening?" I deadpan, "better?"

"Much better." Ellie says laughing.

"I'm here to please you just say the word."

"Oh please Logan. You starting to sound like Finn. Look I'm calling because I wanted to know if you would be willing to accompany your gorgeous girlfriend, me, to an opening of a new collection at the Guggenheim tomorrow night." Ellie says.

"Wow you sure know how to give a guy a heads up."

"I know I'm sorry. I just found out about it this afternoon. Apparently the other editor who was supposed to come couldn't make it because of a family emergency or something. Before I knew it I was on plane headed to JFK. I actually just got into New York a few minutes ago and I'm in a taxi as we speak."

"I don't know Elle, I did have a date lined up with that lingerie model tomorrow night..."

"Logan!"

"I'm kidding Elle. Of course I'll go with you. What kind of fake boyfriend would I be if I didn't escort you." I said laughing.

"Thank you Logan."

"Of course. We have to keep up appearances don't we? Plus it's been awhile since we've seen eachother. It's probably starting to look suspicious." I reason, "so are you on your way over here?"

"Is that ok?"

"Ellie really are we seriously having this discussion again? You do realize you have a key."

"Ok, ok. I know I was on my way over there anyways. I mean you're right how would it look if your "girlfriend" came to town and stayed in a hotel. I'm almost there."

"Just let yourself in, I'll probably be in the shower. Hey you can join me if you like. I'm sure you're all dirty from your flight." I say teasingly.

"Funny Hutzberger. In your dreams." She says, "I'll see you a few."

***********

When I come out of my room a few minutes later, I can hear her speaking French in the kitchen. I walk into the kitchen and see her leaning against the counter with a glass of wine in one hand and her cell in the other held against her ear. She's wearing a gray buttoned vest over a ruffled blouse and gray pin stripe trousers. Her hair is now a lighter shade of brown with highlights and it seems to be longer than the last time I saw her. I walk over to her and see she's standing barefoot next to her heels which makes me smile. Women and their shoes. I give her a kiss on the cheek and then grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Tell Jacques I say hi," I mouth and then walk into the other room to watch Sportscenter.

Ellie joined me a few minutes later and sits down next to me handing me a glass of scotch.

"Thanks for letting me stay Logan. I wish I could have given you more notice. I really hope you didn't have any plans." Ellie said.

"Like I said it's no problem. Goes with the territory of being your boyfriend." I say smiling before taking a sip of the scotch, "how's Jacques."

"He's good. He's actually in Africa right now shooting a piece for National Geographic. He's really excited. Bouncing off the walls like a little kid." Ellie said smiling. She shifted and leaned against me and I put my arm around her.

"That's pretty cool," I say.

It always amazes me how easy it is with Ellie. If I really admitted it to myself, being around her occasionally reminded me of being with Rory. She was smart, beautiful, and could put him in his place in a second. We had known eachother for most of our lives, her family being the Grant's, distant cousins of the Kennedy's. Ellie was one of the few girls that had refused to sleep with me, saying I wasn't her type and she wasn't interested in being one of the many so we should just be friends. When we were fourteen she went to Paris for boarding school and basically never came back.

After I had returned to HPG, I ran into her again at an industry party in Paris and then again in New York. She was a Senior Editor at Vogue Paris. Our families had seen us together at these parties and thought we were perfect for eachother. I had actually thought so at first as well, and had gone so far as to ask her out, but Ellie had quickly informed me of her situation. She had a boyfriend that was not wealthy and hated the snobbery of the world she grew up in but loved her. They had been together for years, but her family didn't know, and despite living on an entirely different continent, her family was constantly trying to set her up. I could completely relate to what she was going through. For my mother, coming back to HPG also meant that she could again parade young ladies that she deemed perfectly suitable in front of me.

I was the one who had come up with the plan to appear to date. Show up to industry parties together, required family functions, stay at eachothers places when in Paris or New York, basically look as though we were dating to the outside world. All to keep our families off our backs and happy. We have been doing this for a little over a year now and it has worked pretty well for both of us. Not too much was expected from us since we lived in separate cities and when we were together, we knew how to act like a couple madly in love. The only problem was that our mother's were starting to talk about marriage. Ugh.

I had come to love Ellie like a sister, but sometimes being around her made me wish I had someone real to share my life with. Being with her, especially like this reminded me of times with Rory when we would just sit in our pajamas and watch TV all day or have one of those patented Gilmore movie nights. Sometimes when I looked at Ellie I would think she was Rory but then I would look closer and her hair was the wrong shade of brown, her eyes were green instead of that brilliant shade of blue, and her skin was tan instead of alabaster. Ellie was definitely not Rory.

"I spoke to Honor. We're having lunch tomorrow before going shopping. Do you want to join us?" Ellie asked.

"I'll have to double check my schedule, but I think I should be able to make it," I said casually. "You look tired, you should go to bed. Want me to tuck you in?"

Ellie hit me in the chest and I grunted in pain, "Ow!"

"You deserve it," she said smiling. Then she turned and looked at me with a strange look on her face, "so I used your computer to check my email earlier. Facebook was up. It was on Lorelei Leigh Gilmore's page. I didn't recognize the name but I did recognize the profile picture. It was Rory. So you guys are Facebook friends now?"

"She's the one that made the request. I just accepted. It's not a big deal." I say grabbing the remote and flipping channels.

"If you say so. It's just, well it's Rory. When was the last time you spoke to her?"

"Uh five years I guess." I answer trying to pay attention to television screen.

"That's a long time Logan." she says gently and gives me a concerned look. "So I see you're leaving posts on her wall and commenting on her posts... so is this Facebook thing a good thing? I mean it's generally a good thing to reconnect people you haven't seen or talked to in awhile but this isn't exactly just an old classmate or something."

"I don't know this just happened today and I'm still trying to process it. I've sent two messages to her and received one. It's really not a big deal, but..."

"But..." Ellie starts after a minute.

"But since she reached out in even this small way and with the banter we've exchanged in two posts, it feels...it feels..."

Ellie sat up and looked at me intently, "What is it Logan?"

I groan and run my hand through my hair and lean forward and clasp my hands together, "Look I know everyone has told you about Rory and I and I've told you some things but Rory... well look I don't know what kind of fantasy you have playing in your head regarding this whole Facebook thing but it's not some big romantic thing nor is it going to turn into one."

"Ok I promise not to get all crazy with fantasies in my head of the two of you reuniting but you've what does it feel like Logan?"

I don't say anything for a minute trying to think through the thoughts in my head. "Rory, well she was a big part of my life. So much so that I didn't realize it until after she left. She made me better, she opened my eyes and let me see my potential and we know how big of a deal that is. Being with Ace made me feel whole. And now even with this small connection, I don't know, it feels like I have a small piece of me that was missing back."

Ellie doesn't say anything, she just gives me a look and puts her arms around me and gives me a hug. Then she stands up and gives me a kiss on my cheek and walks to her bedroom. Before the closing the door she turns and says, "sounds like maybe it is a good thing then."

I walk into the kitchen to where I left the laptop and pull up Facebook. I take a breath and look through Rory's page. There are photos of all the places she's traveled to, her family, a little boy, Jack, her brother, and her life in Chicago. Her status says she's single and she has a million books listed as her favorite and Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory listed as her favorite movie. I smile at this.

A glimpse at Rory Gilmore's life without him.

I've missed her.

I miss her.

What I told Ellie was true, I'm glad to have this small connection with her, but it also makes me sad because I look at her life and I see everything I missed out on.

I notice a post by Emily it says:

**EMILY GILMORE** _Your mother tells me you're not coming for a visit for awhile. If you're going to Washington D.C. for the correspondent's dinner, then surely you can make it to Connecticut after? Please try we miss you._

She was going to be going to Washington for the Correspondent's dinner. I had received an invitation but wasn't sure if I would be able to make it. I pulled up my calendar and saw that it was in three weeks. There was conference HPG was holding that weekend that I was supposed to make an appearance at but I was sure I could get out of it. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed my assistant's voicemail.

"Lynne I want you to send an RSVP for me as yes for the Correspondent's dinner. Uh RSVP for two. I'll get Ellie to come with me, she owes me. Thanks."

If there was a chance I could see Rory again then I had to take that chance. She made the first move in connecting with me through Facebook, now the next move was mine.


	5. A Meeting in Washington

Thanks everyone for the feedback on the last chapter. I'm glad you like Ellie. When I was thinking about this character I wanted his choice of "girlfriend" to reflect how he has grown up, how he knows and understands that he was good when he was with Rory and he doesn't need to surround himself with meaningless one night stands with random women. Now while Ellie may not be his real girlfriend, he knows she's good for him, and she reminds him a bit of Rory which I find kind of interesting. I wanted her character to be likeable, someone even Rory would approve of.

Oh and in case you're not sure of the timeline. The year of this story is 2012. I reference the coming presidential election which occurs in 2012.

Hope you like this next one. They finally meet again. This one was fun to write.

0

**Five**

**A Meeting in Washington**

It had been three weeks since I had sent that friend request on Facebook. We exchanged messages on walls posts, commented on eachother's status updates, sent links to interesting articles and videos, but everything had been light and easy. There was no real reference to our past or any kind of feelings. Our posts were full of light banter and sounded like something you would leave one of your friends. Is that what we were now? Were we friends again?

**LORELEI LEIGH GILMORE**_In D.C. having dinner with President... you know typical Saturday night_

As my Facebook status update said I was in Washington D.C. for the White House Correspondent's dinner. I was actually in Washington to interview President Obama for a multiple part feature centering on his first term and the coming election. I may have hated covering the campaign trail on his first run, but it had allowed me to make some important contacts and helped me land this interview and my job with the Chicago Post-Daily.

"Did I tell you how absolutely beautiful you look this evening," Drew whispered in my ear as he handed me a glass of wine.

I smiled at him. Drew Campbell and I had been casually dating for a few weeks. He was an investigative reporter for the Post-Daily and had been quietly pursuing me since I started three years ago. I finally relented after we collaborated on a story and I got to know him better. It wasn't serious, I refused to let it be, but I liked Drew and when I received the invitation for the Correspondent's dinner I immediately asked him to be my date.

"Well thank you." I said smiling, "you look rather handsome yourself."

Drew looked around him amazed, "you know this is a pretty impressive place to take someone on a date lady. I don't know if I'm going to be able to beat a dinner at the White House."

"Yeah I guess it would be difficult for a guy to outdo his date taking him to meet the President and rub elbows with the likes of Bono and Heidi Klum." I teased.

"What Heidi Klum's here." he said as he looked around.

"Very funny."

He wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me close, "you know I'm just kidding. Just look at you Rory Gilmore. How could I possibly look at anyone else?" he asked before bending his head and giving me a light kiss on the lips. "But seriously Rory, how on earth is a guy supposed to be able to impress you when you have the President on speed dial?"

"Ha ha. I do not." I say pushing him away playfully.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the President and First Lady of the United States of America" someone announced and Hail to Chief immediately began playing. They watched as the President and First Lady walked down the staircase and greeted those closest to them before making their way to the dining hall.

"I guess that's our cue it's time to eat," Drew said in her ear as he gave her his arm.

"Oh shoot I forgot to see who we were sitting with." Rory said as they were waiting to enter the main dining hall.

"I snuck a peek while I was getting your wine. It looks like we're in the cool under 35 table."

"The cool under 35 table. Please tell me I'm not sitting next to some kid starring on the Disney Channel or Nickelodeon?" I say.

He laughed, "Nope, looks like it's your lucky day. There is however some very popular celebrities that I remember you saying you like, Justin Timberlake, Jessica Biel, Taylor Swift, Apolo Ohno, and also an Elenor Grant and Logan Huntzberger. And as excited as I am about meeting Jessica Biel and Taylor Swift, to be able to rub elbows with a Huntzberger for an evening is pretty cool don't you think?"

Logan.

Logan's here and sitting at my table. Oh God.

"I'm sorry did you say Logan Huntzberger? You didn't mean Mitchum Hutzberger do you?" I ask nervously.

"No I'm pretty sure it was Logan Hutzberger. Meeting Mitchum Huntzberger would be amazing though he's a pretty big legend but Logan, the heir of the Huntzberger dynasty, has been making so many waves lately with all of his ideas for changing the way the news is done. He's amazing. I would love to just pick his brain." Drew rambled on excitedly. He turned to look at me and he got a worried look on his face, "Rory are you ok, you look kind of pale."

"Yeah of course," I say quickly looking at him, "it's just Justin Timberlake, wow. I used to have the biggest crush on him. I hope I don't make a fool of myself."

"I doubt that's even a possibility. You seem to charm everyone you meet." he said grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

"I doubt that."

We approached our table after what felt like forever and it seemed like we were the last ones to arrive. His back was facing me but I could recognize that head of perfectly messed up blond hair anywhere. I wondered if he knew I was going to be here, if I was going to be sitting at his table, if he was as nervous as I was in this moment.

I took a breath as I took that last step to the table. Drew bent his head down and whispered in my ear, "don kill me, but would it be ok if sat next to Jessica Biel?"

I gave him a small smile and nodded my head. The only other seat was next to Logan.

"Hello everyone sorry we're late." I say when we finally reach the table. "I'm Rory Gilmore with the Chicago Post-Daily. I promise that everything you say to me tonight is strictly off the record, although I admit to being a huge fan of all of you and I will probably tell my mom and best friend every last detail," I ramble nervously.

"I think I might be doing the exact same thing." Taylor Swift says laughing. "This is amazing."

They all introduced themselves to us despite the fact that we knew who pretty much everyone was. I purposely did not look at Logan but I could feel his eyes on me.

"Mr. Huntzberger, it's an honor to meet you. I'm Drew Campbell an investigative reporter for the Post-Daily." Drew said extending his hand to Logan.

"Logan Huntzberger and please none of this Mr. Huntzberger crap. It's just Logan." he said shaking Drew's hand. He turned to the beautiful woman beside him, "this is Ellie Grant a Senior Editor with Vogue Paris."

She smiled and shook Drew's hand as well. "Hi Drew, it's nice to meet you." She then turned to me and smiled revealing a row of beautiful white teeth, "Rory it's so wonderful to finally meet you."

I look at her slightly taken aback and muttered a greeting. What did she mean it was wonderful to finally meet me? Odd.

I finally turned my head and looked at Logan who was looking at me intently with his chocolate brown eyes. "Logan."

He smiled warmly, "Rory it's been a long time. It's good to see you. You look wonderful." he said as he stood up and reached out and gave me a hug catching me completely off guard. I made the mistake of breathing in his familiar scent of his cologne and I could feel the memories start to come flooding back. When we pulled apart we looked into his warm chocolate brown eyes as though we had just been thinking the same thoughts.

"Uh, I didn't know you two knew eachother." Drew said behind me breaking us out of our trance. I looked at Drew and he seemed confused by my exchange with Logan.

Logan looked at Drew as he pulled out my chair and motioned for me to sit down, "well Rory and I attended Yale together, she was my editor at one point, and we uh... we also dated."

"Oh." Drew said as he took his own seat next to me.

"Please Logan, as I understand it, Rory here is the first and only girl for whom has been able to tame Logan Huntzberger," Ellie said.

"I don't think that's true," I reply finally finding my voice in what felt like forever.

"Well you were my first girlfriend so its partly true, but I think you've done a fairly good job of taming me as well wouldn't you say Ellie?" he asked as he put his arm around Ellie's shoulders.

"So you two are dating?" I ask tentatively.

"I suppose that's what they call it. We don't see eachother very much with Logan in New York and myself in Paris but when we find ourselves in the same city we go out." Ellie explained as Logan gave her an odd look smiling.

"You certainly tell it like it is Ellie." Logan said.

"Well you know."

"So what about the two of you?" Logan asked giving me a pointed look.

"Oh well..." I start, "we're..."

"I was actually just telling Rory earlier before we came in here that a guy couldn't possibly top a date at the White House, meeting the President and eating at the same table with all of you." Drew answered looking around the table.

"Well then Drew it sounds like you've got your work cut out for you, once you go big it's hard to come back from that." Justin said.

I could see Logan cast me a glance from the corner of my eye and I thought I saw what looked like his trademark smirk grace his face. "You know Drew I've been told that it's not the size of the gesture but the gesture itself that matters."

My head snapped up and I looked at him wide eyed. Yup he was smirking.

"I'm pretty sure that it wouldn't matter where you took her or what you did, but just that you were with her that mattered." Logan said.

"You know this whole thing sounds like it could be lyrics to a song." Taylor Swift said.

Oh great Taylor Swift thinks my life could be a song. Like I'd want to hear that on the radio.

***********

After the dinner show had ended, Drew got up and asked Rory to dance. I watch them walk to the dance floor. All through dinner I kept sneaking glances at her, which wasn't too difficult since I had to look in her direction to watch the festivities. She was still as beautiful as I remembered. Maybe even more so. There was a maturity in her face that only added to her beauty.

I had seen her come in earlier in her strapless sapphire gown which made her blue eyes sparkle even brighter. Her hair was up in a low loose bun with a few curls sneaking out framing her face. Beautiful. She could still take my breath away.

"I think you should ask her to dance." Ellie whispered in my ear as she came back to the table and sat down beside me.

"I don't dance you know that," I said continuing to look at Rory and Drew, "plus I don't think her boyfriend would like it."

"I don't think he's her boyfriend. Sure they're dating but it's nothing serious, at least not yet," Ellie said, "I don't think they have that much time together. I would guess that with their demanding careers this is probably one of the few dates that they have actually had that didn't involve a carton of Chinese take out in the newsroom."

"Well Rory loves Chinese take out so it sounds like the perfect date for her." I explain but Ellie just rolled her eyes and I lifted my hand to get the waiters attention for another glass of scotch. "You may be right but that doesn't change the fact that I don't dance and he is in fact her date."

"Yes well that my darling boyfriend is a horrible excuse if I have ever heard one because I happen to know that you have been known to make an exception to your dance rule for your beautiful girlfriend who does in fact like to dance and this just happens to be one of those times," she said as she stood up and grabbed my hand leading me to the dance floor.

Ellie led us to a spot next to Drew and Rory. "Very smooth Elle. I suppose you're going to be asking to cut in when the song changes as well."

"Wells that's not a bad idea at all Logan. I can't believe I didn't think of it myself." Ellie said smiling mockingly before pulling me closer and whispering in my ear, "also she may be his date but it doesn't mean you can't cut in."

I sighed and I looked up and I caught Rory's eye and she looked away immediately. "Your scheming is starting to rival Honor's you know."

Ellie laughed, "you forget I am a Hartford girl. Scheming and plotting is ingrained into us at a very early age. Oh look the song is changing." She smiled and turned to Drew and Rory who were right next to them. "Do you mind switching partners, Logan here says I am a horrible dancer and I keep telling him that he's the horrible one. I believe we're going to need the two of you to settle this debate." Before either could respond she grabbed a hold of Drew and led him further into the dance floor leaving Rory and I standing there.

We stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before I extended my hand to her. When she took my hand I instantly felt a warmth and that familiar spark that I had always felt when I touched her. The song that played was slow and I brought her closer to me. Having her in my arms now felt different than our brief hug earlier. I was able to savor this exchange. I breathed in her familiar scent of vanilla and coffee. A scent that was signature Rory. I had never come across the sweet combination since and I was glad for it.

"I didn't know you were going to be here" she said breaking their silence and pulling away slightly to look at him.

"I didn't know you were going to be here either. It's a wonderful surprise." I said lying.

She looked at me skeptically, "Really? I have been counting down on Facebook about this trip."

"Really I hadn't noticed." I say smirking. Of course she knew I was lying. She always knew.

"Huh. So you didn't know that I was interviewing the President and First Lady tomorrow for a feature?" she asked.

"Well I may have heard something about that." I say mesmerized by her eyes, "I've got to say Gilmore I'm impressed. Two exclusive interviews with the President. I guess being on that campaign trail really opened doors for you."

"Well I made some contacts that ended up working in the White House and working for the President's home town paper also makes him slightly more willing to talk to me."

"Oh I'm sure he knows exactly who Rory Gilmore is. You're making quite a name for yourself in the journalism world Ace." The minute the nickname left my mouth I instantly wished I could take it back. I saw the surprise in her eyes the moment I used it. It had slipped out feeling natural on my tongue. I had to be more careful.

"I don't know about that." she said after a moment.

"It's true, my father even suggested I get in contact with your and try to get you to a Huntzberger paper after reading your series on military families."

She furrowed her brow and looked at me thoughtfully with her big Bambi eyes, "Is that what this is, you trying to get me to a Huntzberger paper. I mean you obviously knew I was going to be here despite what you say and well we haven't seen eachother in forever and now you're telling me your father..."

I pulled her closer to me and she stopped talking. I bent my head close to her ear and whispered, "this has nothing to do with HPG or work. This is, well, two old friends reconnecting again without a social networking site and a keyboard."

"Friends?" She questioned looking me in the eye, "I don't think we've ever been friends Logan."

"Yes we were. In fact I'd say you were the best friend I ever had. Better than Finn and Colin even. You knew me like no one else did. You knew how to push me to succeed and believe in me when I didn't believe in myself. If nothing else Rory we were friends. It may have been hidden behind our relationship, but we were definitely friends. We just haven't seen eachother in a long time, but we're friends that's why it was so easy between us."

"It wasn't always easy."

"No you're right. I messed up enough so that it wasn't, but during those times when I wasn't messing up and trying to win you back, you've got to admit it was easy, comfortable. Even before we got together, the conversations the banter they just rolled off of us." I said trying to convince her.

"I guess."

"And besides we are friends, at least according to Facebook." I said smirking.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled, "well if Facebook says we're friends then it must be true."

"So you're meeting with the President tomorrow huh?"

"Actually it's not just an interview," she said smiling, "I'm going to spending the week here shadowing him. It's more of an inside look I guess. I even get access to the family."

Her eyes were shining with excitement and it made him smile, "Wow that's pretty amazing, " I said truly proud of her. "I've only gotten to shake the man's hand and I thought that was cool, but you not only get to interview him but shadow the man. I'm thoroughly impressed."

"Well I was told by someone once that you've got to put yourself in it to be able to really tell the story, and while I won't be running the country or anything I get to see what it's like." she said smiling.

"I don't know, you say that now but you may just be running the country by the end of the week." I say teasing. "So what would your first order of business be."

"Oh well that's easy, outlaw vegetables of course."

"Vegetables huh, not global warming, creating more jobs, the war, but vegetables. Interesting." I say trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes vegetables. They're evil. I will eradicate them from the earth or at least just use them to make things pretty." she says with a straight face, "the other stuff I believe can wait."

"Well if you say so Madam President." I say smiling.

"I do."

Neither of said anything else we just stood there swaying back and forth looking into eachother's eyes.

"Ms. Gilmore."

We both turned and looked at a woman standing there, "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I was asked to find you to go over the schedule for the rest of the week with you. Could I possibly steal you away for a few minutes."

"Of course," she said looking at me apologetically, "I'm sorry, but I have to..."

"It's ok don't worry about it. Go do what you need to do." I say, "I'll find Drew and let him know where you went."

She smiled and thanked me. I watched her walk away and I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

***********

The meeting regarding my schedule took longer than I thought it would. I hoped Drew was ok. I felt horrible for leaving him like that without telling him, but I knew Logan would let him know where I had gone.

Logan.

Oh God. I needed to get my bearings. That dance earlier. Being in his arms. Oh boy. It was all so confusing but easy. Other than the awkward initial greeting there had been no really awkwardness between us. He had even said we were friends. Friends!

He was so cool about everything. I mean Logan always exuded cool but this was a little more than I could take. He was driving me insane with how cool he was being. Wasn't he affected by this? And of course he knew I was going to be here. I've only been counting down to it for the last few weeks and he's been leaving me posts on my wall so he must have known I was going to be here. Of course he's being cool, he's had time to process the fact that he was going to be seeing me in person again.

Then there was that comment earlier about gestures. He was referring to what I had told him after he proposed. How could he bring that up so nonchalantly? We really needed to talk. There is so much I need to say to him, but how?

I ducked into a nearby restroom to clear my head before I headed back into the ballroom. I stood in front of the sink with my head down when I heard a toilet flush and a stall door open behind me.

"Oh Rory there you are." Ellie said. I looked up and peered at her through the mirror. "I think the boys were starting to get worried the CIA had locked you up to get all kinds of information from you."

"Uh no. I don't believe I have any information the CIA may want." I said straightening up.

"I'm sorry," Ellie said washing her hands and studying me, "I didn't mean to bother you, you looked like you were deep in thought."

"I suppose you could say that." I said, "but it's ok."

"Let me guess, Logan," she said matter of factly.

"What? No!" I say quickly.

"It's ok Rory. It's pretty obvious seeing eachother again has thrown you both for a loop. At least I know it has thrown Logan for a loop." I didn't say anything trying to process what Ellie had said about our meeting throwing Logan for a loop. Was it possible that this was affecting him as well?

"I've heard a lot about you. Logan has told me things, and so has Honor, Finn, and even Colin. After hearing so much it's wonderful to finally meet you. I've been hoping I would get the chance." Ellie said smiling.

"I don't know why you would."

"Well the fact that you're Rory Gilmore is pretty much reason enough." she said, "you know I'm really glad you're back in his life and that you decided to contact him through Facebook."

"That's kind of a weird thing for a girlfriend to say to her boyfriend's ex-girlfriend." I comment puzzled.

"Well I'm not exactly your typical girlfriend and my relationship isn't exactly conventional. We live in two different cities, countries, actually no completely different continents, rarely ever see eachother, truly it's not that serious." she explains leaving me more confused.

She must notice the confusion on my face because she starts explaining again. "I know you don't know me, but I grew up in Harford too. My family is just like Logan's and the same pressures are on me that are on Logan. You know, find that perfect society spouse and everything. The life of polite society has never been my thing. I went to Paris for boarding school and basically never looked back, but my parents have been so insistent and Logan, well he's always been such a good friend. Does that make sense?"

"I'm not sure. Are you telling me you and Logan have a no strings relationship for your families sake." This was definitely what it sounded like.

Ellie laughed, "in a matter of speaking yes. We're together but not and I know how much you mean to Logan, you were the love of his life, even though he won't admit it, but I know you were, so you know..."

Wait was she giving me permission to go after her boyfriend? She wouldn't would she?

"Uh we'd better get out there or they may send the Secret Service out looking for both of us." I say feeling more confused than when I went into the bathroom to clear my head.

We found Logan and Drew talking to Matt Lauer. We spoke for awhile longer but I excused myself and Drew saying I needed to head back to the hotel to prepare for my week. We said our goodbyes and Drew offered to get our coats and left me waiting in the hall.

"Rory."

I took a breath and turned to look at the person behind the familiar voice.

"Logan."

"Look I know this has been a huge surprise for you running into eachother again, but I think it's a good surprise." he said smiling, "I'm going to be in Chicago next month, at the Post Daily actually for a few days. Look I'd like to have dinner or something with you while I'm in Chicago. You know hang out outside of the office. Is that ok?"

He put his hand through his hair nervously. He looked adorable.

I should probably say no. If he was coming to the Post Daily for work than I should just keep it professional, even though his girlfriend pretty much said it was ok. He has a girlfriend. Crap. But this is Logan. It's been so long.

I nod my head and smile, "Sure I'd like that."

A huge grin spread across his face and his brown eyes twinkled, "Ok good." he said as Drew returned with our coats.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys next month. Drew it was nice meeting you." he said shaking Drew's hand and then he looked at me and said my name before leaning down and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "See you later."

See you later indeed. Oh boy.


	6. Conversations

Ok I hope you guys enjoy this one. While I was writing this I wasn't sure if I should just take it out or keep it because it felt like a filler to me but I ultimately decided to keep it in. I think this chapter shows the relationships between Rory/Drew and Logan/Ellie and where they're going.

I of course don't own the characters and/or Facebook.

O

**Six**

**Conversations**

When we got to the hotel I invited Drew in for a nightcap. I downed the champagne he had ordered from room service wanting to stop all of the thoughts that had been running through my head since we left the White House. Before I knew it, things between Drew and I heated up and we found ourselves on the bed. As he kissed my neck and reached for the zipper on the back of my dress an image of Logan doing the exact same thing a long time ago entered my mind and I suddenly froze up. I tried to push the thoughts away but they just got replaced with replays of our dance, being in his arms, the kiss he had left on my cheek. I was suddenly all too aware of who Drew wasn't.

I gently pushed him off of me and sat up, "I'm sorry Drew I just can't tonight. My head, just... I'm too preoccupied thinking about what I'm going to be doing tomorrow, this week and I still haven't prepared." I said trying to come up with excuses for pushing him away.

He laid on the bed and groaned, combing his hands through his short brown hair, "Ok I can understand that but uh... are you sure that's all it is, work?"

"What do you mean?" I ask trying to fix my hair that had come undone.

"Look I don't want to sound like the jealous boyfriend because that's not what I am, your boyfriend I mean. Rory, I'm not even sure where we stand at the moment, but I was kind of hoping this weekend would give us some clarification on whatever is going on between us, but after what happened tonight I can tell your mind is elsewhere and I don't entirely believe it's just on work."

"You mean Logan," I say evenly.

"Yeah Logan Huntzberger, you ex. It's obvious seeing eachother affected both of you and I'm guessing that was the first time either of you have seen the other since your breakup. College sweethearts right?" he asked propping himself up on his elbows and I nodded my head, "It's funny I always heard the Huntzberger heir was a playboy, but the two of you were serious I can tell. You definitely were not some girl he casually dated. The way he looked at you..."

"We dated yes. It was serious, but it was also a long time ago." I say getting up to grab a bottle of water from the table.

He sits up to look at me, "Do you mind if I ask how long? How serious were you guys?"

"You really want to hear this?" I ask looking at him skeptically. "I don't even understand why we're talking about this."

"Because Rory it's clear from the moment we started seeing eachother that some idiot had broken your heart and because of that you've completely closed yourself off to seriously committing to a guy and after observing the interaction between the two of you tonight, I would say he was that guy." Drew explained and then added slightly, "plus you didn't deny the fact that work wasn't the only thing on your mind."

I didn't say anything because he was right. I just stood in the middle of the room playing with my water bottle. He stood up and pulled me toward the bed and I stood in front of him as he sat back down. "I like you Rory. I think I've been pretty clear on that. I want to be that guy for you. I want to be your guy and I'm hoping you want that too, but I feel that if I'm going to have any kind of a shot at all with you I need to first know exactly what I'm up against even if that includes billionaire ex-boyfriends."

I sighed and sat next to him on the bed, "We were together for 2 1/2 years. You were right Logan was a playboy but that stopped with me. Ellie's comment earlier was true, I tamed the wild beast so to speak. Paris says I was his Annette Benning. Uh...so the Cliff Notes version uh...we were happy but we broke up once, got back together, actually kind of broke up a second time but that didn't last, we lived together, he went to London to work per his father's orders, we did long distance for awhile and that was fine, then he came back and worked in New York for HPG until this huge deal fell through and he left HPG. Yeah we were happy, in love."

"Why do I feel like there's something you're leaving out."

I look at him pointedly. "I hate talking to other reporters." I mutter under my breath and look at the water bottles in my hands.

"The night before my graduation from Yale, my grandparents threw me a party and in front of everyone Logan asked me to marry him. It completely threw me. We were absolutely in love and serious but I didn't see that proposal coming. We hadn't discussed marriage or the future really. I didn't even have a job lined up. I uh... I couldn't answer him right away, but when I did, well you know because obviously. So in reality I broke his heart not the other way around."

"So that was it?"

"Uh yeah pretty much. He went to California to start a new job and well I went home to Stars Hallow until I started covering the Obama Campaign." I say sadly.

"Well I guess I can see why you were so thrown when you saw him tonight," Drew said putting his hands threw his hair again.

"Look Logan was a big part of my life. I can't think of Yale without thinking about him. It's true I loved him and my heart was broken when it ended. I loved him deeply and it's not easy trying to get over a love like that. I haven't had a serious relationship since Logan because I haven't been ready for it. My career has had to come first that has always been the plan, love comes second. I'm not saying I'm not open to falling in love again or committing myself to someone but..."

"It's ok Rory. I get it."

"I'm not afraid of commitment, I just don't want to get burned again."

He reached out and tucked a stray hair behind my ear, "do you think you can be open to something happening between us?"

I looked into his green eyes and willed myself to feel, "Yeah, I think I can be open."

"Good" he said smiling. He seemed to be pondering something for a minute and said, "So now that Huntzberger is back in your life, what does that mean?"

"Logan's not exactly back in my life. Tonight was the first time we've seen eachother in five years and well we've exchanged messages through Facebook but that's it. He lives in New York. I live in Chicago. He's not exactly back in my life."

"I don't know Ror, sometimes you just need to get that first awkward meeting out of the way and then everything just opens up. Plus you forget, he did tell you he's going to be in Chicago next month working at the Post-Daily. You're going to be seeing eachother again." Drew points out.

"Yes well that doesn't exactly constitute him as being back in my life. Plus if anything we're just friends."

"So he is back in your life."

"You know you're starting to sound rather jealous there Campbell."

"Well it's not exactly easy to not sound jealous when you're being forced to compete against a rich billionaire ex-boyfriend who kind of controls the industry in which I work. I don't want to sound like a broken record but I like you Rory and I would love for this to go somewhere even if I do have to fight ex-boyfriends for you." he says.

I simply smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

"I guess I should let you get some work done before for your day tomorrow huh?"

"Yeah I should probably try to not sound like an idiot in front of the President," I say standing up, "What time does your flight leave tomorrow."

"Not until after lunch, can you meet me for breakfast?"

"I think I can arrange that." I say leaning against the open door as Drew stands in the doorway.

"Goodnight" he says before leaning down and giving me a kiss.

"Goodnight"

I close the door and begin to unzip my dress and change my clothes to something more comfortable. As I settle in front of my laptop the only thing running through my head over and over again is whether or not everything I had told Drew was completely true.

*************

**LOGAN HUNTZBERGER **_Sitting on a jet plane wish I wasn't going back home again._

We had been sitting on the Hutzberger jet for the last 15 minutes, 5 of those minutes in the air and I could feel Ellie's eyes on me for the last 12 minutes while I was finishing an editorial for New York Journal. I wondered if she would continue to stare at me for the remainder of the flight. I'd give her five more minutes tops.

We had decided not to stay in D.C. since our presence had been requested the following morning for breakfast by both our families before Ellie returned to Paris so we were currently taking the short flight to Harford.

"So will you be saying something soon or will you be you continuing your excellent impersonation of a fish for remaining 30 minutes of this flight." I say not looking up from my behind my laptop and continuing to type.

She threw the pillow that was next to her at my head and I luckily ducked my head in time. "You have excellent aim for a debutante." I say smirking and she rewarded me with a glare.

"She's beautiful. I always knew she was from her pictures but that girl is stunning. Those eyes. Wow." she says.

"Yes Rory Gilmore is beautiful." I say still not looking up.

"I ran into her while I was in the ladies room. We spoke."

I sit up at her last words and look at her suspiciously, "What did you say Eleanor?"

"Don't worry Logan. I just commented on the fact that you both looked surprised to see each other and how good it was to finally meet her. I also may have hinted as to our arrangement."

"What? Why on earth would you do that!"

"Don't worry it's not that big of a deal. She was completely fine with it."

"What do you mean it's not a big deal and how do you know she was fine with it?" I ask, "why would you even tell her that? What did she say Elle?" I say closing my laptop and getting up to pour myself another glass of scotch from the bar.

"I didn't outright tell her, I just alluded to it. I said we lived in two different cities and we had the same pressures from our families and that we weren't serious, that we were basically no strings."

I looked at her and laughed, "that's what you told Rory Gilmore. God, you basically just told her that despite the fact that I call you my girlfriend, that it was fine with you if she wanted to sleep with me."

"What?! No that's not what I told her." Ellie exclaimed. "How could she possibly think that? I was trying to tell her that you were available, that our relationship wasn't real."

"Ellie, that may have been your intention but trust me Rory's head was thinking of something else entirely. I'd bet my trust fund on it."

I took a seat again and looked at Ellie who I could tell was going over her conversation with Rory in her head. "That's just absurd Logan."

"Trust me I'm right." I said taking a sip of my scotch. "Why would you even let her in on that little piece of information anyways?"

"Well that's easy. Because you love her and you want her back in your life."

"That's not entirely true."

"Which part?"

I look at her pointedly and she looks at me right back and I sigh, "I love Rory. If anything at all that has never been in question. She's the first girl I have ever loved, the only girl that I have ever loved, but that love is in the past. And to say I want her back in my life, well I just don't see how that can work past Facebook."

"What are you talking about of course it can."

"Oh come one Elle. For one she lives in Chicago and I live in New York and second, she's dating Drew and I'm with you."

She rolls her eyes at me and sits beside me, "from what I've heard you guys did perfectly fine when you were London and she was in Yale so don't tell me long distance can't be done. I still don't understand why you decided breaking up was better than long distance," she says looking at me pointedly. "And need I remind you we have been blissfully happy for a year now despite living on completely different continents, Chicago and New York is nothing."

I reward her with an eye roll which makes her laugh. The girl is delusional.

"Ok so our relationship doesn't count, but I don't think Drew counts so much either. Like I said earlier those two are definitely not serious, at least not as far as Rory is concerned. That boy is strictly in the friend zone, well friends with benefits, which may not even last long now that you're back in her life."

"I'm not exactly back."

"Well no not exactly, but when the two of you were dancing Drew kept looking at the two of you, which my toes paid the price for by the way, I could tell that he was worried and that he could see it. The sparks Logan, they were just flying off the two of you." Ellie explained.

I didn't respond to her, I just turned my head and looked out the window into the blackness.

"Come on Logan you may not be entirely back, but seeing each other definitely has to change things. Leaving posts on each other's Facebook pages is not exactly the same as laying eyes on each other, speaking face to face, being each other's arms..."

"Ok come back down from fantasy land there Elle." I say grabbing her hand, "you're right, seeing each other does change things. I just don't know what it all means or even what I want it to mean."

Ellie was quiet for a moment thinking, "Ok, tell me the first thing you felt when you saw Rory or when she was dancing with you."

"I don't know how that matters."

"Just humor me please and close your eyes and think about when you saw her again, how it felt to have her in your arms, how did it make you feel again?" she says hopefully.

I look at her and she's looking at me expectantly and I begrudgingly close my eyes and let my mind wander to the night's events. I knew before I even saw her that she had arrived. I could always feel her. She always seemed to call to me like a beacon, letting me know where she was. I had seen her standing there alone and she took my breath away. It took everything in my power to not run to her and pull her into my arms. And when we said hello and I gave her that hug and when we danced it felt like a sense of calmness just wash over me.

"Home."

"What?"

I open my eyes and look at her, "How it felt to see her again, to touch her, it felt like coming home." I say slightly upset and I rub my hands over my face, "didn't we already cover this the last time we had this same conversation. Being around Rory makes me feel like that piece of me that I have been missing has finally been found, like everything is safe and complete, like I'm home. Ok? Is this little exercise of yours done now?"

"Logan, that's... well... I mean how can you just let that feeling go? This can't be it?" she says grabbing my hand.

"Look I've never doubted the way I feel about Rory. I've always known how I've felt about her, but it's not that easy as saying "hey let's try again"

"So then what now? You can't just let her go Logan. This can't be your only meeting."

I look at her and sigh, "it's not actually. At least I don't think it is. I told Rory before she left that I'll be doing some work at the Post-Daily next month."

"Wait you never told me about this. I thought you turned down the Post-Daily work because Rory was there."

"Yeah I have been. There's actually nothing set up for me to work at the Post-Daily. I made it up, but I'm pretty sure it's plausible since they've been wanting our help forever." I explain.

Ellie lets out a huge squeal of excitement and jumps into my lap and starts shaking me, "I can't believe you told her a lie like that just so you can see her again. That's so sweet and romantic."

"Ellie it is not sweet or romantic," I say as I grab her arms gently to stop her from shaking me. "I just blurted it out. I'm not even sure why I said it, but it is something that I know I can set up. I mean Martin Lewis has been asking me for awhile now to restructure their online media. I uh... I asked her if I could see her outside of the office as well."

Ellie just smiled, "You know I don't know why you keep protesting, you clearly want back in Rory Gilmore's life."

"In her life as friends, yes, but I'm not trying to get her back so don't get any ideas in your head."

"Fine friends," Ellie says rolling her eyes, "it's a starting point at least. Take it slow, but you still need a game plan and I'm going to help you with that."

"There's no point in my objecting is there?"

Ellie just smiles and shakes her head and starts saying some other things but I'm only half listening. I had made the decision to lie to Rory and tell her I was coming to Chicago. It was something I had been avoiding but now it was something I would have to make happen.

Since Rory Gilmore contacted me through Facebook, she had been turning my life upside down just like she did when I first met her back at Yale. After tonight, I had to see her again. Seeing her, touching her was like coming home, and it felt like forever since I had been home. I wasn't sure what I wanted though. I had told her we were friends, and I felt in my gut that that was the truth. My feelings for Rory have never been in question but was I ready for more? Was she?

"Logan. Logan. What are you thinking about? I've been calling your name for the last couple of minutes and you've just been staring out into space." Ellie said.

"Sorry I was just uh... thinking about home." I reply smiling.


	7. Anticipation

Ok here is the next one. Thank you all for all the wonderful reviews. I aboslutely love writing this story. This chapter adds a little bit of plot point for the story. Hope you like it.

On a side note. The way I write my stories is I first write free hand in my notebook then I later type it out basically because I edit myself too much when I'm typing. This chapter took longer than normal to type and I'm afraid the next one which is fairly packed with dialogue with take a bit of time as well. So please be patient if the next one doesn't come out as fast as these first seven have. I just need to catch up with myself, but I do have this story written out up to chapter 14 so far and I can tell you it's just going to get better. That is of course my opion. Ok sorry for the tease. Thanks. O

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR FACEBOOK.

**Seven**

**Anticipation**

_3 Weeks Later_

**LOGAN HUNTZBERGER**: _Rory - Just wanted to let you know that I will be in Chicago Tuesday night through possibly the weekend. Not sure what my schedule is but I'm pretty sure I'll be busy with meetings but like I said before, I'd love to get together for dinner or something outside of the office so we can catch up. See you soon. - Logan_

I read his message on my wall over and over again. He had left this message for me last Friday and it was now Monday. He would be here tomorrow evening. Ugh. What was I going to do?

**LORELEI LEIGH GILMORE**_ Sounds good. I'll see you Wednesday then_

I looked around the main newsroom of the Post-Daily and people were bustling around me as usual, except instead of the usual craziness associated with trying to get a daily paper out, this craziness involved cleaning. Cleaning because a certain blond young media mogul was coming. Earlier in the morning, our Editor-In-Chief and the Director of the Board of Directors, James Rutherford, gathered the entire staff to announce that the CEO of Huntzberger Media Ventures and Vice-President of Huntzberger Publishing Group, Logan Huntzberger, was coming to the Chicago Post-Daily to assist in a possible restructure of our online media as well looking at the paper itself as a possible acquisition by HPG. They had immediately made it clear that this was an important visit and we were all to make a good impression, which meant cleaning up.

Everyone was a buzz. As far as everyone was concerned, the Huntzbergers were newspaper royalty and everyone wanted to make a good impression, especially when they started looking into Logan's background and discovered just how young and attractive he was. I just had to laugh.

Word had even gotten out that I had known Logan back at Yale, but as far as anyone knew, I was just his editor. People kept coming up to me asking me what he was like and what they should expect. Everyone had gone nuts.

"I always thought you reporters were insane, but this has just gone to another level." Kate said as she stopped at my desk with Amy. "Cleaning really?"

"Well I'm not cleaning so I'm not crazy."

"Well I have always said that the three of us are the only sane ones here." she said then handed me the final copy of my piece that was running in tomorrow's paper. "Ed want you to confirm the name of the girl in the piece and to call him once it's confirmed."

I just nod my head and place it on my desk before turning to face the two of them.

"So the ex-boyfriend is coming huh?" Amy says already knowing the answer.

Kate and Amy were two people that I had instantly connected with at the Post Daily and called my friends and they knew all about my history with Logan. Kate was actually my secretary but I generally didn't really need a secretary so our time together was spent mainly chatting. Amy was a staff photographer and was the first person I had met when I started with Post-Daily. We instantly hit it off and the three of us became great friends. We were all slightly different but our differences just worked for us.

"Should we grab drinks after work and talk game plan?" Kate suggested.

"That actually sounds like an excellent idea but I have a date with Drew tonight." I say.

"So blow him off and come out with me and Ames. We need to go over strategy. Your ex is coming in 2 days and you have no plan. From what you told us about what happened in D.C. you need our guidance or at least Amy's since she has a man." Kate said and we all laughed at her remark.

"As much as I would love a good lesson from the two of you, I can't blow Drew off again. I have already canceled twice, plus with Logan coming, I doubt he's feeling that great right now."

"Oh geez, please, please, please tell me that you're not going to go out with him tonight to sleep with him and boost his ego so he doesn't feel insecure around the hot ex-boyfriend." Amy said as they both looked at me and I turned my head back toward my monitor. "Seriously Rory that's a horrible idea."

"It's not like that and it's not like we haven't been sleeping together already. We're going out on a date and if it leads to the bedroom at the end then no big deal."

"Oh please. If Drew is that insecure about Logan coming then clearly he's not worth it." Kate remarked.

"I would have to agree. If he needs you to boost his ego because the competition is a totally hot billionaire who could actually be his boss in a few days time, then clearly he's not worth the time." Amy said.

I groaned, "He doesn't need an ego boost and there is no competition. We have a date. That's it."

"Sure" the both said in unison, and then Kate's eyes got wide, "oh crap Ed is headed this way. Bye."

They both disappeared and I turn my attention back to the words on my monitor and start typing where I had left off. I hear someone clear their throat behind me and I turn to see Ed Hansen, my features editor standing there.

"Uh Gilmore do you have a minute? Martin wants to see you in his office right away and I'm supposed to take you there." he said uncomfortably.

I looked at him in shock and immediately began to wonder what horrible things I could have done. I got up and followed him to Martin Lewis' office, the Editor-In-Chief of the Post Daily. This felt like going to the principal's office.

"Do you know what this is about?" I ask as we get in the elevator.

"No clue. He just called my office and told be to bring you." he answered shrugging.

When we reach his floor, his secretary motions for us to go ahead into his office. When Ed opens the door, Martin looks up and smiles at us.

"Ahh Ms. Gilmore, come sit down; you too Ed. Can I get you a drink? Coffee? I hear you're rather fond of the stuff." he says motioning to the bar on the other side of his large office covered with glasses, mugs and an assortment of drinks.

"Uh no. I mean I like coffee I just don't want anything right now sir," I say as I sit in of the chairs opposite of Martin Lewis.

He smiles and looks at me, "you know your name has been everywhere lately. That series you did on the President has been an enormous hit. Everyone has been congratulating me on how brilliant you are. I keep telling them I'm lucky to have you, and we are lucky to have you my dear." he say chuckling and Ed and I both laugh uneasily as well.

"Oh well uh... thank you sir."

"No Ms. Gilmore, thank you. People haven't paid this much attention to the Post-Daily in a long time and its all because of you. Since you've come to this paper, your articles have had people picking up our paper again. I know how talented you are and I'd like to ask you to consider writing your own column."

I was shocked. My own article. I just stared at Martin not saying anything for a moment, "well wow, this is such a surprise. I uh... didn't expect this. Wow I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to give me an answer right away. In fact I want you to sit on my offer and think about this. Your contract with us doesn't expire for a few more months so we've got some time. I just wanted you to know that the Post-Daily is thrilled to have you apart of our family and that we would like for you to continue with us. Your articles always generate a lot of buzz and with the Obama series, I'm sure you will be fielding a lot of offers soon and I wanted you to know where we stood." Martin explained.

Offers from other papers, me? Buzz about me?

"Oh I haven't received anything."

"Maybe not yet, but you will. A writer as talented as you I'm sure of it."

"Oh well, Mr. Lewis, I just want to tell you that I've very much enjoyed being at the Post-Daily. I really feel as though I've grown here and although I can't give you an answer right now you should know that it would take a lot to make me leave here."

"Well I'm glad to hear that Ms. Gilmore." Martin said smiling, "Uh Ms. Gilmore there was another matter, I was hoping to discuss with you. As you know Logan Huntzberger is coming to Post Daily on Wednesday to assist us in changing the Post-Daily's online media layout and possibly look into buying our paper since our current owner has run into a bit of a financial situation. When I spoke to him, he mentioned that he knew you, that you were in fact his Editor at the Yale Daily News."

"Uh yeah that's right." I say uneasily.

"That must have been some experience being able to tell a Huntzberger what to do." Ed said finally speaking. I had almost forgotten he was still in the room.

"It wasn't that big of a deal. He actually wasn't in the newsroom that much. He wasn't really interested as I recall. He was only on the paper because his father wanted to see his name on a byline, which actually didn't happen very often."

"Well even so, Huntzberger spoke very highly of you and expressed his excitement at being able to see and work with you again." Martin said as I just nodded. I knew I would be seeing Logan again, but I didn't understand why he felt he needed to mention the fact that he knew me to my boss. "Ms. Gilmore I don't think I have to tell you how important Mr. Huntzberger's visit is to us. My hope, as well as the board's, is that HPG purchases our paper. At the moment our current owner is being difficult and we're afraid that he may stop funding us all together despite the fact that we're continuing to make money for him. We're an expensive investment and something like promoting one of our best writers to a columnist may not be possible without a new owner. So we need to do everything we can to ensure that Mr. Hutzberger like's the Post Daily which I would like your help with."

Realization started to dawn upon me. Oh great, they wanted me to act as Logan's buffer and my column was in the line.

"I am having a dinner party for Mr. Huntzberger at my home tomorrow evening after he arrives for the Board and the Senior Editors. I would like you to join us."

"Sir?" I squeak out. I was screwed.

"Ms. Gilmore you are one of this paper's biggest assets and as I said we would like for you to have your own column, but that may not be possible without a new owner and HPG is our best shot. You are someone we don't want to loose but I'm afraid I may not be able to afford you soon, especially with the offers that I know are going to be coming you way soon. I hope that you decide to stay with us. Mr. Huntzberger's visit may determine how the Post-Daily goes forward." Martin explained.

I just nodded my head, and from the corner of my eye Ed moaned quietly and I glanced in his direction and he looked pale and gave me a look of horror and concern. He seemed as surprised as I was but he seemed to understand what Martin was saying. The paper was in trouble. My promotion was on the line unless I could get Logan to agree to the buy the paper. He knew I could walk away if I wanted with no consequence to myself but everyone else I knew could possibly lose their jobs. Would I want that on my conscience?

"Martin I don't think it's fair to put Rory in the middle of this. She can't control what Huntzberger thinks." Ed tries to reason.

"What exactly do I have to do?" I ask evenly.

"Whatever it takes to keep Mr. Huntzberger happy while he is here."

What the hell is that supposed to mean? Did they want me to sleep with him? Beside me Ed starting shifting in his seat. Apparently he thought Martin wanted me to sleep with Logan too.

"Sir, I don't know what Mr. Huntzberger told you, but I'm sure he left out the fact that we haven't spoken or seen each other since college. It's been 5 years."

"Didn't you see him at the White House Correspondent's dinner? You were at his table were you not?" Martin asks knowingly.

Crap.

"Well yes but other than that it's been a long time. Putting me in front of Logan Huntzberger may not be very wise."

"I thought about that Ms. Gilmore but I came across some photos from that evening that changed my mind," he said as he pulled out a manila folder and opened it before placing it in front of Ed and I.

The folder contained photos of Logan and I dancing from the Correspondent's dinner. There were a few photos, in one we were both smiling looking at each other and the smile had reached Logan's eyes, and in the other Logan was holding me close with his head slightly bent towards my head and his eyes were closed. We looked like a couple dancing in love.

Crap.

"One of our photographers took the photos." Martin said smiling, "The day after the dinner, I got a call from Mr. Huntzberger wondering if I still wanted him to come to the Post-Daily to assist with the online media restructure. I was of course thrilled. I have been trying to get Mr. Huntzberger to come to the Post Daily for some time now, but he kept on refusing until the day after the dinner. I didn't think anything of his sudden interest until I came across these photos. So you see Ms. Gilmore I believe you may be our key to assuring that HPG purchases the Post-Daily."

I didn't say anything. I just kept looking at the photos of Logan and I. I couldn't think. Logan had told me in D.C. that he had already arranged to come to Chicago but Martin was telling me that wasn't true. What was going on?

I stood up abruptly to leave but when I got the door I turned around and looked at the two of them who looked at me curiously, "you need to tell people to stop cleaning. The Hutzbergers, Logan, likes the look of a busy and bustling newsroom. If everything is clean, it gives the impression that you've had nothing better to do so you need to keep everything the way it is. Oh and Logan is not Mitchum. Don't kiss his ass." With that I left Martin's office and went downstairs to the newsroom. I went to my desk and grabbed my purse and my jacket and stopped at Kate's desk and told her I would be gone for the rest of the day. I could hear her yelling after me asking me what was wrong but I didn't stop.

I walked a couple of blocks until I reached the Chicago River and I just stood on the sidewalk and looked out into the water. After a few deep breaths I pulled out my cell phone and dialed a number that I hadn't dialed in years but still knew by heart.

"Huntzberger."

"I can't believe you, you arrogant, smug, lying, over privileged, butt-faced miscreant."

*************

I had been in the middle of writing an article for one of the company's online magazines when _Moon River_ started playing from the inside of my suit jacket. It was the ring tone I had set for Rory a million years ago and never changed despite all of the phones I had been through in the last few years. She was calling me. I couldn't remember the last time she had called me.

"Huntzberger," I said as calmly as possible.

"I can't believe you, you arrogant, smug, lying, over privileged, butt-faced miscreant."

What was going on? Butt-faced miscreant?

"Rory, calm down what's going on?" I ask sitting up in my chair.

"What's going on?" she shouts into the phone, "I can't believe you Logan. How could you do this? This is my career not some stupid set up. It's not even just my career because apparently I'm going to have tons of offers coming my way soon, but it's the entire staff of the Chicago Post-Daily. I can't believe you!"

"Rory you're going to have to give me some details to go off of here because I don't recall doing anything to you lately that would warrant you calling me a butt-faced miscreant again."

"You mentioned to Martin Lewis that you were excited to see me again and now he's asking me to keep you happy by any means possible which means I have to go to some party he's throwing for you tomorrow evening, and not only that but he's holding the fact if HPG doesn't buy the Post-Daily my future of having my own column may not happen and people may lose their jobs because our current owner is completely unstable. How the hell didn't I know about this? How the hell am I supposed to keep you happy? I have to keep you happy. This is insane. I'm your ex-girlfriend." she rants angrily. I can feel the heat of her anger coming through the phone.

"Wait, hold on Rory. I didn't say anything to Martin about wanting to spend time with you. All I said was that I was looking forward to seeing my old Editor from the Yale Daily News again. That was all I said. I did not ask for you to keep me company or anything else," I try to explain. "I may have told you in my post that I wanted to see you outside of the office but I wouldn't say anything to him about that. I never asked for you Rory. I swear. I didn't mean to put you in whatever position Martin has put you in."

She stayed silent on the other end and if not for the noise in the background, I would have thought she had hung up but I finally hear what sounded like an 'ok'.

"I'm sorry but did you say something?"

"I said ok." She said and then paused again. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was thrown. I got called to his office all of the sudden and one minute he was praising me and offering me my own column and in the next he was asking me to do anything it took to keep you happy and showing me these pictures. I just don't know what this all means. What am I supposed to do? Is he actually expecting me to try to sleep with you? I'm a journalist, not some floozy trying to advance her career. I can't believe he's asking me to sleep with you."

"Rory stop. Just stop," I say feeling another long rant coming on, "It's going to be ok.

"How is this going to be ok Logan? My boss expects me to do anything is takes to make you happy. I haven't seen you in five years or spoken to you. We haven't really talked and there's so much stuff between us. You being in Chicago was going to be awkward enough and now this."

"Well we're talking now. I'm glad you called Rory. Its nice hearing you rant like this again. I've forgotten how worked up you can get." I say smiling, "I agree though, it is going to be awkward with me being in Chicago and being around you after 5 years of not seeing or speaking to each other, but I think we've already gotten over the most difficult parts. We've already had the strange run in and other than being called a butt-faced miscreant we're having a rather pleasant telephone conversation. And just for the record, just being in your proximity will make me happy so you won't have to do very much ok?" I pause and take a breath before saying what I had wanted to say in D.C. "I've missed you Ace."

I hear a sharp intake of breath on the other end and after a few moments she says, "You lied to me."

"What?"

"When we were in Washington, you told me that you had already arranged to be at the Post-Daily, but Martin just told me that you called him the day after to arrange it. Why did you lie to me Logan?"

Crap.

"I uh... well truthfully, I wanted a reason to see you again." I say honestly, "It was the most plausible excuse I could come up with for forcing my presence on you since we live in two different cities other than just dropping by and saying I was in the neighborhood. Like I said I've missed you and I wanted to see you again."

I'm an idiot. Why did I just admit to all of that?

The silence on the other end of the line had me slightly worried. Had I said too much?

"So are you coming to Chicago just to see me or are you serious about the work that you're supposed to be doing here and possibly buying the Post-Daily?"

"No the work is all legitimate. It's something Martin Lewis has been wanting me to do for awhile but truthfully I've been refusing to do because I knew you were there and I didn't know how to play that kind of meeting, but since we've already met and have been exchanging messages on Facebook, well... you know. Why did he even tell you that I arranged this all after our meeting in D.C.? Did it just come up?"

She groaned, "He uh... well one of our photographers was at the dinner and took a few photos of us when we were dancing and showed them to Martin and he decided I could be the key to ensuring you were happy after seeing these photos."

I remember that dance and could only imagine what look on my face a photographer had captured.

"Oh, ok." I say not wanting her to elaborate any more, "so he offered you a column but it's all basically contingent on whether or not HPG buys the paper because of money. That's pretty sick but it makes sense considering the fact that your current owner is pretty desperate to sell of most of his assets including the Post-Daily. I can't believe he even told you about this, let alone put this on you. I'm sorry you're in the position Rory but you can't think that my decision is all on your shoulders ok?"

"I know that logically but I can't help but think that if you go back to Mitchum and say not to buy the paper and the paper doesn't find another owner that it's all my fault that everyone loses their jobs. I know it's ridiculous but it's just how I feel." She says.

"I'm sorry you're in this position Rory but I promise to keep an open mind about the Post-Daily despite the fact that I'm about ready to kill Martin Lewis but if it make you feel any better the fact that you're at the Post-Daily is a huge plus at the moment."

She laughs, "That's good to know."

I hear people talking outside of my door and a moment later it opens and my father walks in and motions for me to wrap up my telephone call before taking a seat, "uh look I've got to go, someone has just come into my office. I guess I'll see you tomorrow evening then, I think I heard somewhere in one of your rants that you were going to be at this party right?"

"Yeah I'll be there."

"Good I look forward to seeing you tomorrow night then."

"Oh Logan, I just want to say that well, I've missed you too. It's been nice talking to you."

"You too Ace. Bye."

I hang up the phone and place it on the desk and cast a glance at my father who is looking at me curiously, "Ace? Was that Rory Gilmore you were speaking to?"

"Yes it was."

"Well that explains the sudden interest in the Chicago Post-Daily. You're speaking to her again." Mitchum says.

"What are you talking about dad? Rory has nothing to do with my going to the Post-Daily. They need help and their current owner is selling that paper for a steal. I, we, would be fools not to go."

"I agree which is why I have been trying to get you to say yes to their offer for months now, but you've always refused. I never said anything but I always knew it was because of Rory, but suddenly you're talking to Rory Gilmore again, that paper's best writer and you're suddenly going for a visit. It's all just very coincidental don't you think son?"

"Rory is not an issue dad?"

"I never said she was, I'm just saying the timing is all very coincidental." he says as I roll my eyes, "look Logan you may think I don't have any idea what's going on in your life, but I know more than you think I do. Whether you want to admit it to me or not, I know that your sudden interest in Chicago has everything to do with the lovely Ms. Gilmore, just like I know your relationship with Ellie is a complete sham."

My head snaps up to look at him and I see him looking right at me looking smug with that smirk on his face.

"Didn't think I knew about that did you?" he said as he got up to pour us both a scotch, "I have to admit that I fell for it for a little while but I started to take note of the fact that there were no surprise visits, you were only ever seen together at events or family functions, plus the fact that Ellie has a boyfriend and you on the rare occasion have been out on dates with other women. I'm a newspaper man Logan; I know how to read between the lines."

"So why haven't you said anything? At least I'm assuming you haven't told mom or the Grant's."

"No I have kept this to myself. I actually think that your arrangement has been good for everyone including you. Your mom is happy with you choosing Ellie, despite the fact that she is clearly a career woman, which I find rather ironic since she was so dead set against Rory for this very reason. Also because it's allowed you to focus on work without your mother's pressures, although I do believe she may start hinting at marriage soon if she hasn't already. You see son, I know you pretty damn well." he says smugly.

"I guess you do," I say taking a sip of scotch. "So did you come here to tell me how well you know me or was there an actual purpose to this visit?"

"There was. I wanted to discuss the Chicago visit with you; all business of course." Mitchum said sitting down.

"Ok so what about Chicago dad?" I say guarded. "I know what you want me to do. Check it out, see if it's worth buying and even if it's not at least make them agree to paying a crap load of money to help them restructure their online media. We've already been through this dad."

"Yes that was the original plan, but things have changed. I know Martin Lewis and he's going to try everything he can to get you to agree to buy the Post-Daily and doing the online restructure for next to nothing. Now I know you won't fall for any of that slimy bastard's tricks but he's shrewd and he has been known to get even the smartest of men to agree to something before you've even thought about it."

"I already know this dad."

"Yes you know this. I just want to reiterate that you are to make no deal whatsoever on behalf of HPG with regards to purchasing the Post-Daily. This paper is a deal with how badly their current owner wants to sell it seeing as to his financial problems. I'm fairly certain we're going to be buying this paper, but I don't want them to know that. So I want you going to Chicago looking as if you have no intention of buying the Post-Daily."

"I'm sorry, but then what am I supposed to do?"

"Go in there be charming and make it all about the online restructure. Sell it. Hell sell HPG and HMV. Make them believe they can't live without us, that they need us, make them beg for us to buy their paper." Mitchum stated smiling, "and while you're there I want you to recruit some of their talent."

I looked at my father incredulously not completely understanding my father, "and who exactly will I be trying to recruit and what exactly would the purpose be if we're planning on buying the paper eventually anyways?"

"Good question son. The Post-Daily has always had a group of talented writers that I believe could be better used at some of our other publications. I've been trying to get some to HPG for years but I have never been successful, these older writers are loyal and would never dream of leaving the paper. But they also have some very good young raw talent," he said handing me the folder he had brought in with him, "There is Alan Cooper who is an excellent financial analyst. He would be perfect for the Financial Times and then there's uh... Rory."

"Rory?"

"Yes. Rory Gilmore. Her pieces, especially the few that have become a multi part series are well thought out, well researched, and beautifully written pieces. Her voice is clear. I wouldn't be surprised if she was on the short list for the Pulitzer for the war family series and now with the Obama piece, her name is on the lips of every paper and major network and cable news programs in the business. I'm sure the Post-Daily is already thinking of asking her to stick around." Mitchum explains.

"They already have. They've asked her to write her own column."

"Well Martin works faster than I thought." Mitchum commented, "I'm assuming she hasn't accepted."

I simply shake my head and think about everything my father is asking me to do while I'm in Chicago and how Rory now factors into this, "dad please tell me you don't want me to use my former relationship with Rory to get her to HPG?"

"Well it doesn't really hurt and it this business you've got to use every connection you've got even if they make you uncomfortable." Mitchum said.

"You do realize Rory is my ex-girlfriend and that before a few weeks ago I hadn't spoken to her in five years, then today I get an angry call from her telling me that Martin wants her to do anything it takes to make me happy so that we'll buy the paper and now you want me to try and recruit her to HPG. Did it occur to you that the fact that I'm her ex would deter her from wanting to work for any Huntzberger publication?"

"It crossed my mind before I came in here, but the fact that you were on the phone with her when I came in and making plans to see eachother tells me that that won't be an issue. Plus there's the fact that you made the decision to go to Chicago because you'd seen Rory Gilmore again and you obviously wanted a repeat. You want to be around this girl, so why not get her to HPG, it's where she belongs isn't it?"

"Which paper?" I ask and he looks at me with a look of confusion on his face, "you said you wanted me to recruit writers that you thought would be better suited at other publications, and obviously if we buy the Post-Daily that would still be an HPG paper, but you want her somewhere else, which one?"

"The New York Times. It's always been her dream isn't that correct?" he says smirking smugly. He knew he was right. Damn him.

I think about my father's comment. I wanted to be around Rory, that much was clear. I had made all the moves to be around her, but did she belong at HPG? Now my father was holding the New York Times, her dream, in front of her.

"This isn't a way to keep in me in line is it? Dangling this offer for Rory in front of me. You know I care about her so you're dangling her dream in front of me. I've more than proven myself. Rory doesn't need to be involved Dad."

"This has nothing to do with that. I have no concerns about you son and your capabilities of running this business. You're right; you have more than proven your capabilities. The way I see it, Rory coming to HPG is just an added bonus for you; the way things should have been so to speak."

"So how exactly would you like to go about recruiting Rory? Am I supposed to do anything it takes as well?"

"I'm going to leave those methods up to you to decide. I trust your judgment. However from what I've observed from the two of you in the past, being straightforward and honest always worked." my father said as he got up and walked toward the door, but then he paused and turned to look back at me. "You know I don't always admit when I'm wrong, but I can say with absolute certainty that I was wrong about Rory Gilmore. She's got it. She definitely does, and you can tell her that. I wonder though if she would still be as good as she is now if I hadn't told her that she didn't have it back then. I think it might have made her stronger. Who knows?" He says shrugging.

He gives me a look of satisfaction and then adds softly, "Son, I don't know what's happening between you and Rory now, but as a man who knows, you'd be a fool to let the woman who is your equal get away from you twice."


	8. What Could Have been

Ugh. I really struggled with writing this chapter. It basically has ended up completely different than what I originally planned for this chapter to be. I have spent much of this week writing and rewriting different parts of this story so I hope you all like it. Don't worry though I definitely know where the story is going, this chapter doesn't change very much with regards to that.

* * *

**Eight**

**What Could Have Been**

"_You amaze me, Rory Gilmore. Every day. Everything that you do. Everything that you are. This past year I realized that I don't know a lot more than I thought I knew. If that makes sense."_

_He fidgets and looks around "Sorry, I'm a little bit nervous! I didn't think I would be."_

_He looks back at me, his brown eyes looking right at me, "What I'm trying to say is… that… I don't know a lot. But I know that I love you. And I want to be with you. Forever." he pulls out a blue velvet box from his pocket and opens it._

_"Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?"_

_I don't say anything for a moment, I just look at the ring surprised then I look into his eyes and just know, "You jump I jump Jack." I say smiling "Yes, of course I'll marry you" Logan pulls me into a big hug before kissing me._

_Suddenly we're outside on the beach in Martha's Vineyard at sunset standing in at the alter in front of a group of people._

_"I knew you were different from the moment I met you. You were special, but not the eat the toothpaste special. You were different. There was no doubt in my mind about that. You've made me a better man, Rory Gilmore. You push me and you make me see myself in this way that no one has ever seen me before. I've always been the heir to the Huntzberger media empire to most people and that has gotten me through, but none of it ever mattered and then you came along and you didn't care like the breath of fresh air. You understand me and you love me, trust me. I can't promise you that I won't make mistakes but I can promise you that I will love you and I will do everything in my power to never let you go Ace. I will love you from this day forward, in good time and in bad, in sickness and health, for richer for poorer, for as long as we both shall live. You jump I jump Jack."_

_"Logan, I hated you from the moment I met you. It's true. You were everything I didn't want, cocky, arrogant, rich, privileged, a butt-faced miscreant, but you somehow managed to charm your way in. Most people say I changed you but you changed me to. You taught me to take chances and to just start living life. I'm stronger with you. I feel more alive with you. You are my once in a lifetime experience. I will love you from this day forward, in good time and in bad, in sickness and health, for richer for poorer, for as long as we both shall live. You jump I jump Jack."_

_"Do you Logan Elias Huntzberger, take Lorelei Leigh Gilmore to be you lawfully wedded wife"_

_"I do"_

_"Do you Lorelei Leigh Gilmore take Logan Elias Huntzberger to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_"I do"_

_"With the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."_

_Logan takes me into his arms and cups my cheek._

_"I love you Ace." he says before putting his lips on mine. _

_"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Logan Hutzberger!"_

_We walk through the crowd and suddenly I'm alone and walking through a door, "Honey I'm home?!" I yell._

_"In the kitchen." he yells back._

_I walk into the kitchen and I see him in front of the stove in his crisp white button down shirt folded up at the elbows and he's got an apron on, "Hmm... this must be what it felt like to be a male in the 50's coming home to their wife making dinner. This is the sexiest thing I've ever seen."_

_He looks up and smiles his eyes lighting up. I walk over to him and he pulls me into a big hug and gives me a light kiss on the lips. "God I've missed you. How was the campaign trail?"_

_"Grueling. Barack says hi by the way, but I actually have some other news. While we were in New York I had dinner with Hugo and he brought with him the Features Editor for the New York Times, he said he was impressed with my work and he loved my take on the campaign. It was like I was talking directly to someone, which we already know I am, you, but he doesn't know that. He said my writing was informative and personal. Then he asked if I would be willing to meet with the Editor and Chief of the Times first thing in the morning. Well I did."_

_He looks at me expectedly "Soooo...."_

_I smile, "I got it. They offered me a position as staff writer. I haven't given them an answer yet, I told them I had to talk to you. They've given me until Friday to think about it. Logan, the New York Times wants me!" I say excitedly. He picks me up and starts spinning me around. _

_"I can't believe it. Why didn't you tell me any of this? This is so great Ace. You totally deserve it."_

_"I know I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't want to get both of our hopes up plus I didn't want to jinx it." I say then I look at him seriously, "Logan do you really think this is great? I mean this offer is amazing but Logan this job is in New York. We live in Palo Alto, your job is here. Those are two completely different sides of the country. How could we possibly make this work? I can turn it down. They want me, just knowing that is a dream come true._

_"Ace, you can't turn this down. This is your dream. You have to take it. Plus it wouldn't be that much different than what we're doing now with you on the campaign trail, but if you're going to New York then I'm going with you. I'll move back East too."_

_"But Logan you love your job here, you can't just leave it."_

_"I do love it, but I love you more and if you're going to be settled in New York than so will I. I'm a partner in the company so I'll just give up the day to day stuff, but keep my position. Also I've meaning to talk to you about something. I've been thinking about going back to HPG. As much as I hate to admit it, I've kind of missed it._

_"Logan are you sure you want to go back to HPG?"_

_"Ace if it means being with my wife, then I will go anywhere just as long as you're there."_

_He kisses me and I whisper for him to turn off the stove._

_I'm suddenly throwing up in the bathroom and Logan comes in. "Ace this is going on three weeks now, I don't think you have the stomach flu? Do you think you could be..."_

_I look at him and just nod my head and open the drawer and pull out the pregnancy test I took earlier. _

_"Really?" he says smiling, "Ace this is amazing." He sits down next to me on the bathroom floor._

_"Do you really think so? We haven't really talked about kids."_

_"We haven't talked about kids because I have been selfish and have wanted to keep you all to myself, but knowing that you're carrying a little you and me in there, that's amazing Ace. Nothing could make me happier."_

_I smile and he kisses me, "just remember that when I'm big and fat ok."_

_"I promise. We're going to have a baby Ace."_

_We're at the hospital and I'm screaming in pain and crying. "Logan I can't do it anymore. I can't. I'm so tired."_

_"Yes you can Ace. Come on one more big push ok. You're doing amazing."_

_I give one last push and then a few moments later I hear crying._

_"It's a girl."_

_The doctor puts the baby on my chest. "She's beautiful Ace. You did so great." Logan says kissing my forward and cuddling with me and our daughter. _

_"Another Lorelei."_

I open my eyes suddenly, trying to shake off the dream I just had. Dreams of Logan had been invading my head off and on for the last few weeks since I saw him in D.C. Each one was different, occasionally they were just simple memories, but this last one felt different. It was as though I was getting a glimpse of what my life would have been had I said 'yes' to Logan.

I tried to remember the dream but it was starting to get foggy in my head. We had gotten married at sunset at Martha Vineyard but it was a small party of family and friends, intimate, just how I had always envisioned my wedding being. We were living in the house Logan had purchased for us in Palo Alto and I had still worked on the Obama campaign as in real life but I had proven myself and had been hired by the Times. Then we had a baby, a little girl, another Lorelei.

This dream, even through the fog in my head, felt real. Like it was something that could have actually happened. The words exchanged, our conversations, the feelings. The one thing that resonated with me about the dream was that I was happy. We were happy. We were in love. Is this what could have happened if I had said yes? Could we have been this happy?

I attempted to get up, but I felt a weight around my middle. Drew. Of course, he had spent the night. I found it slightly odd and wrong to be waking up next to one man after I had just been having dreams about another.

Crap. I needed to get out of here.

I carefully removed Drew's arm from around my waist and went to the bathroom. I emerged from the bathroom a half hour later fully dressed and ready for work. Luckily Drew was still asleep clutching one of my pillows. He did look adorable. I did like him, he was good to me, and wanted to be with me, but I just couldn't bring myself to commit to him. We both knew that neither of us was seeing anyone else. We were basically in a relationship except for the fact that I refused to call it such. I just couldn't call him my boyfriend, nor could I face him right now. This dream of Logan was still in the forefront of my mind and I needed to try to shake it off somehow.

I quickly scribbled a note on piece of paper and left it next to the pillow. I was running away from the man that I have been seeing who was currently naked in my bed because I had been dreaming about my ex-boyfriend.

This was not good.

* * *

**LOGAN HUNTZBERGER: **_Heading to Chi Town to work and hang out with an old friend. Looking forward to it_

I was sitting on the Huntzberger private jet with my team waiting for the ok to leave from the tower. I was going over the notes my father had given me before I left, but my thoughts kept drifting to Rory. I was excited and nervous at the thought of seeing her again.

When I saw her in D.C. it was like seeing a mirage. She had looked even more beautiful than the image I had kept of her in my mind. Her eyes were bluer, her alabaster skin was as flawless as ever peppered with small freckles, her hair a beautiful silky chestnut. Everything about her was more beautiful.

And speaking to her the other day on the phone felt like a familiar routine I hadn't realized I had been missing. It was one phone conversation, but after years of not speaking on the phone every day it was nice to pick up the phone and find her on the other end.

The guys on my team were talking basketball but I wasn't really listening. I pulled out my cell phone and scrolled through until I found the file I was looking for, photos of Rory. I could never bring myself to delete the photos, but I instead kept them hidden behind multiple files so I couldn't easily access them, but on occasion I found my way to them.

As I was scrolling through the photos my cell phone started ringing. I quickly answered it without looking. "Huntzberger."

"Mate where the bloody hell are you? I'm at your building and Anthony is telling me you won't be back for a few days."

"Finn what the hell are you doing at my apartment?" I ask as I get up and walk to the back of the plane.

"Don't you remember you were going to let me stay with you for awhile when I got back."

"Uh no, and I don't even know where you've been for the last few weeks. It's been weeks since I last spoke to you Finn."

There is silence on the other end for a moment, "Huh, so you didn't say I could crash at your place?"

"Finn why the hell would I let you stay at my place especially when you can stay at one of your hotels?"

"Good point. Why the hell would I want to stay with you when I can get 24 hour maid and room service. Plus they leave delicious little chocolates on my pillows." Finn said. I could hear the bustle of the New York City streets followed by a door slamming, so I assumed he had left my building. I heard Finn give directions to his driver to one of his family's hotels. "So if you aren't here, where are you mate?"

"I am at the moment sitting on the jet still in New York," I respond.

"And will you be spending the next few days on the jet? It's luxurious an all but plumbing may become an issue after a bit."

"I'm not staying on the jet Finn."

"So are you actually flying somewhere?"

"Yes. Chicago."

Finn is silent for a couple of beats. I wonder what's going through his head. "Uh...Chicago you say. And what will you be doing there mate?"

"Working at the Post-Daily." I say evenly "and yes Finn I know that Rory is in Chicago and works for the Post-Daily. I actually will be seeing her tonight."

"What!!" Finn screams into the phone causing me to pull it away from my ear and a few of the guys look at me, "Are you bloody insane? When the hell did this happen? Last thing I knew you two were still oblivious to eachothers existence in the world and you seemed to be avoiding Chicago like the plague, now you're going to Chicago, working at her paper, and seeing her tonight. Has the world gone bloody mad! What the hell have I missed in 6 weeks?"

"Well that's what being MIA will get you Finn. We ran into eachother at the White House Correspondent's dinner last month, but before that she sent me a friend request on Facebook. We've been talking a bit through that, and well I figured I should get over myself since I've already seen her and go to the Post-Daily like they've been asking for months."

"So why the hell are you seeing her tonight?"

"The Editor of the Post-Daily is throwing a dinner party for me tonight and apparently Rory was invited."

"Ok and outside of the Post-Daily and this dinner party are you going to be seeing her again?" Finn asks.

"Yeah probably. I told her I'd like to have dinner or something and catch up. I may be in Chicago through the weekend." I say.

"I don't know mate, this doesn't sound like a good idea. Have you really thought about this? Yeah sure in the beginning it will be all sweet awkwardness and nostalgia of good memories but then what about when the issue of the proposal and break-up come about? What then? Have you really worked out all of the your issues on that one. Five years is a long time to avoid someone and then to suddenly pop back into their life." Finn says.

I could hear the truth in Finn's words, but I knew this wasn't going to be easy when I decided to go to Washington and when I arranged to go to Chicago.

"I've had five long years to think about this Finn. I appreciate the concern but I can handle this."

"I'm not concerned just about you mate. I'm concerned for both of you. I'm the one that's continued to speak to both of you through all of this, and let me tell you, the two of you have very different points of view on this subject." Finn rants.

"What do you mean?"

"Uh uh. I'm not going to break love's confidences. I'm just saying you two see things differently and you've never discussed this stuff before and I don't want you running off again without really hearing her or another five years to go by again. I've been in the middle of the two of you this entire time. Did you know I see that sheila every few months. No because I'm Switzerland. Neutral territory, but I'm exhausted and I can't be Switzerland if the two you stop talking again."

"Ok Finn no one wants you to remain Switzerland. Rory and I are friends again. Everything can be worked out."

"I don't know mate. The two of you are so stubborn especially when it concerns the other." Finn paused then Logan heard what sounded like a snap on the other line, "I've got it. I'm bloody brilliant. I'm going to go to Chicago and be your mediator. Make sure the two of you civilly talk to eachother and work things out. Yes that's what I'll do. I'm brilliant. I'm going to the airport now."

"Finn No. Wait!"

"I'll see you in Chicago Mate."

"Finn..." Crap he hung up the phone. That stupid Australian. I punched in his number but it went straight to voicemail.

Crap.

Finn was going to go to Chicago to help me and Rory. This isn't going to be good. He may mean well, but this definitely couldn't end well. I hadn't known he was seeing Rory so often. I knew they spoke occasionally but I didn't realize the extent. Maybe Finn playing mediator wasn't such a bad thing? Wait who am I kidding this is Finn.

"Mr. Huntzberger, the captain asked me to inform you that we will be taking off momentarily. You should take your seat and put your seat belt on sir." I nodded and went to take my seat next to the rest of the team. I sighed, I was on my way to Chicago and to Rory.

* * *

**LORELEI LEIGH GILMORE: **_All dressed up and headed to a dinner party_

**LOGAN HUNTZBERGER: **_I'm in Chicago and heading out to this shindig myself. Do you think they'll notice if we form a sub party? See you soon..._

As I exited my apartment building and waited for a cab, I felt my cell phone vibrating in my purse. I quickly answered it before looking at the caller id.

"Gilmore."

"So did you go with the black, gray or navy? And may I just say your color pallet is extremely dull and depressing. I understand that it is still technically winter but really you need to add some color to your wardrobe."

"Hello to you too mom." I say as I mouth thank you to my doorman and climbed into the back of the cab and handed the driver a piece of paper with the address. "I decided on the black with the strappy closed toed stilettos, minimal make up and red lips. Oh and diamond studs."

"And the hair."

"Side swept loose bun."

"Ooh very classy. Dare I say very Audrey Hepburnesque"

"That was the look I was going for. This is after all a party full of my bosses and the Board."

"Yes and your ex which is a good thing you have that low backline."

"It's not that low mom."

"Low enough that you'd better be careful when you sit down that you don't show any booty crack and it's low enough that he can feel your bare skin when you dance."

"I don't think there will be any dancing. This sounds like one of grandma's dinner parties."

"Well ok then for the hello and good-bye hugs then. There is bound to be touching then." she argues.

"Uh not sure if there's going to be any hugging mom."

"But there was hugging in D.C. and a kiss on the cheek. Of course there will be a hug."

"You know I don't think I'm going to be telling you details of my life ever again."

"So you want there to be hugging, maybe a little more, some kissing maybe?"

"Mom."

"Ok. Ok." she says giving up, "so how are you doing kid? Are you nervous."

"Surprisingly so which is ridiculous since we've already gotten the awkward first meeting over with and we've spoken on the phone and we've continued to exchange posts on Facebook, but that first meeting was a complete surprise at least for me and this anticipation of seeing him is driving me insane."

"Well things do tend be bigger when their in your head." Lorelei said.

"I've been going through all of these different scenarios in my head of what will happen when we say hello. Should I shake his hand since we're in front of everyone or give him a hug, just a nod of acknowledgement? Then there's what to talk to him about. We can't exactly talk about all of our past issues while we're at this dinner, but when tomorrow at work, the next day? Is there even a right time for us to talk? Should I ask him to join us for Friday night drinks? Should we go out for dinner just the two of us? I...."

"Rory stop! Calm down. All of those scenarios and questions are all good but Rory you can go through every scenario you want in your head but you're not going to know anything until you go through it. You've got to stop babe or else you're going to drive yourself crazy" my mom said trying to calm me now, "You've got to just breath kid."

I took a break and noticed the cab drive looking at me warily through the rear view mirror. "It's just... well I'm nervous about this mom. I shouldn't be but I am."

"That's because you never stopped caring. You never got closure from this relationship so you've never been able to move on. Your relationship ended while you were still deeply in love with him. Of course you're nervous kid. It's how it always was with your dad before. I never stopped loving your dad and every time he blew into town it would just throw me into a tailspin."

"Mom what do I do? Logan says we're friends. I don't think I've ever been able to be just friends with him. Do I just accept his friendship and let that be it or do I just finally say good-bye and put Logan behind me for good."

"I think you're forgetting an option there babe."

I sighed, "I don't know if that can be an option mom. There's too much there. I don't know if I can go through that again. I don't even know if or even how I can be his friend. Plus there's this fact he's dating Ellie, the next Anna Wintour who looks like a model, and I have Drew."

"Drew huh? I thought you two weren't serious." Lorelei commented.

"We're not, at least not yet."

"Rory please don't commit to Drew because you're trying to run away from Logan. Really think about it kid before you do something that you're going to regret later."

"I know. I think I need to get through the next few days before I make any big decisions about anything." I paused then said, "I left him in my bed this morning."

"What? You left a boy in your bed. Rory has mommy taught you nothing. We don't leave boys alone in our sanctuary. They may go snooping and discover vital information about us."

"I know it was just weird. I had another dream about Logan, it was weird it was like a glimpse of what my life would have been like if I had said 'yes' to him and then I woke up with Drew's arms around me. It just felt so weird and wrong that I bolted out of there as soon as I could."

"Wow dreaming of one man and waking up in the arms of another. Well it could have been worse. You could have been dreaming of Logan while having sex with Drew and then called out Logan's name. Now that would have been awkward."

"Ugh. Mom."

"Ok sorry. So a dream about what life would have been like had you said yes. Care to elaborate kid."

"It's getting kind of hazy but there was his proposal exactly how it was but instead of hesitating I said yes right away, and then we were in Martha Vineyard getting married at sunset with just friends and family, no big society wedding, and then we were in our house in Palo Alto and I got a job with the Times, he said he would follow me anywhere just to be with me, then I was in labor and I had a little girl. It was all perfect."

"That's some dream kid."

"I know. And I know it was just a dream but I just can't shake it and now I'm about to see him and I'm nervous and I have all of these thoughts of all of these different scenarios running through my head and I just don't know what to do mom."

"Look hon you forget this is Logan. You two always had easy conversations. I'm sure you can find something to banter about. Will it be awkward, of course, but you will figure it out and get through it. All of it." she says softly.

"Ok. Thanks mom. I better go. I've been sitting in front of Martin's building for awhile now and I'm still in the cab. My meter is still running. Did I tell you he lives in the same building as Oprah."

"No. What if you run into her in the elevator. That would be so cool..."

"Ok mom I would love to have the Oprah conversation with you but I've really got to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow huh? Planning a late night kid."

"Mom!"

"Ok just kidding," she says laughing. "Get in there and knock 'em dead kid."

I hung up with my mother and paid the driver an astronomical amount. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the taxi. The doorman saw me approaching and opened the door for me.

Behind me I could hear another car pull up and a door slam, "Rory?"

I smile recognizing the voice and turn around, "Hey."


	9. Party People

Ok everyone here is the next one. Your reviews inspired me and got me typing faster so you know keep those reviews coming. So the cliff hanger from the last chapter may not end out like most of you guess but don't worry there is Logan and Rory together in this chapter. Yay! These two ugh.... my idea for these two and there initial interactions with eachother is just familiar, easy, stirring the pot so to speak. From the moment they met I think they've just clicked and I want to recapture some of that and make them realize why they were never just friends. There is going to be a slow build up for these two because I don't think 5 years can pass without some definite hesitation and angst so please be patient. I'm telling you it's going to be worth it.

The end of this is slightly sloppy but I added a little more to tie into the next chapter so.... for those of you who don't like the cliff hangers... well I'm typing up the next chapter now and it's a big one so hopefully I can get it to you quickly but I'm being really picky with chapter 10 so we'll see.

O

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from Gilmore Girls or Facebook.

* * *

**Nine**

**Party People**

"Rory"

I smile recognizing the voice and turn around, "Hey." I simply say greeting the couple in front of me, "how are you two doing?"

"Good." Ed says and then gestures to the blond woman standing beside him, "Rory do you remember my wife Carolyn?"

"Of course," I say shaking her hand and smiling. "I believe we met at the holiday party. It's nice to see you again."

"Oh please the pleasure is all mine. Your articles are amazing. I'm a huge fan." She says with a thick Southern accent.

"Oh well uh thank you. I don't know what to say to something like that." I say blushing.

"Please you must get it all the time. Everyone I know is always talking about something you've written." she says before turning to Ed.

"I told you Rory doesn't believe how good she is." Ed comments smiling.

"Well you are amazing Rory so you should believe it." she says then looks at her husband briefly before turning her attention back to me, "My husband tells me you have been shanghaied into being here."

I glance at Ed and he mouths 'sorry' and I laugh. "Yes I think shanghaied is the right word, but it's nothing I can't handle though. Martin is no Emily Gilmore."

"Who's Emily Gilmore?"

"My grandmother and one of Hartford society's most formidable schemers."

"Hartford society. Why I didn't know you came from money, but then Ed said you did go to Yale so you must be rich to afford that school," Carolyn comments and looks at her husband who is running his hand through his hair uncomfortably.

"Oh I'm not rich. I grew up in a small town with my mom. My grandparents are rich, but I was raised outside of the world of the elitist blue-blood, although during high school and Yale I did spend quite a bit of time in that world."

"So I suppose dinner parties such as this don't intimidate you as much they do me huh?" Ed said. He was still fairly new to the editor position and I could tell this may be his first big dinner party with the boss.

"I've been to my fair share of parties. Basically you just smile, act like you're interested and nod your head once in awhile." I say and they both laugh.

Behind Ed and Carolyn I see a black town car pull up and the driver steps out and opens the passenger door. After what seemed like forever, a familiar head of blond hair pops up and I get a glimpse of his face.

Logan.

He takes in his surroundings and then he brings his focus to what's in front of him and his eyes suddenly meet mine. After a moment he gives me one of his trademarks smirks and I see him take a breath before he starts walking towards us.

Carolyn who had been saying something must have seen the emotions running through my face because she turns and sees as Logan steps out the car. She touches Ed's arm and he turns in time to see the look that passes between Logan and I.

When Logan reaches to where we are standing, his eyes have yet to leave mine. "Hi." he says through his breath.

"Hi,"

It felt as though I was in trance, completely mesmerized by his warm chocolate brown eyes.

Logan seemed to notice Ed and Carolyn standing with me and he turned suddenly breaking our eye contact and the trance that I had been in leaving me slightly off center.

"Hello, I'm Logan Huntzberger." he said extending his hand to Ed.

"Ed Johnson and this is my wife Carolyn," Ed said as he shook Logan's hand. Logan gave Carolyn a warm smile and shook her hand as well.

"It's nice to meet you both."

"Logan, Ed is the Feature's editor at the Post-Daily. He's the one responsible for making me look good." I said.

"Oh I think Rory has that all wrong. She's the one that makes me look good." Ed responded.

"No, before you came along, I was stuck writing about girl scouts and dogs inheriting millions. Trust me you make me look good or you at least give me stories worth writing about. Since you've been Editor my work has definitely improved."

"Well it sounds like the two of you make quite a team." Logan commented smiling. "So I guess this means that you are both here for the party the big guy is throwing for me."

Ed nodded and smiled. He looked at Logan and his face and demeanor suddenly changed as though he suddenly realized something, "I just want to say again that it's truly a pleasure to meet you Mr. Huntzberger. We're all excited about the work you will be doing at the Post-Daily."

"Please it's Logan. Mr. Huntzberger is my father, and my grandfather, and as Rory can tell you I am definitely not either of them," he said as we exchange a knowing look, "and I don't know how much of a pleasure it's going to be to have me here, I plan on putting the staff of the Post-Daily to work and I'm afraid the editors are going to really feel it."

"Well I for one am not afraid of a little work, especially with what I hear you're going to be doing." Ed said before looking at his watch. "Uh we'd better get in there it's after 7."

Logan put his hand on my arm surprising me, "Do the two of you mind going ahead and meeting us at the elevator. I just want to talk to Rory in private for a moment." he said politely. They just simply nodded their heads and went inside the building while I eyed Logan curiously.

Logan turned to me after Ed and Carolyn were inside, a small smirk forming on his lips, "I'm sorry about that I just wanted a moment alone with you to uh... well say hello."

"We already said hello."

"Yes but you can't tell me that hello was befitting two people who share as much history as we do." he said putting his hands in his pockets and rocking on his heels slightly towards me.

I cocked my brow and peered at him suspiciously, "And what exactly do you consider a proper hello for the two of us? Oh and just so you know I'm not kissing you."

"Ms. Gilmore I'm shocked. A kiss. That would just be awkward considering our history and..." he said leaning forward slightly and whispered in my ear so I could feel his breath on skin. "that's generally left for the end of the evening not the beginning. Hence the term good night kiss." He pulled back again, his eyes twinkling.

I felt slightly off center by his sudden closeness. "Ok so what do you have in mind for our proper hello? You know a gentleman of your upbringing should know to bring a lady flowers."

"You are correct, however, this is not a date so no flowers for you Gilmore. I did however, bring a host and hostess gift as my mother taught me to do." he said patting his jacket pocket.

"I'm sure Shira's proud of her boy." I say smiling.

He doesn't say anything for a moment, he's just looks at my face with an expression I can't read. I'm about to make a comment but before I am able to he reaches out and pulls me into his arms in an embrace. I can't think for a moment but my head instinctively turns towards his neck and I my eyes fall shut and I take a deep breath and inhale his cologne, that familiar Logan scent. His arms felt warm and comforting, so familiar and just as quickly as it had started it was suddenly over. He pulled away slightly, his hands still on my arms and he whispered in my ear. "Now that was a proper hello."

* * *

Business dinner parties are far less enjoyable than regular dinner parties or even your typical society party. The simple fact that business is involved should tell you something right there. It's even far less enjoyable when everyone at the party is there to meet you and kiss your ass as was the case tonight.

Well there was one exception, Rory Gilmore.

From the moment we arrived with Ed and Carolyn, Martin gave her a pleased and satisfied smirk which I believe is the reason she has been avoiding me like the plague. She avoided me despite the fact that we were seated next to eachother at dinner and that this was clearly a party made up of couples. Everyone here had their spouse or a date with them. Everyone except Rory and I. She seemed to be very aware of this fact and stayed away from me.

She may have been staying away, but I kept a discreet eye on her. She was absolutely breathtaking. She looked amazing in her black cocktail dress. I ached to just walk up to her and put my hand on the small of her back where her skin was exposed, and pull her close to my body like I had always done at these sort of parties. It was difficult to not notice her. She simply lit up the room and she seemed to charm and impress every Board member, editor and spouse in the room. She charmed them all with anecdotes from her time with the President and her vast knowledge on nearly every subject. It seemed all of those Harford parties and her time with the DAR had paid off. I always knew Rory Gilmore was amazing but she now carried a quiet confidence that seemed to just enhance her beauty.

I seemed to be holding my own as well. I had done what my father had asked and I appeared to have managed to charm the Board members and convince all of them, including the Editors that the restructure of Post-Daily's online media was completely worth it and the price tag wasn't too high. They were impressed with the work that I had done with Huntzberger Media Ventures and kept commenting that the Post-Daily would truly benefit by being owned by HPG. I had them practically begging for us to buy them before I even stepped into the office. This was the beauty of dinner parties. You can get all of the work completely done before you ever step foot in your office.

I was speaking to the Sports, Metro News, and Finances Editors about the work that I had done in California when Martin joined our group. He had been trying to speak to me all night but I had been dodging him again and again. Other than our initial greeting and few brief words, I had ignored Martin and his attempts to kiss my ass. Every time he approached me and whatever group I was speaking to at the time, I would stay for a few seconds an then move on to another group, just like now. The man looked completely at a loss as to what to do.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rory excuse herself from the group she was with and walk into the hallway. I assumed she was heading towards the bathroom. I looked at my watch and noticed I had been here for nearly three hours. I needed to speak to Rory privately and let her know about Finn coming to Chicago to mediate. I had meant to tell her earlier when we were alone outside, but after I started teasing her and gave her that unexpected hug it completely slipped my mind.

I counted to ten and excused myself and walked to the direction the bathroom was. I stopped in the foyer when I heard hushed voices speaking. It sounded like Rory and Carolyn.

"I don't want to be nosy and you can certainly tell me to mind my own business, but I couldn't help but notice earlier while we were waiting for the elevator and with what Ed had said Mr. Lewis asked you to do, that you and Logan were close." Carolyn said.

"Uh yeah. We went to school together. I was his editor at the Yale Daily News." Rory said.

"I know that but did the two of you date? That hug I saw between the two of you was full of passion and longing. I'm sorry I didn't mean to spy on you, I just... and well I've seen him looking at you all night when he thinks no one else is looking. The sparks between the two of you are just... wow." Carolyn gushed.

"Um yeah we uh did date. Logan was my college boyfriend but we broke up after I graduated. This is just the second time we've seen eachother since." Rory said quietly.

"Wow. I bet the two of you were really something together back then. I can just tell."

I could tell Carolyn was going to go on gushing for awhile if I didn't stop her and I could tell Rory was not comfortable with Carolyn's questions. I straightened up and walked around the corner to where the ladies were standing in the hallway.

"Good evening ladies. Taking a break from the festivities I see."

Both of their eyes snap up to look at me and Carolyn started turning a bright shade of crimson. I assumed she was wondering how much of her line of questioning I had heard.

"Um yeah, just taking a bit of a breather. I was actually just explaining to Carolyn that when we were in college, we would form subparties to escape the boredom of the society parties our families threw." Rory said covering. I saw Carolyn's eyes go wide at this new revelation and I could tell she clearly was intrigued and wanted to hear more.

"Yes but unfortunately we're adults now and we generally have to work the room. No more subparties for us." I say smiling, "Uh Rory I wanted to speak with you for a moment, I was just about to leave."

"Sure." she said and Carolyn excused herself and returned to the party.

"You're not getting a proper good-bye Logan." she said once we were both sure Carolyn was out of ear shot.

I just smiled remembering the night we had first spent together and how I had climbed in the window for a proper good-bye. "I'm not huh? What exactly would a proper good-bye entail anyway Rory?"

She gives me a slight shove. "Get your mind out of the gutter Huntzberger. I was just talking about another hug. Not here at least. Too many eyes."

"I agree but a proper good-bye is not what I wanted from you, but is that why you've been avoiding me all night?" I ask.

"Martin expects me to do anything to keep you happy. That self satisfied smirk he sent my way when we came in together, I just didn't want to give him any more satisfaction tonight by seeing us together and thinking I was doing something like.... well you know."

"I know I've been avoiding him all night for that same reason, but don't worry about Martin, I'll handle him." I say, "but Martin isn't what I wanted to talk to you about or a proper good-bye, I actually wanted to speak to you about Finn. He's coming to Chicago."

"Finn is coming to Chicago?"

"Yes he feels that we need a mediator and he's the man for the job."

"Finn a mediator for us?"

"Yes apparently to guarantee we actually discuss the issues between us."

"Our issues."

"Ace are you going to repeat everything I say?" I say glaring at her.

"Uh yes..I mean no of course not. It's just I don't understand. Finn is really coming to Chicago to serve as a mediator between the two of us? Really?"

"Yeah well you know Finn. He thinks it's a good idea." I say. "Look I'm going to be leaving soon and well you I was wondering if you wanted to get some coffee or something? It's still rather early and well the thought of Finn being with us when we talk doesn't sound very appealing and we obviously need to talk. What do you say Ace?"

"Yeah sure. I'd rather our talk not be in front of Finn either. Plus you know I can never refuse an offer of coffee." she says smiling, "so how does this work? Do we leave together? Separately?"

"Uh I say I leave first and then wait a few minutes and you leave as well. I'll wait for you out front in my car, unless you drove here." She just shakes her head, "Ok good. Why don't you go back to the party first since you left first and I'll be there in a minute. I don't want to give Martin a reason to feel he's gotten the best of either of us."

Rory nodded and headed back into the party and I went ahead and went to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face. When I returned to the party I walked over to Martin and his wife and told them I needed to get going to meet a friend for drinks. It took a few minutes to say my good-byes to everyone and before I left Rory and I exchanged a brief look.

I got in my town car and told the driver to wait. A few minutes later, I saw her walking towards the car and I told the driver to open the door for her.

"Hi."

"Hello again. Are you ready?"

She looked at me for a second and took a breath, "In omnia paratus."

"In omnia paratus." I mimic and then turn to her, "uh so do you have a place in mind or do you want to just hit up the nearest Starbucks."

"Actually I do know a place if you don't mind." she says and I just shake my head. She gives the driver the address and then leans back into the chair.

"So uh... how do you like Chicago?" I ask lamely.

"I actually love it." she says smiling, "it certainly took some getting used to, but it's fairly laid back for a large city but it still has a bit of that New York vibe because of its size."

"I've been here a couple of times in the past, but I haven't been here in awhile but I always did like it though."

"When I first moved here my mom insisted we take the complete tourist tour of the city. It was insane but fun. I really got to see everything. Now I have my favorite spots, its certainly starting to feel like home."

"Sounds like a lot of fun. You and Lorelei running around Chicago as tourists. Must have been some sight."

"Well you know mom so you can imagine." she says her eyes twinkling at the memory. "We should do while you're here. It would be so much fun." she say putting her hand on my knee, "I bet you've never taken any kind of tourist tour before."

"Nope can't say that I have."

"Well then we should definitely do it." she says patting my knee which seems to make her aware of where she had put her hand and quickly pulls it away.

"Only if you're the one giving the tour. I don't think I would have the patience to join an actual tour." I say trying to ease the tension.

"Um well maybe yeah, I guess we'll just see what happens for the rest of the week then." she says closing herself off again. Crap.

We don't speak for the rest of the ride. I glance at her a few times and she appears to be deep in thought. When I'm about to say something, the car comes to a stop and we both peer out the windows.

"Oh we're here." she announces. The driver opens the door and we both get out. Rory leads me to a door on the corner of the street. The sign on the door reads "Coffee and Book Lovers."

"Kind of perfect for me huh?" she says looking at me. "I found this place the first week I moved here and just fell in love. I live two blocks away. It's definitely my home away from home. They even made me a key for the times when I get some wrapped up in a book."

She opens the door and we walk in and I take in my surroundings. She's right it is perfect for her. There was a large spacious coffee bar with a large counter top. The place was lined with oversized chairs, sofas, and ottomans to sit on. Every wall was lined floor to ceiling with books. There were end and coffee tables littered with books and a fireplace on wall. It felt as though this place could have been made for Rory herself as her own personal sanctuary.

"Wow you weren't kidding this place is perfect for you."

"I know. This is definitely my second home. The owners are this older couple who quit their jobs because they were so unhappy doing what the were doing, they used their entire life savings to open this coffee shop. They risked it all but it was worth it."

We order our coffees and take a seat on a couch near the back. "Uh we can stay here if you want or go back to my apartment. Like I said it's only two blocks away. Whatever's easier. I don't know how much privacy we're going to get if we stay here to talk."

"Well the place isn't too busy at the moment so we can stay and talk here." I say looking around. There are only two other people here other than the owners.

"Ok"

The owner, Joe delivered our drinks to us and we sip our coffees and remain quiet. After a few minutes I can't take the silence anymore.

"So uh I guess I'll go first if you don't mind." I say looking at her and she just nods her head. "Um ok well..."


	10. All Out On The Table

Ok sorry this one took a little bit longer to get out... life simply got in the way for awhile and the last thing I wanted to do at night was get on my computer and type.

The first thing you may notice is that this chapter is in third person narrative. I thought about making this first person and telling it both from both of their sides but that was just grueling and I wanted this chapter to be dialog based and let the words they were saying speak for itself. To write this chapter I went back and watched just clips of Rory and Logan again, especially the end. These are words that I wish they could say to eachother because I really loved them together and I thought they should have made it.

I hope you guys like this one. Thanks for all the feedback I've really enjoyed reading your comments.

O

* * *

**Ten**

**All out on the Table**

"So uh I guess I'll go first if you don't mind." he says looking at her and she just nods her head. "Um ok well here it goes..."

He puts his coffee mug down and turns his body to face her. She's peering at him curiously, biting the bottom of her lip. They are both so nervous, neither one really knowing how to start a conversation that has been building for five years. He rubs his hands over his pants and looks at her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry Rory. The way that I handled everything when we ended, when I ended us. I'm just…. well it's just when I proposed and you said no, I was so hurt by your refusal and I didn't understand that you weren't refusing me but that you were saying no to marriage itself right then." he says quickly, his eyes not leaving her face. "It was wrong of me to say what I did when you said no. I didn't mean to say that there was no point like we never meant anything. I was wrong, but in my defense I was so broken and I was grasping at straws and trying to protect myself in any way that I could even if that meant lashing out at you and walking away."

He paused to take an unsteady breath. "When I decided I was going to ask you to marry me, I never thought that you would say no. It didn't even occur to me and I know that sounds unbelievably cocky but its true. The thought didn't even cross my mind. I was _so_ sure of us. So sure that we wanted the same thing, despite the fact that marriage just popped into my head while I was in California, but I was sure Rory. So when you said no, I didn't know how to turn back and pretend that it never happened and just go back to dating, to long distance. In my head all I could hear was you saying no to me and it sounded like you just didn't want _me_ anymore. So I said all or nothing in some lame last ditch effort hoping that you would change your mind. It was so stupid I know. I loved you and my pride was so wounded and I just didn't know how to go back and pretend that it never happened and….I'm sorry Rory." Logan took a deep breath, "wow I don't know how you do it; talk for so long and fast without oxygen.

She just smiled and replied, "It's a rare gift but it also takes lots and lots of practice."

She let his words sink over her while Logan took another sip of his coffee and after she had thought it through she frowned, "Logan you don't have to apologize for proposing. It was how you felt. I mean it was the natural next step in our relationship. I should have been expecting it; I should be the one to…"

"But that's just it Rory you weren't expecting it." he said cutting her off. "It was wrong of me to propose. I shouldn't have. It was the wrong time and the wrong place. I can't believe I thought your grandparent's graduation party was the perfect place to propose to you. I know you better than that. I did it all wrong."

He stopped himself knowing he was getting off track and shook his head, "I should never have proposed to you Rory. We never discussed marriage or our future together. The closest we had come was at the Hale Bale Maze when we were talking about factoring eachother in on our job searches. There was no further discussion of what that meant. I planned our entire future. I don't know maybe I was just excited when I got the job in California. It just all seemed like a good idea in my head, propose to Rory, move out to California, a new start for both of us. I planned our entire future without even consulting you and asking you what you wanted. I didn't even tell you I got the job. It was your future too and I didn't ever really consider what you wanted, if you even wanted to be with me."

"Of course I wanted to be with you," Rory says incredulously, "and everything you planned for us Logan was perfect and beautiful."

"Yeah and it was all because I was running scared," he says adjusting in his seat.

Rory looked at him confused, "What are you talking about running scared. I don't understand."

"What I said in my proposal, that I didn't know a lot but I knew I loved you, that was true. You and my love for you were the only things I was sure of at the time."

Logan ran his hands through his hair and then rubbed his face and groaned then leaned forward, clearly uncomfortable. "I had screwed up so horribly bad with that patent and I didn't know how to deal with it until you forced me to but I didn't know how to fix it. When I left HPG it felt good but I also felt like a coward because I couldn't clean up my own mess. Plus I didn't want everyone to look at me and keep seeing how I had failed. That the heir wasn't good enough and I thought if I left I could show my dad, you, everyone, that I was much more than a spoiled rich trust fund brat."

"I could have told you that." Rory says under her breath.

"I know, but at the moment when I screwed up, it was how I felt. Leaving HPG felt great but the reality was I didn't know how to do anything outside of that company. My entire life I had been groomed to take over the family business. Hell I didn't even know how to pay my own bills. I spent money and charged it to my black card without a care in the world and my dad and his people always just took care of it. Everything felt up in the air. I was suddenly living with you, Paris, and Doyle. I couldn't get a job anywhere on the East Coast. Leaving HPG pretty much blacklisted me to everyone. When I got offered the partnership I felt like I wasn't drowning anymore. I took it on the spot. I needed it like I needed _you_." he looked into her blue eyes that were full of emotion and understanding, like the missing pieces of the puzzle were all coming together. "The only thing that I was certain of was that I loved you. I knew I loved you and you were really the only thing in my life that I didn't want to live without. I needed you in California with me because I wasn't sure of myself and I figured with you beside me I could do anything. My proposal was in part a way to ease my fears because I didn't believe I could do anything without you, which is why it's so ironic that I ended up losing you but still became successful."

Rory didn't say anything for a moment then brought her eyes up to meet his. "I...I don't really understand you say proposing to me was a mistake but that you needed me. Did you not want to marry me?" she asked feeling confused by his words.

"What? No of course I wanted to marry you. I loved you. I may not have known what I was going to do in my professional life, but Rory I knew that I wanted you in my life forever. I knew when I went to London and gave you that rocket. I loved you and I wanted to marry you but I see now that my reasons at the time weren't entirely based on that love. My reasons were selfish, spurred on by fear of the unknown, but don't mistake the fact that I _wanted_ to marry you Rory." he explains.

Neither of them spoke, they just looked at each other taking in everything that Logan had just said. Behind them someone cleared their throat and their heads both snapped up to find Joe, the owner of the coffee shop standing a few feet away.

"Uh, I'm sorry to interrupt. I was just getting ready to leave, but Rory you and your friend are free to stay as long as you would like just make sure you lock up when you leave ok." Joe said knowing he had walked into an awkward moment between the two.

"Oh ok. Thanks Joe." she said blinking back some of the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"Yes thank you." Logan said shifting again in his seat. "We really appreciate it."

"It's no problem. Rory's here so much she's practically family." Joe said before turning and leaving.

"I take it you weren't kidding when you said you come here a lot." Logan commented.

"Uh yeah but that would be an understatement though. I practically live here. Some of my best articles have been written here."

"Here? I thought you would be tied to the newsroom." Logan said smiling.

"Well I am. Ok really the ideas and angles come to me when I'm here."

"Ah so it's the inspiration. It must come from the smell of books and free flowing coffee."

"Exactly." she says smiling. Rory thought about how honest and open Logan had been with her and she knew she had to be the same."

"Logan, I uh… uh…." Rory started looking at her shoe, but she felt his eyes on her and she raised her own eyes to meet his. "Logan you need to know how much I wanted to accept your proposal and say yes to you. I loved you. When you said let's jump together you don't know how much I wanted to just say yes. I had thought about marrying you, of course I did, but I didn't expect it you to want it right then, especially when there was so much in both of our lives that were undecided and uncertain. I wanted to say yes. I wanted to marry you, be with you. I just couldn't do it when everything was so up in the air. I couldn't become someone's wife when I had no idea where I was going or who I was anymore. And becoming your wife or fiancé would have defined me in an instant.

"Rory I wouldn't…" Logan starts.

"No Logan let me finish." She said putting her hand on top of his. "I know you never wanted the typical society wife who just sat at home reading magazines and shopping and who didn't have a real opinion. We both know that that isn't me, but I did already start to become that once when I was lost. During my break from Yale, I joined the DAR and did all of this volunteer work which of course was mandatory but still, they were the type of work that a society wife with nothing else to do would do. I know you wouldn't have wanted that for me and you left HPG but you were still a Huntzberger who proposed in front of a room full of my grandparents' friends. It would have been expected and since I had just lost the Reston fellowship and had no job offers, there was a definite possibility that it would happen again. I know you wouldn't have wanted that, but I may have well have let it happen and then there's the concept of marriage itself."

Logan raised his eyebrow and looked at her curiously. "I didn't know you were opposed to marriage."

"Well I'm not but you have to understand that my examples for marriage haven't exactly been ideal. My parents brief marriage had just ended after twenty-two years of will they or won't they Before that my mom's engagement to Luke ended sadly and when my mom broke off her engagement to Max, my English teacher we just left, went on a road trip. Actually my mom's entire dating track history has been nothing but a bad example. It's a funny thing when I can say I was in a much more stable relationship than my mother. Anyway, my grandparent's were a good example but even they had a brief separation and well every marriage in front of us wasn't exactly happy or healthy. Most marriages were basically a business arrangement of some sort and were full of affairs and lacking love. That was not what I wanted and no I don't think that's what our marriage would have been like. What I'm trying to say is that I didn't exactly have the best examples for a good marriage so the idea of getting married was never something I saw myself wanting or needing especially after my parents' whole marriage fiasco. I never pictured myself wearing a white dress, walking down the aisle, marrying the man of my dreams and living happily ever after. Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah, it kind of does; I never exactly saw marriage as something I wanted either." he says "I always kind of wondered if your parent's marriage had a little something to do with your answer."

He looked down and seemed to be thinking of something before brining his eyes back up to meet hers. "Can I ask you something?"

Rory just nodded her head.

"I don't want you to get mad but it's just…. other than her marriage and her past relationships, did Lorelei influence your decision at all?"

Rory sighed and shook her head. "No. I did ask her what I should do, but she said that I had to make my own decisions, she never told me to say no to your proposal. She may have not been your #1 fan in the beginning Logan, but she did like you. In fact she's the one that really pushed me to contact you."

"Really?" he says looking at her skeptically, "Ok I just always wondered you know. When I asked her for her permission to marry you, she gave me a neither a yes or not, just said that she would be happy with whatever you wanted, but I could see it on her face when I proposed that she did not look entirely thrilled."

"Well I was at the time her only child and she did think I wasn't ready."

They both there silently letting all of the words that they had said fall over them and sink in.

"Can I ask you something else?" Logan asked quietly breaking the silence.

"Of course."

He took an unsteady breath trying to find a way to ask the question that had been playing in his mind, "if I…if I hadn't asked you to marry me, if I simply had asked you to come to California with me, as my girlfriend, do you think you would have said yes, to coming I mean?"

Rory stared at him in shock her eyes shining brightly, "I uh… Logan I….yeah." she says. "I was uh looking for a job out there when you were meeting with them. So yeah the thought crossed my mind to move out there with you. I probably would have said yes but I thought…. Logan I've already…"

"What?"

"Nothing, it's nothing" she says.

"Ok." he doesn't say anything for a moment, "did you get a job out there?"

She looks at him slightly puzzled, "Yeah at the San Franciso Chronicle. I uh... found out after you proposed."

"And you didn't think about taking it instead of following the campaign trail."

"I did but I just couldn't."

He simply nods his head understanding.

"Can I ask you something?" Rory asks and Logan nods his head. "Did Mitchum have me blacklisted? I ask because it really felt like no one would hire me and I was the Editor of the Yale Daily News, a Yale graduate. I'm not saying I'm the most amazing writer ever, but if Hugo hadn't given me a job, I don't know if I would have gotten one. And at your birthday dinner, your father said Huntzberger Publishing Group had papers everywhere and I just had to take my pick."

Logan chuckled and shook his head, "I don't think my Dad had you blacklisted per se, but people knew we were together and since I left HPG, I doubt any of our papers wanted to piss the only man off by hiring my girlfriend. Unfortunately you got caught in the cross fire. I'm sorry about that Rory. I didn't know that was the case.

"It's not your fault, but it makes sense why I couldn't get a job, but wouldn't other non Huntzberger outlets want to pick up either you or me just to piss Mitchum off?"

"I'm sure there were some that would have loved to stick to the old man, but my leaving HPG meant I left the company without an heir which suddenly became a personal family matter as well as a business matter. No one wants to get involved in the middle of a family matter and unfortunately the fact that you and I were together at the time, put you in the middle. If someone hired you, then they were basically getting involved in the Huntzberger drama. When we broke up it should have gotten you off the hook but I don't know maybe my dad did have you blacklisted. Either way Rory you didn't deserve to be caught in that mess. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault and it all worked it out. Hugo hired me for the Obama campaign, which allowed me to meet some wonderful people and stand before you now as award winning writer for the Chicago Post-Daily." she said which made Logan laugh.

"You know it's funny how it has all ended up for us career wise. You're back at HPG, the vice president in charge of recruiting talent and the CEO of brand new sister company and being hailed as a visionary and future of the media and me a writer on the rise for the Chicago Post-Daily.

He chuckled lightly and asked, "So you know about the VP job and what it entails huh?"

"Well no, not for certain, just what I've heard around the office. Your imminent arrival has caused me to walk in or pass many a conversation where you name was involved. The most interesting piece of gossip has been the speculation that you're in Chicago no only to help with the online stuff and to possibly buy the paper but also to woo some people to the dark side, the dark side being another Huntzberger owned publication, which would probably mean that you're not planning on buying the Post-Daily."

"Interesting theory there but what if I just felt certain writers could be better utilized at other papers?"

"That's possible, but HPG has a reputation especially with its new online media of using their writers for multiple publications and they can very well stay where they are. So if you were planning on buying the Post-Daily then said writer could stay in Chicago if they chose and still write for whatever publication you thought they were better suited for."

"Huh, well I guess you got me there." Logan said sitting back in the chair.

"So are you here on a covert mission to steal writers away?" Rory asked her blue yes wide and shining.

Logan opened his mouth to say something then started chuckling while Rory just stared at him confused, "What so funny?"

"I don't know if it's funny as so much as it is ironic. You really are ever the reporter. Ok so off the record, my father has in fact asked me to look at few of the Post-Daily's talent to scout as you say."

"Really? Who is it and how it that ironic?"

"It's ironic because one of those writers is you, Lorelei Gilmore. The girl that my father said "didn't have it" and who was possibly blacklisted either intentionally or not by my father. See ironic."

Rory was silent for a moment, "Me? You're here to scout me?"

"Well as you said you are a talented award winning writer. Everyone has noticed, including my father, who told me to tell you that and I quote, "I was wrong.""

Rory just laughed and looked at Logan amazed. "You're serious; you want me to come to HPG?"

"Look Rory my father told me this when I got off the phone with you the other day. My primary reason for being here is for the online restructure, but yes, I've seen your work Rory and it's good. I'm surprised you haven't been bombarded with offers from other papers yet. I definitely believe that you would be an asset to any HPG paper, but I'm not going to be making you any type of formal offer tonight. I uh… I don't want you to think that my befriending you again has anything to do with business in any way because this between you and me is just…" he said trailing off.

"Of course I don't think that Logan."

"Good because while I would like nothing more than to have you working for HPG and making me even more money, I'd rather have your friendship than be your boss." Logan said looking at Rory who was looking down at her shoes and appeared to be deep in thought. "What's going through that head of yours Rory?"

She looked up at him and shrugged, "I was just wondering how this works. I mean our friendship. Contrary to whatever you may believe or even what I've told my mother, we have never been just friends Logan and with our putting everything out on the table tonight, I don't know how a simple friendship is even possible."

"So do you not want to be friends Rory?"

"No I didn't say that."

"Then what do you want to do?" Logan asked looking her straight in the eye. "Is there something else you want? Do you want something more than friendship?"

"No!" she said quickly, "I… I… I just… friends is fine I just…"

"Oh ok." Logan said quietly feeling slightly disappointed. "I don't know how to do this either but I do know that having you in my life again is a good thing. Like I said before Rory, I've missed you and any way you want this to go is fine with me, just as long as we're in eachother's lives again."

Rory is quiet for a moment then looks at him and smiles slightly, "it was strange going from talking to you everyday to no having no contact at all. That may have been the most difficult part about breaking up, not talking to you. Maybe you were right before, maybe we were friends; maybe you were my best friend. I just… it was just difficult to see behind the relationship but maybe that's what should happen in a relationship. The person you're with should become your best friend." she said shrugging, "I missed you too. Every time something crazy happened or someone said something funny or I saw or read and interesting story I wanted to pick up the phone and just call you. I missed that. I missed you. So friends is ok with me." she said as a tear fell from her eye.

Logan reached out and wiped it with his thumb and quickly put his hand back down when he saw the shock in her eyes. "As long as you're sure and it's what you want. I know it's going to be weird at first with our history but I'm willing to try if you are." Logan said as he put his hand on top of Rory's.

"Me too," she whispered. She reveled in the feeling of Logan's hand on top of hers. It felt as though a warmth had fallen over her.

"Uh… Rory, Ellie told me she hinted something to you in D.C. about our relationship."

Rory looked slightly confused and thought about what Ellie had said. She eyed him skeptically remembering Ellie's words. "Uh she said that you guys didn't see eachother very much. Are you guys in an open relationship? You know it sounded like she was giving me permission to go ahead and sleep with you if I wanted to. Is that what she was doing?"

Logan just laughed. "I told her that's what you would be thinking." he said smiling. "No she wasn't giving you permission to sleep with me uh… she was more like trying to get us back together."

Rory just looked at him confusion clearly evident in her eyes, "Why on earth would your girlfriend want us to get back together?"

Logan ran his hands through his hair. "Look as my friend, I want to be honest with you and I want us to tell eachother the truth no matter how difficult it may be. Agreed?"

Rory just nodded her head and he took a breath. "Ok uh, well Ellie would want us to get back together because um… well because she's not really my girlfriend."

"What does that mean?"

"Well you see she is my girlfriend but for appearances sake only. Kind of like a business arrangement except it's more of a personal arrangement for both of us. See Ellie actually has a boyfriend in Paris, who she loves but he's not from society or money, hates it all actually, and well we just decided to pretend to date."

"Oh." was all Rory said. Logan looked at her gauging her reaction and he could see the questions formulating in her mind.

"So I don't understand. Her having a boyfriend who hates society can't be the only reason. I mean how did this whole fake boyfriend/girlfriend thing happen because I've been around the two of you and you look pretty convincing as a happy couple."

"Well that's been kind of the point to make it appear like we were in love but it was all just an act." he said. "Do you remember before we started dating and my mother would set me up with one society girl after another, well when I returned to HPG I think Shira decided that that meant that she could resume her quest to find the perfect future Mrs. Logan Huntzberger. She kept setting me up with one mindless society trophy wife wannabe after the next. Ellie's family are old friends of the family and I actually hadn't seen very much of her since we were kids. I ran into her at few industry events in Europe then New York and we became friendly again, but only friends mind you. Anyway at one of these parties we were photographed dancing together and it ended up on Page Six. Needless to say my mother saw it, was elated at the prospect of a relationship between the two of us, as was her family, and if I'm honest I kind of thought we would be good together too. Ellie actually reminds me a bit of you, but when I asked her out she turned me down letting me know she had a boyfriend. I'm the one that came up with the idea to be pretend to date, basically to get my mom off my back and her parent's off her back and so she could quietly date her boyfriend like she wanted. We've been "dating" for over a year now."

"Wow." Rory said then looked at him her brow slightly raised, "how exactly is Shira happy about you dating Ellie when clearly Ellie is on her way to being the next Anna Wintour. As I recall a career woman was not suitable Huntzberger wife material."

Logan chuckled. "That I haven't quite figured out myself yet and I don't really want to question it. Maybe it's because she works in fashion which is every society wife's weakness or the fact that she is related to the Kennedy's. I don't know."

"You mother is definitely as crazy as ever." Rory commented then smiled wickedly, "so when should I expect my wedding invitation in the mail? Is it at the Cape or the Vineyard?"

Logan just smirked, "That's actually a fair question. My mom has definitely been hinting to as much. I have done a pretty good job of deflecting her and much to my mother's dismay Ellie is never in town long enough for her to corner her."

"Well it's good to know I wasn't being propositioned to keep your bed warm by your girlfriend."

"Well you could if you wanted to." Logan said wiggling his eyebrows teasingly which earned him a smack on the arm from Rory.

"So how long does this arrangement between you and Ellie go on? Are you still dating other women? I can't imagine a fake relationship of over a year has been very good for your love life, but then you are Logan Huntzberger women have always been throwing themselves at you."

Logan rubbed his neck, "Uh yeah they do but I don't really date very much. The fact of the matter is I've been so busy with my work that there isn't really very much time for anything else."

"Ahh still a work dork." Rory said which made Logan smile at the memory of when she had first used the term.

"Yeah still a work dork and as for how long, well I've basically left that up to Elle. I assume at some point she's going to want to marry Jacques but for now I'm ok with being her "boyfriend" for as long as she needs me. It keeps Shira off my back and it's not like I've found another woman that has caught my eye."

Rory frowned slightly at his words but quickly recovered, but Logan still noticed her frown.

"So uh… what about you? Weren't you seeing that guy that was with you in D.C.? What was his name again? Drew right?"

"Yeah Drew. Yeah we uh… we've been dating but it hasn't been that serious. It could be but... well…"

"What?" Logan asked curiously.

"Well this is going to sound ridiculous but if we're really being honest with eachother then well I should tell you that I haven't been able to get serious about anyone since we broke up because I've been waiting for a guy to give me that feeling that you did whenever you were around or when you touched me. No one has been able to come close and I…I don't want to settle." she said looking down.

When he didn't say anything she slowly brought her eyes up and was met with a fire in his eyes that she hadn't seen in a long time. He didn't say anything, he just reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and his hand lingered and traced her jawline. She unconsciously leaned into his touch and he quietly whispered her name and he inched closer to her. Their heads were inching closer together and he could feel her breath on his face and smell her familiar scent. Logan had made the decision to go ahead and take the chance but his phone suddenly started ringing.

Rory instantly stood up and backed away from him as Logan cursed and grabbed his phone from his coat pocket.

"Huntzberger."

"Logan mate, where they bloody hell are you?"

"Finn? Why are you calling me?" Logan said glancing at Rory who was making herself busy by picking up the dishes from the coffee and pastries they had had.

"I'm wondering where the hell you are since you're definitely not in your hotel room." Finn answered.

"What? How the hell do you know I'm not there?"

"Because there is where I currently am. I've been waiting for you for over 2 hours mate. Now I'm bored. Where are you? Did you go out to meet girls without me? I'm crushed. Are there any red heads? Tell me where you are I'll meet you."

"I'm not out meeting girls Finn. I'm having coffee with Rory."

"What coffee with Reporter girl. It's nearly Midnight. Are you two talking? You're supposed to wait for me. I'm your mediator. That not fair mate. I bought a new suit for the occasion and everything."

"Finn why the hell did you need to buy a new suit to mediate."

"To look the part of course; you know all professional and all mediatorlike. Is that a word?"

"Uh well I don't think we're going to need your services anymore. Rory and I have talked and worked everything out and now we're friends." Logan said as he saw Rory coming back from the kitchen. "Look Finn I'll see you in a bit, but get your own room please. I'm not sharing with you. I didn't get a multi bedroom suite and I'm definitely not sharing a bed with you again." Logan hung up the phone before Finn could argue.

"Sorry about that, Finn is in Chicago now and currently in my hotel room. You'll have to remind me not to stay in a hotel owned by Finn's family. They always allow him access to my room." Logan said giving her a small smile. Rory was standing next to the couch looking more uncomfortable then when they first got there.

"I'm sorry about almost kissing you before. It won't happen again. It's just… well I guess there's always going to be a little sexual tension between us. I'm just going to have to get used to it since we're uh... friends."

"Yeah I guess there will be." Rory said quietly. "Uh we should probably get going I have an early meeting in the morning."

He nodded and she turned to leave the coffee shop. When they were outside she grabbed the key from her purse and locked the door.

"Can I give you a ride home?" he asked.

Rory shook her head, "I just live two blocks away. No need for the car I can walk."

"Well then I'll walk you home." Logan said.

"Logan you really don't…" Rory started to protest but was cut off by Logan placing his fingers on her lips.

"Don't you know by now it's useless to argue with me? I was raised to walk beautiful young women such as you home, open doors, pull out chairs." he said as he removed his fingers from her lips. Rory just glared at him which caused him smile knowingly because she knew he was right. When she turned and started walking toward her apartment building he put his hand on the small of her back.

As they walked, neither one spoke, they simply enjoyed being eachother's presence. She motioned to a building to her right and he opened the door for her.

"Good evening Henry."

"Good evening Ms. Gilmore, sir. Did you have a good evening?" the doorman asked.

"Yes it was wonderful, thank you. Have a good night Henry." Rory said as she and Logan stepped into the waiting elevator.

"Your doorman's name is Henry?"

Rory smiled, "Yeah Henry was actually the deciding factor in picking this place to live. My dad insisted on paying for half of wherever I decided to live since I had been making such a meager salary while on the campaign trail. Actually I'm pretty sure he's paying for more than half, but anyways I was hesitant to get this place because it was so much more than the place I had found in Lakeview, but when I met Henry, well I just kinda thought it was fitting and I could see myself making this place home."

They got off on the 12th floor and walked to Rory's door. She got her keys out and opened the door. "Uh do you want to come in for a bit?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, that's ok. I think I'm going to call it a night as well and make sure Finn got his own room. I'm afraid I may walk into my hotel room to find Finn drunk and naked in my bed. Plus I want to get to the office early tomorrow, before Martin just to throw him off."

"Ok. Thanks for walking me to my door."

He smiled, "It was my pleasure."

They looked at eachother for a couple of seconds before Logan leaned in and kissed Rory's cheek and whispered, "Goodnight Ace." and he turned and walked around the corner to the elevators.

Rory walked into her apartment and closed the door, took off her shoes and leaned against the door.

When Logan got into his town car, he leaned back and rested his head on the headrest and closed his eyes.

The same thought ran through both of their minds, maybe it would have been better to left Finn mediate.


	11. Morning at the Office

Ok well I think I'm going to try to get these stories to you at least once a week (hopefully), especially if these continue to be this long.

I'm glad you all liked what I did with the last chapter. I hope you all don't think that's the last talk these two will have... but it won't be anytime soon.

Please keep sending in reviews. I love reading them and they make me want to get on the computer at the end of my long day and type even if it's the last thing I really feel like doing. Anyway I hope you like this chapter.

O

**

* * *

**

**Eleven**

**Morning at the Office**

**LOGAN HUNTZBERGER**: _Working from the Post-Daily this week. Should be fun._

I arrived early to the Chicago Post-Daily offices, thoroughly surprising the poor receptionist Jamie. She quickly showed me back to the office that I would be using and got me a cup of coffee despite my saying I was fine. She apologized several times for no one being there to greet me and went back to the front desk where I assumed she would immediately pick up the phone to call Martin Lewis and tell him that I had arrived. I smiled at the thought of his being flustered.

I looked out into the newsroom of the Post-Daily. It was typical of a large newspaper; an open space littered with cubicles and desks and offices surrounding the exterior. I decided to walk the area while it was still quiet. Despite my seemingly ambivalent behavior to journalism during my days at the Yale Daily News, I have grown to love the feel and energy of a bustling newsroom.

It appeared as though not only had I beat Martin Lewis but also the entire staff as well. I noticed that may of the desks were spotless and others had large piles stacked everywhere and some looked as they had begun to clean off their desks but stopped half way through the process. It appeared that someone had instructed the staff to clean but then were abruptly told to stop. I wonder who gave them that tip I mused.

My thoughts wandered to Rory and the discussion we had had the previous evening. I had a fairly sleepless night with thoughts of Rory running through my head. We had put all of our thoughts and feelings all out on the table and we were in a good place, friends again, but I was still left with an uneasy feeling. I couldn't believe some of the things I had said to her, asked her, and the things she had told me in return.

Then I almost ruined it all by nearly kissing her. I almost kissed her.

When she had admitted she hadn't been in a serious relationship because she was waiting for someone to make her feel the way I had, it felt like something inside me reignited. She had always been like a magnet to me, always drawing me in, and it was like that magnet had been turned right back on with her admission.

I knew I had been the one to suggest we should just be friends, but now I wondered if that was even possible. Maybe Rory was right; there really was no going back. If I really looked at our relationship, all the banter that we were so good at was like foreplay, very hot foreplay.

When I had suggested we continue to be just friends, I thought I saw a flash of disappointment on her face. Maybe it was just wishful thinking. After all when I asked her if she wanted more, she quickly said no. Was there a possibility though, that she might want to get back together? Did I even want to get back together?

While some of the nuances that had made us Logan and Rory were still there, I couldn't help but notice that she had changed since we had parted five years ago, but then so had I. I couldn't help but admit that I was excited to find out just how exactly. Would I even have the chance to find out how she had changed?

I continued to wander around aimlessly through the newsroom, looking for nothing in particular just getting acquainted with the layout and finding out where the different departments were located when photographs in one of the cubicles caught my eye. I looked at the name on the outside of the cubicle.

**RORY GILMORE**

I smiled as I stepped into her space to get a closer look at the photos. There was a photograph of Lorelei, Rory and a little boy all smiling and sticking out their tongues and in the background you could see Luke frowning. Another photo of Rory, Christopher, and Gigi, and the last was a photo of Rory and her grandparents from her graduation day.

I remembered that day. I had been able to get tickets at the last minute and I sat in the back and watched her walk across the stage and turn as her mom stood up and cheered. She had looked so beautiful, despite the cap and gown. Even when she was walking toward me about to break my heart, my first thought had been that she was breathtaking.

I wondered what she thought about when she looked at this photo; if she thought about that day as well; if our break up had ruined the memory of graduation day forever for her.

I heard voices enter the newsroom and I looked at my watch, nearly 8 am, people were starting to arrive. I decided I wanted to grab some coffee and a quick bite to eat before Martin got here. I went downstairs to a coffee shop in the building and ordered 4 coffees and a croissant.

When I got back upstairs, I gave one of the coffees to the receptionist and thanked her for her help and apologized for surprising her. A blush crept up her cheeks and she told me that Martin had arrived and was waiting for me in my office. I just nodded and headed to Rory's desk.

I put the two large cups of coffee down and grabbed a post-it and thought about what to write.

"Excuse me sir, can I help you?"

I looked up and a saw a petite blond haired woman standing behind me trying to see what I was doing. When she saw my face a look of realization seemed to fall over her.

"Oh Mr. Huntzberger. I'm sorry I didn't know it was you." Kate said

Logan raised his brow and looked at her curiously, "and how did you know it was me?"

"I've read some of your articles and it's hard not to find a photo of you in Page Six these days. Plus Rory… uh Ms. Gilmore has a photo of you at her desk."

"Rory has a photo of me?" I ask looking around the small space but not seeing anything.

"Yes it's actually right here," she reaches behind a stack of research papers and pulls a picture frame with a photo of us jumping off the scaffolding at the LBD event. I just stare at that photo remembering that day. That had been when I had admitted to myself that Rory Gilmore was not just another girl.

"Uh you can't even see my face in this photo."

"No not really but I asked Rory about it and she said it was you and she also told me the story behind it, sounded pretty crazy."

"Yeah, a once in a lifetime experience."

"That's exactly what she said." Kate said and I brought my eyes back up from the photo to find her looking at me curiously, "she told me that she kept the photo to remind her you can't be afraid to go after a story and to put yourself in it. She said someone amazing had given her that advice and that's what she did in that moment."

With one last look I put the frame back on her desk behind her research papers.

"Was there something I could help you with Mr. Huntzberger?"

"No I was just dropping off some coffee for her and I was writing a note when you came upon me. Do you know what time she normally comes in, I'd hate for these to get cold?"

"I think Rory… uh I mean Ms. Gilmore should be in soon. She has a busy morning full of meetings so she should be in shortly so her coffee won't get cold."

"Oh ok thank you. I'm sorry I've been rude. I never got your name."

"Oh sorry, I'm Kate, Ms. Gilmore's secretary."

Well it's nice to meet you Kate, and please call me Logan." I say to Kate extending my hand and she shakes it. She just smiled and left me at alone at Rory's desk. I picked up the pen and thought for a moment than scribbled a quick note and put it under one of the coffee cups.

The newsroom had started filling up with people and I could see two figures in the office that I was using so I assumed that Martin was still waiting for me. As I walked back to the office I recognized a familiar man with brown hair and green eyes.

"Drew?"

The man looked up startled and dropped some of the papers he was holding when he saw me. "Mr. Huntzberger, I'm sorry you surprised me." Drew said bending down to pick up the papers he had dropped as I did the same. "It's ok I can get them, you don't have to help."

"Don't worry about it" I said handing him a stack. "And its Logan, not Mr. Huntzberger, remember?"

"Uh yeah of course, it's just that was a social setting and this is the office so I just…"

"Don't worry Drew it makes no difference to me where we're at. Logan is just fine."

"Ok." he says sheepishly.

I look at a pile on his desk and smile, "That looks like a Rory Gilmore stack of research."

He looks at the stack of papers that I'm looking at and blushes slightly, "uh yeah… Rory let me borrow her research on the mayor and the police chief for a story I'm working on right now."

"I thought so. Rory helped me once with an article and she let me see her notes. You can imagine my surprise when she came in with three large stacks of notes divided into three sections." I say smiling.

"Yeah she's uh very thorough." he says uncomfortably.

I nod my head, "well I'll just let you get back to work. I'm sure I'm going to be interrupting your day enough as it is today with my being here. I just saw you and I thought I'd say hello." I say as smile and walk away towards the office.

As I enter, Martin and the Director of the Board George Godwin stand up to greet me.

"Gentlemen" I say shaking both of their hands and sitting behind the desk. One piece of advice my father gave me about business is that if you're the one sitting behind the desk, look serious, make sure they know that you're the boss. I didn't always take this advice when I was meeting with employees, but with men like the two that were sitting in front of me currently, my father's advice was coming in handy.

The moment I sat down after my quick greeting both men started shifting in their seats and apologizing for not being here to greet me.

"Look Martin, George, let's get one thing straight right now," I said throwing on what I had dubbed my Mitchum voice and posture, "I'm here to help you with the problem your paper is having. First with an overhaul of your online media and second, observing your paper for a possible buyout from HPG. I can tell you right now the latter is going to be an uphill battle for you. Your newspaper while good is not great. I understand that while your current owner is having financial problems and our buying this paper would be a steal, decisions have been made lately that have left doubts in both my mind as well as my father's. This is a large paper and it should be amazing but it's not, so while I'm here show me that this paper is a good investment, impress me, but do not try to kiss my ass because I can tell you right now nothing will have me out the door faster than that."

Neither man said anything for a moment but I could see from their pale faces they were surprised and shocked. Martin finally broke the silence but I was only half listening because behind him, I could see from the glass wall, Rory walking through the newsroom with her cell phone against her ear. When she got to her desk, she put her two large bags down on the floor and cradled her cell on her shoulder. I knew exactly when she spotted the coffee because her face changed to a look of complete happiness then to confusion. She lifted one of the cups up to read the note and I watched her face change from confusion to amusement and then she looked up and searched the newsroom until her eyes finally found mine.

She smiled widely and mouthed 'thank you' and brought one of the cups to her lips. I simply gave her a small nod and attempted to turn my attention back to the two men in front of me.

"…you will be meeting with the writers at 8:30, then the Editors, and then imaging and web development department. We have arranged for a secretary to assist you with anything you may need while you're here and…."

"That all sounds fine Martin. Where will my team be working from?"

"Your team?"

"Yes my team. I told you I would be bringing my team to work on the overhaul and to train your team." I saw the blank look on his face and knew he had forgotten. "You do remember I was bringing a team don't you? I mean someone did make hotel reservations for them after all."

"Of course. Uh…when do they arrive?"

"They should be here soon. I believe they were planning on joining me for my meetings with the editors and IT department. Also I would like to say a brief hello to the entire staff if that's ok. Do you think you can arrange for me to do so before the writers' meeting in half an hour?"

"Uh of course. Is there a reason you'd like to call the staff together."

"No I'm just assuming they all know I'm here and I would like to just introduce myself and let them know why I'm here."

"Of course I'll let my secretary know you'd like everyone gathered in 15 minutes or so. Well if you need anything please let me know."

The two men started to back out of the office when I called out to Martin to stay for a moment longer so I could speak to him privately. I looked over to the direction of Rory's desk but I could only see the top of her head. Rory was going to kill me for what I was about to do.

"Rory Gilmore." I said simply my face serious and hard. "You asked her to keep me happy is this correct?"

He paled and I could see the wheels spinning in his head. "I uh…we may have had a discussion along those lines."

"I don't need your explanations I just want to know if you asked her to keep me happy while I was here."

"Yes." he said quickly.

"And during that same discussion did you not offer her a position as a columnist at this paper and then insinuate that that position was contingent on whether or not I was happy while at the Post-Daily."

"I uh... it was more contingent on whether or not you purchased the paper since we wouldn't have the money or even be able to keep running the paper if HPG didn't buy it."

I thought about his words saw the small truth in them. "Before you think that Rory went tattling to me or anything like that, you should know that Rory and I have been friends since college. This was obviously weighing down and bothering her and I coerced it out of her, so if you think reprimanding Ms. Gilmore in any way is called for, you should rethink that idea."

"Of course not, I would never..." Martin stammered.

"I'm sure you're acutely aware of how talented Rory is or you wouldn't have made her the offer you did. Her name has been on the lips of the editors of most of the publications in New York. You have one of the hottest and most buzzed about journalists under your wing and you're treating her like crap. If you're not careful someone may just come by and steal her away from the Post-Daily." I commented then looked him directly in the eye, "someone like me."

I held his gaze for a moment longer then looked down at the stack of papers on my desk, "You should get the staff together."

He got up out of chair and before he was out the door I said, "Oh Martin, I'd hate to find out that you spoke or hinted to Rory about this conversation. I would also hate to have to look for a new Editor in Chief if and when I buy this paper."

He murmured his good-bye and closed the door behind him before I could say anything else.

* * *

There was nothing more in the world that I hated then being late for work. Social events, I could care less about being late, but work, not so much.

After a night spent mainly tossing and turning, I finally fell asleep around 4 a.m. and when my alarm went of at 6:30, instead of hitting the snooze button, I shut it off completely and didn't wake up until nearly an hour later. And to top it off, I had forgotten I was out of coffee and it seemed like every coffee shop from my apartment to the Post-Daily building had the longest line in the world that was not moving.

No coffee….Ahhhh!

As I was rushing to work, my phone started ringing from inside my purse.

"House of the un-caffeinated and cranky, Rory speaking."

"How can you be un-caffeinated? How is that even possible? You should have consumed a minimum of two cups of the elixir of life by now." my mother said from the other end.

"I know but I ran out of coffee and I forgot to go the store to pick more up. It also appears that everyone in the city of Chicago ran out as well because every coffee shop from my apartment to the office is full and unfortunately I don't have time to wait today."

"Running late again huh? Restless night?"

"What? How did you know?"

"I guess I'm just amazing clairvoyant"

"Ha ha." Rory said opening the door to building and walking to the elevator bay.

"Ok so not clairvoyant, just a lucky guess from knowing my daughter so well. Actually I just kind figured since you met with Logan last night. You wouldn't be you if you didn't spend the night after seeing your ex-boyfriend tossing and turning because a million thoughts were running through your head."

"Yeah I guess." I said getting into the crowded elevator. "Hold on mom, I'm in the elevator and it's full."

I kept the phone to my ear and I could hear my mother humming something that I'm sure she probably deemed to be elevator music. She started getting louder and I took the phone away from my ear and brought it down next to my leg and tried to muffle the sound, but she just kept get louder and everyone in the elevator was looking at me or looking to see where the sound was coming from. I just gave them a small smile once I reached my floor and brought the phone back to my ear.

"Ok mom you can stop now I'm off the elevator."

"What I was just providing a little bit of ambience." she says.

"Yes and making your daughter look like a freak in the process. Remind me to just hang up on you the next time I'm on the phone with you in an elevator surrounded by other people." I say waving to Jamie the receptionist.

"You wouldn't!" Lorelei exclaimed.

"Just try it again and you'll just have to find out." I answer.

"Mean." she said.

"You know I don't think I'm going to be able to continue this conversation with you until I've had some coffee." I comment opening the door that led to the main newsroom where my cubicle was.

"Of course you can. I really only wanted to know about what happened last night."

"Well that could take a long time considering it lasted hours."

"Dirty!" Lorelei exclaimed.

"Talking mom. All we did was talk for hour's mom. We talked about all of our issues. What we were both thinking when we broke up, why I said no, why he proposed when he did, pretty much everything."

"So how did it go?"

"It was good to hear what he had to say and to say everything that I had been feeling. It was… uh hold on mom." I had gotten to my cubicle and put my bags on the floor, but the strong smell of coffee was calling to me. I spotted two large cups of coffee on my desk with a post-it underneath one. "There's two cups of coffee on my desk."

"What did the coffee fairy come? I told she was real! Who needs a buck from losing your tooth when you can get coffee!" Lorelei exclaimed.

"Mom."

"Fine who brought you the nectar of the Gods?"

"I'm not sure, there's a note maybe they're from Drew." I picked up one of the cups and picked up the post-it note and smiled looking at the familiar writing. "They're from Logan."

"Logan? What does the note say?" Lorelei asks.

"Uh it says, _Ace, I hope your night was better than mine, but just in case it wasn't, I thought you might be needing this. Wait, who am I kidding, you're a Gilmore, you'll need it regardless – Logan._"

I looked around the newsroom looking for him and my eyes finally met his across the room in one of the offices. He had already been looking in my direction from what I could tell and I smiled and mouthed 'thank you'. I then saw him give me the faintest of nods and turn his attention back to the people that were in his office.

"Rory are you still there kid?"

"Yeah mom, sorry I'm still here."

"What happened? I've been saying you name for awhile now."

"Uh nothing… I was just getting settled."

"Sure so Logan bought you coffee because he had had a sleepless night as well. What exactly happened last night to cause you both to have sleepless nights?"

"I don't know I guess we just had a lot of stuff to process after our talk."

"Must have been some talk. Are you going to tell mommy what you and the boy talked about or are you going to keep me guessing? We talked is pretty vague babe. Details daughter, mommy needs details." Lorelei said.

"Mom I can't exactly talk about it right now, I'm at work and there are prying ears everywhere. If you must know the details I'll have to call you tonight."

"Sorry sweets I won't be able to take your call later. I've actually been meaning to tell you that Luke, Jack, and I are leaving for New Mexico this afternoon."

"What? Why?" I ask completely taken off guard. "I thought April was coming to Stars Hollow for Spring Break. Wait it's not even Spring Break yet."

"Change of plans, we're driving down there to take in the sights and then we're going to pick her up and head to California, maybe see Disneyland, spend some time in the sun, work on Luke's farmer's tan."

"Hey why wasn't I invited on this little family vacation? Disneyland seriously?"

"Sorry kid, I asked you months ago if you wanted to go on a road trip with us and you said 'nope I've got to work'."

"You could have at least asked me again."

"Well you can join us for the next one, but really do you want to be in the same car with me, Jack, and Luke for a week. I'm going and even I'm rethinking the idea."

"You're right, I am working, can't come." I deadpan.

"Exactly."

I saw an email pop up at the corner of my screen announcing that there was a staff meeting at the stairs of the newsroom in 5 minutes with Logan Huntzberger.

"Hmmm… it looks like Logan has called a meeting with the entire staff. I wonder what this about?"

"Maybe he's announcing he's taking over from the evil doers and asking you all to join the rebellion." Lorelei said before letting out a sinister laugh.

"Sounds like an idea. Uh mom, I have to go, this meeting is in a couple minutes and I still need to prepare for the writer's meeting."

"Ok kid. I'll call you from the road. Love ya."

"Love you too. Have fun and be safe. Give Luke and Jack a kiss for me." I said before hanging up. I popped my head up and peered at Logan in his office. His head was down and there three other men I had never seen before talking to him as well as a skinny blond.

I turned back to my monitor and started responding to the dozens of emails in my inbox. A few minutes later, I heard a bit of commotion and saw Martin standing on center landing of the staircase and was trying to get everyone's attention. I stood up and saw Logan standing behind him and the three people who I had seen in Logan's office standing below them, just off the stairs.

"People, people can I please have your attention." Martin said when everyone quieted down and gave him their attention. "As you know Logan Huntzberger of Huntzberger Publishing Group and Huntzberger Media Ventures is visiting the Post-Daily for the rest of the week. He has expressed a wish to address the entire staff before he starts meeting with specific groups this morning. Everyone, please join me in welcoming Logan Hutzberger," he says and everyone starts clapping. I felt Kate and Amy join me, standing beside me.

Logan smiled brightly, nodded and motioned for everyone to stop.

"Hello everyone, thank you for that welcome and for having me here as well as my team. I'm sorry to interrupt your work day, I know how busy you all are but I just want to take a few minutes right now to introduce myself and explain why I'm here. As you know, my name is Logan Huntzberger. There are only two, well maybe three things that I ask of you while I'm here. Please call me Logan; please don't call me Mr. Huntzberger. It makes me feel old and I'm not old, plus it reminds me of my father and well I'm definitely not father." He says chuckling and everyone laughs along with him.

"If you see me in the hallway, the break room, on the street, the rest room, well maybe not the restroom, but if you see me around, please say hello. I promise I won't bite."

I had to smile. He had only said a few words so far but he had everyone eating out of the palm of his hand. I had never actually seen him at work, but he was making all they hype that surrounded him disappear. He wanted everyone to know that he was just a normal guy despite his last name.

"Uh I know there has been a lot of speculation regarding my visit to the Post Daily and what my visit means. I'd like to clear up some of those rumors now. First, HPG has not purchased the Post-Daily. We are looking at it to see if it will be a right fit for HPG which is part of the reason why I'm here. Second, if HPG does purchase the Post-Daily and I have to stress the word if, no one will be laid off. HPG likes to assess what we have for a period of time before we make any changes. Third, yes in my role as Vice President of HPG I am in charge of recruiting and finding new talent. And yes, while it has been brought to my attention that the Post-Daily has some brilliant writers that would be perfect for HPG that is not my focus here either. Fifth, the main reason that my team and I are here is to restructure the Post-Daily's online presence. This is going to take a lot of work but it should make a big impact for the Post-Daily. So that's why I'm here. Remember if you see me in the hallways please say hello and if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. That's it, thank you everyone for taking the time to listen to me. I know my visit has meant a lot of change for a lot of you and I'm sorry for that. Have a great day everyone."

Everyone clapped again and I saw a few people make their way over to Logan to introduce themselves.

"I like him. He's definitely friendly." Kate commented. "Did you get your coffee?"

"Yeah, how did you know about that?" I ask.

"Oh I was coming by your desk on my way in and I saw Huntzberger leaving it for you. That was nice of him." she said eyeing me. "Looked like he was leaving a note as well; what did it say?"

I just shake my head and sit down.

"Oh come on Gilmore, its not like I'm going to spread it all over the office or anything. I just need to live vicariously through you for minute."

"Yeah right you're just trying to find something interesting to use for your book." Amy said giving a disapproving glare to Kate.

"Amy's right. Don't think I haven't noticed that you main character is starting to sound an awful lot like me." I add turning to my computer.

"Who's starting to sound like you?"

My head snapped up and I noticed Logan was now standing beside Kate at the edge of my cubicle.

"Hey." I say and he smiles.

"Mr. Huntzberger, so nice to see you again." Kate says.

"Kate did you not just listen to my speech?"

"Oh sorry, bad habit; Logan it's good to see you again."

"You too." he says smiling then extends his hand to Amy, "I don't think I've met you yet, Logan Huntzberger."

"Amy Dahmen, I'm a photographer here. It's nice to meet you Logan. I've heard good things." she says.

"Don't believe everything you hear." he says then turns his attention back to me. "So you didn't answer my question Rory, who's starting to sound like you?"

From the corner of my eye, I can see Kate silently pleading to me with her eyes to not tell Logan the truth. The book she is writing is top secret and she doesn't want anyone to know about it, which I guess included Logan.

"Oh, just this girl that I'm always running into on the elevator. She's the type that likes to talk to complete strangers and her rants are starting to sound like me."

"I see," he says but I can see in his eyes that he knows that I'm lying.

"Uh so what do I owe the honor of having the Logan Huntzberger coming to my desk."

"I just thought I'd say hello and I wasn't sure where the writer's meeting was located at, and since I saw your name on the list, I figured I ask you to walk with me since I told Martin to stop following me around." he explained with a small smirk playing on his lips.

"You told Martin Lewis to stop following you around?" Amy asks surprised.

"He was starting to hover as I was saying hello to people after my little speech and I told him to stop." he explained then he turned to me with mischievous look in his eye, "Plus since you've been assigned to keep me happy Gilmore…"

"Funny Huntzberger." I say standing up and swatting his arm. I notice a few people around my cubicle watching our exchange and a look of shock goes through them when I swat Logan. Oh great. "Let me uh… just get my stuff."

"I guess we'll just see you guys later." Kate says and she and Amy start to turn away.

"Oh Kate, actually I was hoping you could help me with something as well." Logan said, "Martin has assigned a secretary to me and well she's interesting. She's also on another floor. I was hoping that you could help me out with a few things. It probably won't be much, I could use Barbie but…"

Kate puts her hand up to silence him. "Don't worry a bout it. I completely understand. I'd be happy to help you out."

"Good. I promise I'm not horrible to work for. You can even call my secretary Lynne back in New York. She'll vouch for me."

"No need. I'll see you guys later."

I had been watching him and eyes him curiously, "so what's wrong with Barbie?"

"Uh she… she seems to be under the impression that her job is to make me as happy as possible as well, but I think her methods may be completely different than what you have in mind."

I understood his meaning immediately and put my hand to my mouth. "No! Martin wouldn't."

"I don't know whose idea it is but I'm planning on not using her services." he says shaking his head and I laugh which catches the attention of some of the people closest to my cubicle.

"Uh we'd better go." I say leading the way to the conference room. "Thank you for the coffee by the way. You have no idea how much I needed it."

He smiled, "I'm sure I can guess. You are addicted to the stuff after all."

I smiled but didn't say anything and we walked in silence as we made our way up the stairs. "So, Finn has made a request since his services as a mediator are no longer needed." Logan said walking beside me.

"What would that be?"

"You, me, and Finn. A Gilmore movie night."

"A movie night, really?" I ask stopping him.

"Hey it's Finn's request, not mine. He says and I quote, "I've been partying too much. I need to purge. I know let's have one of love's famous movie nights." End quote. Apparently he thinks staying in and eating tons of junk food is a good idea and I've got to say it sounds pretty good to me too."

"Really?" I question.

"Why do you sound so surprised? I always enjoyed movie nights and since I haven't had one in five years, I think I'm about due for one. Although I'm not sure my stomach can handle all of the junk food I'm sure you'll have on hand but I'll certainly go down trying."

I laugh at the thought, "Well ok then, my place?" I ask as I start walking down the hall again.

"Yeah I think it's going to have to be there. Finn was actually talking about getting all the proper provisions and getting everything set up at your place so it would be ready when we got off." Logan said.

Oh no!

"Oh crap I knew I never should have let him keep that spare key. He's not planning on being there all day is he?"

"I don't think so. This is Finn; my guess is he'll just be getting there when we do." Logan answered then looked at me smirking, "Wait did you say Finn has a key to your apartment? Why on earth would you give him a key?"

"Well give is probably not the right word. He spent the weekend here once and somehow when I was asleep he got a copy of my key made and I never recovered it." I explain.

"Sounds like Finn." Logan said and we both laughed, "God do you remember how many times I had to change the lock to our apartment because Finn kept getting a copy and he would come in at all times of the day and night."

"Oh my gosh yes! I distinctly remember this one time when he climbed into our bed drunk and naked when we were sleeping and he spooned you. When you woke up and found Finn naked beside you, the look on your face was priceless and you ran to the bathroom and took a shower and you kept screaming "Why are you naked!" He said he thought it was the dress code for bed because we both were."

"That was not funny. That still gives me nightmares. I still can't believe when I got out of the shower he was still in our bed and wouldn't leave. It was impossible dragging him out of the apartment. He was so heavy and you just stood there laughing as I recall."

"Well I wasn't about to help." I said and we just looked at eachother smiling, his brown eyes dancing.

"Uh… Rory, Logan…." Drew said.

I immediately looked up and saw that Logan and I had made our way to the conference room and everyone was silent and staring at us. Oh no, we had just had that conversation in front of the entire writing staff. They heard everything and we were talking about being naked, in our bed, and Finn naked. Crap. I felt myself getting hot and lowered myself into the nearest empty chair.

"Uh sorry everyone, Rory and I were just reminiscing about the old days and got carried away." Logan said taking his place in the front of the room. He looked at me and shot me an apologetic look and started the meeting.

I kept my head down and tried to listen to Logan. I could feel a pair of eyes on me and I looked up and found Drew looking at me. The look on his face was one of hurt and confusion. I gave him a small smile and turned my attention back to Logan.

As I looked at Logan and remembered the look on Drew's face a feeling of guilt washed over me. We had gotten so caught up in our conversation that nothing or no one else in the world had existed. We had been so caught up in eachother.

Logan was back in my life and it felt right. He was just my friend though. We had just had a conversation about our past. Nothing more. So why did I feel so guilty?


	12. Conference Calls and Wallowing

Ok everyone all of your wonderful responses made me get this one out to you guys faster than I antipcated (and this is another long one). This would have been up during the weekend but I got sick, however my day at hope sick has been productive as you can see. This chapter is all Rory's point of view and before the movie night. Hope you enjoy and keep the reviews coming.

Thanks.

O

* * *

**Twelve**

**Conference Calls and Wallowing**

The rest of the day was horrible. Immediately after the meeting ended I bolted out of my chair and avoided Logan and Drew, hiding out in the photo lab with Amy and then leaving the office for an interview. When I returned to the office a few hours later, I received a lot of stares, heard whispering, and conversations ceased once I entered the room. The rumor mill was running rampant about what had happened before the writer's meeting between Logan and I was the main topic. The story as expected had completely taken on a life of its own. So far the craziest thing that I had heard was that Logan and I were discussing a threesome we had had the night before. Ugh.

There were a few people, other than Amy and Kate who I was friendly with and had gone up and asked me what was going on so I told them that Logan and I had dated in college but that we were just friends now and we had been reminiscing about something that had occurred in the past. So now everyone knew that I hadn't been just Logan's editor at Yale, but that he and I had dated, even lived together.

It had been a long day and I couldn't wait for the movie night that awaited me, but I wasn't entirely sure how to deal with Logan. Luckily for me he had been busy in meetings all day so I hadn't had to talk to him and Drew had been missing from the newsroom apparently out on assignment. I had to talk and deal with both of them, but it definitely wasn't something I was looking forward to.

A little after 4:30 my cell phone started ringing. I looked at the caller id and groaned when I saw my home number flashing which only meant...Finn.

"What did you do?" I asked answering the phone.

"Love what makes you think I've done anything?" Finn asks defensively.

"Because you're in my apartment...alone."

"How do you know I'm not just calling to chat?" he asks defensively.

"Finn you're in my apartment alone; calling me from my home. What did you do?"

He pauses and then says, "I was just calling to ask if you had any more bowls is all."

"You know where all of the dishes are Finn."

"Well yes but I've used all of those already."

"What do you need more bowls for Finn?" I ask calmly feeling the anger rising through me.

"I was just popping some popcorn for our movie night tonight. Huntz did tell you about it right? Well I decided to use your air popper and I may have added a few too many kernels than necessary."

"Oh no! How much more Finn?" I ask putting my head on the desk, I could hear the popcorn popping in the background.

"Uh, well you know how fond you are of snow, well your kitchen floor is starting to resemble a winter wonderland except with uh, popcorn. It's rather pretty really." he explains.

"Unplug it." I yell shutting down my computer and grabbing a Post-It and scribbling a few things.

"I can't find the cord. Don't yell at me. You know how I hate being yelled at." he says sniffling.

"Ugh. Fine I'm sorry. Finn please try to unplug the air popper. I'll be there in a few minutes."

I end the call and grab my things and walk to Logan's office and knock. He looks up as I'm opening the door and smiles.

"Hey"

"You look wrecked." I say taking notice of his tired looking appearance.

"Just a bit. There's a lot to do. What's wrong?" he asks noticing the look on my face.

"Uh well Finn thought it would be a good idea to make my apartment look like a winter wonderland using popcorn."

"Oh."

"Yeah exactly, so I've got to get over there." I say as I hand him the Post-Its. "This is my address is case you forgot."

"Ok. I may be there slightly late. I promised the guys on my team a round of drinks after work."

"No problem. Just don't be surprised if you find Finn dead in pile of popcorn." I say as I start to walk out the door.

"Hey Rory, what's this second address for and all the numbers?" he asked holding up the other Post-It.

"Oh that's the Chinese place that I absolutely love that happens to be near your hotel which you'll be going to and all those numbers are the dishes that you're going to order." I say smiling. "Gotta go, I'll see you later."

Behind me I can hear Logan chuckling.

* * *

"Finn!" I call out as I run into my apartment. I drop my stuff on the bench near the door and start to walk towards the kitchen. "Finn!"

"In here Love." he calls out from the kitchen.

"I don't hear any pop..."I start to say but stop in the door way of the kitchen. There is no mess of popcorn on the floor or any popcorn anywhere else except for a bowl on the counter next to Finn who is pouring two cups of coffee. "I don't understand, you said my kitchen was covered in popcorn but there's nothing here. I just talked to you 10 minutes ago. Did you clean it all up or something?"

Finn just shook his head and handed me one of the cups, "No I just made the one bowl." he said with a knowing smile.

"I don't understand."

"Well love I made it up. You really do underestimate me. You of all people should know by now the whole daft drunk idiot act is just that, an act, well ususally. I do know how to use kitchen appliances." Finn stated putting his puppy dog face on.

I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his middle. I did know that Finn's behavior was usually just an act. Finn and I had many serious discussions and once when the campaign stopped in Miami and he was there as well, I watched him conduct business at one of his family's hotels and was amazed at his knowledge and overall seriousness. I immediately call him on it and he confided that much of his behavior was an act. It was the role he created for himself when he was first sent off to boarding school and it stuck. It became what he was comfortable with and it worked for him.

"Sorry Finn, but you do have to admit act or not, it is something that sounds like something you'd do." I say looking up at him.

Finn seemed to think about it and then looked down at me and smiled and shrugged, "I guess it does."

I let go of Finn and sat down on one of the stools on the other side of the counter. "So if you didn't have a popcorn emergency, then why create a popcorn emergency to get me to rush all the way over here?"

"Because I knew that otherwise I wouldn't get the chance to talk to you alone. You'd probably role in here with Logan and I'd never get anything out of you Love." Finn said.

"Ah so you just wanted to engage in a little girl talk huh? Well why didn't you just say so?" I say straightening up in my seat. "But before we do, mind if I go take a shower first and change. I was in a bit of hurry this morning and skipped the shower."

"I was just going to suggest that you get more comfortable because I plan on grilling you." he said pulling me off the stool and pushing me towards my bedroom.

When I came out of my bathroom 20 minutes later in black yoga pants and a Yale hoodie, I found Finn laying on my bed with another cup of coffee on the nightstand.

"I hope this is for me." I say picking it up and taking a seat next to him on the bed.

"Of course, but that wouldn't matter since you've already taken a drink out of it."

"So I would say that I'm hurt that the two of you talked without me but that would be lying since that was basically my plan from the very beginning." Finn stated.

"What?" I said looking at him. He had a pleased smile on his face. "You mean you weren't planning on mediating like you told Logan?"

"Only if I really had to but I know Logan and I know you as well. Neither of you would want to have a conversation like the one the two of you had last night with someone else there. If I hadn't told Logan I was coming to mediate, you guys would have spent the week being overly polite to eachother, avoiding what it was you both really wanted to talk about. Maybe one of you would have finally gone crazy and said something but I figured that unless forced neither of you would have made the first move."

"So this was all a ruse to get Logan and I to talk to eachother?" I ask looking at him and he just smiles and nods. "I've got to say Finn, I'm kinda impressed, but why come to Chicago at all."

"Well in case the two of you decided to act out of character and actually use me as a mediator but I never really thought that would happen." he explains, "but really I'm here for the aftermath."

"The aftermath? What exactly are you expecting here Finn?"

"I'm not sure really. Logan wouldn't budge and tell me what the two of you talked about and I don't really need to know, but I'm guessing your talk has left you feeling more confused than before. You have more questions, feelings resurfacing. Am I close Love?"

I don't say anything, I just lie back on the bed next Finn and put my arms behind my head.

"I believe your silence means I'm correct." He says quietly, "See aftermath."

"It's not just that" I say sighing, "At work today we were talking as we were walking to a meeting and we go so caught up in our conversation that we didn't even notice that we had made it the conference room and were standing in front the entire writing staff of the Post-Daily reminiscing about the time we found you in our bed naked. Not exactly the appropriate conversation to have all of your peers overhear or to have the guy you're dating interrupt you and make you realize where you are and what you said."

"This is Drew correct?"

"Yes Drew. The look on his face, it made me feel so guilty and then all day I've had to deal with all of the rumors because of course it got out so now everyone knows that I dated Logan Huntzberger and they think we're dating again or that we engaged in threesomes with you while we were together."

"Well rumors are a bitch but there's generally nothing you can do about it. You've just got to let it ride out."

"I know that, I just don't like feeling like I have a target on my back." I say.

"Well you've ignored it before so it shouldn't be too difficult." Finn says.

"What do you mean?" I ask looking at him not understanding.

"When you and Huntz first started dating, I believe every Sheila on campus had a bull's eye on your back. You should have heard all of things those girls, no actually everyone on campus was saying. It was the same when you guys got back together."

"I don't remember any of that. How did I not know about any of this?" I ask Finn and his face looks slightly guilty as though he remembered that he was never supposed to say anything.

"Bloody hell, Huntz it going to kill me." He says sighing. "Love no one was going to say to you with Logan around and he also asked Colin and I to keep the nastiest girls away from you. Let me tell you it's a good thing the only places you ever went were your classes, the paper, and the library because I did not enjoy following you in the bloody daylight."

"Wait you guys followed me around campus?"

"Well duh. How else do you think I kept those vultures away from your little love blinded self. You cut in front of the line Love, those Sheila's were not pleased." Finn explained.

I laughed thinking about it, "Wow, I can't believe I didn't know what was going on."

"I'm not surprised. You were happily oblivious." Finn said, "Too bad you're not happily oblivious now as well, but now you need to tell me more about this guilt and whatever else is going on in that beautiful head of yours."

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling not saying anything for a minute while Finn lay patiently beside me waiting.

"Drew, he's been wanting to take make our relationship a well relationship, but I've been holding back. He knows about my history with Logan and I reassured him before Logan came that we were nothing but friends but today and last night, it was all so easy, so comfortable. When I looked at Drew today after he interrupted us, seeing that look on his face, it made me realize that that had never happened between us. I had never gotten so caught up with him that everything else faded away. Everything with Drew is cautious, controlled, thought out. I'm so careful with him mainly so I don't get hurt, but I think it's pretty much been like this with everyone I've dated since Logan. I've been so careful to keep everyone at a distance and then Logan waltzes back into my life and suddenly all the caution that I've had with everyone else doesn't exist with him. It's just him and I and it feels like I'm me again."

I don't say anything else for a moment and neither does Finn. This is why I like talking to Finn. He just lets me get it all out without interrupting me. Generally he just let's me ramble and get it all out before I realize that I've said way more than I ever intended to.

"Logan apologized for proposing. He said he had proposed because he was scared of everything that was unknown, but that he wanted to marry me. The timing of it was wrong but he wanted to marry. I didn't want him to apologize Finn. Not for proposing. He wanted to marry me and I… I… I loved him and he just wanted marry me." I say softly, my eyes filling with tears.

I sit up and drink the rest of my coffee. "I told him why I said no to his proposal, but it felt like an excuse to me. I don't know but it still doesn't feel like a good enough reason despite everything, it just felt like an excuse. Why? Our timing is always off you know. He asked me if I would have gone to California with him if he had just asked me to as his girlfriend. He actually asked me that. I told him that I would have. Why couldn't he have asked me that instead?" I yell tears streaming down my face.

"Why didn't I tell him that I wanted to go to Palo Alto with him even though I wasn't ready to get married? Why the hell didn't I give him that option? Why didn't I go to see him when then campaign stopped there? Why the hell didn't I say yes to his proposal when I wanted to? I wanted to."

I could feel the anger rising in me. I was angry about everything that had happened between us, but mostly angry about how confused I was still when it came to Logan.

"It's all supposed to be over. I'm supposed to be over this. Over him. So why the hell am I still crying over this. He's still so damn infuriating. Why couldn't he just have stayed away? I knew I shouldn't have made that stupid friend request. I hate Facebook! It was so stupid. I've been so stupid. Five years. It's been five freakin' years. It's supposed to be done Finn. I'm not supposed to feel like this anymore. He's come back into my life and opened it all up again. Damn him. He's not supposed to make me feel like this anymore. Why does he have this type of control over me?" I ask looking at Finn expectedly but not really expecting him to say anything.

Finn looks at me and opens his mouth to answer but before he can get anything out a voice on the other side of Finn breaks the silence.

"Because he's apart of you kid."

"Mom?" I say looking at Finn who has shut his eyes and put his hands on forehead.

"Lorelei you were supposed to keep it on mute and not say anything." a voice that sounds an awful like Paris says.

"Paris?"

Finn pulls out his cell phone that has been hidden to the side of the pillow where his head is. He looks at me nervously and says "sorry."

"What the hell, you've been listening to me talk this entire time! Finn how could you do this?" I ask hitting him on the shoulder.

"Ow." he says rubbing his shoulder and feel bad for a moment but just a moment. "I'm sorry Love, you mum she said it was a good idea."

"And you believed her?" I ask incredulously, "Is there anyone else on the phone besides mom and Paris?"

"Uh… me. Hi, Rory."

"Lane!"

"And us."

"Kate. Amy. Oh my God, you've put me on a conference call to hear my sad story. I can't believe this."

"Rory honey we all knew you would tell us all what happened sometime, we just let you get it all done at once." Lorelei said.

"Oh that's so nice of all of you." I say sarcastically, "I can't believe you guys did this."

"We were just worried about you Ror, especially with everything that happened at work today." Kate said.

"We just wanted to be here for you." Lane added.

"And while I appreciate your good intentions guys, this wasn't exactly the most brilliantly executed plan in the world. Were you just going to keep your phones on mute and continue to let me go on and on? Were you going to pretend that you hadn't heard anything I had said today, if and when I talked to you all individually? I was having a private conversation with Finn, what if I told him something that I wouldn't have told the rest of you?"

"Did you?" Paris asked.

"Well no, but that's not the point. This was complete invasion of my privacy." I respond.

"Ah, Lorelei you've made me miss out on all of the juicy bits. Love always tells me all the juicy bits." Finn pouts and I glare at him.

"Finn!" Lorelei exclaims which makes everyone groan. "Look kid I get that you're mad at us for tricking you, but forget that for a moment. The fact is we heard you and you kid sound pretty torn up about everything that is happening with Logan."

"Well yeah but…"

"And you probably would have kept us all in dark about how you were feeling. You may tell us what happened but never would have opened up to all of us about what you were feeling. For some reason, you seem to be able to tell Finn everything you feel, especially when it comes to Logan leaving the rest of us just bits and pieces." Lorelei says, "I mean I know that you and I haven't exactly talked about Logan until a few weeks ago and I'm sure you being able to talk to Finn about this has something to do with him being Logan's best friend. The fact is though that we all love you Rory and we want to help you with this if you'll let us."

I don't say anything for a minute thinking about what my mom said and if I wanted to actually discuss this with everyone else.

"Gilmore are you planning on saying something soon because I have evening rounds in 10 minutes." Paris said breaking the silence.

"Yes Paris I am." I say sighing, "So do you ladies and Finn have any advice on what I do now?"

"Well that depends Love; on what exactly it is that you and Logan worked out last night?" Finn said.

"We decided to be friends. It's what easiest, but I don't know how to be friends with him when he makes me fee the way he does and when we sorta almost kissed."

"You what!" Kate screamed. "I knew I smelled sexual tension."

"Kate seriously."

"Hon explain how you and Logan almost kissed." Lorelei said.

"Well I told him that I hadn't been in a serious relationship since him because no one made me feel the way that he did and he got this look in his eye and leaned in to kiss me, but Finn called and interrupted."

"Oh great timing Finn." Kate commented.

"Actually it was good that Finn called when he did because I don't know what I would have done if we had kissed." I say.

"Yeah see. It was good that I called, my timing was perfect." Finn responded.

"I can't believe you actually admitted that to him." Lane said.

"Well I think it's a good thing that the two of you didn't kiss either, especially since has a girlfriend." Amy commented.

"He has a girlfriend? Oh geez this just gets more interesting." Lane added.

"But he told you about that didn't he Love?" Finn asked looking at me.

"Told her what?" Paris asked.

"Yeah he did." I say and I turn to Finn, "do you think it's ok if I tell them about Ellie."

Finns shrugs and nods his head. "Ellie, Logan's girlfriend is just for show. They're not really together. They're just using eachother to keep their families off their backs."

"So Logan has a fake girlfriend, the two of you are friends, you're still dating Drew, but you almost kissed Logan who makes you feel like you again." Lane recapped.

"Uh Yeah."

"Look Gilmore I need to go but let me just leave you with some questions that you need to ask yourself." Paris said, "Do you want to take the chance with Huntzberger again? Are you really ok with just being his friend or do you want more? And for the record, I don't think you and Huntzberger can just be friends. There has always been too much between the two of you for you to just be friends. It didn't work before you started your no strings relationship or during your no strings relationship. Remember when you told you him just wanted to be friends he couldn't do it, he manned up and chose to be your boyfriend. You guys couldn't even be friends after you broke up until now. What the two of you are doing now is just foreplay until you both come to your senses and figure out that you want to be with eachother. Bye."

It was silent for a moment, everyone seeing if Paris was done and indeed gone and it appeared she had.

"You know I don't know what the two of you were like back in college, but on the one occasion that I did see you two interact and from what I heard happened when you guys walked into the conference room this morning all lost in your conversation, I would have to say you guys are definitely engaged in a round of foreplay." Kate said.

"Ok I don't think Kate gets to speak anymore." I say.

"I'll keep her quiet." Amy says and I can hear muffling in the background.

"Don't hate me but I kinda think Paris is right. Obviously now that you have spoken to Logan and gotten things out in the open the game has changed." Lane said. "You were in love with the guy Rory. Your relationship ended abruptly after you refused his marriage proposal and didn't get any closure. This could be your closure Rory or a new start."

"Ok, ok. I get it. I get to make a choice, but you forget that Logan gets to make a choice as well and he chose for us to be just friends." I say.

"Is that the problem Rory, that Logan said he just wants to be friends. You know he probably just said that because he thought that's what you wanted to hear." Amy comments.

"It is possible Love. You know Logan, he likes to hold things in especially his emotions." Finn adds and I just groan with frustration.

"Ok look it sounds like we're not exactly helping very much here, but you know that we're here for you kid no matter what you need and if you need someone to talk to I think you know that you can come to any one of us." Lorelei says.

"I know and even though I don't like your methods I know you all love me so thank you." I say begrudgingly and Finn pulls me in for a tight hug.

"Finn too tight." I say and he lets go, "Uh mom can you can stay on the line for a minute." I ask and everyone else says their good-byes and Finn leaves my bedroom and shuts the door behind him.

"Mom…"

"I know it was wrong but I knew you would just mask everything you were feeling and I wanted to know so I could be there for you kid."

"I know and I would have told you but I generally need to work these things out with myself first. I'm not 16 anymore mom. I don't need my mommy to fix all my boy problems anymore. Plus I never thought I could actually talk to you about anything related to Logan before."

"Oh honey, I know I haven't been Logan's biggest fan in the past, but of course you can talk to me about him honey. I've watched you try to hide how you're feeling from me when it comes to Logan and I've let you frankly, but that doesn't mean I haven't wanted you to discuss it with me. I get it; you and Logan are like two magnets drawn together. He's your other half. It's why you're feeling more like you again." she says.

"I don't know about that mom. I wouldn't say Logan is my other half. That's just cheesy."

"Cheesy yes, but certainly possible. I know your feelings are all confused where Logan is concerned, but can you just promise me that you'll be open to any possibility. Maybe you guys are only meant to be friends, or…well just be open kid."

"And you'd be find if it was the or?" I ask.

"I'm going to be fine with anything that you decide. I may not have been thrilled with Logan as your choice in the past, but I mistakenly judged Logan as another rich society brat. I thought that he was going to turn you into a trophy wife. He was someone that my parents approved of, had all the money in the world, but I couldn't see that he was also someone that could debate with you, loved books as much as you did, understood and accepted all of our crazy Gilmorisms." Lorelei didn't say anything for a moment, "I… I… I don't know how to say this but I think part of the reason why I didn't like Logan was that I recognized that he may the guy that takes you away from me for good."

"Mom that could never happen."

"I know, but we never factored in a Logan Huntzberger into our plans."

"What do you mean?"

"When we were planning out your future, we never factored in finding the love of your life at 20. I was always so caught up in making sure that your life was completely different than mine that I never thought about it. I should have known though that the plan was shot to hell when you chose Yale over Harvard. I was so focused on you having a life completely different than the one that my parents pushed upon me, to make a career for yourself, to think for yourself, to be free, that I didn't realize that you had perfectly mixed it all together to work because you my girl are capable of winging it. I wanted you to become the overseas correspondent and maybe think about guys later, and as much as we're the same in many ways we're also very different especially when it comes to boys. You found your guy Rory and that's ok."

Tears were rolling down my cheeks. "Logan, he's uh… always reminded me a little of you. Is that weird?"

My mom didn't say anything for a minute, "No, I kinda understand it actually, but don't think you can start dating me."

"I don't even know if I want to go back there with him again mom." I say after moment.

"And you don't have to right now sweetie. You need to use this time, this week, to try to figure it out."

"Ok. Love you mom."

"Love you too kid."

I ended the call but didn't make a move to get off the bed. I just sat there thinking about everything I had said to Finn and inadvertently to everyone else earlier. I logged onto the internet from Finn's phone and logged into Facebook. I noticed a couple of new posts on my wall, an article link from my grandpa, and a message from my dad asking if he and Gigi could come and stay with me in Chicago during Spring Break. I also noticed a new status update from Logan.

**LOGAN HUNTZBERGER**: In Chi-town having a drink with my team and then off to partake in a movie night with Finneus and Reporter Girl. Will probably end up in a sugar/food coma

I smile at his update then log off and walk out to the living room to find Finn on the couch, in front of him my ottoman is covered with bowls of chocolate, ice cream, and various toppings plus a bottle of tequila, shot glasses, a salt shaker and a bowl of limes.

"It's a little too early to have the food out for movie night Finn."

"No this isn't for movie night Love, this," he says motioning to everything laid out on the ottoman, "is for wallowing. Now I know there hasn't been a breakup but I think trying to figure out what to do when an ex returns requires a certain but different amount of wallowing as well."

I smile and give him a hug as I sit next to him on the couch. "So what do we have?"

He quickly goes over everything and I agree that a shot of tequila is the best place to start. After a couple bowls of sundaes and a half empty bottle of tequila, Finn turns to me and comments soberly, "you left out a juicy bit earlier didn't you? I can see it in your eyes."

I pour myself another shot and quickly down it then pick up some of the bowls and get up and walk to the kitchen. He follows me bringing the rest of stuff.

"Do you remember that box of Logan's stuff I asked you give back to him a few days after we broke up?" I ask leaning against the counter and he nods his head, "Do you remember how I kept asking you afterwards if you gave it to Logan?"

He nods his head again looking at me. "There was a letter inside that box, one that I wrote to Logan. It said things. Things that could have changed everything." I say looking at the floor.

"What did the letter say love?"

I sigh and bring my eyes to meet Finn's. "I told him that I had gotten a job at the San Francisco Chronicle and that I wouldn't accept the job unless he wanted me to so that we could be together, to try again and work our way to getting married, but he…"

"…he never responded." Finn finishes.

I shake my head sadly. "I waited and I never heard anything so I didn't take the job in San Francisco even though I really wanted to. I never told anyone about that job until now and when we were talking last night he never mentioned it."

"Maybe he never read the letter. He was pretty broken up when the two of you broke up and when I handed him the box he put it aside and started drinking again."

"I don't know it's possible I guess. He did sound like he was just hearing about the job offer at the Chronicle for the first time." I say thinking about our conversation last night.

"So is this why this is so much more difficult for you because you had already made the choice to be with him and he never responded." Finn asks.

"I guess so, but I made that decision years ago, just like I chose to turn down his marriage proposal." I say shrugging, "He wants to be friends, so we'll be friends."

"But is that what you want Rory? Do you want to be just friends with Logan because if you don't, then you need to tell him? You need to ask him about if he's read that letter too. If he didn't, he needs to know. The stubbornness between the two of you is exhausting." Finn commented then stood in front of me and put his hand under my chin to make sure I was looking at him, "Do you still love Logan, Rory? Do you want to be with him?"

"I…I…"

_Beep Beep_

The buzzer from the door intercom is going off. Saved by the bell I think. I grab the phone from its cradle and answer it.

"Yes."

"Ms. Gilmore, there is a Mr. Hutzberger here to see you."

"Let him up Henry. Can you please put Mr. Huntzberger on the approved list of visitors. I forgot to do it earlier in my mad rush to see what Finn had done to my apartment."

"Of course Ms. Gilmore."

Finn walked into the living area where I was standing with his cell phone in his hand. "So the pizza should be here in 30 minutes."

"Ok, Logan is on his way up," I say leaning against the wall, "I think I may have drunk to much tequila."

"Probably, that was the basic concept of wallowing with Finn, I believe." he says smiling and walking over to me. "You'd better get yourself in the bathroom and splash some water on your face before Huntz gets here."

I nod my head and start to pad over to my room but stop halfway down the hallway, "If this was five years ago, I could have told you exactly how I felt. I loved him and I wanted him back, but it's not and five years well it's a long time Finn."

"It's ok to not know what you want Rory. It's ok if you don't have any answers. Maybe being friends with Logan is a good thing for both of you. You're right five years, it's a long time." Finn says, "Maybe the two of you just need to reacquaint yourselves with eachother again. Get to know the people that the two of you have become. As someone who has been around both of you this entire time, well you both are definitely not the same people you used to be. Maybe after you've done this, you can figure out what the hell it is that you want."

I nod my head as the doorbell rings and I see Finn give me a small smile as he walks to the door to let Logan in. I walk into my bathroom and look into the mirror and stare at my reflection.

Get to know eachother again before doing or saying anything stupid. Not a bad idea.


	13. Salted Peppered Squid

So slightly longer than a week, but in my defense I was sick and I had a long weekend alone with the husband so you know.

Anyway, I'm glad you all love Finn in this story. I always enjoyed the character of Finn on the show, at least what they showed of him and I always wished they had developed him more, but I do love my version of Finn in this story and there's definitely a lot of him in this chapter.

I struggled a bit with this chapter. I wrote it a certain way at first and then I decided I didn't like it, then changed it back, then changed a few more things and changed it back. I finally decided to just leave it and get it out to you to find out what you think. I hope I'm being consistent. I want to show that Rory and Logan are aware that there is still that spark between them but they're confused as to what to do. Don't worry though for all of you that are impatient for them to get together... it is coming so be patient.

Please review. Your reviews make my heart happy =)

O

P.S. In case you're wondering what the title means well I was going to be boring and name this Movie night but salted peppered squid is my favorite dish at this restaurant in Portland and I love how it's squid, but doesn't taste like it, so take from that what you want.

* * *

**Thirteen**

**Salted Peppered Squid**

The minute Rory left the office I basically grabbed my team and told them it was time to go grab some drinks. We ended up at the hotel bar and bought them all a round of drinks. I excused myself after a couple rounds. I was feeling pretty anxious.

I went up to my room and threw on some track pants and an old Yale hoodie knowing I would need to get comfortable for the night ahead of me. I pulled out the Post-It Rory had given me earlier and called the number for the Chinese restaurant and gave them Rory's order. Before I hung up I heard the man on the other end mumble that it sounded like Miss Rory's order which made me laugh. When I picked up the order 20 minutes later, I ended up giving the guy a big tip when I told him it was Rory's order and I was rewarded with a death glare.

When I entered Rory's building, I was greeted by Henry. "Hi, I don't know if you remember me, I was here last night with Rory Gilmore."

"Of course sir, it's a pleasure to see you again." Henry said then glanced at the clipboard in front of him, "Are you here to see Ms. Gilmore? She hasn't made any additions to her list of approved visitors. I will need to call up and announce you. Can I have your name sir?"

"Oh uh... yeah it's Logan Huntzberger." I say slightly surprised. After a day like today where it seemed everyone knew who I was, it was nice to find one person who didn't immediately know my name.

Henry picked up the phone and I could hear him quietly talking to Rory and after a moment I saw him write down my name. I guess I made the approved list.

"Mr. Huntzberger, Ms. Gilmore asked that you go on up to her apartment." he said walking to the elevator and pressing the up button. "She is on the 12th floor, 12C."

I thanked Henry and held out my hand. He shook it and when he pulled away he looked at his hand and the folded up bill that I had slipped into it. "Sir?"

"For taking care of Rory. You seem to care about her and willing to protect her. She's important to me and if you're helping to keep her safe, well that's the least I can do so please take it." I explain.

Henry seems to consider it in his mind but nods his head after a moment. "Between her father, her grandfather, her step-father, and that crazy Australian fella, I've been thanked enough. Miss Rory is a special girl, you can't help but want to keep her safe. It's my pleasure so thank you sir." Henry said smiling.

The elevator dinged its arrival and I stepped inside the car once the doors opened and Henry hit 12 for me. Before the doors closed he put his hand out and asked, "Are you the one with the suit of armor named Henry?"

I smile and nod my head, looking at him curiously. How did he know about this?

"She said she finally chose this building because of my name. She said if she couldn't have Henry, the one in the armor, then she could at least have me. I asked her why she didn't have Henry anymore and she said because he didn't belong to her, but he reminded her of home where she felt safe and loved."

He took his hand away and the doors closing leaving me to my thoughts. Did she think of the apartment we shared as home? The elevator arrived at the 12th floor and I stepped out and walked around the corner to the door I had left Rory at the night before.

12C.

I took a breath and rang the doorbell. A moment later, the door opened revealing Finn.

"Come on in Huntz. Welcome to Casa de Rory." he said moving aside so I could enter.

"I'm surprised you're still alive. I thought for sure I'd find you dead in the middle of a pile of popcorn and I'd have to find a way to hide your body." I said as I entered Rory's apartment and handed him the bag of Chinese food.

He let out a small chuckle, "When she blew in here she definitely looked as though she was ready to kill me. Silly girl. But alas, it was all just a bit of a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding huh? So what have you guys been up to for the last few hours?"

"Lots of tequila, ice cream and girl talk." Finn said.

"Why the tequila?" I asked confused. Even with Finn around that didn't sound like a combination that Rory would partake in without reason.

"Oh well we were wallowing." Finn said matter of factly.

"Wallowing? What for?"

He glanced toward a door at the end of the hallway which I assumed was Rory's bedroom. "Look mate I don't what your intentions for coming to Chicago are but if I know anything about you then I know it isn't just for work. That's just a convenient excuse. The real reason you're here is for the beautiful Sheila in there." he says pointing to the door, "Its great that you guys are back in eachother's lives again and that you seem to have worked everything out, friends again, but you better make damn sure that that's all you want. Don't play around with her Logan. If you want her back mate then tell her. Don't jerk her around with your friend talk just to leave her broken again."

I look at Finn closely trying to process his words and realize something must have happened. She must have told him something that she didn't tell me last night.

"What did she say to you Finn?" I ask feeling rather desperate.

"I can't tell you that mate. You guys wanted to work it all out on your own so I'm letting you do that. I'll listen to either of you if you want to talk to me, but I'm not breaking any confidences." Finn says seriously.

"I thought you came here to mediate."

"I know that's what I said, but I really just said that to force the two of you to talk because you never would have done it on your own. You just needed a little push in the form of a handsome Australian best friend." he says smiling, "But you're an idiot if you think you have it all worked out after one sitting. Last night was just the beginning."

I stood there and just thought about Finn was saying. Rory must have said something to Finn but what was it? Did I want more than friendship? Did she want more?

"I…I…"

"Hey guys. I thought I smelled Chinese." Rory said coming out of her bedroom wearing black yoga pants and an old Yale hoodie. Her arms were up tying her long brown hair into a messy bun on the top of her head. Her face was free of any make-up and her feet were bare. She looked beautiful.

This was always my favorite Rory look. Sure she looked beautiful when she was dressed up and had some make up on and her hair done, but this, with her face free of anything and her hair wild, was when I thought she looked absolutely beautiful. One of my best memories was during the Spring Break we spent at Yale, not because of the obvious, which was fantastic but it was the first time I had seen her looking so comfortable and relaxed. My favorite days were the lazy mornings or weekends when we just stayed in our pajamas all day and hung out in our apartment.

"Uh thanks for picking up that food for me. Unfortunately they're one of the few places that doesn't deliver." she said. I must have been a bit of a daze with the memories running through my head because she started looking at me strangely. "Logan. Logan."

"You ok Huntz?" Finn asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head snapping myself out of my daze and I could feel myself getting hot. I brought my eyes up and was met with a pair of green and blue eyes looking at me curiously. "Sorry I was just thinking about when I ordered the food, the guy taking the order said it sounded like Miss Rory's order right before he hung up the phone. Then when I went to pick it up, the guy eyed me kind of weird after I told him it was for you."

Rory just laughed. "That was Mr. Chen. He's slightly protective. Probably thought you were a boy trying to get into my pants with food."

"Well obviously the man knows you." Finn commented.

"Hey!" Rory exclaimed hitting Finn's arm.

"I don't know food certainly helps, however, I believe it also requires a never ending supply of coffee as well as a quick wit and sharp mind." I replied.

Rory studied me with an odd look on her face. "Well if those are the criteria than I suppose you will be trying to get into my pants." Rory said evenly.

I just shook my head. "Nope, while I may have brought the food and have the wit and the mind, I lack the most important component… coffee."

"I think you forget the two cups of coffee you left on my desk this morning. Hence you are a supplier of coffee." she countered, her blue eyes sparkling.

"I suppose I did." I say just above a whisper. What did I get myself into? We stand there just staring at eachother. I had put myself into a corner I wasn't sure I wanted to get out of. Did I just admit I still wanted her?

"Alright well, I supplied several cups of coffee to Rory this afternoon and food plus we all know how witty and brilliant I am. Let's just leave it at the fact that your friends know what you like love." Finn said breaking us out whatever trance Rory and I were in. He clapped his hands together, "Ok I say we get this movie night underway. Who wants to help me get the stuff ready in the kitchen?"

"I'll help." Rory said quickly walking into the kitchen.

"Why don't you put the first movie in Logan?" Finn suggested giving me a pointed look.

I walked over to the entertainment center and found the movies Finn had picked out. I found Old School, Van Wilder, and Road Trip. He clearly had a crazy college theme going on. I wonder what Rory thought about his choices. I put in Old School to start and took a look around Rory's apartment. It was definitely large. She was right her dad was most likely paying more than half for this place. Although it was large it felt homey with its warm tones and splashes of color throughout. Books lined the built in bookcases and were lying all over the place, throw blankets over the back of the couch. The walls were lined with photos of family, friends and the places she had seen on her travels. It definitely felt like Rory and in a small way it reminded me a little of the apartment that we had shared back in New Haven.

There was a knock on the door and Rory yelled asking me to answer it. "It's probably the pizza."

I opened the door and sure enough it was the pizza delivery guy. As I was closing the door, Finn and Rory came out of the kitchen carrying trays full of junk food.

"Hey why didn't the pizza delivery guy get buzzed up?" I ask putting the box of pizza next to the other food.

"That's because Henry knows all of my deliver guys and I always let him know when to expect one." Rory answers as she takes a seat on the floor and starts opening boxes of Chinese food.

Finn took a seat on one of the leather arm chairs as I took a place in front of the couch on the floor as well beside Rory. She pulled something out of one of the Chine take out boxes and popped it into her mouth.

"What's that?" I ask.

"This," she says pulling another one out of the box with her fingers, "is salted-peppered squid and it is so good."

"You're eating squid? That's not something that normally tastes like chicken."

"I know and that's the brilliance of it. It doesn't taste fishy or squid like at all. It's covered and fried in salted peppered yumminess." she says as she pops another one into her mouth and then takes another one out with her fingers and holds it out for me to take. I take it with my mouth and watch her blue eyes go wide.

"Mmm, that is good." I say looking at her. Her hand is still outstretched towards me and I can see the wheels in her head turning.

"Hey Love give me some of that," Finn says looking at me, "play the bloody movie Hutz."

I hit play and for the next hour and a half we all just sit there and watch Old School laughing, occasionally making a comment. Maybe it was just my imagination but every time either Rory or I reaches for more food, we seem to inch closer to eachother until somehow, finally our arms are touching and neither of us move for awhile. After she gets up to put the next movie in, she sits on the couch, piling a few pillows up in the middle of the couch and leans against them. After awhile, I go to the kitchen to get a drink and when I return instead of taking a seat on the floor again, I sit on the other side of the couch, near her head. Before I know it I turn my body toward her and I'm playing with the ends of her hair.

It's a gesture I don't even realize I'm doing. I'm too caught up in the movie until Finn reaches for a slice of pizza and looks over at us and shoots daggers at me with his eyes. I instantly look at where my hand is and what it is doing and I instantly pull my hand away. Rory must notice the change or saw Finn's glare because I see her body stiffen suddenly and a few moments later she sits up and leans against the opposite side of the couch.

Crap.

There is an awkward silence in the air that has made the room thick with uneasiness. Finn appears to be laughing at every joke probably in hopes of easing the tension created by my actions.

After a few more minutes I can no longer stand it and I get up and go to the bathroom. I stand in front of the mirror and look at my reflection. Even through the mirror I can see the confusion in my eyes. What is going on? I finally turn the water on and splash some water on my face.

What the hell was I thinking? How could I be so stupid? Playing with her hair, what was that? But she didn't say anything, didn't seem to mind. Did she know what I was doing? Did she like that I was playing with her hair? She used to always love when I played with her hair. She didn't freeze up until I had taken my hand away. What does that mean?

Ugh. I splashed more water on face and quickly wiped it. I had been in the bathroom too long.

As I stepped out of the bathroom the doorbell rang. Rory made a move to get it but I put my hand up. "Stay, I'll get it."

She looked at me and nodded and I walked over to the door and opened it without looking through the peephole.

Drew.

He looked at me surprised and then took in my casual wardrobe. Oh crap.

"Uh hey Drew, how's it going man?" I ask.

"Uh fine Mr. Huntz... I mean uh...Logan. I didn't know you were going to be here." he comments.

"Oh uh yeah, we're just having a movie night." I explain then quickly add, "Finn, one of our other friends, he's here too."

"Logan who's at the door?" Rory calls out.

"Oh um yeah uh come in." I say realizing Drew was still on the other side of the door. I step aside so Drew can enter. "Uh it's Drew."

We both come into view and Rory's eyes go wide for a minute and she looks between Drew and I and I can't help but think that she looks guilty.

Finn who has been sitting suddenly stands up and breaks the silence. "Hey mate, I'm Finn Morgan. Rory's mate from college. I believe I've met you before haven't I?"

"Uh yeah I think so, at a bar or something with everyone from the paper."

"Yes a bar that must have been it." Fin says.

"Uh...what are you doing here Drew?" Rory finally asks.

"I've been wanting to talk to you all day, but I've been chasing leads and I just finished and came straight here." he said looking at Rory then he glanced and Finn and I before taking a step towards Rory, "can we talk privately?"

Rory nods and looks at Finn and I. "Excuse us for a minute."

"Uh should we go?" I ask not wanting to cause any problems.

"No stay finish the movies. We'll join you in a minute." she says quickly and leads Drew back to her bedroom.

Thoughts suddenly enter my mind of them entering that bedroom for entirely different purposes. I start to feel uneasy at the thought.

"Snap out of it mate."

My head snaps up and Finn is now standing angrily in front of me. "What the hell was that Huntz?" Finn asks.

"What was what?"

"You know what the hell what!" Finn exclaims in a shouted whisper. "The playing with the hair. Why the hell would you do that?"

"Look I didn't mean to do it. I didn't even realize I was doing it until you looked at me and I stopped. I don't even think Rory realized what I had been doing until I took my hand away." I said running my hands through my hair.

"Really you think." he says sarcastically. "Why the bloody hell were you sitting there anyways? I thought you were sitting on the floor. Why couldn't you stay there or sit on the other chair over there?"

I look at Finn. I can't figure him out. He's been seeing Rory without my knowing and now he's here.

"Why are you here Finn? Not just here right now, but why are you in the middle of this?" I ask.

"Finally someone asks the question." he says dramatically sitting on the chair he had vacated earlier. "Because the two of you are my friends and whether you actually believe so or not the two of you have needed me."

"How so?"

He leans forwards and clasps his hands together. "I've been the one that the two of you could both talk to, confide in. I was there after she said she needed more time and you were confused and didn't know what to do, I was there after she said no and you were a wreck. I provided the booze you asked for and kept the women away despite your drunken ramblings requesting me to bring you some girls so you could go back to being Logan Huntzberger. I kept the girls away because I knew that was a road you didn't want or needed to go back down on again. I was there when you broke down in your hotel room 4 days later crying and asking why the hell she didn't want you and I never told a soul, not Colin, not even you until now. I was the one that convinced you not to run back to Mitchum with your tail between your legs and got you to California and working. I was the one that left my Facebook page open so you could get that little glimpse into Ms. Gilmore's life that you were so desperately wanting. And I have been playing the part of the drunken best friend to perfection to distract you from those moments when your mind wanders to her." he says before leaning back in his chair and putting his arms behind his head. "And I was the one that made sure she was ok immediately after your break up and when I ran into her six months later in Boston, I stuck to that girl and wouldn't let her shake me. I won't get into any of the details of what I've done for Rory because I'm not about to break any confidences, but I've looked after her for you and after you for her."

"I don't know what to say. I didn't realize you did all of that, but really Finn why? Why didn't you tell me any of this until now?"

Finn sighs and looks at me seriously and shrugs, "Because I knew that you loved her and she loved you. I knew you were trying to move forward, but that you still cared about her. It was evident from the copies of her articles in you apartment so I looked out for her and looked out for you for her. You are my best mate and my family. You were the first person to befriend me in Switzerland and you've been there since. She's the girl you love and she became my friend too, more like a little sister so I had to make sure the two of you were both ok, so I've stayed in the middle of it."

I tried to process everything that Finn had said. Had he really been that selfless and done all of these things? I have tried not to remember the days immediately following the break up, but I do remember Finn being there, refusing to leave me even after Colin left.

"Thank you." I say simply and sincerely looking Finn in the eye and he gives me a small smile but I can see the emotion in his eyes.

"Well it's about time a guy gets thanked for all of his outstanding deeds." Finn says jokingly. "So what now mate? Like I said earlier last night was just the beginning. It's still there you know. That spark between the two of you. It's still so strong. I wouldn't be surprised if the bloke in there felt it too."

"I honestly don't know where to go from here Finn. You're right thought, it's still all there. Including…well including my feelings, but it's been so long, and I don't know what she's thinking, what she wants. I'm not even sure of what I want."

"Well if you don't know then just be her friend, for now at least."

"A friend who's deeply attracted to her and may even still be in love with her?" I ask quietly.

Finn took a drink of his beer then said, "The two of you need to rediscover eachother again. You may very well still be in love with that girl, but you've got to understand that the girl you're in love with has changed, grown up. She's not the same girl anymore mate, and frankly neither are you. You've got to get to know this Gilmore girl of the present and possibly fall in love with her all over again."

I looked at Finn. It felt as though I was really seeing him for the first time. "When the hell did you get so smart and enlightened Finn?"

"Always have been, everyone just thought it was drunken ramblings and never paid attention." he said laughing.

We both laughed and started to watch the movie that had been playing. A few minutes later Rory and Drew came out of her room. I couldn't help but notice that neither were smiling and still looked as uncomfortable as when they had entered her room.

"Uh hey guys. Are you going to be joining us for movie night?" I asked looking from Rory to Drew.

"I uh guess….yeah if you guys don't mind." Drew said.

"Nah of course not mate. The more the merrier, plus we need someone to help us polish off the rest of this food. Logan and I are a bit out practice with the eating practices of a Gilmore movie night and Love here will kill us if we don't eat all of this food." Finn said then looked at Rory, "Isn't it a rule or something that we have to eat all of the food."

"Yes it is. "All food intended for consumption during movie nights must be finished. The penalty for any food remaining is no coffee for one month."" Rory says.

"Wow that's a pretty hefty penalty." I add.

"We have to eat all of this food?" Drew asks looking at the ottoman. We had put a pretty big dent in it but if someone had just come in like Drew had, I would assume it still looked pretty intimidating.

"Of course mate. It wouldn't be a Gilmore movie night without all of this deliciously bad food. I don't think it would right if one of us wasn't in a sugar coma by the end of the night." Finn explained.

"Oh uh….that just a lot of junk food." Drew says shifting from foot to foot.

"What? Blasphemy!" These are all staples of a Gilmore movie night!" Finn exclaims.

"I'm sorry Drew, I forgot you don't really eat junk food." Rory says.

"Um well, I'm sure you've got to eat pizza or Chinese food right man. Those are staples for any reporter." I say and he nods his head.

"Yeah I'll eat that stuff. No problem." he says looking at the food. "I'll just have to do an extra half hour at the gym or something." he puts a couple slices of pizza and some Chinese food on a plate and gets up.

"Uh where you going mate, movie's in here?" Finn asks looking at Drew.

"Oh I was just going to heat this stuff up."

The three of us just look at eachother.

"Am I doing something wrong?" he asks.

"It's just there's this rule in the Gilmore code that you can't reheat any food after the first bite has been taken." I explain uncomfortably.

"But don't worry about it. Go ahead and heat it up." Rory says quickly.

"No, no." he says taking a seat on the couch, "I'll just eat this the way it is. I guess I'm going to have learn all the Gilmore rules before the next one huh?"

If there is a next one for him.

* * *

A little after midnight we finish our last movie and start cleaning up. Thankfully we were able to finish all of the food. Drew never got anything else after that initial plate. He left right after the movie ended, saying he had to go because he had an early morning breakfast meeting at the mayor's office. I heard Finn grumble and mutter "jackass" as we took some stuff back to the kitchen and Rory said good-bye to Drew. She came into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"I think I like this look on you." she said smiling.

I gave her an odd look then glance down and take in my appearance. I was in front of the sink, my sleeves pushed up and soap all over my arms and hands. "What can I say I'm a dishwashing master."

"You know you don't have to do that Logan."

"It's no problem. I'm almost finished."

"Ok. Thank you."

"No problem." I say drying my hands on a towel. "This was some movie night. Was Drew ok?"

"Yeah. I think he may have thought I was kidding when I was explaining movie night to him." she says playing with her hands.

"Ah well I can understand that. It was a bit of shock my first time as well."

She shakes her head and walks to the fridge and grabs a bottle of water and throws me one. "I don't think it's just that. Other than the odd slice of pizza or take out he's kind of a uh… health nut."

"Rory Gilmore, dating a health nut. Not exactly the most likely combination." I tease.

"Hey I dated you and you ate the appropriate servings of fruits and vegetables daily and worked an insane amount."

"True but I also ate all that junk you put in front of me."

"Well that just makes you the exception then." she says quietly.

We just look at eachother not saying anything. I take a step forward and feel the need to respond.

"Ok kids I hate to break this party up but I need to get on a plane and you Huntz are my ride to the airport." Finn says walking into the kitchen and slapping me in the back.

"You're leaving? Where are you going?" Rory asks.

"Back to where I was briefly before I was here, New York. I have an early morning meeting in the city so I've got to get going."

"How did I not know about this?" I ask.

"I told you last night when I called to tell you I was staying with you and you told me I couldn't because you were in Chicago."

"Yes and then I told you I was going to be seeing Rory and you insisted on taking the flight out to Chicago to mediate, then quickly hung up and turned off your phone." I counter.

Finn looked as though he was contemplating my words and then shrugged. "Guess I didn't tell you after all. Must've slipped my mind with your reunion news, but it still does not change the fact that the Morgan jet is fueled and waiting for me and you mate are my ride." I grumble but decide it's no use and I nod my head.

"Excellent!" he exclaims then turns to Rory and envelops her in a hug. "You my lovely little Sheila be good and don't make any rash decisions. Take it slow and…" he whispers something in her ear that I can't hear. "Don't worry love you'll find that happy medium. I know it."

I follow them to the door and put my shoes back on after being discarded long ago. Finn and Rory finish their good-byes and he looks at me and grabs his bag and goes out into the hallway leaving Rory and I alone.

"Uh…I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I say standing in front of her.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

I'm unsure of what to do next but I decide to go with my instincts and I lean over and give her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I had fun. I forgot how much fun a Gilmore movie night can be. I've really missed it." I say looking at her while she's still in my arms.

"Yeah me too." she says. "Good night Logan."

"Night Ace." I say and let her go and open the door. I turn back and give her a small wave and walk to the elevator where Finn is waiting for me.

I hit the down button and rock back and forth on my heels. I can feel Finn's eyes on me. The elevator arrives and I get on.

"So..." Finn says after a moment.

"So?" I mimic.

He groans and says, "Oh come on Logan. Are you really not going to say anything. I mean I know I walked in on some major tension earlier and I left you two alone. What happened?"

"Nothing Finn. We just said good-bye."

"Bull." he says, "Fine I know I'm not going to get anything out of you. You're like a freakin bag of secrets when you're sober. You should have been James Bond or something."

I just chuckle and step out of the elevator when we reach the lobby. "Good night Henry."

"Good night Mr. Huntzberger, Mr. Morgan."

"Later Henry." Finn says. "So what are we going to do about the wanker."

"What are you talking about now Finn?" I ask stepping into the back of my limo followed by Finn.

"You know that idiot Rory is dating, Drew. He's completely wrong for her."

"Really? He's smart, good reporter, seems ok to me." I say.

"Ok? Have you bloody lost your mind. The man is a total buffoon. He only ate one plate and he looked like he was in pain the entire time."

"Some people don't like their food cold." I countered pouring myself a glass of scotch.

"Don't like their food cold, are you kidding me. Who cares how he likes his food. It was movie night and she obviously has never invited him to a movie night and that's like a Gilmore staple. Even Juliet got an invite and she ate! Granted she only had a small bite of everything on the table but she was invited and she ate happily." Finn argued.

I laughed at the memory of the movie night we had with Juliet back in college. "What do you want me to say Finn, that he's wrong for her? I don't know. He seems like a good guy and yes they have their differences but who doesn't. I am in no way the person to be making any kind of judgments on Rory Gilmore's love life."

"Maybe not but there hasn't exactly been much of one to speak of. She may be dating this bloke now, but trust me they're not going to last. I'd give him a couple more weeks tops."

"Finn what the hell are you talking about now?"

"Rory and how she basically became you before her. She told you she hasn't been serious about anyone since you right?" he asks and I nod, "Well Rory Gilmore who used to be a girlfriend girl is anything but now. She may have called that one bloke her boyfriend, but that was only after I called her on it. Other than that, it's been one guy after the other."

I look at Finn slightly surprised. "Wait hold on, you're not seriously implying that Rory is going from guy to guy are you?" I ask incredulously, "Come on Finn that's just ridiculous. She went on one date during our no strings arrangement and nothing happened at all. Rory Gilmore has always been a girlfriend girl."

"Well I guess things have changed then. I'm not saying she's hooking up with just any random guy she meets or has a different guy in her bed each night. It's more like she meets someone and agrees to date him casually, not putting a label on, and once he starts showing signs of wanting more, she puts the breaks on it. She does not invest herself or fall in love." Finn explains looking at me closely, "The real kicker mate is that most of these guys look nothing like you. Her type has become the complete opposite of Logan Huntzberger."

I don't know what to think. The girl that Finn has been talking about sounds nothing like the Rory I know. She was a relationship girl. She taught me how to love, how to be partners in a relationship. We were together for nearly three years. She was a relationship girl wasn't she?

"I...I can't believe it." I say dumbfounded.

"You know it's funny, Rory basically became you, well a tamer version, and you became her. You don't sleep around anymore, at all really and you've got a girlfriend, albeit a fake one anyway. You basically switched places," he says, "It's pretty ironic and funny."

Had Rory really changed that much that she became me before her? Was that possible?

"What are you thinking about over there Huntz?"

"I just...well I guess I just don't know her very well anymore." I say and drink the rest of my scotch and look over at Finn, "Why do you think she's not into relationships anymore?"

"Oh well that's easy, you." he says matter-of-factly.

"Me?"

"Yeah with your "what the point", she's running from giving her heart away again and getting hurt. She's trying to not get hurt again Logan."

"And what about now? Now that we're friends again."

"Well if that's all you are then everything should be fine, but I asked you earlier what your intentions were for being in Chicago. I'm not looking for you to give me the answer, I can see that you don't have that worked out yourself yet, but you're going to have to figure it out... and soon." he said.

I simply nod my head and notice we've arrived at the private air strip and were nearing the Morgan jet.

"If I could just say one last thing on this subject and then I'll keep my mouth shut until you otherwise ask for my advice. The two of you, well those sparks are still there. It could seriously light the entire city on fire. I believe you need to take this slow, but I also believe in Rory and Logan. You know what you want mate. You've always known. The question now is whether or not you're man enough to go out and get it." Finn says before stepping out the limo.

Go get what I wanted. If I only knew what that was exactly.


	14. String Cheese and Wine

Oh wow you guys are pretty amazing with your reviews. As I was writing 13, I was pretty much thinking the same thing you were; Where is Colin? I looked at the Chapter 14 I originally wrote and I decided that it needed something in between and hence this chapter as it is just came out. This one came to me pretty easily but I've hesitated to post it because it didn't quite fit in with my original outline for this story but as I read what I have coming I decided that well you know what these two they need more angst, they need more tension. The end of this chapter I struggled with and you'll see why. Eeek! So this chapter is for all of you who have been reviewing. You guys are amazing. I also know a lot of you are interested in what Drew and Rory talked about in her room and don't worry it's coming as a flashback.

Thanks everyone and please keep on reviewing. Your reviews make my day.

O

* * *

**Fourteen**

**String Cheese and Wine**

"What?" I say looking at her.

"Nothing," she says smiling, looking away from me trying not to laugh.

"Yes there is. What is it?"

"You just have something right here." she says reaching out and brushing the side of my mouth with her fingers, "There got it."

"Thanks," I mumble and automatically wipe my face again with my napkin as she smiles, "So were you just going to just let me walk around all day with ketchup on the side of my face.

"Maybe." she says smiling mischievously, "So tell me more about California, was it really as athletic as you made it sound before?"

"Yeah it kind of was. I did a lot of hiking and biking. You know it's probably better that you said no to my proposal. I'm not sure you would have survived out there." I say trying to keep a straight face

"Hey I walk and stuff." She says throwing a French fry at me.

"Yeah as long as it's to food and or coffee maybe even to books."

"Well really what is the point if you're not working your way towards something like this delicious burger," she says before taking a big bite out of her burger.

"Health." I say looking at her as she wipes her mouth with her napkin and I notice she's smeared a bit of ketchup over her lips and I smile.

"Eh overrated." She says smiling then notices me, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right, you've got that look on your face." she says and I don't say anything, I just continue to smile. "Logan seriously, what's up with the goofy grin?"

"You missed some..." I start to say as I lean over and wipe the ketchup off of her lips with my fingers. I look up and I notice her eyes have gone dark. I slowly take my hand away and she licks her lips as I lean forward. I can feel her breath on my face. Her eyes close and as I'm about to press my lips against hers I can hear a ringing far away. I ignore it and close my eyes and lean forward but I feel nothing.

What the…?

I open my eyes. Rory is gone. I look around for her and take in my surroundings.

Crap.

I'm in my hotel room. In my bed. Ugh. It was all just a dream.

I roll over and muffle a few curses into the pillow and bury my head but I can still hear a ringing somewhere. I groan loudly before getting up in search of where the ringing is coming from. I find the culprit, my cell phone on the coffee table in the living room. Apparently I've missed four calls from Colin. Hmm... Before I can dial his number, the phone starts ringing again.

"Hey Colin, what's up man?" I say plopping down on the couch.

"You tell me. Finn called me at 6 this morning insisting that I had to call you. He said it was a matter of life and death." Colin says.

"Uh I'm not really sure what Finn is talking about I'm perfectly fine." I reply, "Probably just Finn being dramatic as per usual."

"I guess so, but he said something about you being in Chicago and Rory. Anything you want to share."

I don't say anything right away and after a moment Colin says, "Logan, are you still there?"

"I'm here. Yeah I'm in Chicago doing some work for the Post-Daily, the paper that Rory works for. It's not really a big deal. We've talked, worked things out, and we're friends. No big deal."

"Ok, but the thing is, the fact that you're saying it's no big deal generally means that it is a big deal." Colin counters, "Well at least I know why Finn called saying it was an emergency and that I had to talk to you, reporter girl is involved."

"Really Colin, everything is fine, there is no emergency, so you can get back to work getting those billable hours in."

"Maybe not an emergency, but I'm willing to bet you've got a few thousand feelings and thoughts running through you right now." Colin says ignoring my comment.

"Have you become a therapist now and I didn't know about it. I didn't realize there was more money being a therapist than a corporate attorney, but oh wait you're just a first year associate so there probably is." I say chuckling trying to get him off the subject of Rory.

"Yes a first year associate whose family owns the firm. Plus I'm billing you for this call right now, so don't worry I'm getting my billables in."

"Ah yes the trials of being a lowly first year, those pesky billable hours." I say, "I don't even understand why you're killing yourself. You said it yourself your family owns the firm."

"Says the man who practically lives in his office, at the company his family built." Colin counters, "We all have to do our part to make a business successful right, but enough about work. You're just trying to get me to forget about you and Rory being friendly again. So are you going to tell me what's going on or am I going to have to make a trip to Chicago as well because trust me you won't like the bill for that trip."

I groan and run my hands through my hair knowing Colin isn't going to drop it." I don't know Colin. I don't know what's going on. Being around Rory again feels right, great even, but it's different. I'm finding out just how much she's changed and I'm not entirely sure how to feel about it."

"You've changed too Logan. A lot has happened to you both."

"You've been seeing her too haven't you? You've kept in touch with her?"

"Yes but not the way Finn has. We exchange emails, she emails Steph more than me actually, and we go to dinner whenever I end up at our Chicago office and when she was in Boston last year to visit her dad and sister, we had dinner. Like I said I've been busy getting those billables in."

"You know, I'm just starting to realize just how much our lives have changed. There was a time when the three of us did absolutely everything together, now we're all leading separate lives, seeing eachother occasionally, there are things about the two of you that I just don't have a clue about." I comment.

"I know man. Unfortunately we all had to grow up sometime, well us not Finn so much." Colin comments, "But it's not like, well I at least, was trying to keep anything from you. It's just that Rory wasn't a subject that ever came up, certainly not one you were willing to talk about."

"I know, it's just strange to know that my two best friends have had all of this contact with my ex girlfriend whom I haven't had any contact with in the last five years."

"Well I may have kept in contact with Rory, but it hasn't exactly been the same way Finn has. I've always liked Rory, but he's always seen her as a little sister and well he's always thought of the two of you as this perfect couple, soul mates I think he's said. I don't know about that myself. Finn is a romantic and has always wanted the two of you to get back together." Colin explains, "You know I didn't exactly start talking to Rory again readily or willingly. She broke your heart. I saw how destroyed you were and I didn't want anything to do with her again. My loyalty lied with you, but I ran into her at a party in Chicago and we just started talking again. I didn't want to but Rory Gilmore just has a way of getting to you."

"Don't I know it." I say and neither of us says anything for a moment.

"So how bad is the damage?" Colin asks.

"There actually is no damage. We're friends, two friends who are obviously still very drawn and attracted to eachother. I'm not going to lie to you man, I'm confused as hell. Talking to Finn last night, my interactions with Rory, I don't know how to feel or what to do."

"Well I don't think it would be right if you weren't confused. You haven't spoken or had any contact with her in five years. You're Rory and Logan. I can't imagine it being anything but intense between the two of you." Colin said, "So do you think the two of you can really just stay friends?"

"What else is there?"

"Oh come on Huntz, you know what." Colin states, "Are you thinking about it?"

I sigh and lean forward and grip the phone, "As much as I'd like to not think about it, I do. When I'm around her it's all just easy. I can't help but remember things. How good it all used to be but then I remember that five years have passed and why. Things have changed. I can't keep living in the past anymore."

"Who says you are or would be? Do you think you can't move forward with Rory?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. I mean I can see it. I saw it back then and I can see it now if I let myself. I just don't know how to reconcile the past with the present because even though it shouldn't hurt anymore and I've realized that I shouldn't have proposed in the first place or walked away and I understand her reasons, I can still feel the pain of that rejection." I explain.

"You're afraid to get hurt again."

"I sound like a girl."

"Yeah but you have a reason to." he says. "Look we both know I am by no means a relationship expert, but I do know a thing or two about being in love with someone who has broken your heart. Steph and I have broken up and gotten back together so many times I've lost count. We've both done things when we've been apart that has hurt the other and has changed something about us, but I don't dwell on those things because I know at the end of the day she's Steph and she's the girl I've loved for most of my life and I don't want to be without her and between you and me I'm hoping this marriage puts an end to us breaking up but I wouldn't be surprised if we go through a few divorces and remarriages."

"We're definitely not you and Steph Colin which is good because the two of you are crazy."

"Yeah, yeah. Look you loved Rory in a way that none of us understood and don't get me wrong, I'm not advocating for the two of you to get back together, I just want you to make the decision that's right for you. I've seen you these past five years and you've been going around like you're missing something, and anyone can see that it's Rory or least love itself. Sure you've got your act together as far as work goes, hell you're the second coming as far as media moguls go, but you're like this machine that's not feeling anything. Hell you're in a fake relationship Logan!" Colin says, "You can't keep living like this. You have to ask yourself if this really is all you want in your life. And if you want to keep living this half assed existence you've been living, then go back to New York right now. Forget the work you're doing in Chicago and get away from Rory because there's no point in confusing yourself anymore. You've got to ask yourself if the things you've both done in between really matter in the long run, if you should leave Rory Gilmore in the past or move towards her and make her your future again."

"You make it all sound so easy."

"Of course it does, it's always the execution that's difficult." Colin says. "I know you're still confused about your feelings but you alone know what you want even though you may not be willing to reveal it to yourself at the moment. Just try to figure it out before it's too late."

"Yeah."

"Listen I've got to go meet a client."

"Ok make sure to bill me for this call." I say.

"Of course, it will be under you invoice as _Telephone conference with L. Huntzberger re Chicago situation._"

"Sounds good." I say chuckling. "Later Colin" I hang up the phone and think about our conversation. Everyone seemed to know what I wanted except for me. I wish I could figure it out as well. Ugh.

* * *

I had barely been in the office all day. When I came in this morning, Ed immediately called me into his office and asked me to write a piece for the Friday morning edition of the paper regarding a proposed law requiring all public school students to wear uniforms to school so I had been out of the office most of the day doing interviews and gathering information. Now here I sat at my desk a little after 8 p.m. trying to put the finishing touches on my article that I couldn't make sound right for the life of me. I had reread it so many times that I didn't know what to do anymore so I grabbed some wine from the mini fridge in the break room and some string cheese and attempted to find the problem in my article.

I heard the ding of the elevator and looked up. I wasn't sure but I had thought I was the only one left in the office. Normally you could find a few people in the newsroom at 8 in the evening but from what I hear it had been an unusually slow and boring news day.

Most of the overhead lights were off in the newsroom except a few, but from the way the person walked I knew who it was immediately, Logan. He must have seen me or my light because he changed his direction from his office and started walking towards my cubicle.

"Hey what are you still doing here?" he asked surprised.

"Oh well I'm trying to finish this article for the morning edition, but I can't seem to get it right." I answer then ask, "What are you still doing here?"

"Well since tomorrow is last my day here, we figured we'd get as much done as possible tonight. This online restructure is proving to be slightly more difficult than we originally anticipated." he says and I nod my head. "I was just getting the cord for my cell phone so I can charge it."

"I see."

He cocks his head to one side and looks at me, "So what is this article about. Anything I can help with."

"Oh it's just about the proposed law to require all students to wear uniforms to school. It's not a difficult article, it's just, well it doesn't sound right to me. I've been sitting here trying to figure out how to fix it."

"Mind if I take a look?"

"Sure go ahead. It might help to get a fresh perspective on it." I answer moving to the side so he can read the article on my computer screen.

He sits on the side of my desk and reads it over not saying anything as I sit there anxiously. When he's finished he turns to me and smiles, "Well it's good but I think I would move this part closer to the end and cut this sentence from this paragraph, it feels repetitive." he says pointing to a paragraph.

"That's not a bad place for this and I think you're right about that sentence." I comment after reading the article again with his changes, "What about the tone of it. I was trying not to sound too biased to one side, but I feel like I might be. I know this isn't a straight news piece so I can be but I always hate sounding like I'm for or against something. I want people to make up their own minds."

"No it's good. It's got the right amount of information and I can tell which way you would lean but I also don't feel like you're trying to influence anyone." he says as I'm skimming it. It is good. He's right.

"Thanks Logan."

"Anytime Ace." He says smiling then stands up glances around, "Well I'd better get back down to IT."

"Yeah of course, I'll see you tomorrow."

He walks to his office and on his way back he stops back at my cubicle as I'm closing out all of the programs on my computer. I see his cell phone charger in his hand. "Are you all done for the night?" he asks.

"Uh yeah, I just sent my article to Ed."

"Good, hey I'm sure you want to get out of here, but I ordered a bunch of burgers and other stuff for the guys, too much actually, and well if you have nothing else to do tonight you should join us. I'm sure you haven't had any dinner yet." He rambles.

"I um...well no I haven't eaten yet. I was just snacking on some string cheese."

"Do you have wine in that coffee cup too?" he asks eyeing the cup on my desk as a small smirk is playing on his lips.

"How do you know that?"

"Because you never eat string cheese unless you've got a glass of wine to chase it down with." he says. "I never could get you to eat better cheese with your wine."

"You've got me just don't go telling the boss I'm drinking on the job please."

He leans forward and whispers in my ear, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks," I whisper then look at him, "So are you sure you've got enough burgers because you know you can't offer me food and expect me not to accept."

"Please I know better than to offer a Gilmore girl food and not have enough." he scoffs smiling, "are you ready?"

"Yeah just let me get my stuff." I say grabbing my purse and coat. We take the elevator down two floors to the IT department but before he opens the door, Logan stops and turns to me causing me to put my arms out before crashing into him.

"Sorry." He says and looks at me sheepishly, "I know I told you that we were down here working, and we were but we kind of stopped awhile ago and we've just been hanging out."

"Why?"

"Well we do have one program running still, so there is work still being done, but it doesn't exactly require all of the people in there to do it. So now we're just hanging out on the paper's dime. I supplied the food and drink but the paper is paying for the overtime for the guys in IT." He explains, "Don't get me wrong we were working. Everyone has been busting their asses for the last two days. I was going to take them all out, but I figured this way they could get good food and drinks and still get some overtime."

I don't say anything, I just look at him and bite my lip. "Look Ror, I brought you down here because I thought I could…"

"Trust me not to say anything," I interrupt putting my hand on his arm, "Don't worry you can. I was just thinking that while some things have changed about you, other things haven't. You're still willing to have a good time at someone else's expense."

"Hey this isn't exactly the same as throwing parties on my dad's dime." He argues.

"You're right, it's even better. You're working the system for the benefit of your fellow man." I say smiling. "Come on Huntzberger you promised me food."

He smiles and opens the door but he stops and turns to me again making me run into him this time, "Don't forget Gilmore, I'm keeping your secret, so you'd better keep mine."

I glare at him and just shove him through the door and laughs. He leads me to a room in the back which I remember being used as the training room for new hires.

"Hey Huntz, we were about to send a search party out for you. The food arrived while you were gone, thanks for paying ahead of time by the way. I saw that bill and I'm glad I didn't have to foot it." Said an Asian guy I recognized as one of the guys on Logan's team.

"Yeah wouldn't have been good to have lost our billionaire boss," another guy with dark hair and brown eyes said.

"Don't worry boys, I'm still here to sign your checks," Logan says, "I just ran into someone upstairs and asked her to join us." He says looking at me as I walk through the door.

As I enter the training room, the seven guys in the room sans Logan, immediately straighten up in their chairs and look between me and Logan worriedly. "Hey everyone, I hope you don't mind my crashing your party. Logan was helping me finish my article and promised me you had enough food. I hope you don't mind."

"Uh yeah sure. Hey Gilmore." Andy one of the graphic artists said and everyone else nods in agreement.

"Great. Do you mind if I have a beer. It's been a long day." I say looking at one of the guys on Logan's team. He grabs one from the bucket of beer next to him and hands it to me. "Thanks. By the way I'm Rory Gilmore. I don't believe we've met yet. Are you apart of Logan's team?"

"Uh yeah, Kyle Anderson. Nice meeting you Rory. I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh really?"I say looking from Kyle to Logan curiously.

"Uh here's your burger Ace. Take a seat." He says pulling out a chair for me while sending a glare Kyle's way.

I go ahead and take a seat and another guy with dark hair and blue eyes I don't recognize comes up to me. "Hi, I'm Cameron. It's a pleasure to meet you Rory Gilmore."

"Nice to meet you too and you are…" I say asking the only other person I don't know.

"Don Nguyen." He says shaking my hand. "I agree with those two, it's great tofinally meet you. We have heard so much about you."

"Really? Well I hope it's all been good."

"Sure it is. You're Rory Gilmore." Cameron says cryptically glancing at Logan who is shifting in his seat.

"So who has been telling you these things about me?" I ask glancing at Logan myself.

None of them say anything for a moment, instead they all look at eachother and glance at Logan. "Well around. You're pretty popular around here." Kyle says.

"Yeah we've heard you're a real hot shot ace reporter." Don adds and Logan nearly chokes on his burger.

"Logan are you ok?" I say leaning over.

"Yeah fine." He says grabbing a beer and taking a swig. "Just swallowed wrong."

From the corner of my eye I can see Kyle, Cameron, and Don all trying not laugh. These three obviously know all about me from Logan which means they're more than just his employees and they feel comfortable enough to joke around with him about me.

"So how long have you guys been working with Logan?" I ask after taking a bite of my burger.

"We've been with Logan since Palo Alto so the last five years I guess," Cameron answers.

"And you guys followed him on his journey back to mother ship?"

"Well not exactly, we were involved in creating that patent that made Logan super rich. When he decided to go back to daddy's company we helped him create the patent that made him even richer." Kyle says, "But Logan being Logan made sure we were well compensated and in return for his generosity, he calls on us to help him when he's doing this."

"So you guys only work when Logan calls."

"Yup Huntz is kind of picky about who he's working with." Don says, "But he's a good guy to work for so we don't really mind. Plus it doesn't really ever feel like work with Huntz."

I look over at Logan. One of the things that I have always loved about him was his loyalty and generosity. His ego always appeared to be inflated but once you got to know him, you knew that wasn't really the case. It looks like some things hadn't changed. He's looking down eating his burger quietly, I wonder what he's thinking.

"So five years, that's a long time, you must have some good stories on Logan." I say smiling and he looks up.

"I don't know, he's pretty tame compared to what we've heard he was like in college." Cameron says. "I'm sure you've got better stories than we do."

"College huh? Who told you about those days?" I ask.

"Finn, Colin and Stephanie. They were full of stories" Kyle says.

"Well then I don't think there's very much more I can tell you if you've heard stories from those three. They've known Logan longer and I believe his wildest days were with them." I say, "He was pretty tame with me as well."

They groan and start talking about some of their own crazy college days but I tune them out. I look at Logan who is looking at me. I don't know what he's told those guys about me, but I didn't want to share my own stories with these guys that I barely knew. The memories I had of Logan were sacred and special to me and there were very few people I shared them with.

I notice that Logan has some ketchup on the side of his mouth and I smile but don't say anything.

"What?" he says looking at me. How does he know I'm hiding something?

"Nothing." I say smiling and trying not to laugh.

"Yes there is. What's going on?"

"You just have something right here." I say reaching out and wiping the ketchup off the side of my mouth with a napkin. "There got it."

"Thanks" he mumbles with an odd expression on his face. "So were you going to let me walk around with ketchup all over my face?"

"Maybe." I say shrugging. I glance at the other guys and look back at Logan. "So you've never really talked about California with me before. Was it as outdoorsy as it seems to be."

"Uh yeah." He says looking at me strangely, "It definitely was. I was always biking and hiking. It's uh… it's probably better that you turned me down because don't know how you would have survived California."

His comment catches me off guard but I know he's just trying to joke around about it. "Hey I could hike, I think. I do walk just not at a vigorous pace or well… you know."

"Yeah I know. You only walk if it involves food and coffee." he says and then a look of realization seems to come over his face and he adds quietly, "Maybe books."

"Well there isn't exactly a point to it if you're not working your way towards something like this delicious burger." I say taking a bite with my eyes closed. When I open them Logan is staring at me and looks pained. "Logan what's wrong? Are you ok?" I ask gripping his arm. He was really starting to worry me.

"I'm uh…fine." he says shaking his head and grabbing for his beer bottle. "I just…I'm just having the weirdest sense of déjà vu right now."

"Really? Well what happens next?" I ask curiously as he looks at my face and then glances around.

"I uh…" he turns towards me and his hands come up and his fingers softly brush over my lips. His actions send a current through my body that I haven't felt in forever. "Got it." he says softly and I see there is ketchup on his fingers and I unconsciously lick my lips.

"Oh" I whisper. I look up and find his chocolate eyes looking at me intensely. There is a fire in his eyes that I recognize instantly and that I'm sure is mirrored in my own eyes. I know I should move away or say something but instead I unconsciously lick my lips again as I feel him leaning forward and I do the same.

Logan suddenly jumps up causing everyone in the room to look up and stare at him. I had forgotten there were other people in the room.

"You ok Huntz?" Kyle asks.

"Uh yeah, I just realized I have a late conference call with my dad I'm late for. Excuse me." he says before casting an apologetic glance my way and bolting out the door.

I'm feeling slightly lightheaded from my interaction with Logan. What exactly just happened?

* * *

I don't leave the building, I instead go up to my office in case one of the guys needs me. I did say I had a conference call after all.

Ugh what was I thinking? It was all just like my dream. How was that possible?

I'm so lost in my thoughts I barely even hear the knocking on my door. I look up surprised to find Rory opening the door.

"Hey," she says as she comes in. "I thought you had a conference call?"

"Uh…"

She looks at me suspiciously knowing full well that there was no conference call, "What was that downstairs?"

"I…I…I don't know." I stammer.

"Bull."

"Excuse me?"

"You just ran away and I have no idea why. We were just hanging out having a good time. You were talking about having déjà vu and then you wipe my lips with your fingers all of the sudden and then run out of there. What happened?"

"I knew what was going to happen next, and I don't think either one of use are prepared to go there." I say simply looking her in the eye.

"Prepared to go where? What are you talking about Logan?"

How can she be so dense? I nearly kissed her. I know she's aware of that. Wait, I remember her face, she felt something when I brushed my fingers over lips. Her eyes got dark, the way they used to when… and she leaned forward too. Did she?

"You knew what I was about to do, what was going to happen? Did you want me to?" I say walking out from behind my desk and stand in front of her.

"What? What are you talking about Logan? Want you to what?"

"I was leaning in to kiss you and you leaned in too."

"No I didn't!"

"Rory did you…"

"Logan what are talking…."

Suddenly I reach out and one hand is around her waist and the other is threading through her hair pulling her closer to me until my lips are pressed against hers. Unlike my dream, this time she's there and her lips are so soft and warm against mine. She seems surprised at first, resistant, but then I feel her arms go around my back and she's kissing me back.

This is definitely better than a dream.

* * *

AN: Oh geez please don't kill me for this ending.


	15. Broken People

So my comment at the end of the chapter was meant more because I realized as soon as I wrote the last few sentences that I'd written myself into a corner and I wasn't sure how to get out of it to make this story get back on track. It was more of a I could kill myself comment. I'm actually very surprised I'm getting this chapter out to you all right now, because I truly did not know what to do with this chapter and how to write the aftermath of a kiss that neither were prepared for. It could have gone in so many different ways so I'm slightly nervous about what you all will think about this chapter. I went back and read all of the previous chapters because I felt like I had gotten off course, but some of the things they have said gave me the idea for this chapter. Truly I am unsure of this chapter and it's content, it's certainly not my favorite but it definitely puts me back on track. Be patient and if you've liked the story so far you'll enjoy the ride to where we're heading.

Oh and a small note: if any of you are Dawson Creek fans especially Joey and Pacey, I started noticing that I was starting to write Logan a bit like Pacey. What can I say I loved that character.

I hope you all like it and please review. I've been reading your comments faithfully, they really make my day. I'm glad you love it and that you think this story is different and a bit realistic. That was definitely my goal in writing this story.

O

* * *

**Fifteen**

**Broken People**

"You knew what I was about to do, what was going to happen? Did you want me to?" he accuses walking out from behind his desk and stands in front of me.

"What?"

"I was leaning in to kiss you and you leaned in too."

"No I didn't!" Did I?

"Rory did you…"

"Logan what are you talking…"

Suddenly his hand is on my waist and the other is in my hair gripping my head. His lips crash down on mine, catching me completely off guard. I try to push him away at first but as he starts to move his lips, I find my arms going around his back and pulling him closer and kissing him back. His kiss is familiar and warm and I'm soon lost in it. I feel his tongue seeking entrance and I allow it, letting our tongues duel. The kiss grows more passionate and I feel Logan pulling me forward gently until his knees hit his desk and he sits down and I move between his legs. His lips leave mine and he starts trailing kisses down my neck before sucking on my earlobe. I can feel his hot breath on me making every part of me tingle. It feels like heaven.

Somewhere in the distance I think I hear whistling, but I'm too caught up in Logan's kisses to pay attention. His lips are on mine again and we're battling with our tongues. My hands have made their way to his hair and he can't seem to get close enough for me.

"Oh sorry." I hear behind me.

Logan and I break apart suddenly and look to the doorway to where a janitor is standing there looking embarrassed. He has a large garbage next to him and he has earphones on. "Sorry I was just going to empty the garbage but I can come back later."

"Uh no, it's ok. Please go ahead." Logan says standing there awkwardly and casting a weary glance in my direction. The man looks between the two of us and walks into the room and grabs the garbage behind the desk. I put my hand over my face and run the other through my hair and notice that it's completely disheveled. I look down and my blouse has been pulled from inside my pants. Oh geez when did that happen? I sneak a peek at Logan and his hair is a mess an a few of the top buttons on his shirt are unbuttoned. Oh man!

After the janitor has finished emptying the garbage he mumbles an apology again and closes the door leaving Logan and I alone.

Neither of us say anything and I can't help but think about the night before and my conversation with Drew the night before. Oh gosh Drew! How could I forget about him? I had assured him that nothing was going on between Logan and I and now here I was making out with him on the desk of his office. Oh geez. Now I was just a liar.

_"So what are you doing here?" I ask after a few minutes of awkward silence of us standing in my bedroom._

_"I was out on assignment all day and I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier before the meeting. I uh...I tried looking for you after the meeting but you just seemed to disappear and since I didn't see or talk to you last night I figured I'd come over. I didn't know you would have company." he says uncomfortably._

_"It's just Logan and Finn. We're having a movie night like the old days back in college."_

_"In college when you were dating Huntzberger." _

_"Yes that's when we dated, when we were at Yale. I told you this. And Finn was at Yale too. We were all friends back then and we're all friends now." I said starting to show the frustration I felt._

_"You're all dressed rather comfortably."_

_I glared at him, "We're just wearing sweats and pajamas. We like to dress comfortably for movie nights. It's just kind of the dress code, we're not exactly scantily clad or anything. This isn't some orgy, it's just movie night." I say harshly._

_Drew ran his hands through his hair and sat on the foot of my bed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to imply that you were doing anything, it's just that well it threw me when he answered the door and he was dressed the way he was and he had… bare feet. Combined with all the talk from every woman in the office about how hot he was and then seeing the two of you walk into that meeting completely engrossed in your conversation about finding Finn naked in bed with the two of you, well I figured it was a story about the past but the way the two of you looked at eachother afterwards Rory, it was all...too much." he explained, "I jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry. It's just really weird coming to your door and having Logan Huntzberger opening my gi...well your door."_

_I sigh and take a seat next to him on the bed. "I can imagine how that must have been weird for you, but really he's just here for a movie night. Finn decided to come out to Chicago too and he suggested that we have a movie night like old times. It's something we've always done as friends, even before Logan I started dating."_

_He nodded and said "ok" but he appeared to be going over something in his head. "Earlier at the meeting, when you looked at me after I had gotten your attention, you looked...you looked, well guilty."_

_"Truthfully I kind of did feel guilty because my conversation with Logan wasn't exactly appropriate for anyone else to hear let alone a conference room full of my peers and you the guy that I'm seeing. It wasn't fair of me to put you in that position."_

_"So you're not dumping me for Huntzberger?"_

_"No."_

_"Ok, I'm sorry." he says reaching for my hand._

_"You don't have anything to worry about. Logan and I are just friends. There's nothing going on."_

"Rory. Rory." Logan says, "Rory!"

"Huh?" I say looking at him slightly dazed.

"I've been trying to get your attention." he says with a concerned look on his face, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I guess I just kind of zoned out for a minute." I say then fidget. Oh geez. "This is awkward."

"I don't really know what to say Ror. I'm kind of uh..." he starts to say looking at me and puts his hands out and gives a small shrug.

"Me too." I say understanding. He is looking at the floor running his hands through his hair repeatedly and then it hits me like a ton of bricks. "You kissed me. We kissed eachother."

His head snaps up and looks into my surprised eyes. "I know." he says softly. "I was present."

"What that's all you have to say? I know? I was present?" I say trying to make sense of it all.

"I don't know what you want me to say Rory. I know I kissed you." he says ringing his hands. "I don't know, I think I just wanted to know what…well that déjà vu I was having earlier, it came from a dream I had this morning and well I guess I just wanted to know what it would be like if I had finished that dream."

My head snaps up at his last few words but I don't say anything. That's what I had told him the first time we kissed.

"What?" he says after a moment.

"Nothing." I say but he's giving me that look that he used to always give me when he knows I'm lying. "It's just...well that's what I said right before I kissed you for the first time..."I just want to know what it would be like.""

He seems to think about it and then smiles, "Yeah I guess it was. I kind of forgot about that..." he says before sitting on top of his desk and looking at me. "I'd like to say that I'm sorry that I kissed you Ace, but I can't."

I look at him incredulously. "Logan!"

"What that a pretty damn good kiss! Just telling the truth Ace," he says smirking.

I grab a binder clip from the bookshelf and throw it at him and it hits him in the arm. "Ow." he says rubbing his arm. "What? I'm in a fake relationship. I haven't been properly kissed in awhile and kissing Ellie at this point is like kissing my sister."

"Logan come on, stop joking around this is serious. We kissed." I say glaring at him.

"Ok, ok." he says and then pats the side of the desk next to him. "Come sit."

I look at him suspiciously and he chuckles. "Don't worry Ace I won't bite. Please come and sit." he says patting the desk again.

"You know there are chairs." I say glaring at him as I sit on the desk next him close to the edge of the desk, careful not to touch him.

"Yes but since we're still at the work I don't want this to feel like I'm talking to one of my employees. I don't want this to feel like I've just committed some major sexual harassment. I rather us talk as friends, at least I hope that's what we still are after I mauled you."

"Well one, you technically don't work here so you're not committing sexual harassment, at least I don't think you are and two, I was a willing participant in the mauling." I comment, "I'm not sure what to do now."

"Me either and I'm the one that kissed you. I feel like I should have some answers for you but I don't." he says honestly.

We just sit there and neither of us say anything. I can't even keep track of all of the thoughts that are running through my head.

"You know I think it's a good thing that we kissed." Logan says finally and I stare at him with my brow raised.

"How do you figure that?"

"Like we said the other night when we almost kissed, there's a lot of sexual tension between us. We're attracted to eachother. Now we've acted on it and we can move on." he explained.

"You think all of the tension and attraction between us is just gone now that we've kissed?" I asked not convinced.

"Well no, not entirely, but it's not like this big giant weight hanging over us anymore." he says thinking about it. "I don't want to jump you right now."

"Gee thanks."

"What do you want me to jump you right now?" he asks looking at me sideways.

"No!" I say quickly, "But I don't think it's really that easy. You're thinking a bout this logically, but how do you feel Logan? Did you not feel anything?"

He doesn't say anything for a moment then hangs his head, "Honestly, yes. I felt _everything_." he says softly before looking at me and shrugging, "What do you want me to say Rory. This thing between us is weird. I've always been attracted to you. I'm still attracted to you. That's undeniable which is probably why I kissed you and why I dream about you, but other than being your friend right now, I don't know how to feel about you." he says, "you're the girl that broke my heart and that I never got over. How could I? We haven't talked in five years, but we've just picked back up like no time has passed at all, but here we are. I kind of just need us to just be friends for awhile and not over analyze this. I need some time to properly figure this all out in my head. I know that's not the answer that you want to hear, but it's all I've got right now."

"No I get it." I say and then cock my head to one side, "Can I ask you something though? Does that mean that you were thinking about us being more than friends, like getting back together?"

Logan looks at me and gives me a small smile and shrugs. "Yeah of course. You're Rory Gilmore." he says then looks at me seriously. "But what about you? We've talked about how I'm feeling, but what about you? If I have to share so do you?"

"I uh...I've thought about it too. I like you Logan, even when I've hated you, I've liked you. You're the boy that I just never could get over, but I don't really know how to feel about you either right now but I don know I like being able to talk to you again. I like that you're in my life again. I've really missed you." I explain shrugging, "I never thought that would happen, that we would be talking again, let alone be friends. I always just kind of thought you'd be nothing more than a bittersweet memory, but somehow now we're here and I'm happy that we're friends."

"So friends huh?" he said giving me a small smile.

"Yeah I guess so, but what do we do about that attraction?"

"Well..." he says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Logan!" I exclaim hitting him in the arm.

"Man you're violent," he says rubbing his arm and I just glare at him. "You know its how we started once upon time."

"Yeah and once was enough thanks." I say rubbing my hands over my thighs before bringing my eyes up to meet his. "I never really liked that arrangement."

"Well you weren't exactly the only one Ace."

"What are you talking about? You were the one hooking up with other girls and taking full advantage of the strings portion of our arrangement."

"It didn't mean I liked any of them." he said, "I was really just trying to run away from how I felt about you, attempting to remain the Logan Huntzberger everyone knew. I don't think I've ever told you this, but the number of girls I actually went on dates with once we started seeing each other drastically decreased and I only slept with one girl after we started... you know... it just didn't feel right after that."

"I uh...always just assumed." I start to say looking at him stunned.

"I know. It's kind of the conclusion I let everyone come to." he says, "I told you, you were special."

I stare at him completely stunned by his revelation. I really had always thought that he was and he wasn't. Wow. "This is weird, us talking like this. Do you find this odd?"

He chuckles and nods his head. "I find that when I'm around you Ace, odd occurs quite a bit." he says and I smack his arm again. "See violent!" he exclaims laughing and I just roll my eyes. "But to answer your question yes, I do find the conversation we are engaging in to be quite surreal. I mean we're sitting here talking about a kiss we shared and nearly doing it on this desk and how we don't know how to feel about eachother at the moment and I'm telling you about how I didn't actually live up to my own reputation after I met you. So yeah this is odd, especially for us."

He looks at me and a small smirk appears on his lips. "You know I've got to say Ace, I'm a little surprised you didn't run away. I expected you to run away."

I think about it and I know he's right. It's the kind of thing that I probably would have done in the past. "You know I'm kind of surprised I didn't as well. It must mean I'm growing up or something."

"Or Something." He says covering his arm again and bracing himself to get hit again, but his actions just make me laugh. "Interesting. I guess you are growing up Gilmore." He says glibly and I then smack him on the back of his head.

"Or not."

"Can I ask you about something Finn said to me?" he asks uneasily.

"Uh sure." Oh great what did Finn say to him.

"Don't worry I don't think he broke your confidence in any way, you actually told me the other night that you haven't been serious about anyone since me and Finn implied that you had well actually become a tamer version of me pre you. I uh…well that doesn't exactly sound like you so I was just uh…you know what it's none of my business what you've been doing since we broke up." He says shifting around and rubbing his neck.

"No it's ok for you to ask." I say putting my hand on his, but remove it quickly. "I uh…getting serious with someone hasn't been something that I've been interested in. To say that I'm no longer Rory Gilmore, girlfriend girl, would be an accurate description. Do you remember that conversation we had when I was flirting with that professor that was taking over for my grandpa and we were talking about how Paris said I broke you...well you in a way kind of broke me."

"Rory…"

"No it's ok let me finish that didn't come out right." I say rubbing my hands on my thighs. "I uh… I loved you in a way that I didn't really think was possible and when it ended it hurt, but I didn't really feel it until much later when I started dating again and I couldn't or wouldn't allow myself to feel anything. I can't really explain why I've converted into a no strings girl. I just know I can't give my heart away again."

"Come on Rory this doesn't sound right" he says looking at me, "You can't possibly be happy with this? You hated when we were in that no strings situation."

"I hated it because I liked you and I wanted to be with you and only you."

"So you're saying that you don't like any of the guys that you've dated at all. You don't have any feelings for Drew whatsoever?" Logan asks.

"I do like Drew and the other guys I've dated. I wouldn't have gone out with them if I didn't. I may be casually dating but I haven't exactly become a one night stand kind of girl Logan and it's still one guy at a time, excluding our kiss tonight." I say glaring at him.

"I never said you were, I just can't believe that you could be happy with this."

I sigh and look down at my feet before bringing my eyes up to meet his. "Happiness is a relative term Logan. You're not exactly putting yourself out there either. You the guy in a fake relationship who says he practically lives for work now. Are you happy with your situation?"

"Touché." He says giving me a small smile. "I'm happy with that fact that my mother is no longer setting me up with mindless idiots yes."

"You know that's not what I meant Huntzberger."

"I know." He says before sighing and bobbing his head around, "I uh…well…I…I guess Paris was right, you broke me Gilmore. You were my first girlfriend and you broke me. I am ruined to the world because of you Rory Gilmore. You set that bar up so high that no woman can possibly compare."

"Logan." I say glaring at him.

"Ok, ok, but you did, break me I mean and you did set the bar rather high Rory." He says. "My life these days is a bit of a lonely existence. I don't really date, even before Ellie came along. I tried going back to my old ways but it wasn't for me anymore. I've had a few girlfriends but my feelings for them were lukewarm at best. Ellie has been my perfect cover because it keeps the appearance that I'm not living such a lonely existence. I don't look forward to the day that Ellie tells me that Jacques finally proposed and that our sham has to end because then I have to put myself out there again because to the world at large the heir to the Huntzberger dynasty must either be a playboy or in a committed relationship, nothing else will do."

"Wow." I say not knowing what else to say.

"Don't misunderstand me Rory, I'm not dating anyone else because I don't want to. You know how you don't want to settle, well I don't really want to either." He says turning his body so he's fully facing me, "When we took that break, I realized it then what a good thing we had, and it's the same now. I'm serious when I say you set that bar high Rory and I don't think that's necessarily a bad thing. I like the work that I'm doing now. I don't mind being a work dork so I'm ok not having anyone in my life right now. Someday maybe someone will come along and shake up my world again but I don't need anyone to right now. I may be lonely but I'm content."

"Oh." I say and then after a moment I add. "We've broken eachother it seems. I'd like to think that I'm still a girlfriend girl at heart, I just can't imagine being someone's girlfriend anymore. I can't imagine feeling for someone what I felt for you, but maybe one day it will happen. Someone will come along that makes me say ok, I can give you my heart."

"I get it Ace. You don't have to explain." he says putting his hand on top of mine. "We're quite a pair aren't we? Completely broken because of the other and completely useless for anyone else but eachother…"

My eyes immediately get bigger at his last comment.

"I'm sorry Rory I didn't mean…well actually I did but we can't…I can't, well at least not right now." he rambles on uneasily.

"Yeah not right now." I repeat nodding my head.

"Rory let me make myself clear." he starts, "the thought, it's crossed my mind several, several times in fact. It's actually on repeat at the moment in my head. But Like I said earlier, I can't handle being anything more than friends right now. You're too important to me for me to mess up our friendship without being 100% sure."

"I know and I agree." I say sighing then give a small smile, "That little speech of yours, that felt slightly déjà vuish."

He must remember as well and he smiles, "Does that mean we get to make out now?" he says wiggling his eyebrows."

"Uh, no. We've already done that and got caught."

"At least I wasn't threatened with my life this time."

"I'm sure I can call him back and he can yell at you for a bit."

"No that's ok Ace. I've had enough death threats hurled my way to last me a lifetime thank you." he says then looks at watch. "I should probably go back downstairs and see if those guys need me for anything or at least send them home. I think they've had enough overtime and I need them to be sharp for tomorrow."

"Yeah it's getting late. I should probably go too." I say standing up and straightening my clothes. As we walk to the elevator he puts his hand on the small of my back and it feels both warm and comforting.

"It was nice getting to hang out with you tonight." he says as we get into the elevator and he hits his floor as well as the lobby for me. "I barely saw you in the office today, so it was a nice surprise, all of it."

"For me too." I say smiling.

The elevator arrives at his floor and he starts to get off but turns back around to face me and grabs my hand and pulls me to him. He cups my cheek with his other hand and gives me the gentlest kiss on the lips I have ever felt. As quickly as it started it was over. He let's go of me and as I open my eyes I see him back out of the elevator.

"Goodnight Ace."

The elevator doors shut and I can see my reflection on the doors in front of me. My eyes are wide with shock and I bring my hand up and touch my fingers to my lips. Wow.

When I reach the lobby I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. I open my phone to find an alert for a new Facebook message from Logan.

**LOGAN HUNTZBERGER: **_Sorry I surprised you, but I've always been a fan of the proper good-bye. Sweet dreams Ace._

That little….


	16. Everyone Loves Rory

Alright everyone here is the latest chapter. I hope you all like it. This chapter touches on some things that I had mentioned in earlier chapters. This is a bit of a filler for the next chapter and some other ones down the line. I really just wanted to tie some things up here. I think. Ok I'm tired, just wanted to get this out to you guys tonight.

Please review and respond, they make my day.

O

* * *

**Sixteen**

**Everyone Loves Rory**

**RORY GILMORE: **_TGIF! Here's hoping Friday is a good one_

It had been another long sleepless night for obvious reasons, coupled after a long, grueling and surprising day, so when Friday came I had no idea what to expect so I was ready for anything or so I thought. Since I had been busy with a story the day before, I expected to have a few messages waiting for me since I had Kate hold all of my calls except those related to the story, however, I wasn't expecting the mountain of pink phone message slips on my desk or the couple dozen voicemail messages that were awaiting me. I mean I usually got phone calls but this was definitely out of the ordinary.

As I took a closer look at the messages and started listening to the voicemails I realized that they were coming from various editors and producers asking me to meet with them for potential career opportunities. Holy crap I was being scouted by pretty much everyone.

What?

And as the morning wore on, I got even more calls. Some even called multiple times. I didn't take any of the calls or answer any of the messages. I couldn't. I needed to wrap my head around what was going on. What was going on? Out of nowhere people were just calling to recruit me. I can't believe it.

Apparently everyone in the newsroom had noticed that my phone had been ringing off the hook and soon enough word had gotten out that I was being recruited by other media outlets. The office was buzzing with speculation and I knew it was bad when Ed came to my cubicle mid morning looking concerned, but didn't say anything.

"Uh Rory there's a rumor going around that you're jumping ship." Ed says cautiously. "Anything you want to share with me?"

"Nope. I uh have no plans to leave at the moment." I say and he nods his head and mutters something and shuffles off.

Ok that was weird.

Later on my way to the breakroom to get more coffee I ran into the Martin Lewis and despite my attempt to go unnoticed he noticed me.

"Ah Ms. Gilmore, I was just thinking about you." He says.

"Really Mr. Lewis." I say slowly.

"Yes I was just downstairs in the IS department with Logan Huntzberger. I've got to say he's doing a wonderful job."

"Ok."

"Mr. Huntzberger appears to be happy and enjoying his time here. I heard you were here late last night." he says smiling, "He seems to be keeping it close to the vest but I wouldn't be surprised if we were changing owners soon."

"I don't know anything about that sir."

"Well maybe not but we may all soon." He says and starts to walk away but turns when he gets to the, "maybe you'll have a reason to stay as well."

Ok that was really awkward.

By lunch I had had enough of all of the whispering and the incessant ringing telephone so I grabbed Kate and Amy and let them lead me to one of our favorite Italian restaurants a few blocks away.

"How the hell did everyone find out I was getting calls from other media outlets?" I groan frustrated.

"It wasn't me I swear. When I wasn't answering the phone fast enough, the calls would get transferred to the main receptionist and I'm pretty sure she figured out what was going on after taking a few messages down." Kate said, "I've been telling everyone to back off and mind their own business and denying everything, but that could only last so long."

"She has a point especially if Carrie is the one answering the phones. She has the biggest mouth." Amy adds.

I put my head down on the table. "I don't even understand why they're all even calling now all of the sudden. It doesn't make any sense."

"Please Rory. You must have been expecting this. Have you forgotten that you're Rory Gilmore, winner of the Robert F. Kennedy Journalism award, your articles generate a lot buzz, and with your latest Obama piece people have really taken notice especially since the President himself said they were great articles and you were a talented writer." Kate stated.

"Yeah, yeah but still why all of the sudden interest now and at the same time. That story came out two weeks ago, same with all of the praise from the president." I say.

"Who knows, the real question is what are you going to do about all of these offers?" Amy asked.

"I have no idea. I haven't even really looked through any of them; I'm still trying to process all of this."

"Well as much as I don't want to lose you, I think you need to seriously go through all of those offers and pick the best one. It's not like the Post-Daily is offering you anything great except for that column with strings."

"And you don't think my own column would be worth it?"

"Not with strings." Amy replies, "You're talented Rory, everyone knows it, that's obvious. Sorry but I think with Martin just asked you to do, there is nothing that the Post-Daily could possibly offer you to keep you here."

"I thought Logan was helping you with that whole situation?" Kate asks "Plus you've been keeping him happy anyway right?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I say glaring at Kate.

"Just that you've spent some time together; you did have that movie night the other night right?" she asked.

"Oh yeah that. Finn was there too. It wasn't just the two of us so get your dirty mind out the gutter Katie."

"Hey if it wasn't just the two of you then why wasn't I invited?" Kate asks pouting, "I love movie nights."

"Sorry Finn set it up."

"So how was it?" Amy asks playing with the straw in her water cup.

"It was fine, awkward. I wasn't really sure what to do with myself and then when I was taking an eating break, somehow and I don't know how he started playing with my hair but I didn't even realize he was until after he suddenly stopped. I'm pretty sure he knew that I knew too because the room suddenly became thick with tension, Finn was laughing at every joke of the movie, it was just pretty much horrible."

"Wait Logan was playing with your hair and you didn't even notice." Kate asks and I just nod.

"But doesn't Finn play with your hair all the time. I've seen it." Amy argues.

"Well I've seen it too but Finn playing with her hair obviously doesn't have the same implications as Logan doing it, plus she didn't even notice. So did he say anything?" Kate questions.

"No he went to the bathroom after awhile and when he came out there was someone at the door and he answered it." I say and bury my face in my hands remembering.

"Honey you really have to stop doing that." Kate says, "So who was at the door?"

"Drew." I answer simply.

"Drew!" they both exclaim.

"Ooh that must have made it even more awkward." Kate comments.

"You have absolutely no idea." I say, "He wanted to talk in private too so I brought him back to my bedroom."

"Dirty." Kate says.

"Ignore her. So what did he say? What did you guys talk about?" Amy asks.

"We basically just talked about how he was feeling with Logan being here, which is not very good by the way. Oh and then he joined us for the rest of movie night. Let's just say my original assumptions were correct."

"Well good now you can give him the boot." Kate stated simply.

"What? How did you deduce that?"

"Well he obviously can't take the competition so you might as well take the poor guy out of the race." she explained.

"There is no competition." I state.

"These are boys of course there is a competition even if you're not aware of it." Amy commented.

"It's true." Kate agreed, "Guys will compete over anything quietly and without stating that they are, the best car, job, girls. It's just a guy thing."

"What's a guy thing?"

"Logan!" I exclaim as my head snaps up at the sound of his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh well I'm here for lunch with my team." he says motioning to the table next to us and sure enough Kyle, Cameron, and Don were all taking their seats. "This place came highly recommended. In fact Kate recommended it and made us reservations."

I turn my head to Kate who is nodding her head, trying to hide her smile. Ugh the little brat. She was the one that had suggested eating her as well.

"So you no one ever answered my question, what's a guy thing." he asked to no one in particular but looked down at me.

"Oh uh competing with other guys." Amy answers and I glare at her, "My uh husband just bought this new motorcycle. Not the best, but he was happy with it and then the following week, his best friend who has never shown any interest in motorcycles, always said he hated them actually, bought an even better one."

Logan laughed, "You're right, we do like to compete even when we don't realize it, but I've found over the years that I'm only willing to compete now when it's worth it." he says as he looks at me and I look away quickly.

"Well I should probably leave you ladies to enjoy your lunch," he says when the waitress comes to take our order, "I just saw you ladies sitting here and I thought I would say hello."

"You should join us." Kate says suddenly and turn to glare at her again. "As you can see we haven't ordered yet. I'm sure they can put our tables together."

The waitress nods her head in confirmation and Logan looks over at his team for confirmation and they all nod their head. I feel eyes on me and I raise my eyes to meet his and I smile and nod. "Of course, that sounds like and excellent idea. We'd love for you and the guys to join us."

After the waitress has put our two tables together, Logan introduces the guys to Kate and Amy and takes a seat next to me. When everyone is ordering their food a moment later, he leans over a little and whispers, "Don't worry Ace. I won't bite…again."

I glare at him and the look on his face makes me smile involuntarily. He's knows how awkward this situation is for me, especially after last night , but he's trying not to let it be.

"Hey Rory good to see you again." Don says as he takes a seat.

"Yeah you disappeared on us last night all of the sudden after Huntz went to take his conference call." Cameron added.

"You saw Rory last night?" Kate asks looking from them to me curiously.

"Uh yeah Huntz brought her down and she joined us for a little impromptu party we had but she left after Huntz did." Kyle explained, "Hey Huntz, when you came back down you said you knew Rory was ok when we mentioned she suddenly took off. How did you know that?"

Logan and I look at eahother and can feel the heat rising to my cheeks. "I realized I had forgotten something at my desk and I stopped by Logan's office before I left for the night." I say quickly.

"Yeah Rory found me in my office while I was taking my conference call." Logan added as he takes a seat next to me.

From the corner of my eye I see Kate and Amy whispering and by the look they are giving me, I know that they know that I'm lying. Crap.

I settle into my seat and watch the conversations that are unfolding before. Sometime after our entrees are served, Logan mentions how hard his team has been working and asks for a good recommendation for some good places to hang out other than hotel bar.

"Oh well you guys should join us tonight at Amy's husband's club." Kate says suddenly and mainly looking at Kyle whom she has been heavily flirting with. "We go there every Friday night."

"Yeah you should come with us. I'm sure John would be happy to take your money and see to it that you have fun, don't you think so Rory?" Amy asks looking at me pointedly.

"Uh yeah you should definitely join us." I say quickly and add, "It'll be fun."

Logan looks at me with and uncertain look on his face. "As long as you're sure," he asks me softly and I nod.

"It'll be fun."

"Well yeah I guess I'm in, what about you guys?" he asks the guys and they all agree.

"So you know it's going to be awkward going out with you tonight if you have any intentions of making any big announcements this afternoon because some people might find it uncomfortable to drink with their boss around, even if he is as cool as you." I say turning to Logan.

"Trying to get the inside scoop huh Gilmore?" he says smirking, "Well for the record, no I will not be making any major announcements today. I can tell you that I've made my recommendations to the dark lord regarding the paper but it's all up to him now and off the record, no matter what I am always beyond cool to hang out with."

Everyone just laughs and I roll my eyes. "You know what guys I take back what I said last night, I may have some interesting stories about partying with Logan from college."

"Don't you dare Ace." Logan warns looking at me in mock horror.

I just smirk and then shake my head. "Don't worry Huntz I wouldn't do that to you, I know you're a reformed man." I say then mouth 'I'll tell you later' to the rest of the table.

"So the office has been abuzz with your name today Gilmore. Word is that your phone has been ringing off the hook with offers to take you away from the Post-Daily. So do you have any big announcements to make?" Kyle asks.

"Nope." I say shaking my head. "Honestly I haven't really looked any of them. I have all of these messages and I haven't returned one call. It's all pretty crazy actually. I don't even know why they're all calling now out of the blue."

"The people love you Gilmore. Just face it." Amy says.

"Hey I've read your stuff and I hate reading. I'd give you a job." Don says and everyone laughs.

I look at Logan who has been quiet and has been picking at his food. "You've gotten awfully quiet there Huntzberger, you know something about why I'm suddenly so popular don't you?" I accuse.

He looks at me and shakes his head, "I don't know anything for sure but I do have my suspicions." he answers, "Basically it's because of me."

"Wow Logan I always knew you had a big ego but I don't see how Rory's job offers have anything to do with you." Cameron comments.

"Well with the big announcement Martin made about HMV and my being in Chicago to head the big online restructure for the Post-Daily coupled with the fact that he has made it publicly known that he hopes HPG purchases the paper, those outlets that were waiting to make their move on you quietly are now scrambling because they know that I'm here. And it's not a big ego Cam since I happen to be the talent recruiter for the HPG, which is a well known fact to everyone in the industry." Logan explains, "Even if I wasn't here to recruit you, the mere fact that HPG could buy the Post-Daily means that when we do we would be renewing everyone's contract, including Rory's which would make it more difficult and expensive to recruit her later. Since Rory is still just a staff writer, probably still working from her original contract it would be much cheaper to try and recruit her now before HPG or anyone else buys the paper and promotes her and gives her a substantial raise."

"Wow so your arrival in Chicago has basically caused a mad bidding war for Rory. That's pretty impressive Gilmore." Kate comments smiling, "Looks like you have your pick of pretty much any newspaper outlet in the country."

"Don't forget television, I heard some producers were calling." Amy added. "You'd be great for TV Ror."

"I think so too." Logan said smirking.

"Even better I love TV." Don adds.

"Not every outlet is interested." I say turning to Logan. "I couldn't help but notice that none of those messages came from any publication owned by Huntzberger Publishing Group."

"I thought you said you didn't look at any of the messages."

"Well enough to look at the names and none of them were owned by HPG." I say looking at Logan straight on, "Any insight as to why Mr. Vice President in charge of talent and recruiting of Huntzberger Publishing Group?"

Logan turned his body towards me and looked me straight in the eye, his chocolate eyes poring into me, "Do you want me to make you an offer," he says then adds, "on behalf of HPG of course."

"Well if I'm supposed to make an informed decision about my future, then I'd like to have all offers on the table and if there is one from you, HPG I mean, then I would like to know that as well."

"So you do want me make you an offer." Logan asks quietly and I'm not entirely sure what we're talking about anymore because I'm caught up in his warm chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes," I say without really thinking.

Neither of us say anything for a moment we're both mesmerized and looking into eachother's eyes.

"Wow! Look at the time. We'd better get back to the office." Amy says breaking us both out of our trance.

"Oh yeah, time really flies when you're having fun," Kate adds as she flags down the waitress for the check.

Amy, Kate and I all reach for our purses to pay our separate tabs, but Logan quickly pulls out his Black card and hands it to the waitress. "Don't worry ladies, I've got it."

"Was that an American Express Black card?" Kate asks amazed, "I didn't think those actually existed."

I just laugh, "It's nice to see the Black card has made its way back into your wallet; must be nice not to have to deal with cash anymore."

"You mean there was a time when Huntz didn't flash that thing around?" Don asks chuckling.

"It never left; it was just minimally used the last time we saw eachother. I couldn't quite afford my own extravagant lifestyle when I left the family business." He comments.

"Well then it's a good thing you went back." Amy says, "Thanks for lunch."

"No problem. It was my pleasure."

We all walk back to the office together and as we enter the newsroom we're all laughing about a story Kyle has been telling us about his travels through Asia. Everyone, including Martin Lewis is openly staring at our little group. As we all start to go our separate ways, Logan suddenly grabs my and it feels like an electric current is running through my body. I look at our hands before peering up at him curiously.

"I know we were teasing earlier, but I do in fact have a formal offer for you on behalf of HPG. I've been waiting for the right time to do it, but well you know, anyway I have an offer that I'm hoping you will listen to." Logan says quietly, "I understand that you're not really paying attention to these offers right now, but I'm hoping you'll at least hear what I have to say."

I just nod my head and say ok quietly.

"Great, I have a few more meetings this afternoon, but I should be done by 3 p.m." he says smiling before giving my hand a small squeeze then letting go.

I turn to walk back towards my desk and from the corner of my eye I can see Drew standing at another reporters desk near me and I know from the look on his face that he witnessed everything that had just happened. I can only imagine how it all looked to him and then I remember last night and what Drew and I talked about the night before. Oh man, I've really messed up.

* * *

I had finished up most of my meetings and with the exception of one last meeting with the Board and Martin later this evening, my work in Chicago was complete and a huge success. They had purchased the plan for the online restructure and I had successfully convinced four of the five people my father had wanted me to recruit to join HPG. The only one left was Rory.

I stretched tiredly before picking up the phone and dialed Kate's extension.

"Yes Logan?"

"Kate can you please ask Rory to come to my office when she has a moment and also I just want to confirm that you took care of the matter we discussed correct?"

"Yes of course Logan. It should all be ready for later this afternoon and I'll let Ms. Gilmore know you'd like to see her."

I yawned. It had been a long night, one filled with little to no sleep. I'm not entirely sure I had even slept. I had kissed Rory twice last night. The first one I thought I understood, but he second one was a completely spur of the moment, split decision in my head. I just reached out and kissed her and it felt right and natural. I had played it off on that Facebook post I left her afterwards like it was just my final word, but I wasn't sure if that's really all it was.

I had told her that I didn't know how to feel about her and I couldn't be anything more than friends and that was true, but I don't think I can deny that it was easy to picture being with Rory again.

Rory knocked on the door and poked her head in the door. "Hey uh, Kate said you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah come in and sit down." I say motioning to the chair in front of my desk.

She sits down and I pull out the manila folder with the details of the offer my father has instructed me to give her, but I don't give it to her. We both sit looking at eachother in awkward silence.

"Ok is it me or is this weird? I mean my being the authoritative figure between the two of us." I say then add softly, "and there's the fact that last night in this very office, we were here participating in an entirely different activity."

"Logan."

"Ok, I won't mention in again, but you have to admit if we had sat in chairs last night, this." I say pointing between the two of us, "would be much more awkward."

"I'll give you that." she concedes after thinking about it for a moment then smiles, "You know it has been difficult these past few days to actually think of you as a boss, as Mr. Huntzberger. It's slightly odd to see you sitting behind a desk working. I remember a time, not long ago, when your desk was used to prop your feet up for a nap."

I smile at the memory, "Had to get some sleep somewhere."

"Yes you were a busy little man whore back then and the middle of a loud and busy newsroom was the perfect place to sleep. And to think now you're running the show." she comments her eyes shining, "You've certainly come a long way Huntzberger."

Her face suddenly turns serious and she leans forward. "You know I don't think I've ever told you, but I'm so proud of you Logan. Everything you've done, accomplished is amazing."

I smile at her and look down slightly surprised and embarrassed by her words, but happy because of them, "Thank you for that. From you, that means more than you know." I say sincerely.

I look at the folder in my hands again and I know that I don't want to talk to Rory in this setting. "Uh do you want to take a walk with me? I want to talk about this offer I have for you, but I just can't really do it here," I say pointedly, "plus I really need to stretch my legs."

She looks unsure and then glances behind her to the newsroom and then turns back to me and nods her head.

"Great."

We both stand up and as we walk out the door I put my hand on the small of her back without thinking and I can feel eyes following us. This must be what she was worried about.

When the elevator arrives, it's empty and once we get in and the door closes I turn to her. I'm sorry, I didn't think about how people would react about us just walking through the newsroom together. I heard some talk on the first day after the meeting, but you know I've developed a thick skin and I've learned to just tune it all out, but you…"

"It's ok. This week has been a very busy week in the Rory Gilmore rumor mill, especially now will all of these calls coming in. It's not your fault and frankly it's no one's business why I would be leaving the office with an old friend of mine." she says looking at me smiling.

When the elevator reaches the lobby, she gets out first and as we're walking my hand instantly finds itself on the small of her back again.

"Ok Huntzberger, where are we going on this little walk of yours? You're leading this show."

"Feeling adventurous huh Ace? Alright hmmm…. let's go near the river. It's a nice early Spring day."

We walk the two blocks to the edge of the river and walk along the river line a little further before I see a coffee shop and motion towards it. Her eyes light up and she eagerly nods her head yes. After we get our coffee we take a seat at a table outside and she looks at me expectedly.

"You didn't bring your folder."

I smile, "What's wrong Gilmore, afraid I won't give you a good enough offer."

"No just curious as to what Mitchum thinks I'm worth." she says taking a drink from her coffee.

"Don't worry I've memorized the contents of that folder, but it's all a mute point anyways. It doesn't matter what Mitchum thinks you're worth, I'm the one making the offer here." I say peering at her, "This is still weird, being all business with you. I mean talking to you about business is easy, but being here offering a position in my company is surreal."

"Well so far you're doing a horrible job at it. As someone who is trying to recruit me, you should be praised me, pett my ego, the coffee is a nice touch but really your skills are rather lacking. I'm surprised Mitchum is even letting you do this. I wonder how many talented writers you've lost due to your inability to actually get the offer out?" she scolds mockingly.

I glare at her and see her trying to keep a straight face, "alright, alright, fine." I sit straight up and clasp my hands together in front of me and she does the same thing, "oh we're starting."

"Ms. Gilmore, may I say your articles are amazing. Your writing is fluid, well thought out, well researched, and with each one your voices becomes more clear. I feel as though you are speaking to me personally. I have been a big fan of yours for a long time, since your days on the Yale Daily News." I say smirking slightly and she smiles, "You are an extraordinary journalist. I am here on behalf of Huntzberger Publishing Group to offer you a position at one of our many publications. While we own several publications, there is one in particular that I believe you would be perfect for."

I pause and she looks at me and I can see the curiosity in her eyes.

"I've spoken to the Editor-In-Chief and he's extremely excited. In fact he told me that I hadn't called him first, he was going to go over my head or call me and suggest that I make you an offer to join the paper. I also spoke to the Features editor and she is just as thrilled. They would both love to meet you and work out the logistics of this offer and what they would like to see from you. They did say that you would have your own weekly column, but you can write as much as you want or just that one column per week. If you do choose to write more you will of course be compensated for that as well. And you may know that if you do work for an HPG publication, your work may be picked up by some of our online publications. The manner in which you are paid for this work, will be worked out in your contract negotiations. As far as your salary, well unfortunately that is the bit of information that I may not have memorized, but I can assure you that it's substantially larger that what you are making now and we are prepared to negotiate with you if you don't feel it's adequate. Huntzberger Publishing Group is extremely interested in you Ms. Gilmore and we're very much willing to make this worth your while."

I stopped my pitch, knowing that I had left the biggest piece of information out and I looked at her expectedly. Her blue eyes shined and I could see her trying to process all of the information. From looking at her eyes, I could sense the exact moment it occurred to her that I hadn't told her which publication it was.

"Hey you forgot something." she says.

"Huh, I did?" I say pretending to go over everything in my head again, "I don't think so…"

"The name of the paper Logan." she says glaring at me.

"Oh really I thought I told you." I say without saying anything else.

"Logan."

"Oh well yeah, it's just the New York Times." I say quickly.

Her mouth drops open slightly and I see that the words she was going to say appear to be stuck on the tip of her tongue. She looks slightly shocked.

"Uh, Rory are you ok?"

She looks at me rather wide eyed, "I'm sorry did you say the New York Times? Are you kidding?"

"No not at all. Remember I checked with the editor and everything. The New York times wants you Ace." I say smiling.

She stands up suddenly, "Ok I kind of need you to not be the guy offering me my dream job right and be my friend for a moment." she says as she grabs my hand.

"Yeah sure, anything you want." I say nodding.

She pulls me up and grabs my arms and starts jumping up and down like a five year old. I can't help but laugh and the look on her face makes me start jump up and down too. People on the street are staring at us and one person even honks. After a few crazy minutes of jumping like crazy people she stops and looks at me seriously.

"It's true right? Not a joke? The New York Times really wants me?"

"Yeah Ace, they do. It's not a dream."

She suddenly jumps into my arms and wraps me in a big hug. Her actions surprise me, but I hug her back and pick her up and spin her around, which makes her laugh out loud. I love her laugh.

I put her down and we pull apart slightly and we look at eachother. I tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear continuing to look into her eyes.

"I always hoped for this. When HPG bout the Times a couple of years ago, I figured it would never happen, I should give up the dream. I didn't think you or Mitchum would ever want me to work for HPG."

"Well that's where you're wrong, we've always wanted you." I say knowing full well I meant more to that sentence than I was saying. She must have known it too because she closes her eyes briefly and whispers my name. "Logan."

I touch her cheek gently and trace her jaw line, "Rory I…."


	17. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

Surprise!

I know I was evil for leaving it where I did...and since you all begged and pleaded so nicely I thought I would give you this little treat. However be warned it may not go exactly how you all hoped or will it...

Ok well I'm getting this chapter out to you much earlier than I normally do, partly because I may not be able to get you anything else until next week with the long weekend coming up but we'll see how the rest of this week goes.

Also I have a few other ideas for some stories but I've discovered that I'm really only good at one story at time, so it may be awhile until you see a different story for me until this one is finished probably. I think this story has a few more chapters in it because well we need angst. I haven't even written out the ending of this story but I do know how it ends so you'll all just have to be patient.

Anyway I hope you all like this one. Please keep on reviewing, it makes my heart happy.

O

* * *

**Seventeen**

**Decisions, Decisions, Decision**

I touched her cheek gently and traced her jaw line, "Rory I…"

_Ring…Ring…Ring_

Crap, not again.

As if she suddenly realized what was happening Rory dropped her hands from around my neck but I quickly reached out and grabbed her hand so she couldn't go anywhere and as I looked at her face I could see the mix of emotions running through her.

"Huntzberger." I growled into the phone while I kept a hold of her hand.

"Logan it's Kate. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something but I wasn't sure when you were coming back and the guys are here ready to set up."

"Crap I forgot." I say looking at the time on my phone. "I'll be there in a few minutes. I'm just a few blocks away. Tell them to go ahead and set it all up and call everyone together. Thanks Kate."

I hang up and Rory is eyeing me, "What's going on?"

"We've got to get back to the office," I say throwing my coffee cup away and I start walking back while pulling her along since her hand is still in mine.

"Are you late for a meeting?" she asks trying to keep up with me.

"Nope, a surprise." I answer cryptically speeding up a bit.

"Hey you know Gilmore's don't run." she says clutching my hand tightly struggling to keep up with me.

"We're not running just walking at a hurried pace. You know I'd never make a Gilmore run, that's just crazy talk Ace."

She smiles at me and we walk quickly the rest of the way to the office with me half dragging her. When we get into the elevator she looks at me out breath and leans against one of the walls of the elevator. "This surprise better be good Huntzberger, I'm exhausted."

"We only walked seven blocks Ace that was hardly a marathon." I comment smirking.

"Yes but seven blocks in these shoes," she says pointng to her feet, "These shoes were not made for running or walking at a hurried pace as you call it, but to be admired while I sit prettily."

I just laugh and look at her. She's a bit out of breath an breathing heavily, "Rory earlier I…well there's something I want to talk to you about other than the job ok. It's important." I say leaning closer to her.

"Uh sure."

We reach our floor before I can say anything else and as the door opens I hear a slight gasp. Kate is waiting for us in front of the receptionist desk, and she's looking at us curiously as we step off of the elevator. She is looking down between Rory and I, and it's only then that I notice that we're still holding hands and it appears that Rory does too because she quickly lets go.

Kate just smiles at this and looks back at me. "Logan they're setting up on each floor as we speak. I've sent an email out to the entire staff and most are assembled in the newsroom, but I have an email cued to go out with your invitation in 5 minutes as well. Everyone is waiting for you."

"Ok thank you Kate; you've been amazing," I say putting my hand on her shoulder and giving it a small squeeze.

"Yeah well you've been easy to work for. It's been my pleasure."

We all walk into the newsroom and it seems that the entire staff is assembled and around them I see caterers setting up food and drink stations. I turn to Rory who is looking around and I flash her a smile. "Enjoy the show Ace." I say before leaving them and walking toward the staircase. Martin is also standing on the staircase looking at me curiously.

"Um Logan what's going on here? Why have you asked that everyone be assembled? Do you have some kind of big announcement to make?" he asks trying to hide his smile.

"No, I'm just saying good-bye and thank you." I say as I walk past him a climb a few steps higher.

It feels like it had been much longer than three days since I first stood in this same spot and introduced myself to these same people, but it had really only been three days.

"Uh everyone if I could have your attention please." I say yelling slightly and everyone immediately quiets down and looks at me. I see Kate, Rory, and Amy near the back and I can tell they've been grilling Kate for information. I catch Rory's eye and she looks at me questioningly and raises her brow which makes me chuckle slightly, "I'm uh sorry to disrupt everyone's day like this. I know you all have deadlines and work to do, but I just wanted to say thank you to all of you. I have immensely enjoyed my time here at the Post-Daily and working with all of you. You've all done the impossible and called me Logan and not run the other way when I walked down the hall. This is a great paper with an even more incredible staff andI have been to and spent a lot of time at other papers, even some I own and let me tell you that's saying a lot. I have only spent three days here but we got a lot done and I had a lot of fun."

I see Martin below me looking quite pleased with himself and I can also see Rory and the girls in the back smiling. "I know everyone has been curious as to whether or not Huntzberger Publishing Group will be buying the Post-Daily and the answer is, I don't know. I'm not responsible for the final decision on that matter. I can tell you all that I believe this paper is efficient, well run, and has some very talented writers and staff. Uh, but I honestly can't tell you what will happen, I guess only time will tell."

I pause and clap my hands together, "Anyways, as a thank you for being so wonderful to my team and me, who will actually be here for another couple of weeks, I have arranged for a little party for all of you. You have all probably noticed the caterers setting up on the wall back there. Well there is a table with all types of food and drinks, including of the alcoholic variety on each floor. Now the ones on the floors are for those who still have work to do and deadlines to meet. I didn't want you all to miss out just because you still have work." I say smiling, "And for the rest of you that are pretty much done for the day, we have a much larger spread of food and drinks in the conference center upstairs. So with that, I thank you all again and enjoy."

To my surprise everyone starts clapping and yelling thank you, that is, everyone except for Martin who doesn't look all that pleased. I make my way through the crowd and shake many hands and speak to many people briefly. When I am finally able to reach the girls, they are talking and Rory smiles when she sees me.

"You know that speech of yours and watching you walk through that crowd shaking hands, reminded me of my days covering the Obama campaign. Any plans of going into politics Mr. Huntzberger?"

"Always trying to get the scoop huh Ace? That's twice in one day. I knew there was a reason I gave you the nickname." I say smirking, but I see the smile that was on Rory's face briefly leave before she quickly puts it back on again but it doesn't seem the same. "Uh do you ladies still have work to do or are you going to go up to the party?"

"I can go up. I'm just waiting for approval on some photos but I'm basically done." Amy says.

"I think I can go up too unless either of you need me." Kate says looking at Rory and me, but we both shake our heads.

"Uh I don't need you for anything, but I still need to put some finishing touches on my article," Rory says.

"Anything you need help with Ace?"

"No, I'm fine I can handle this one. You guys should go on up. I'll be there in a bit." She says quickly. Is she trying to get rid of us?

"Ok but make sure you get some food and glass of wine, then join us as soon as you're done." Kate says.

I study Rory and I know something is slightly off with her, but I can also see that she's struggling with something. Did I say something? Have I pushed her too far? Come on too strong? We did almost kiss earlier, but it seemed as though she had wanted to. Our friendship was turning out to be something more. I could only guess the battle of emotions and thoughts that were going through her head because the same was happening inside me. Maybe it's best to just give her a little bit of time to figure it out, myself as well.

"Uh well then Kate, Amy, mind if I escort you two lovely ladies upstairs." I say holding both of my arms out.

"Wow such manners. I think I need to find myself a New England blue blood. These Midwestern boys are all pathetic." Kate comments.

"It's really just you." Amy says under her breath and I chuckle lightly.

"Well I'm sure my mother would be happy to hear you say that after all of the etiquette classes she sent me to." I say as we step into the elevator. As I turn back to face the doors, I see Rory still standing in the exact same spot we had left her staring at the floor. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to leave her by herself.

**

* * *

**

An hour later, I went back downstairs in search for Rory. She never came up to the party. There were a few people in the newsroom, but it looked like most had gone up to the party. I went to her desk but she wasn't there and her purse and jacket were gone as well. Crap.

"Hey Logan."

I look up and Ed is standing behind me. "Oh hey Ed, have you gone up to the party?"

"Not yet I was just about to head up there, but I've already had some food and some beer." he says. "What are you doing back down here?"

"I was just looking for Rory, I thought she was working on an article." I say.

"She turned in her article an hour ago and she left right after." he said.

"Oh ok." I say, "Uh I need to make a phone call. I'll see you later Ed."

I walk to my office and I start grabbing my personal items and pack up my papers in my bag. I glance at my watch and look at the time. I still have that meeting with the Board in a couple of hours. Hopefully I can find Rory before the meeting. I may not be completely prepared for the meeting but I need to talk to Rory.

As I grab my bag to leave, Drew appears to at my door. "Can I talk to you for a minute Logan? You look like you're headed out." he says

"Yeah I was, but uh sure, what's up?"

"I uh...wanted to talk to you about Rory." he says looking back out into the newsroom and then motions to the door and I nod my head for him to close it.

"Rory? What about her?"

"You relationship or whatever is going on with the two of you." he says but he looks slightly unsure of himself.

"There's nothing going on between Rory and I; we're friends that's it."

"That's bull and you know it. You want her back don't you?" he accuses. His eyes are showing the heat of his anger and frustration. "I know about what Martin asked her to do and we both she's do everything she could even if it made her uncomfortable as long as people got to keep their jobs."

"If you're insinuating that Rory would sleep with me so other could keep their jobs, then clearly you don't know Rory very well." I say angry, "Or me."

"Ok maybe neither of you would got that far, but you have been clearly taking advantage of the situation. I've barely seen her all week. You reminisce with her about the times when you were together, I find you at her apartment in your sweats looking rather comfortable, I heard that you she was here late last night hanging out with you and the guys in IS and she disappeared right after you left, then you walk in here after lunch laughing and you grab her hand and the two of you leave here together and according to Jamie you returned holding hands. You may not be sleeping together, but don't tell me you don't want her."

I take a seat behind the desk and motion for him to sit as well since we've been standing this entire time. Drew was about as insecure as teenage girl, maybe he had a right to be, but he was still pissing me off.

"Not that I have to explain myself to you, but you're dating Rory so I can see why you would be so jealous and insecure. However, you're not her boyfriend so remember that little fact while I explain some things to you." I say forcefully as I lean forward and put my hands on the desk. "I was at Rory's apartment in my sweats for movie night. Finn was there too if you recall. We were all just hanging out like old times. Movie nights are a Gilmore girls tradition. It's kind of a big thing, but clearly you had never been invited to one before. Your actions made the perfectly clear. This afternoon my tam and I went out to lunch and we ran into Rory, Kate, and Amy and we decided to go ahead and eat together and walk back together. During lunch, we discussed all of the offers that she had recently been getting and my grabbing her hand was to remind her that I wanted to add HPG's offer to that pile and our leaving together was to discuss that. It was awkward for the two of us to be sitting in my office so formally, plus I wanted to remove myself from any prying ears that could make trouble for Rory later on. As far as walking in holding hands, well I had lost track of time and had to hurry back to the office and well you know how Rory doesn't really run so I grabbed her hand and practically pulled her back to the office. I guess we just forgot that we were still holding hands."

"Well that should tell you something there." he says. "What about last night?"

I don't say anything for a moment thinking about how to explain what happened last night, "I left and went up to my office, and she found me a few minutes later." I say looking him in the eye. "I kissed her but we both chalked it up to the fact that there is a lot of sexual tension between us and we agreed that we're just friends. It was nothing."

"Nothing yeah right. You kiss her and it means nothing." he says mockingly, "You don't deny it though. You have an answer for everything, but you don't deny the fact that you want her. I've seen the way you look at her. That longing in you eyes; it's pretty evident."

I don't say anything for a moment and just stare at my hands. "You're right it would be pointless to deny it. It's what I have been doing but I can't really deny it anymore. She's someone that no matter how hard you try, you just can't help but want her. You can't help but hope that you'll be the one to put that smile on her face, to hear her laugh." I say as I bring my eyes back up to meet his, "So now that you know, is there going to be a big showdown now? Should I get my sword out?"

He doesn't say anything but appears to be thinking about things and after a minute he looks at me and smirks before lowering his head and shaking it, "No. This is where I bow out gracefully. Whether I want her or not, there is no competition because you'll win. You're the one that she loves. Maybe she'd choose me for awhile, probably out of guilt, but I'm not the one that she really wants and I'm not really interested in being a consolation prize to Logan Huntzberger."

I look at him closely and he looks slightly defeated but sincere, "So that's it, you're just bowing out?" I ask not quiet believing him.

"What else can I do. She may protest and say the two of you are just friend but since you've been here, I can see the difference in her. She just seems to be more comfortable in her skin, like she's not putting on some act for everyone and that conversation that I interrupted, I have never see her like that, with that spark in her eye. The two of you were completely lost in eachother, like there was no one else in the world." he paused and thought about something for a moment, "She hasn't had a boyfriend since you. She won't let anyone else in. She may not admit it because she is so stubborn but I think she's not willing to give anyone else her heart because she's already given it to you."

He got up and walked to the door. "How can you even be so sure that she even wants to be with me?" I ask.

"I can't but I'm a reporter, I can always see those things that aren't being said," he said before opening the door and leaving.

I thought about what Drew had said. I couldn't believe he had just bowed out like that. Could he be right about the way she felt though? I can't believe how easily I had admitted to Drew that I wanted to be with Rory again. Just last night we said that neither of us were ready for anything other than being friends, but I knew I didn't really feel that way. Could I really just talk to her and this whole thing would be over and I could be with Rory?

Could it really be that easy?

**

* * *

**

Shortly after Logan and the girls had gone upstairs, I went to my desk and emailed my article to Ed before packing up my things and leaving work. I had wanted to go the party and partake in Logan's thank you gift, but when we were talking earlier and he mentioned the reason for his calling me Ace, the events and my actions since Logan had come into town caught up with me. It had been five years and being with him made me feel like myself again.

I had nearly kissed him earlier. He had offered me the Time and I had nearly kissed him. We nearly kissed again, but it wasn't the fact that we had nearly kissed that was bothering me, it was the fact that I had wanted to kiss him.

Being around Logan, being with him was like wearing your favorite old sweatshirt that should no longer see the light of day, curling up with a good book on the couch, a big cup of coffee. Everything with him just became so easy and comfortable. After any initial shock or awkwardness it just turned into smart easy banter and before I knew it we were carrying on as though we had never been apart.

But we had. For five years. That's a long time to have not spoken to someone and it wasn't as though we were two friends that had just lost touch. No, we were in a relationship for nearly three years, he proposed, I said no, and we ended. And now we were friends hanging out. Friends who could get lost in eachother's eyes. Friends who kissed. Friends who loved eachother but didn't know to be together.

Ugh. This is all of my fault. I had to send him the stupid Facebook friend request and now I'm dealing with the consequences. I did it. I was the only one responsible for wreaking this havoc into my life.

I walked into Coffee and Book Lovers and spoke to Joe and Linda for a little while before taking my coffee and going to my favorite spot in the back. I recalled my conversation with Logan just three days before. That conversation felt as though it had occurred so long ago. It has been such a long week.

During that conversation he had asked me if I would have gone with him to California as just his girlfriend if he had asked. I told him that I had looked into the newspapers in the area and that the San Francisco Chronicle had offered me a job, even before Hugo had offered me the position on the Obama campaign. I had written Logan a letter telling him about the position and my desire to meet in the middle of what we both wanted, I would move to California to work at the Chronicle, we would try again in our relationship and maybe work our way to marriage. I enclosed the letter in the box of Logan's things that I had given Finn to deliver. No one knew about the letter or even the job offer for that matter, except for me. I waited for a response from him, but of course it never came. I had considered accepting the job without hearing from Logan, but not hearing from him felt like a clear indication that he didn't want anything to do with me anymore and I couldn't bring myself to be so close to him and not be with him.

But everything that occurred this last week has suddenly made me doubt that he had ever even read the letter. Finn had assured me that he had delivered the box to Logan, but what if Logan had never opened the box and read the letter? I could barely look at the rocket that was on the floor of my bedroom let alone open my Logan box. What if he had been unable to do the same?

All of his actions and through our conversations, it seemed as if he didn't know about it. Could it be possible that he had never read the letter?

Did it matter though that he had never read the letter?

He still had feelings for me that much was clear after our conversation last night. He wanted to see me, be around me. He kissed me, twice. I think he almost kissed me again this afternoon. He said he missed me. He even offered me a job at the New York Times, which would mean we would be in the same city and we could see eachother all the time.

But only as friends.

That's what we had both agreed on last night, that we could only be friends. Was that really what I wanted though?

My thoughts and feelings are so jumbled up. I am so confused I just don't know what to think anymore or how to feel about things. I don't think I even know what I want anymore. Everything just feels like one big jumbled up mess.

I thought after last night I knew where I stood with Logan, but that second kiss threw me and then after he offered me that job at the Times there was apart of me that felt as though he was confessing as to the fact that he still wanted me, that he'd always wanted me. I don't know, but I wanted him to kiss me again. When his phone rang…ugh. Frustration doesn't even begin to cover how I felt, and after that, running, sorry "walking at a hurried pace" through Chicago to get back to the office, holding his hand, it all felt so natural and right. See nothing but confusion in my head.

I drank the last of my coffee and pulled out my cell and turned it on. I knew that when I didn't make it up to Logan's thank you party that either Kate, Amy or Logan would try to contact me. Just what I thought, I had 5 missed calls and 7 texts, most from Amy and Kate and one call and text from Drew. Hmm… Logan hadn't called or texted me. That realization made me feel kind of sad.

I looked at the text from Drew.

_Hey where r u? I need to talk to u. Let me know_

I sent him a quick reply letting him know where I was. I wonder what he wanted to talk about. Either way, one thing was for certain, I couldn't let things with Drew go any further. If anything, I may not know where I stand with Logan but I know there is no future with Drew.

I pick up my phone again and dial a number. I needed some advice.

"Hayden."

"Hi dad."

"Hey kiddo, this is a surprise. What do I owe the pleasure of my oldest daughter calling her old man to?" Christopher said.

"Can't a girl just call her dad to say hello," I tease.

"You know you can call me anytime kid and for any reason. I just ask because our phone conversations are usually reserved for the weekends or evenings and it's only after five your time which means you're usually still at the paper. You don't usually call during the day kid, anything wrong?"

I sigh. I'm far too predictable, even my dad knows when something's up. I don't say anything for a moment. "I need a bit of a fresh perspective on something and you're probably the only one who hasn't put their two cents in yet. Well besides grandma and grandpa but this isn't something I can talk to them about."

"Ok." he says slowly. "So what is this thing you need a fresh perspective on?"

"Logan." I say simply but quickly.

He doesn't say anything for a moment. "Logan huh? That's not exactly a new thing."

"Well no, but he's back in my life, in what capacity I don't know, which just adds to the fact that I'm pretty confused."

"Uh ok, well why don't you give me the rundown on what's going on exactly because I was slightly aware that the two of you were talking on Facebook and I had heard that he was in Chicago working at your paper, but I didn't want to say anything unless you did first. I figured you would mention it when I saw you next week, but since you're calling there must be a reason for the sudden need for advice from your old man." my dad says.

"Thanks for not saying anything sooner. Everyone has been giving me unsolicited advice whether I like it or not," I say, "but I did call you specifically for your two cents"

"Well why don't you tell me what's going on and I'll let you know what I think."

"Ok so you're right Logan has been here in Chicago and we've been talking. We had this one talk his first night here because we thought Finn was going to mediate…well that's not important but we talked and we got all of our issues out regarding the proposal, my refusal, his walking away, you know all of that. After our talk we both agreed that we should just be friends. Well sounds good in theory right, well it only is in theory." I say sighing, "We've been spending all of this time together, some on purpose and some just by chance. Last night, we uh…we kissed. We both played it off as though it was just you know acting on our attraction for eachother and we should continue to be friends but I….well everything has just been so easy for us. Sometimes it feels like no time has passed, let alone five years. And when he suddenly brushes past me or grabs my hand or looks me in the eye, suddenly everything just gets turned upside down. Being with him is all so comfortable and easy, I don't really know what to think about it."

"Wow. So you really want my opinion here kid?"

"Yes please."

"It sounds like you're falling in love with Logan again." he says softly.

"I don't know if I can do that again Dad." I say after a moment.

My dad chuckles softly, "It's not really a choice kiddo when you never stopped loving someone in the first place."

I groan loudly, "It's not fair dad. He left. I wanted to try, but he walked away and now he comes back into my life and just turns it all upside down."

My dad is quiet for a moment that I take my phone away from my ear to make sure we're still connected. "Dad?"

"Sorry I was just thinking that must have been how your mom felt everytime I came back into your lives."

"Sorry dad, I didn't mean to…"

"No you don't have anything to be sorry about. I am the one that will never be able to say apologize enough. I came into yours and your mom's life at my own free will. Never really paying attention to how either of you felt about it or seeing the shattered pieces that I left each time. Every time though it got harder and harder because it always made me realize how much I loved you and your mom." he said, "But Logan, he's not me Rory. If you want him to Rory, I think he'll stay forever."

"I don't know about that dad. I don't even know what I want."

"Yes you do, you're just stubborn. Just listen to you heart kid."

"It's been five years dad, I'm supposed to be over him by now."

I hear him chuckle again, "Yeah and it's been nearly 30 years, a failed brief marriage, and multiple false starts, but I still know that Lorelei Victoria Gilmore will always be the love of my life, even though I'm not hers."

"Dad."

"Look Rory, when you find that person that is your match in every way and you fall in love with them, they'll stay with you forever, whether you want them to or not. I'm crazy to say this, especially after everything that has happened between us, but if your mom ever gave me any indication, I would be there in a heartbeat. When you find that person Ror…well I found my perfect match while I was a teenage boy and I didn't recognize it until it was too late." he says, "But you and Logan, well the two of you are different than your mom and I so don't think it's not possible to get your second chance Rory. You've just go to recognize it and take the leap kid. Maybe you'll get hurt again but you've got to ask yourself if you want to live the rest of your life wondering what would have happened if you had gone for it."

"That's some piece of advice dad."

"Well I hope I helped a little bit."

"You did." I say then smile, "You know I always seem to go to you when I'm trying to figure out how I feel about Logan and making a move."

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Grandma and grandpa's vow renewal, I liked Logan but I didn't know what to do and you told me that mom made the first move and well you know…"

"Yeah I remember that images is forever ingrained in my memory, don't remind me. You could be a hundred but I don't want to know what my little girl does with men." he says.

"What about when I have children?"

"Immaculate conception of course."

I laugh and then look up when I feel someone approach. "Uh dad I've got to go. I'll see you and Gigi next week."

"Ok kid an hey I'm glad you called to get some advice from your old man."

"Me too dad." I say as I hang up the phone. Drew is standing in front of me and he motions to the seat next to me and I nod my head. Neither of us say anything but the look on his face says it all. It's a mixture of defeat and resigned sadness.

"I'm sorry." I finally say softly.

He shrugs nonchalantly, "Hey you were upfront from the beginning. You didn't want anything serious. I'm the one that fell and thought I could stand a chance against the love of your life. It's my own fault really."

"No it's not. You were wonderful. Trust me if anyone could have make me fall, it was you. It's just…"

"He came back and you never stopped loving him." he says sadly looking me in the eye, "I know."

I look at him with sadness in my eyes. I've been through this a dozen different times with guys but this one feels the worse. "You must hate me."

He seems to think about and then shakes his head. "No I don't. I know I probably should and Logan too, but I don't. I'm not even angry, but I'm still going to drink myself into oblivion tonight so maybe I'll be angry tomorrow." he says getting up and walking towards me. He bends down and gives me a kiss on the forehead and I smile.

"I'm so sorry Drew." I say closing my eyes and hugging him.

"I know." he says into my hair then pulls back and starts walking away, "I'll see you around Rory Gilmore."


	18. It's Now or Never

I hope everyone had a good Fourth of July. This story is seriously calling to me right now, if only I could find time to write but life just isn't giving me enough opportunities to do so. I'm glad you're loving this story and where it's going because I'm kinda loving it too. That sounds kind of dorky I know but I'm kind of proud of myself right now. I usually get these ideas and they truly never go further than my head and this is the first idea that wouldn't go away so I just started writing and I'm fairly amazed at what I've come up with and that not only are people reading it but are enjoying it as well. Your praise of this story and my abilities as a writer are completely unexpected and amazing. I thank you all for your feedback.

I've started a forum .com. There are some summaries for other stories that I'm planning on writing. I would love it if you all would check it out and let me know what you would think and if you any of you are good or know how to work these forums, I could use some help. Let me know. Also you may find updates to my stories on here first, but don't worry I'll still update here as well.

Please keep on sending your reviews, they truly do make my heart happy and I love reading them.

O.

* * *

**Eighteen**

**It's Now or Never**

After Drew left, I sat there for another couple of hours trying to get my thoughts in order which felt nearly impossible. There were so many thoughts running through my head I didn't know what to think anymore.

Drew had done the one thing that I hadn't been brave enough to do. He ended it and was completely right to do so. I should have been the one to end it, but I was far too much of a coward. I have been afraid to recognize my feelings for Logan, afraid to hurt Drew, afraid to feel love again, simply afraid. I should have ended it after we had had seen Logan in D.C., but instead I convinced myself that there was nothing going on, that nothing could possibly happen between us again, and I did the worst thing anyone could do, I led Drew to believe that there was a possibility that we could be together. Ugh. I'm the worst kind of person.

The minute Logan landed in Chicago everything I had told Drew about my feelings for Logan had proven to be completely and utterly false by my actions. No matter how much I wanted to say we were just friends my actions always seemed to tell a different story. I had wanted to spend time with Logan, talk to him, kiss him, all the while I had still been dating Drew who I had barely seen and made no effort to see. My only consolation is that he had had enough and ended it.

Logan.

We are definitely not just friends. I love him. How could I possibly be just friends with him? There has never been getting over Logan Huntzberger for me. I had started to put together a pro/con list and it came out exactly how I thought it would. Of course it did. Why hadn't I made this list sooner. I who live in a land where pro/con lists practically decide every big decision in my life.

Ugh. Seriously.

Ok, now that I could finally admit this to myself, what was the next step? What happens now? Do I even deserve a happily every after?

I hope so and I hope against all hope that it's with Logan.

I packed up my things and walked the two blocks to my apartment. Once I got inside I immediately went to my bedroom and picked up my rocket off the floor and brought it out into the living room and placed it on the ottoman and sat down and just stared at it.

True love.

That's what the meaning behind the rocket was or is I guess. True Love. This rocket was supposed to represent the love that Logan and I had shared but we ended, and now, what was happening now? Were we like that couple in that Twilight episode? Was that us? Was that what we had really shared? Could we have it all again?

I hate, hate these questions that keep running through my head. What I need to do is tell Logan how I feel so I can stop running through every single scenario in my head. This is worse than two years of wondering if I should make a stupid Facebook friend request. Ugh. Why did I ever do that? So stupid!

Ok, calm down Rory. I should just call Logan and ask him to come over.

I picked up my cell phone to call him but I remembered that he had a meeting this evening. I glanced at the time on my cell and realized that he was probably in the middle of that meeting he had with the Post-Daily's Board and Directors. Ok so I couldn't call him, hmmm…. maybe I could leave him a message on Facebook.

I logged on through my phone and I noticed I had a message from Logan waiting for me.

**LOGAN HUNTZBERGER**: _Hey you never came up to the party. Are you going to the bar tonight that Kate mentioned earlier? I really want to see you before I leave. Call me if you're not going and I'll meet you somewhere._

What he was leaving already, but he said he needed to talk to me about something earlier? He can't leave yet I have to tell him…wait calm down Rory he's going to be at the bar. He said he could meet somewhere. I could ask him to come here but with what's been happening the last couple of days, being alone may not be such a good thing. The bar is probably a safer bet, we may actually do some talking.

**LORELEI LEIGH GILMORE**_: Sorry about not showing up at the party, something came up. I'll be at the bar later. Don't leave without seeing me Huntzberger_

I smiled at the thought of seeing him again. Crap what am I going to wear? I need to look….well I don't know but I need to look good tonight.

I got up and went to my walk in closet and looked at my appearance in the mirror. "Definitely need to look better than this," I say taking in my appearance. I was still in my usual Rory wear, a pink button up blouse with a brown v-neck cable knit shirt over it and brown wide legged trousers. This was my normal type of look for work and this was the type of look that Logan had always seen me in but for tonight I really wanted something different.

I started looking through my array of dresses but realized that he already seen me all dressed up before.

Hmm…I looked toward the back of my closet. "Maybe." I say softly.

There were some clothes my mom and Kate had forced me to buy to get me out of my Rory shell as they liked to call it. I looked through the small pile. Most of these still had the tags on, but for tonight, to feel the courage to come clean with Logan about how I felt about him, these just might do.

I tried on a few different outfits and finally decided on one. With a little more makeup and a change to my hair, this was definitely not my usual Rory outfit. Far from it. As I went into the bathroom to get ready I couldn't help but think that this was going to be an interesting night.

**

* * *

**

It took me a few hours to get ready, definitely longer than I had originally anticipated and I was running late in true Gilmore fashion. The line for the bar was getting pretty long, but I bypassed it and walked straight to the front and was greeted by the host.

"Wow Gilmore, I almost didn't recognize you." Jake says looking me over with his eyes, "This is a very different look. You're certainly looking hot tonight."

"Thanks Jake." I say smiling.

"The girls are already inside and they've got a larger than normal group with them including a VIP, Logan Huntzberger." He says unbuckling the velvet rope so I can get through.

"Good to know. I'll see you guys later."

"Be good Rory, you look like you're up to no good tonight.' Jake teases.

"Please I'm an angel." I said smiling as Jason, the bouncer, opens the door for me.

There was definitely quite a crowd inside already and the music was definitely pumping. I saw our group congregated at our usual table at the back in the raised VIP area. Being friends with one of the owners definitely had its perks.

I stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do before I spotted him sitting with his back to me, with his familiar head of blond hair, he was leaning forward so I could see the outline of his muscles in his back from the tightness of his white shirt. Wow even from the back he looks hot.

Ugh. I decided to head over to the bar to get some liquid courage before joining everyone else. Miguel the bartender sees me and smiles as I approach.

"Wow Rory you look incredible." He says giving me the once over. Seriously what is with everyone tonight?

"So I've been told. I may start to get a complex, apparently I wasn't looking very good before." I say and he laughs.

"No you've always looked good. You've got that beautiful girl next door thing going for you, tonight is just different you're looking seriously sexy girl and you know I mean that because well I don't play that way." He says.

I just laugh, "Come on, you can't seriously expect to walk in here tonight and not get noticed. Guys always notice you, but you look like you've come out to play tonight girl. I'm sure you'll be walking away with a whole stack of numbers by the end of the night."

"Not really interested."

"Hey I'm just saying." He says smiling, "so what can I get you?"

"Two shots of tequila and make it the good stuff." I say.

He raises his brow but does what I ask without asking any questions. He puts two shot glasses in front on me and pours the tequila into both and puts a bowl of limes in front of me.

"Liquid courage huh? Well you know what to do Gilmore."

"Lick it, slam it, suck it." I says smiling as I rub the lime over my hand and pour some salt over it then lick the salt of my hand and down the shot and throw the lime into my mouth. Ahhh.

"Very impressive." He says "so do you care to share what the liquid courage was for?"

"Do you see the blond in the white button down at our table?" I say not turning.

He looks and nods, "If you mean the gorgeous one that's looking over here right now, then yes?"

I lower my head and turn it discretely to look over my shoulder and sure enough Logan is looking right at me.

I let out a breath and raise my head and look back at Miguel. "That's my ex." I say quickly and down the last shot repeating the ritual.

"Do you want me to get rid of him for you? Is he bothering you?" he says looking concerned.

"No, nothing like that. He's not doing anything wrong. No I just think that I want him back and I think I'm going to tell him tonight."

"So he's the one huh? Good luck." he says.

"Thanks I may need it. Start another round for everyone at the table and I'll take a cosmo as well." I say as I stand up. I walk away and start walking towards everyone, towards Logan.

**

* * *

**

The one big problem with being an executive for a major corporation is all of the long meetings and tonight was no exception. Mitchum had called me 10 minutes prior to my meeting and told me about some recent developments and that had decided to join in on my meeting with the Board of Directors via video conference along with the current owner of the Post-Daily. Apparently they had started talking and were currently negotiating some type of agreement. It was definitely news to me.

So what was supposed to be a meeting that was supposed to last no longer than one hour took about two and half and considering my thoughts were on a certain blue-eyed brunette it felt excruciatingly longer.

Sometime in the middle of the meeting I felt my phone vibrate and I noticed a reply from Rory on Facebook to my earlier post on her wall.

**LORELEI LEIGH GILMORE**_: Sorry about not showing up at the party, something came up. I'll be at the bar later. Don't leave without seeing me Huntzberger_

I smiled to myself and looked up and made sure no one was paying attention to me and typed.

**LOGAN HUNTZBERGER: **_Wouldn't dream of it Ace, wouldn't dream of it_

The minute the meeting ended I went straight to the bar without going to the hotel to change first. I was definitely anxious to see Rory. The line was long but I remembered Amy telling me to go ahead to the front because she was putting me on the list but after the acknowledgement the host at the door gave me at seeing my face I figured that wasn't entirely necessary since he seemed to know exactly who I was and escorted me inside and to the VIP area himself.

"Hey Huntzberger, we were wondering if you were ever going to join us." Kate said.

"Sorry I had one last meeting with the powers that be and my father decided to join us at the last minute by video conference along with the current owner. I swear I thought it was never going to end." I said taking a seat next to Amy and taking note of everyone that was there, Kate, Kyle, Cameron, Don, Amy and a man I didn't recognize seated next to her that I was assuming was her husband since his arm was draped over her shoulders and a couple other people I recognized from the paper.

"So are you going to tell us what happened during the meeting or are you going to make us guess?" Kate asked.

The waiter came by at that moment and took my order and I also made sure to buy the next round of drinks for everyone. "I think you're trying to get us all drunk." Amy said, "You've been supplying us with booze all day. Oh and by the way this is my husband John, he's part owner of this fine establishment."

I shake his hand, "This is a great place."

"Thanks and thank you for coming. You have no idea what you being here tonight is going to do for us. I hope you enjoy yourself."

"Yeah, yeah, Hutzberger's famous whatever. Logan are you going to tell us what happened at the meeting or what?" Kate whined.

I smirk and just shake my head looking at her.

"Oh come on, none of us are reporters here." she says motioning around.

"Yes but I'm sure whatever I tell you will spread around the office like wildfire." I comment and she throws a pretzel at me. "Hey I may be your boss soon, you'd better watch it!"

"So HPG is buying the Post-Daily?" she says smiling widely.

"You know for someone who isn't a reporter, you certainly ask questions like one."

"What can I say I've picked some things up." she says and everyone just laughs, "So..."

"No comment." I reply smirking and everyone just laughs more.

"Ugh." she pouts and downs the rest of her drink. "Where's Gilmore? She'll get it out of him."

Good question. Where was Rory?

I let my eyes scan the rest of the place, telling myself I'm just checking the place out, but if fact I was looking for Rory. It was a nice place, rather posh but still a bit of an old school pub vibe.

"She'll be here soon." Amy says from beside me. I turn and look at her and she's giving me a knowing smile. "I just got a text from her a few minutes ago. She's just running late getting ready."

I nod my head and play with the glass of scotch the waiter has just put in front of me, "and what makes you think I'm looking for Rory?"

"Well I really didn't, but you just told me. I never mentioned that name of the she I was speaking of." she says smiling then her face turns serious and she puts her hand on my arm, "Just don't hurt her again ok?"

I look into her eyes and nod my head and she smiles again and turns her attention back to her husband. I sit there and just nurse my scotch and listen to the conversations that are happening around me. After about 15 minutes the hairs on the back of my neck seem to stand up. She's here. I'm unsure of what to do. Should I turn around or wait for her to come to the table? Crap this ridiculous. It's just Rory.

Rory.

Who am I kidding Rory Gilmore is just no ordinary girl. She never has been and never will be. She will always be that girl that has the power to turn my insides into mush. She's that girl.

I finally turn around but I can't find her in the crowd. I finally locate her at the bar, but I don't immediately recognize her. She's dressed completely differently than she normally does. Her brown hair has been ironed straight, she's wearing skin tight black pants and a black halter top. She's not showing a lot of skin except for her back but the outfit is tight and hugging every curve, and very uh... and her eyes are rimmed in black liner and dark shadow making her blue eyes pop even more. This is a Rory Gilmore I have never seen before. Wow.

The bartender puts two shot glasses in front of her and pours tequila into both. She downs one quickly and reaches for a lime. What? Who is this girl?

I see the bartender look in my direction and say something to her. Did he know that I was looking at her? Crap. She downs her last shot and after a couple of minutes she gets up from the stool and starts to walk in our direction. I turn back to the group and straighten up and pretend that I hadn't just been watching her for the last few minutes.

"Hey guys," she says as she approaches.

Everyone looks up and a shocked expression goes over all of their faces.

"I'm sorry but who are you and what have you done with Rory Gilmore because I know this sexy thing in front of me couldn't possibly be her." Kate says recovering first and giving Rory the once over. I look around and everyone seems to have their mouths hanging open. I kick Cameron who is sitting in front of me and he yells ow and looks around and notices my glare and elbows Kyle and Don and they all look at me and then look down and pay attention to their drinks.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rory deflects and takes a seat across from me and next to Kate.

"Oh really? I've been trying to get you to dress like this forever. I think I may have even bought you this outfit and I'm pretty sure before tonight it was in the back of your closet collecting dust with the tags still on." Kate says and I noticed that she is in fact in a similar outfit, "But you've always refused."

"No big deal. Just felt like changing it up tonight." Rory says nonchalantly but I can see a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. The waiter arrived and put a Cosmo down in front of her and restocked the rest of our drinks as well.

"When did you order that?" Amy asks.

"I stopped by and saw Miguel before coming over here." she answered and they exchange a knowing look.

"Hey the pool table is free now." Kyle says and the guys and Kate quickly get up and head over there but I stay in my seat and I see Rory look at Amy as she starts to get up and Amy sits back down. I guess she doesn't want to be alone with me.

"Uh Logan so uh are you going back to New York tomorrow?" Amy asks after a couple of minutes of silence.

"I haven't quite decided yet. I was actually thinking about maybe spending the weekend in Chicago."

"Oh really. Do you have any fun plans?"

"Nothing definite, but I was told that I should take a tourist's tour of the city." I answer glancing at Rory who looks up and meets my eye and quickly turns away.

"A tour of the city, not exactly what I would think Logan Huntzberger would be doing." Amy comments, "so I guess you don't have a plane ticket or specific time of departure planned."

"No, the perks of having your own private jet."

"That sounds like heaven. No airport security, crowded planes, lines for the bathrooms. I bet the food is even great."

"Yeah it is." Rory says.

"You've been a private plane?" Amy asks turning to Rory.

"Uh we did date." she says quickly motioning to me.

"Oh well it does sound wonderful. I wish I had my own private plane or at least enough money to buy a first class ticket."

"First class is ok but business class is better. I can't always use the jet." I say smiling.

John comes back to the table saying he needs Amy's help and pulls her away. I see Kate looking over at us from the pool table laughing. She clearly sent John over here to pull his wife away leaving Rory and I alone. The waiter comes by and I order us another round of drinks.

"So I've uh got to say Ace, I like the look." I say and she peers at me over her empty glass. "You're always gorgeous but tonight, you just look, well sexy as hell. I don't think I've ever seen you look like this."

"It's not something I do very often." she says blushing.

I move to take a seat closer to her, "Well as much as like this sexy little vixen look you've got going on here, my favorite Rory look by far is the comfortable, hair in a messy ponytail, sweats and no make up. That is when I think you look the most beautiful." I say sincerely.

She blushes and doesn't say anything for a moment and I take another sip of scotch. "I guess I wasted my time getting ready then. Should have just gotten into my sweats, taken off my makeup and gone out." she says taking a sip of her Cosmo.

Her words catch me slightly off guard. What was she talking about? Did she dress like this for me?

"Uh is this new look for me?" I ask tentatively looking at her.

She turns towards me and her eyes meet mine, "You specifically? Mmmm," she shrugs and says coyly, "for the greater male population? Maybe."

"So Rory Gilmore is on the prowl tonight." I say. Please say no. Please say no.

"Uh...no. I'm not looking for anyone but I am single and dressing up on occasion to go out isn't exactly unheard of." she responds.

"So you're not trying to get hit on tonight because I've got to tell you Ace, there are about 20 guys in this room who would love to come over here and make a move. The only thing stopping them at the moment is me sitting here talking to you. Unless you tell me otherwise, I think I'll just sit here." I say looking at her smirking then add, "For Drew's sake of course."

"Drew?"

"Yes, you know the guy you've been dating kind of. The two of you may not be serious and I don't know the exact terms of whatever is going on between the two of you, but I think it's in the guys handbook or something that you don't let the girl that another guy is dating get picked up by another guy.

"Is that so?" she says looking at me skeptically.

"Well I'm not exactly sure of the exact rule. I'm merely paraphrasing. I myself have never seen this handbook and in my youth I may have been known to pick up other guys' girls. In fact I believe that's where I've heard this little rule. My picking up some poor schmuck's friend's girl and getting yelled after that I was breaking a rule in the guy handbook." I state smirking.

She laughs. "That's just ridiculous."

"Hey I don't make up the rules." I say taking another sip of scotch.

"So didn't you yourself already break the rule by uh kissing me last night...twice and nearly kissing me again this afternoon? I am pretty sure that was what you were about to do before your phone rang." she says leaning closer.

"Never said I was perfect." I say scooting over to the next chair and leaning towards her as well, my eyes never leaving hers.

"Well then let me put your mind at ease Huntzberger, so you don't kill yourself with a guilty conscience. Drew and I are no longer seeing eachother in any capacity other than professionally." She says and then picks up her glass and drinks the rest of her Cosmo.

"Oh." I say and down the rest of my scotch. She's no longer seeing Drew. Wow. That was definitely an interesting piece of news. I look at her and she's looking down now and playing with the cocktail napkin her drink is on, folding up the corners. "Well I guess I should leave you alone then to let those other guys know that you're free after all.

I start to get up but I feel her hand on my arm stopping me. A sudden jolt goes through my entire body and I look from her hand to her face. Her blue eyes are full of emotion and boring into me intently.

"Don't leave." she says so softly I nearly miss it will all of the noise around us.

"Why?" I choke out after a second and stare into her blue eyes trying to find the answer there.

"Because...because..." she breaks our gaze and looks down at her hand on my arm and then brings her eyes back to meet mine. "Because I don't want anyone else to sit there."

She doesn't want me to leave. But...but...

"I...I...I just want...don't you ever just want to go back?" she asks looking down at glass.

"Back to what Rory?"

She hesitates then looks at me square in the eye. "To the way we used to be, when we were happy, in love. Don't you just want to go back?"

I look into her eyes and I see the pain of the past five years in them. "Those were good times Ror, but we can't just go back, we have to move forward."

"I know." she says quietly and pulls her hand away from my arm. I instantly feel the loss of her touch.

"Why don't you want me to leave Rory? Why do you want to go back?" I say putting my hand over hers and leaning closer to her. "What do you want Rory?"

She opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. "I...I..."

I look at her and see the nervousness and doubt in her eyes. "I don't want to leave this seat Rory." I say quickly and take a deep breath. It's now or never. "I was wrong last night. I can't just be your friend. It's impossible. It's impossible because I never stopped... I... I don't want to be without you again Ace. I just...I just want you."


	19. Worth the Wait

So I apologize for this being late but I blame it on it finally turning to summer in Portland and the fact that I have been working on a closing deal that I wasn't even supposed to be working on but I got roped into simply because I know how to use Excel. Ugh. Ok well I think this is the one that you have been waiting for but don't think this story is done yet... oh no definitely not.

Like always please leave me your reviews and check out my homepage to see some other stories I'm thinking about working on. You guys can vote and see which one I should start writing next.

Thanks.

O

DISCLAIMER: I OF COURSE DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG USED IN THIS STORY.

* * *

**Nineteen**

**Worth the Wait**

"Why don't you want me to leave Rory? Why do you want to go back?" he says putting his hand on top of mine. "What do you want Rory?"

You, all I want is you because I still love you and I've always loved you and I wish that the last five years hadn't happen, that I hadn't spent a minute away from you I wanted so desperately to say but the words won't come out of my mouth, "I…I…"

"I don't want to leave this seat Rory." he says in a low whisper, his eyes full of emotion. He takes a breath and squeezes my hand lightly, "I was wrong last night. I can't just be your friend. It's impossible. It's impossible because I never stopped... I... I don't want to be without you again Ace. I just...I just want you."

My head is spinning from the beauty in his words. He said everything that I had been thinking. Tears spring to my eyes and he lifts his hand up to wipe a tear that has escaped down my cheeks. It's everything I hoped for. This must be a dream.

"I...I just want you too." I whisper.

He smiles the brightest smile I have ever seen grace his handsome face. He moves to the stool right next to me and his hand cups my face and the other sneaks its way into my hair. He leans forward as I do and he gently brushes his lips lightly over mine. It is the sweetest kiss imaginable. My eyes flutter shut as he kisses my chin, my eyes, my face and back to my lips again. He encircles his arms around me and holds me close deepening the kiss.

"God I've missed you, this. I didn't realize just how much until right now." he says into my hair.

"Me too." I say back burying my head into his neck breathing in that familiar Logan scent of light cologne and scotch. I pull away and look into his warm brown eyes. I'm feeling absolutely drunk from his kisses and probably from the alcohol. "We need to talk." I state pulling back slightly, looking him in the eye, "There needs to be some sort of serious discussion between us, about us, this. There is _so_ much we need to talk about, but I don't think I can right now. I've uh...I'm pretty sure I have had way too much liquid courage in a very short amount of time."

"Liquid courage huh, were you nervous about something tonight Ace?" he teases and I hit his arm. "Ok, that's fine Ace as long as we're on the same page." he says looking into my eyes, combing his fingers through my hair.

"And what page would that be Mr. Huntzberger?" I ask coyly

"I want to be with you." he says slowly yet confidently, letting me know that he was serious.

"I…I want to be with you too." I say giving him a small smile.

"Good." he says leaning forward and kissing my forehead. "So since we're on the same page, we'll leave the serious talk for tomorrow."

"You're not going back home yet?"

He pulls back a bit and looks at me with an odd expression on his face, as though he's grappling with the question. "What? Do you need to go back to New York or something?" I ask slightly panicked.

"No, no, no." He says putting his hands on my arms to calm me. "No I don't need to go back to New York yet. It's just that you asked if I needed to go back home and I was just thinking that this, being with you, it just feels like I've been home the last few days."

"That was pretty cheesy Huntzbeger." I say smiling and giving him a small kiss, "but I think I know exactly what you mean."

"Well it's true, but no I don't need to go back to New York. I can stay here for as long as you want me to." he's wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"You may regret saying that. I may just not let you go back." I say as I wrap my arms around his neck in return.

"Well then I may just have to buy the Post-Daily and work from here for awhile." he says smirking.

"Or I could come to New York and work for the Times. I seem to remember getting an offer of the sort from a certain vice president of a major newspaper publishing company."

He raises his brow and looks at me. "I think we may be getting a bit ahead of ourselves Ace. Not that I mind this talk of a future where we're together but I think the current train of thought that we're both heading down seems to be directing itself into the territory of the serious conversation we agreed to hold off on until tomorrow, you know when you were less under the influence."

"You're right." I say letting go of Logan and downing the rest of my Cosmo the waiter had put down without either of us noticing as Logan watches in amusement. "Tomorrow we'll talk about everything Rory and Logan, Rogan…. Hehe… and tomorrow I will show you the sights of this great city, the Windy City home of the Chicago Cu…uh some sports team and ooh Oprah."

From the corner of my I notice Kate and Amy smiling as they make their way over to our table. "Uh oh, incoming."

"Hey guys what's going on over here?" Kate says grinning wildly as she plops down in a chair across from us, as does Amy.

"None of your business Katie." I say glaring at her and I turn around to face them and Logan puts his arm around my waist and pulls me against him.

"Well I'm just saying that the two of you look awfully cozy over here."

I throw a pretzel at her and she throws one right back. Ugh. "We've decided we want to be together if you really must know but we don't know anything else because I've had too much to drink and that's all you need to know anyways." I say smartly.

This admission elicits a loud squeal from both girls and they jump up and hug us both.

"Geez you would think I just told you I was giving you raises." Logan comments smiling.

"Can you do that?" Amy asks excitedly.

"Well not yet."

"I knew it you are buying the Post Daily." Kate comments dancing around. "I was right and got the scoop first."

"What scoop?" I ask confused.

"Kate here is trying to give you a run for your money on her investigative skills." he says peering down at me. "She thinks she's just landed the scoop of a lifetime."

"Oh yeah what's that."

"Huntzberger is buying the Post-Daily." Kate says smugly pointing at me.

"I never confirmed that."

"But you said not yet." Kate says and looks at me. "That means he confirmed it right?"

"Nope, sorry Kate." I say shaking my head.

"Ugh well I know he is I'll bet anything on it." she says sulking and we all laugh.

Just then John comes onto the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special treat for you tonight. I'd like to present the amazing Grammy award winning British sensation Adele.

She walks out onto the stage and says hello then starts singing her first song.

_When the rain is blowing in your face,  
And the whole world is on your case,  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love._

"Care to dance with me Ace?"

I turn my head and Logan's chin is on my shoulder and I smile. "Of course." I say and he gets up and takes my hand. When I get up I'm slightly off center and lean into him. Yup definitely drank too much.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  
And there is no one there to dry your tears,  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love._

"Maybe I should take you home." he says as we walk to the dance floor.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
But I would never do you wrong.  
I've known it from the moment that we met,  
No doubt in my mind where you belong._

"No I'll be fine as long as I'm in your arms." I say when we reach the dance floor. "Just don't let go." I say burying my head in his neck.

_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,  
I'd go crawling down the avenue.  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love._

"Never again Ace, never again."

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret.  
Though winds of change are throwing wild and free,  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet._

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.  
Nothing that I wouldn't do.  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you,  
To make you feel my love_

**

* * *

**

I wake up the next morning with a pounding in my head. Ugh. I'm pretty sure I have a hangover and to top it off I had another amazing dream about Logan. It was wonderful, he said he wanted just me and he kissed me and held me close and when we dance he said he would never let me go again. He had kept me close to him all night and even gave me a kiss goodnight and tucked me into bed and stayed when I asked him to...

…wait stay when I asked him to. What? Oh no!

My eyes snap open and I realize that I am in fact in my bed and my head is on something hard but soft and feels suspiciously like flesh.

Logan!

Oh wow it wasn't all a dream, at least I don't think and Logan is here and in my bed, without his shirt. Oh crap!

I try to get up carefully and slowly, in part so I don't wake him up, but also because I'm pretty sure that any sudden movements may make me vomit. However carefully removing myself from Logan isn't as easy as I thought because his arm is draped around my waist and when he feels me move, he pulls me closer to him. Well that's kind of nice, but I can't stay here forever.

I try to think, what happened last night exactly. Ugh. My head hurts. As I'm laying there with my head still on top of Logan's I notice that he seems to be lying on top of the duvet with the throw blanket from the living room draped over him. So we didn't…. I move my legs and ooh I'm still wearing my pants from last night. Oh thank goodness I think as I let out a big sigh of relief.

I hear a small chuckle from above my head as I simultaneously feel his chest move up and down. I lift my head up and look at his face. His arm his under his head and his eyes are half open but he's smiling and looking down at me.

"Relieved we didn't have sex last night Ace?" he asks smirking, "Don't worry I still don't take advantage of half passed out drunk girls no matter how much they beg me to."

Oh no, please tell me I didn't! I cover my face in horror and bury my face in his chest. "Please, please tell me I didn't beg you to sleep with me last night." I mumble through my fingers.

He just laughs and tries to pry my fingers off my face. "I'm just kidding. You certainly did not beg me to have sex with you, but you did ask me to stay which is why I'm still here."

"Are you sure?" I ask tentatively removing my hands from my face a bit to peer at him.

He nods smiling then takes my hands and lays them on his chest and then lifts my chin up so I'm looking at him fully. "Good morning."

"Good morning." I say softly gazing at his warm brown eyes. "This feels like a dream, waking up with you here. I woke up this morning and I thought last night was just another wonderful dream, but then I found you here, in my bed, and well it was all real wasn't it?"

"I'm not entirely sure as to what you're referring to Ace, but if you're referring to the events of last night and what we admitted to eachother, that we wanted to be together again, then yeah it's all real." he says pulling me up slightly and he brushes his lips lightly over mine then puts his forehead against mine. "But you're right though, this feels like a dream, a very good one."

He wraps his arms around me tighter and gently strokes my hair, "God I've missed this." he says softly, "Waking up next to you in the morning. This was always the favorite part of my day."

"What waking up to my messy hair and bad morning breath."

"No." he says and I can hear the smile in his voice, "waking up to find you curled next to me or on top of me. You always just seemed to fit perfectly and it always reminded me of how lucky I was."

I lift my head and look up at him, "I've always like this too." I say softly and kiss him. He pulls me closer and the kiss suddenly becomes more passionate until I start to sit up to reach him better but the sudden movement causes my head to pound.

"Oh, ow." I say grabbing my head and lying back down.

"How's that hangover feeling Ace?"

"At the moment not so good." I say.

"I'm not surprised, you were pretty gone last night. I let you have one more Cosmo, then I just started giving you a virgin Cosmo, you know sans the vodka but you caught on and started grabbing other people's drinks, but I somehow convinced you that you shouldn't be drinking anymore and you started drinking water but alas the damage had been done. I attempted to give you a couple of aspirin when we got in here but you were pretty much dead to the world. Oh but per your instructions we stopped by the "burrito man" and got you a burrito which is sitting in the fridge as we speak." he explains.

I sat up but quickly regretted it and laid back down. "Oh man, my head is seriously pounding."

"You should probably take that aspirin," he says reaching over me and grabbing it and a glass of water from the nightstand and giving it to me. "I'll go heat up that burrito and make you some coffee."

"You'd do that for me."

He just smiles and kisses my forehead before getting up and walking to the kitchen in his boxers. Well if the aspirin and burrito don't make me feel better the sight of Logan in nothing but his boxers certainly will, I muse smiling.

I lay in bed trying to remember what happened last night. I remember dancing with Logan for a long time, then we rejoined everyone else at the table and I think I got into some sort of debate with someone but I can't remember about what, and then when we were leaving Jason stopped Logan and they were yelling, I think. Did they get in a fight?

Logan comes back a moment later carrying a tray with 3 cups of coffee and a burrito.

"Did you get in a fight with Jason last night?"

"Jason?" he asks looking at me and handing me one of the cups of coffee.

"The bouncer at the bar."

"Oh yeah him. Well Almost. It seems like you have got quite the protective fan club there Ace. I stopped the alcohol flow and hour or two before we left but like I said it had already done the damage and when we walked out of the club, you were pretty tipsy. I was holding you up and Jason was at the door and when he saw me holding you up I suppose he thought I was up to no good. I tried to explain but he wouldn't really listen or let me leave with you and you kept muttering things that no one could understand, but fortunately Amy came out and fixed it."

"Oh wow sounds like quite the night."

"Yeah it kind of was and it was even more fun when we got back here and I couldn't find your keys. Luckily Frank was still on duty and he used your spare key and opened the door for us." He explains.

I put my coffee mug down and grab one of the pillows and mutter into it, "Ugh it sounds like I made quite the fool of myself last night." I say but Logan's just grabs the pillow and looks at me, "But luckily for me you were there to take care of me."

"That I was." he says and he leans down and hovers over me, I can feel his warm breath on my face, his warm brown eyes are looking into mine. After another moment I can't take it anymore and put my hand behind his head and pull him down so his lips meet mine. The kiss starts out slow, but soon he's putting his full weight on top of me and my tongue is seeking entrance to his mouth. We break apart only when it becomes necessary to take in some oxygen.

He gives me another light kiss on the lips and sits up. I'm slightly surprised by this and he must notice the look on my face because he puts his hands on top of mine. "I think maybe we should slow down a bit. It's just that..."

"I know, you're right." I say nodding my head, "And I do remember saying we should hold off on the serious talk until I was less under the influence of liquid courage."

"So..."

"So..." I repeat and sit up slowly and look at his expectant eyes, "Are we officially back together? I mean what's going on here?"

"Well we uh both admitted last night that we wanted to be together right. You did mean it right? It wasn't just the alcohol talking was it?" Logan asks hesitantly.

"Yeah of course I meant it." I say quietly peering up at him.

"Ok so I have no objections to us being together and giving us another well deserved shot do you?" he asks playing with my fingers.

"No" I say looking at our intertwined hands.

"But..." he says and I look up and I see him looking at me knowingly.

"There isn't really a but, it's just that...well..." I can't really think of the problem but he's right there is something bothering me even though being with Logan seems so right.

"It just feels like it's all too easy. Right?" he asks finishing for me and I can hear the truth in what I had been feeling in his words. "That after five years it can't possibly be as simple as saying we want to be together again. I know Ace, I'm thinking the same thing."

"Really?"

"Well yeah of course." he says tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "I loved you so much back then Ace, when we ended I wanted to know everything about you but I couldn't contact you. I knew I had screwed up and even though I wanted to apologize I was always too afraid that you wouldn't want me so I just never did. And when we finally saw eachother I wanted nothing more than to tell you how much I wanted to be with you again, but I had to protect my heart so I said let's just be friends. I just wanted to be in your life again, but the way we've been able to just click, how easy it's been, it feels like it should be a lot harder."

"But it feels right, us trying again." I say playing with his hands in mine.

"Yeah it does."

"I...I...Logan I just need you to know that I never stropped loving you. Saying no to you hurt me probably as much as it hurt you and then..."

"You know I think since we're starting over, we should leave that hurt and pain in the past. I'm over it. I have you again, that's all that matters."

I thought about what Logan was saying and knew that he was right and pushed away all of my fears and doubts away, "Ok."

"So this is real then. I can call you my girlfriend again?" he says leaning toward me slowly.

"Well technically no." I say putting my hand on his chest to stop him and smile. "You still have a girlfriend as I recall."

"Yeah I guess I do." he says laughing. "I should probably break that off."

"Poor Ellie."

"And what about you?" he says raising his brow.

"What about me? There are no other men in my life; I thought we covered that yesterday."

"Well yes, but I think your bringing up my fake girlfriend is your deflecting my calling you my girlfriend. From what I hear you haven't held the title of girlfriend for a long time. Afraid of the commitment Ace?"

"No it just hasn't sounded or felt right since you." I confess. "And you know I'm kind of glad that no one has been able to call me their girlfriend because, and this is going to sound highly cheesy, but since I met you, I've been your girl and I never could imagine being anyone else's."

"And everyone may think Ellie is my girlfriend, but you truly have been my only girlfriend Ace. It's only really ever been you." he says smiling.

"I've missed that."

"What?"

"Ace. I've had a lot of nicknames, my name is a nickname but Ace, the name you gave me just means so much because its me you know."

"I know." He looks at me with a small smirk playing on his lips and leans over and gives me a small kiss. "So once I break up with Ellie, this between you and I is official." he says motioning between us and I nod my head.

He looks at the digital alarm clock on my nightstand and turns back to me. "You know Ms. Gilmore I seem to remember you promising me a tour of this fine city today."

"Did I? Huh? Well...I suppose I can do that."

"Oh well if we're really going to do this I'm going to have to go back to my hotel and change first." he says and I throw my arms around his neck and pout. "Do you really have to go?"

"Well no, but I do have a rather large stain of pink on the white shirt I wore yesterday because a certain blue eyed brunette kept waiving her drink around trying to explain why Pluto was pet and Goofy was not even though they're both dogs." he says with a smirk.

My eyes go wide. "I ruined your shirt."

He nods his head and gives me a quick kiss before getting up and sifting through his clothes on the chair and showing me the stain on his shirt.

"I'm so sorry." I say as he starts putting it on.

"It's no big deal Ace. I've got a dozen just like it, but I do want to change into something more comfortable and without stains so I'll go to my hotel and I will pick you up in an hour or so."

"Uh uh. This is my tour. I'll pick you."

He looks at me skeptically, "Didn't know you had a car here Ace?"

"Oh well I do but we won't be using it. Today we're going to be doing like most everyday tourists do when they're in a big city. You know take public transit or a tour bus." I say smiling.

"Ok, but why do I feel like I may regret this." he says pulling his shoes on then walks back over to the bed and gives me a kiss. "I'll see you in a bit Ace."

Before he gets to the door he turns and says smiling, "You better not be late since you're the one picking me up on this date. I like promptness so I may just not open the door if you are."

"Oh don't worry Huntzberger. I won't be late."

**

* * *

**

An hour and fifteen minutes later the front desk called to let me know that a Ms. Gilmore was here to see me. Late, just as I expected. As I walked into the lobby I saw her sitting on one of the lobby chairs wearing a Chicago Cubs baseball cap and a big button on her t-shirt that says "I love the Windy City". She was definitely a sight to be seen, but she looked beautiful.

"What on earth are you wearing Ace?"

"Why this is my tour guide outfit. You like." she asks spinning around in a circle. "Don't worry I brought you something to wear too. I didn't want you to feel left out."

She produces a Chicago Bulls hat from her bag and put it on my head. "Now you look perfect." she says looking at me as I fix the hat on my head.

"Hey you ruined my hair." I say jokingly, "You're really going to make me where this thing?"

"Of course, we are tourists for the day. Plus there are paparazzi outside which I'm assuming is for you."

"Oh yeah. Sorry I meant to warn you, but they just kind of showed up and have been hanging around the hotel. I guess I'm a bit more of a celebrity than I used to be." I say slightly concerned about what she thought.

"Well then the hat will serve as a perfect disguise and are you wearing jeans." she says looking down at my legs with a surprised look on her face. "I don't think I've ever seen you wear jeans. In fact I didn't think you actually owned a pair."

"Yeah I kind of picked it up in California. They're a lot more relaxed out there so I started wearing them and then Ellie found me some that didn't feel very much like wearing denim more like slacks."

"Well I've got to say I like it Huntzberger. It's nice to learn something new about you." she says before she starts smiling wickedly, "Can you uh turn around please."

I do as she instructs and I turn around and when my back is to her I feel her pinch my but, "Hey!"

"Just like I always thought, you ass does look in a pair of jeans." she says laughing and gives me a small kiss on the lips. "Come on we've got a lot of ground to cover and you still need to buy me some coffee."

She pulls me outside to grab a taxi and sure enough there are about six paparazzi outside the hotel. I pull my hat down, suddenly grateful for the thing and we quickly grab a cab.

"Ready for a totally awesome adventure Huntzberger?" she asks turning to me.

"In omnia paratus."


	20. Amaze Me Chicago

EeeK! Ok I know it's been over a week, about two weeks since my last post. I apologize but the summer makes me not want to be inside typing so you can thank the first 18 chapters to the crappy Pacific Northwest weather. I've also been tied to my desk for this last week getting ready for my vacation that starts tomorrow. Yay! Trying to clear off your desk before you go on vacation sucks btw.

Anyways I hope you like this this chapter, it's changed a bit since I first wrote it. I hope there aren't too many typos or anything else in here. I only edited this one once because I'm so tired but I really really wanted to get this one out to you guys tonight because you're so awesome.

I've started writing a few other stories but I think I'm going to wait to post those until I've finished this story. Facebook Friends only has a few more chapters left, but if you're interested in finding out my ideas for the other stories visit my homepage and let me know which one you'd like to see next.

Ok so please review and let me know what you think.

Later - O

* * *

**Twenty**

**Amaze Me Chicago**

**Logan Huntzberger**_: Just got by a bunch of papparazo outside of my hotel. Who knew wearing a baseball cap could be such a good disguise. Why have I never worn these things before? Brilliant!_

**Lorelai Leigh Gilmore:**_ What's scarier - standing on the Ledge of the Skydeck on the Willis Tower or jumping off a 7 story scaffold?_

**Logan Huntzberger:**_ I don't know but I'll jump with you either way Ace =)_

**Logan Huntzberger:**_ I don't think I can eat anymore…too much food_

**Lorelai Leigh Gilmore: **_ Wimp_

**Logan Huntzberger:**_ Not a wimp we're just not all equipped to eat at every food vendor in site like you Gilmore girls and still be able to move_

**Lorelai Leigh Gilmore:**_Wimp_

**Logan Huntzberger: **_Millennium Park is pretty cool_

**Lorelai Leigh Gilmore:**_On the ferris wheel at Navy Pier. Whose idea was it to be so high up in the air all day anyway? _

**LOGAN HUNTZBERGER: **_I can't decide who is more interesting - people on the L or the NYC subway _

**FINN MORGAN: **_You two seem to be doing the same things today. Anything you want to tell Finny?_

**LORELAI LEIGH GILMORE: **_NO!_

**LOGAN HUNTZBERGER: **_In due time_

* * *

We spent the entire day together going from one tourist attraction to the other like the Magnificent Mile to Navy Pier and Buckingham Fountains. We even stopped at each and every one of Rory's favorite hot dog vendors, burrito carts, and cafés. I was happy to let her drag me around Chicago just to see the joy in her eyes and to frankly just be with her.

I had dropped her off at her apartment and gone back to my hotel so we could both get cleaned up and ready for dinner. She had planned our entire day together. Actually planned probably isn't entirely accurate, but our choices of places to go and see were all entirely her idea. Dinner, however, was an entirely different matter. While we were at the Skydeck at the Willis Tower earlier, I stepped away for a moment and made some special arrangements for dinner.

I arrived at the Skydeck early to make sure everything was perfect. There were bouquets of flowers everywhere, a small table was set up near the Ledge, and music was playing softly in the background. Because of the timing of when we finally got back, instead of picking Rory up myself as I should have, I sent a car to pick her up.

As I stood on the Ledge, looking out into the city of Chicago, I couldn't help but think that today had been the best day I had had in years. Just being with Rory, being able to just hold her hand again, roaming around the city without a care in the world, it was all perfect.

The ding of the elevator behind me suddenly breaks me of my thoughts and I turn to see Rory looking nervous as she steps off the elevator, her eyes searching for me. She is absolutely breathtaking in a sapphire blue strapless cocktail dress and her bangs have been braided back and the rest of her hair is loose and in soft loose curls. Wow.

When her blue eyes finally find me she smiles and slowly starts walking towards me. I know in my head that I should meet her, but my feet are frozen on the spot. She raises her brow in amusement, "Something wrong Huntzberger?"

"N…n…no." I spit out after a moment shaking my head. "You just...well you're just breathtaking Ace. You just... you just take my breath away."

She smiles and a small blush starts to creep up her cheeks making her look even more beautiful as she stands in front of me, "You Mr. Huntzberger certainly know how to flatter a girl," she says as stands directly in front of me and reaches out and pulls on my tie a bit with her hand, "And you don't look so bad yourself. You always did know how to wear to suit."

We stay like that for what feels like an eternity just staring into eachother's eyes until she seems to remember where we are and looks around.

"There's no one else here. I thought the Skydeck was still open this time of day and everything's all decorated." she says looking at me curiously, "What's going on?"

"I uh...I rented the place out for the night so we could have dinner." I say scratching my brow.

She laughs a bit, "What you couldn't just get us a table at restaurant like normal people?"

"Hey where's the fun in that? Besides I wanted to be completely alone with you tonight and this place has the best view."

"You're right, it is beautiful." She says turning her head to take in the view. "You sure do know how to pick the perfect location Huntzberger. The sunset, flowers, soft music, perfectly set table, buying the place out. It's all perfect. If I didn't know any better I would think you're trying to woo me."

"Woo you huh? I didn't think you could be wooed Ace." I say chuckling.

"Eh you never know."

"Well only the best for you." I say sincerely, "But I would have thought that Lorelai would have dragged you to watch the sunset from up here."

"No. I've only ever been up here during the day. But this place, the city it all completely changes in the evening." she says continuing to take in the view but I just continue to look at her and think of how lucky I am to get this second chance.

"You know I don't think I've given you a proper hello yet this evening." I say putting my arms around her and pulling her closer as she turns her head to look back at me.

"Really? Well are you planning on rectifying that Huntzberger?" she asks playfully and I bend my head down and brush my lips lightly over hers as her arms snake around my neck pulling me closer and deepening the kiss.

"I see your definition of a proper hello has changed in the last few days." she comments as we break apart, her bright blue eyes twinkling as she looks at me.

"Are you complaining?"

"No just making an observation." she says giving me another light kiss and wrapping her arms around my waist, giving me a hug and turning her head to look back out at the city.

"Are you hungry?"

"You're asking me if I'm hungry. Please I'm a Gilmore, I can always eat."

"What was I thinking asking such a ridiculous question?" I say laughing before pulling her chair out so she can take a seat. "So have you talked to your mom yet?" I ask after I take a seat across from her and pour her a glass of wine.

"No they're on the road. Her cell service is kind of sporadic."

"Eh excuses, excuses. You just don't want to tell Lorelai about you and I because you know she won't be very happy. She never was my biggest fan." I say.

"Actually I think she will be happy but regardless of what my mom thinks or anyone else for that matter, I kind like that it's just us right now living in our own little happy world." she says smiling "Plus we haven't exactly had that talk yet." she says.

The waiter comes and brings our first course and after he leaves I turn my attention back to Rory, "Ok so let's talk. Where do you want to start?"

"Uh... I'm not sure. I guess I just want to be clear, other than the fact that you technically still have a girlfriend, we're together correct?" she asks as she nibbles on her bottom lip.

"Yes and on that subject, I left a message for Ellie to call me so hopefully I should be able to make this official soon." She smiles but doesn't say anything. "You have no doubts right? You do want to try again?"

"Yeah I really do." she says smiling.

"Good because I don't think I could stand it if you didn't."

"So then how does this work? You're in New York and I'm here in Chicago. It's not exactly New Haven and London but its still long distance." she says, "And if I remember correctly, and I'm not trying to bring up bad memories, but you didn't want to do long distance."

"You're right, I didn't but back then when I said that I was speaking out of hurt and a wounded ego. But this right now is completely different. I'm willing to do anything to make this work including long distance." I state.

"Ok that's good to hear, but so then how do we make this work?"

"Well that kind of depends on a few factors such as whether HPG purchases the Post-Daily which if that happens I could find myself in Chicago for business much more and then there's also the multitude of offers that you have received; many of which are in New York including one extremely excellent offer for your own column at the New York Times." I say looking at her but she seemed to be pondering something in her head for a minute. "What is it Ace?"

"Well we both know how much I would love to just accept the job with the Times, and you know how crazy I am about you, at least I hope you do because I am, but I just... I don't know it just doesn't feel right to accept the position considering our relationship."

"Our relationship? Do you mean because of the fact that I would be your boss? Because if that's the case if we buy the Post-Daily I'd still be your boss or is it because you feel that the offer is coming only because of the way that I feel about you and our relationship?" I ask.

"A little bit of both I guess." she says taking another sip of wine. "I'm not entirely sure of how to feel about you being my boss in any capacity and I'm hoping the offer at the Times really is coming because of my talent and not because you know it's always been my dream."

I shake my head slightly and put my hand in hers. "It's amazing how you still underestimate how amazing you are Rory Gilmore. For the record, and this is the last time I'm saying this, this offer, I have nothing to do with it. I am but the messenger. It was my father's idea for you to go to the Times. I just picked up the phone and spoke to the editor to see what they thought. They want you Ace. This is completely their decision, not mine. It's real." I say looking at her disbelieving face.

"And with regards to my being your boss, well chances are we won't ever run into eachother. Huntzberger Publishing Group employs thousands of people, most of which I have never met. If you decide to take the job at the Times, we may never come across eachother in a professional capacity. I'm in a completely different building, different part of town even, and generally I don't get involved with the day to day issues of any HPG publications. I'm mainly involved with HMV and any online issues. I wouldn't even be signing your checks, Mitchum does, so you see Ace there is no issue."

"Ok logically no, but what about well..." she says playing with my fingers and looking down.

"What is it Ace?"

"I know and you know that I deserve the job with the New York Times but if I show up the on the first day of work, dating Logan Huntzberger, it's not going to look like that. It will look like my boyfriend gave me my dream job."

I thought about it and knew she was right. "Ok I know what other people think matters to you, but you're talking to a guy that was born just take over the family business. I may have come back to the company on my own terms but frankly it's been mine from the day I was born. Nepotism, getting your significant other a job, your friend, it's just life Ror." I comment, "But I do understand your need to prove yourself, it's what I did so even though it shouldn't matter what other people think, until you've established yourself we'll keep our relationship private if that's what you want."

"Is that even possible, you're not exactly inconspicuous anymore? What you do ends up in the tabloids now."

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to stay in a lot. I have no problems with that, do you?" I ask smirking and holding her hand in mine as she shakes her head. "So does that mean you're taking the Time's offer?"

"No, not yet. I Just want to know what my options are." she says, "I'm still planning on returning every single call I received to see what they're offering."

"Ok that's smart and just so you know, as long as we're together, I don't care what you decide and as the Vice President of HPG I shouldn't be saying this, but it doesn't matter to me if you take the Times offer, I just want you to be happy so look at every offer and choose the right one for you.

"You are a horrible businessman, but a great almost boyfriend." she says smiling and I lean over and give her a light kiss on the lips. "I just want you to know though Logan that since we're almost completely together again, I'm factoring you into any decision that I make. And just so there aren't any misunderstands, that means that I'm planning a future that includes you in it, so any job I take will have to work with you too."

"Well if that's the case, I just want you to know that from here on out I'm factoring you in as well, which means I'm going to break up with that girlfriend of mine as soon as she answers her phone."

She laughs out loud, "It would be rude to break up with her on her answering machine."

"Yeah it probably would be." I say smiling.

* * *

After dinner and a little bit of dancing on the Ledge, neither of us is in a hurry to go home or anywhere else despite the late hour, so we decide to walk along the Chicago River. Oddly enough if feels like it's quickly becoming our place in Chicago. Everything with Logan feels so perfect and wonderful, but something has been bothering me. At first I thought it was the fact that he was still technically with Ellie, but no, then I thought it was because of the offer with the Times and working for HPG, but that wasn't it either.

It finally dawned on me while we were walking past a travel agency with a billboard for a special to San Franciso.

The letter.

Somehow I had forgotten all about it today. We had agreed not to talk about the past though, but even if it was in the past and we were moving forward I still needed to know. The problem was how I can just bring something like that up.

"Hey do you want some coffee?" Logan asks suddenly interrupting my thoughts.

I look at him blankly for a second, not realizing he had asked me a question. He smiles, "Ace, I just asked if you wanted some coffee."

"Oh yes of course. I can't refuse an offer of the nectar of the Gods." I say absentmindedly.

He puts his hand on my arms and stops walking, "Are you ok? You nearly refused coffee."

"Yeah I was just kind of lost in the moment and my own thoughts of how wonderful being with you is."

"Sounds like I'm not the only one turning into a big cheeseball." he says wrapping his arms around me and giving me a kiss.

After the kiss starts to get more passionate I push him away playfully. "I think you promised me coffee Huntzberger."

He smirks, "Ok I see how it is. I'll be right back." He says turning and crossing the street to the coffee shop.

I smile and turn around to face the river and look out into the water. My thoughts wander to Logan and I smile. The day with him had been amazing. He had always been up for anything, in Omnia Paratus and all, but today was not some lavish LBD even. This was running around Chicago with out a car service, using the L, eating at pretty much every street vendor we encountered. He seemed to really be enjoying himself which I was so happy about because I know I had.

Earlier in the day, I had asked him what he typically does on the weekend and he admitted to on occasion going into the office, especially Sundays because it was Monday somewhere. Otherwise he'd try to catch up on some sleep, catch a game, hang out with Honor and her kids, head to Boston to catch up with Colin, and on the very rare occasion go to Hartford to visit his parents.

I liked what I saw of Logan today. He was still spontaneous and loved to enjoy life, but he had matured. He actually liked the work that he was doing, understood the seriousness of his role and who he was and he didn't take it lightly. Even his face showed signs of this maturity.

He had said that after we had broken up he became a work dork and didn't date much. I wonder if this change in Logan would have happened if we had never broken up. My thoughts wander back to the letter that I had written to him. I had put my heart on the line and asked him for another chance, but I had never gotten a response. Now here we are five years later giving it another chance. What had happened to that letter? Had he not read it? I needed to know.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I jump and I'm a bout to scream when the person starts talking.

"Hey Rory it's just me Logan."

I look at him and he looks slightly confused. "I was just calling your name but you didn't hear me. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"No I'm sorry I was kind of lost in my thoughts." I explain, "Is that for me?"

"Of course." he says handing one of the cups of coffee.

We start to walk again and he's talking about a debate these college students were having in the coffee shop, but I'm not really listening. I suddenly stop and he walks a few more steps before realizing that I've stopped.

"Rory?"

I just stand there looking at him for a moment, not saying anything and he starts to look at me with concern in his eyes, but I put my hands up to stop him, which seems to confuse him. "What's wrong Rory?"

"Why didn't you ask me to come to California when I wanted to?"

"What?"

I realize my mistake in blurting it out like that and I turn around and face the water trying to gather my thoughts and maybe hide a little.

"Rory what are you talking about. I thought... you know I wanted you to come to California with me. I asked you to marry me."

"No I'm talking about after the proposal." I say turning to face him again. "I wrote...I wrote you a latter and put it inside of the box of your things that Finn returned to you after we broke up."

He shakes his head. "I never opened that box Ace. I never could bring myself to even to this day. It's still unopened in the back of my closet."

"Oh, so you didn't read it" I say softly. He really didn't read

He walks closer to me and stands in front of me, "What did your letter say Ace?" he asks grabbing my hand, "What did it say?"

"It uh...I explained about the job with the San Francisco Chronicle and I said well it doesn't matter anymore because I'm just overreacting. It's all in the past and we agreed to leave everything in the past and concentrate on the future." I say.

"Yes it does Rory. You obviously said something in that letter that I didn't respond to that was important. What was it? Please just tell me Ace."

I look at him and know I have to tell him. I can feel the tears coming to my eyes." I told you that I didn't want us to be over. That I wanted to compromise. I would come to California and be with you, take the job at the Chronicle and we would work towards marriage, but I wouldn't take the job at the Chronicle unless you wanted me to, unless you wanted me back. I waited but..."

"I never responded." Logan finishes. He looks rather shocked, almost like he's just taken a surprise sucker punch in the gut. "I never opened the box"

Neither of us says anything. I can feel tears running down my face, but I make no attempt to remove or wipe them away since my hands are still in Logan's.

"I'm sorry Rory. I swear I never read that letter. I can't imagine what you were thinking when you didn't hear from me. What that must have done to you. I wish, well you have no idea how much I wish I would have read that letter."

"Would it have changed things if...if you had read the letter." I ask tentatively.

He seems to think it over. "Honestly, I'm not sure. I was a bit of a wreck when you turned down my proposal. It felt like another thing I had to be disappointed about. Logan had failed again, but this was different. Walking away from you broke me. I think though if I had read your letter and knew that I could get another chance with you back then I would have taken it." He says cupping my face. "I loved you. I've always loved you."

"Me too."

He looks into my eyes then bends down and presses his lips against mine. My arms come up and go around his neck puling him closer and he wraps his arms around me, threading his fingers through my hair. The kiss quickly grows more passionate and his tongue finds its way into my mouth and our tongues are dancing together. We finally break apart when oxygen becomes necessary.

We stay in eachother's arms gazing at eachother. His eyes are dark, I can see the passion in his eyes.

I lean forward and give him a kiss on the lips and whisper into them. "Take me home Logan."

He pulls away and looks at me. I can still see the passion in his eyes but I can also see the question of whether this is what I really want. I take his hand and pull him in the direction of my apartment.


	21. Not Exactly What I Imagined

A/N: Ok here's a new one but you may not be too happy with me after you all read it. Look out for another A/N at the end.

* * *

**Twenty-One**

**Not Exactly What I had Imagined **

I didn't really sleep very much last night for well obvious reasons and because I was slightly afraid that I would wake up and find that it had all been just a beautiful dream. When Rory was cuddled up against me I held onto her tightly and when she wasn't I was content to just stare at her beautiful face. It's amazing how much you could get lost just looking at someone's face.

She was beautiful, amazing, and last night, well was pretty much perfect. When we had first started sleeping together back in college, it was obvious that Rory was inexperienced, but she was a fast learner and frankly I was an eager and willing teacher. Now it seemed in the last five years she had learned quite a few new things and I wasn't entirely sure how to feel about this. It would be hypocritical for me to be bothered by it considering my past. I mean when we first got together I was practically the biggest man whore on the Eastern sea board. She knew my past and had never judged me for it, so how could I possibly have a problem with her living her life and sleeping with other guys when I had slept with other girls. The problem is that in my head and my heart, Rory Gilmore has always been my girl so even the thought of her being with someone else is troubling, but being with her here and now, well it doesn't seem like I'm going to have to worry about that anymore.

I brushed a few strands of hair off her face and then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before getting up to make some coffee. I threw my shirt on and padded barefoot to the kitchen and saw the coffee maker front and center. Of course. As I started the brew I figured it was probably a good idea to check my messages since I had turned my phone off yesterday. It was after all Monday somewhere.

As my cell came back to life, I was instantly bombarded with a slew of notifications for new text and voicemail messages, definitely more than usual. What the hell was going on?

I put my phone on speaker to listen to my voicemail messages so I could simultaneously check the text messages.

"_Hey Logan it's Ellie. Sorry I haven't called you back. I know bad girlfriend. I've been in Monte Carlo for a photo shoot. Anyway it sounds like you have some news so call me back_."

From Colin: _Huntz I'm coming to NY later in the week. Let's hang out._

"_Hey mate. Just wondering when you're coming back to New York. How's it going with Love? I hope you haven't screwed up too much yet, but I suppose it's still early yet. Anywho give me a ring because I'm bored, that is unless you and love have gotten back together and then in that case don't give me a ring. Don't do anything I wouldn't do._"

From Honor: _Little brother haven't heard from you. I need an update! What's going on with Rory?_

"_Logan it's your father, I got a tip that there are photos of you that are currently being shopped around by some papparazzo. Not sure what they are yet, I'm hoping they're nothing bad Logan. I'll let you know when I find out what exactly, but you'd better give me a call if you have any idea, especially if I'm not going to like it._"

From Colin: _Your dad called me apparently there's photos of you being shopped around. Anything I should know about man?_

"_Logan it's dad. You'd better give me a call. Those photos I called about earlier, well they are of your reunion with Ms. Gilmore. There's quite a bit too. Apparently the two of you have been having quite the time all around Chicago. I'm in the process of trying to buy the photos but I don't know how successful I'm going to be. I'm sure this is not something you want out there given your current situation with Ellie. You'd better call me so we can discuss this._"

Crap.

"_Logan call me it's dad...again. You'd better call me._"

From Honor: _Logan dad keeps calling me looking for you. He says it's important. What's going on?_

From Finn: _Mate your dad called me freaking out_

"_Logan I couldn't buy the damn photos and I'm hearing that there's more out there. What the hell have you been doing there? Logan you'd better call me._"

"_Photos of you and Ms. Gilmore kissing in the middle of Chicago, are you insane? I know your relationship with Ellie is fake, but you do realize the rest of the world doesn't know that don't you? I couldn't get them, any of them so you'd better expect your face to be all over every tabloid and internet website in the morning. We need to handle this Logan so you'd better call me._"

Double crap.

From Colin: _Seriously want to give your lawyer the heads up before you cause a scandal. Comments?_

"_Logan...uh it's Ellie. You'd better call me back. I just got a call from TMZ asking me for a comment on you cheating on me. Uh... you may want to call me back ASAP._"

"_TMZ and Page Six Logan are running the story as we speak. It's all over their websites. Your photo and Rory's are plastered all over their sites, even that candy blogger even has it running on his blog. I hope you're having a good time Logan Huntzberger because I can guarantee you won't be having fun in the morning._"

From Finn: _Heard from Colin. Well now I know why I haven't heard from you. Did you like my gift?_

What gift?

"_Logan you and Rory seriously! Yay! You didn't tell me. Was that what you were going to tell me? Oh but crap Logan, it's all over the place. There are reporters camped outside of my door. Jacque can't even leave._"

From Honor: _ I can't believe it. You and Rory! Dad's freaking out and mom is furious. You'd better watch out for her but seriously this is so great!_

_"Logan this is your mother. There are photos Logan of you and that girl. Logan how could you. What about Ellie? What will the Grant's say? How am I supposed to explain this? You'd better call me young man. I thought you'd gotten past this girl. Oh Logan."_

My phone suddenly started ringing. Finn crap. I thought about letting it go to voicemail, but I thought better of it.

"Hey Finn."

"Have you seen it?"

"No I just turned on my phone back on and I was listening to my voicemail messages right before you called." I say sighing, "How bad is it?"

"Well the photos themselves are pretty bloody hot, well done mate I couldn't be prouder if it was me, but the headlines mate they're pretty vicious."

"Hold on I need to find her laptop." I say looking around.

"Try the cabinet in the dining room."

I go to the dining room and open the cabinet which is like a little hidden home office. I turn her laptop on and get on the Internet. I open the Page Six website and instantly see a photo of Rory and I from last night standing at the edge of the Chicago River kissing. There are also a few photos of us with our arms wrapped around eachother entering her building.

Crap.

"Which site are you on?" Finn asks.

"Page Six."

"You'd better check out TMZ. They look like they have a pretty good history of your time in Chicago." Finn states. "Looks like one papparazzo knew exactly who you'd be hanging out with and stayed with her."

I get on the TMZ site and there are photos of us from the moment we met again on Wednesday night, to us exiting Coffee and Book Lovers to my entering her apartment alone in my sweats, to us holding hands and running back to the office, and her getting in the town car yesterday evening on the way to the Willis Tower. They had everything. What the hell?

"I'm guessing by the silence in the background that she hasn't seen these yet?"

"No. She doesn't know about any of this." I say rubbing my hands over my face. "How the hell am I going to tell her this?"

"I don't know man."

"She's not going to like this is she Finn?" I ask even though I know the answer.

"No, I don't think so mate. It won't be good." he says

"I don't know but you'd better tell her before she accidentally stumbles across it. Is she still asleep?"

"Yeah." I say absentmindedly as I continue to scroll through the photos.

"Well then you'd better grab her phone before she gets a call or decides to check her email. That girl is generally attached to her phone. Have you talked to Mitchum yet?"

"No you called before I could call him back. He's probably blowing a gasket right now."

"I wouldn't be surprised. You'd better call him. I've got business I need to take care of but I can come to Chicago if you and love need me to."

"I'll let you know Finn. I'd better call dad." I hang up with Finn and start dialing my dad's office.

"It's about damn time you called." Mitchum growled into the phone. "I've been trying to defuse the problem you created and answering calls left and right while you've been careless and gallivanting all over Chicago with Rory." And with those few words I felt like I was a kid again, when no matter what I did, I couldn't do anything right.

I don't say anything for a moment, instead I just continue toscroll through the photos on TMZ.

"Logan are you still there?" Mitchum said after a moment.

"Yeah dad I'm still here." I said as I was looking through the earlier photos I realized something. "Dad I never saw one papparazzo following me and I'm generally very good about spotting them and avoiding them."

"So then they were good, probably hiding, trying to get that perfect shot and they succeeded."

"No some of these shots outside Martin Lewis' apartment are from right after I arrived in Chicago. The exact moment I saw Rory again. Before any announcement of my being in Chicago was even made." I explain, "Someone must have been tipped them off or something, but the moments the shots capture, it looks like they're tailing Rory not me. I don't think these are papparazzo shots. I think maybe they're from a private investigator."

"You really think so?" he says and I can tell he's looking at them as well.

"I don't know for sure, but it seems too suspicious to me. They're all too exact."

"Ok but who would hire a P.I.?"

"Martin Lewis." I say after a moment. The photos from that first night in Chicago keep jumping out at me. "He asked Rory to keep me happy while I was in Chicago, an insurance that she was maybe?"

"You know it sounds like something Martin might pull." Mitchum says after a moment, "He would Even leak the photos so that those outlets who have already offered her a position will think twice."

"I guess it's possible." I say trying to wrap my brain around all of this.

"How is Rory handling this?"

"She doesn't know yet. She's still asleep."

"Well you'd better tell her before she finds out some other way." My dad says then chuckles slightly, "On another note, you'll be pleased to know that your mother is furious about you and Rory and even more furious that your sister and I are pleased about it."

"I wouldn't expect anything else from mother." I say smiling slightly.

"Alright well I will be looking into who sold those photos and you'd better deal with Rory." he says sincerely, "Oh and Logan I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. This isn't that big of a deal really, more annoying more than anything and I was frustrated from having to deal with it by myself all night."

"Ok dad. I'm sorry that you had to deal with it but thank you for doing it yourself and not delegating it out." I say sincerely, "I'd better go and break the news to Rory." I say before ending the call.

I took one last look at the photos before closing the laptop. Of all of the things that I imagined happening on our first morning after, this was the last thing I expected. How could this be happening? We had just gotten back together, kind of. There was no way Rory was going to be ok with this.

I went into the kitchen and made some of Rory's favorite breakfast foods and poured three cups of coffee and placed it all on a tray. I walked into the bedroom and thankfully she was still asleep. I put the tray down on the foot of the bed and I looked around and noticed her cell phone on the nightstand and checked it. I let out a small sigh of relief because it appeared to be turned off. I'm sure if it was on, it would have been ringing like crazy and I can't imagine that Rory didn't have a crazy amount of messages on her phone like I did regarding these photos. Thank goodness she doesn't have a land line.

I walked to the other side of the bed and sat down and gently brushed a few stray hairs from her face which seems to stir her a little.

"You'd better have coffee if you're waking me from my beauty sleep." she says with her eyes still closed.

I chuckle and lean down and whisper, "Don't worry Ace, I've got coffee and all kinds of wonderful stuff for you, but you've got to open your beautiful blue eyes."

She opens her eyes slowly and frowns, "I don't see anything wonderful Huntzberger."

"That's not what you said last night." I tease and she hits me in the arm. "Hey be careful, you're going to spill everything." I say standing up and grabbing the tray from the foot of the bed and placing it in front of her as she sits up.

"Wow French toast, strawberries, scrambled eggs, and bacon." she say admiring the spread I have put together before grabbing one of the cups of coffee, "Did you go to the store or something?"

"No, you had everything in your kitchen." I say grabbing a strawberry and popping it in my mouth.

"My kitchen?" she says incredulously as she takes a bite of French toast, "I don't have any of this stuff in my kitchen."

"Yes you do. You had eggs, bread, strawberries, bacon…" I say before stopping suddenly. "Wait everything was unopened and new."

We look at eachother and smile. "Finn." we say together and laugh.'

"But it's been three days since he's been here. Didn't you notice the food?"

"Please, I rarely ever go in the kitchen except to make coffee and get some water. Plus I've been really busy this week, lots of distractions." she says looking at me pointedly and smiling, "He must have been really confident that this was going to happen if he felt the need to stock my kitchen with food since he knows I never make anything."

"There's definitely a lot in there too. Looks like he was planning on us staying in for quite awhile," I say smirking.

"Well I would hate to disappoint Finn and all his preparations." she says giving me a small kiss on the lips. I remove the tray and put it on the armchair next to her bed and I turn back to her and I lean down and kiss her. I take her coffee cup from her hands and put it on the nightstand and she wraps her arms around me and pulls me closer. It quickly becomes more passionate and soon she's lying fully on her back and trying to take my shirt off. I want nothing more than to get lost in her kisses but her actions make me realize that she still doesn't know what's going on and it makes me feel guilty. I pull away suddenly, sitting up and I can see the disappointment and confusion on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

I don't say anything for a moment and just hang my head before looking at her. Her lips are swollen, her hair is a mess, her eyes are dark. She is the most beautiful thing in the world and I know that after I tell her what's happening in the world outside of this bedroom she's going to run.

"Logan what is it, you're scaring me?" she asks grabbing my hand, the concern clearly in her voice.

I kiss her forehead and then pull back and look into her eyes. "Nothings wrong. We're here together."

"No you're hiding something. You're doing that thing with your eyebrows that you do when you're hiding something." she comments sitting up fully now.

I sigh and look at her, "You know how much I love you right? How happy I am that we're giving this another shot."

She nods her head but looks unsure. "Logan what's happening?"

"It's not really that big of a deal because we know the truth, but there are photos of the two of us from the last few days in Chicago, including last night, probably taken by the paparazzi. These photos are now all over the internet." I say and I see a look of confusion cross her face at first but quickly changes into realization when it fully seems to hit her.

"What's the headline?" she asks suddenly looking at me pointedly.

I look adown and shake my head. "It doesn't matter, none of it's true Rory you know that."

"What's the damn headline Logan?" she says raising her voice angrily.

I sigh knowing I'd better tell her, "It's uh… something like Huntzberger heir cheats on girlfriend with ex that dumped him but Rory it's not true you know that it's just a stupid headline to make it sell."

"Oh God." she says pushing the covers off of her and reaching for her cell phone to undoubtedly check out the damage herself.

"Rory, Rory it's really not that big of deal." I say attempting to calm her down.

"Not that big of deal?" she says looking at me incredulously, "How can you possibly say that Logan? There are photos of us all over the internet and they're saying we're having an affair. How did you find out about this anyways?"

"Uh…my dad actually." I say sighing.

"Mitchum knows!" she exclaims then her face changes and she throws her hands up in the air, "Oh great who am I kidding it's nearly noon which means everyone in the world knows about this. I can only guess what your father thinks about this."

"He was trying to stop it from getting out."

"And how was he going to do that?" she says typing things into her phone.

"By trying to buy the pictures from whomever was selling them but obviously he failed." I say before hearing her gasp loudly.

"Oh my God, that's us….everywhere." she says scrolling through the photos. "Us kissing, this is not good."

"Rory it's really not that big of a deal."

"How can you keep saying that? Our photos are all over the internet. Photos of us kissing with headlines saying that we're having some sort of siliceous affair!" she exclaims and gets out of the bed and walks to the bathroom and slams the door shut. "I can't be the other woman again."

"But we're not having an affair." I yell through the door. "You and I both know that my relationship with Ellie is a complete fraud. You and only you are my girlfriend Ace. Those headlines aren't true. This isn't that big of a deal."

The door suddenly flings open and she's in a robe and her eyes are blazing with rage. "Stop saying that!" she screams. "This is a big deal Logan. Maybe you and I know that your relationship with Ellie is a fraud but to the whole world I'm the ho that broke up the publishing world's golden couple!"

"Come one Rory it doesn't matter what other people think. It's the tabloids, no one's going to listen to it."

"Please Logan, you're in publishing. You and I both know that once it's out there it doesn't matter what the truth is. The only thing that matters is that there is proof that something happened. Photos can tell a thousands words. But of course this isn't a big deal for Logan Huntzberger because you're a guy and the only thing that is going to do for you is solidify that you're still the hot playboy that everyone wants."

"That's not true Rory and you know it."

She looks at me and runs her hands through her hair and sits down on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry. You're right I didn't mean that. I know you don't feel that way. I just... I just can't believe this Logan."

"I know Ror, but I'll release a statement saying that we didn't have an affair. I'll get Ellie to attest to it too. We'll say that we broke up months ago but we have remained friends and never felt the need to make a public statement. You're right the photos make it look bad but if we release a statement it will matter." I say and she seems to calm down a bit. I walk up to her and lay my hand on her shoulder but she shrugs it away.

"I'm sorry Logan, but I can't do this right now." she says softly and I can see tears forming in her eyes, "I can't this again."

"What are you talking about Rory, we can fix this." I say confused.

She shakes her head, "No Logan I need some time. This has all been going so fast and now with these pictures out there…I...I...I can't handle it."

"But we know the truth. I'll tell everyone Ellie and I were never together, it was just a cover." I say kneeling in front of her trying to get her to look at me. I bring my hand up and put it under her chin and force her to look at me. "I just got you back Rory. We can fix this, I know we can."

She shakes her head again, "And what happens when you release that statement and everyone knows the truth. We agreed just last night that we would keep this quiet for awhile. That's gone now." She says, "The damage has already been done. All those offers I've been getting will stop. Who's going to want to give the girl involved in a scandal and dating the competition a job now? When I go back to the Post-Daily everyone will think I've been sleeping with you just to get you to guy the paper, it's not going to matter that we love eachother and if I go ahead and take that job at the New York Times, everyone will know that I'm the girl sleeping with the boss and they'll think that's the only reason why I got the job. I know that you think this isn't a big deal but it's a big deal to me."

I look at her face and the tears are streaming down her cheeks. "I love you Logan, I do. I never stopped. Five years ago you asked me to marry you and even though I wanted to, I really wanted to say yes but I said no and I know that back then it seemed like I chose my career over you and I know it sounds like I'm doing it again, but I have fought so hard, so so hard to be respected as a journalist and these photos will completely undo all of that." she says looking up at me sadly. "Logan I just…"

"I know, but if…well they'll win Rory. They'll know that they've broken us and it won't stop Rory. It will just fuel their fire. We can get past all of the rumors and everything else. We have to stay together." I say pleading now, "we can get through this Ace. I promise you we can if we're together."

She nods her head, "I want to believe you, I do, but I need some time to sort this all out. You know me I live for pro/con lists. I just need a little bit of time to figure this out ok? I'm not saying no to you, I just need time."

I sigh knowing that there is nothing else I can say or do. "Ok I'll you some time. I uh…I'm not really sure what to do now. I can go back to New York if you want. I don't really have a reason to stay in Chicago except for uh you."

A look of pain flashes through her face, "I uh…I guess that yeah you should go back to New York. I'm sure you have a lot of work to catch up on."

"Yeah." I say softly, agreeing with her even though I really didn't in my heart. I run my fingers through her hair then run them along her jaw line. "I know you've fought hard for you career Rory, but we've fought hard to find our way back to eachother as well, don't forget that." I say before kissing her softly on the lips then pulling away and standing up.

I grab the rest of my clothes from the chair and put them on. She is still sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the floor with a pained expression on her face. I know she's thinking of what she should do now.

"I uh…I'd better go. I still have to check out at the hotel. I called my driver and he's waiting in the garage. It's most likely going to be a media circus outside so try not to leave your apartment today if you can help it, but if you do, you should call down first and have them grab you a cab." I say and she just nods her head absentmindedly. "I'll talk to Ellie and we'll release a joint statement saying we were never together in the first place."

"No don't say that. It's better to say you broke up awhile ago and just didn't release a statement at the time and you still remain friends." she says.

"Ok I'll email you a copy before it goes out." I say and I grab her hand and we walk out of the bedroom neither of saying anything. We stand in front of the door not moving and she's clutching my hand tightly. "If you need anything at all, just call me. I can be right back on the jet and back here in no time."

She just nods her head and a fresh batch of tears spring to her eyes. "I'm so sorry Logan." she says grabbing on to me and pulling me close.

"I know. We'll get through this. Everything will be fine." I say hoping the unsurity I felt didn't show in my voice. "I just have to ask one last time, are you sure Rory?"

She looks at me and just nods her head slightly and I nod my head as well. "I uh…forgot to tell you something regarding the photos. I don't think that they're all paparazzi photos. The ones on TMZ were from when we first met right outside of Martin Lewis' apartment. Whoever took those photos were already in place. They captured the exact moment we met again. There were some of me entering your apartment on movie night as well and of you getting in the town car last night."

"A P.I." she says putting the pieces together.

I nod, "yeah a P.I. that has been watching you I think."

"But who would….Martin."

"I don't know for sure, but my dad is looking into it, but he does seem like the most likely person." I say and sigh, "I'd better go."

She nods her head and I lean down and give her a kiss and I try to convey all of the love I feel for her into it. "I love you." I say as I put my forehead against hers.

"Love you too."

I look at her one last time and quickly go open the door and walk through it and pull it shut behind me. Even though I knew it was going to happen, it doesn't make it hurt any less.

* * *

A/N - So when I first started writing this story I thought about Logan and Rory as adults, how they are both public figures and how this would inevitably affect their relationship. If you've been following this story, then you should (possibly) have seen the little hints that this was coming. I've been saying through them that them getting back together was too easy. He has this secret, he's a public figure, popular. I think we all believe that this shouldn't be that big of a deal, I know that I do but Rory (at least the Rory I have written) is afraid of things being good in her life, of being loved this way, she's had a plan her entire life that involved her career not love and Logan came along and changed all of that and made her doubt her plans. She said no once and she does believe he's it for her but she also has to reconcile with herself that she deserves it all. The ball is in Rory's court, she needs time, now what does she do with it.

Ok so hopefully you don't all hate me too much for this. Please let me know what you think. There are only a few more chapters in this story and I'm kind of toying with the idea of a continuation for this story but I'm not sure yet. What do you guys think?

O


	22. Recap for Mommy

Well I'm happy to see that you guys don't hate me. I nearly done writing this story out and I think you guys will like and I have pretty much decided that I will be writing a continuation for this story once it's done but I first need to decide where I'm going to go with it so any idea you may have would be helpful. It may be awhile because there are some other story ideas that I've been itching to write but I am a one story at a time person so I think after this will be something else. But you never know.

This chapter is a bit of a filler but I felt it needed to be done because there is one person that Rory goes to and well frankly she's been missing. The title explains it all. Hope you enjoy and please, please continue to review...I love all of your comments. They definitely make my day.

O

* * *

**Twenty-two**

**Recap for Mommy**

The minute Logan closed the door I crumpled to the floor and cried for what felt like hours. I can't believe I had just let Logan walk out and away from me like that. He was right, we had fought so hard to find our way back together and I had just let it all go. How could I do that?

I feel so stupid, but I need time though. That was why I had done it. I needed time to think. Everything has been happening so fast. We had agreed to try again, made love, and the next morning our photos are plastered all over the internet, with headlines saying we were having an affair. It's all just too much.

Logically I know it shouldn't matter what the headlines say because I know the truth, but while I know the truth the rest of the world clearly does not. To everyone else I was the ex-girlfriend who had somehow lured Logan Huntzberger, the prince of the publishing world away from his girlfriend.

It shouldn't bother me because it's all complete crap, but it did, does. Maybe because I had already been the other woman once before when I had had that affair with Dean, lost my virginity to a married man. Ugh. It didn't matter the he told me they were over because even if they were he was still married, still someone else's husband. That should have been enough, but no stupid, stupid me. And despite Lindsey finding out, that whole situation had ended much better than it could have. But this, despite it being all lies, was out there and whether true or not, the name Rory Gilmore was associated with being the other woman. What was I going to do?

I had heard my phone buzzing in my bedroom for awhile now. I could only guess who was calling. Everyone.

Ugh. I got up off the floor and wiped my face on the back of my hand and walked to my bedroom. The beautiful tray of food that Logan had made was still on the chair where he had left it earlier when we started to get hot and heavy, barely touched. What a waste.

I picked up my phone. 36 missed calls. 20 new voicemail messages and 49 new texts. Sweet. I didn't bother to look to see who had called, listen to any voicemails, or read any of the texts. I could guess what most of them said and I could pretty much guess that I didn't want to hear or see any of them

Instead I started to dial a familiar number.

"Fruit of my loins!" my mom yelled into the phone excitedly, "I'm so happy you called because you will never believe this, but Luke, my husband, who pretends to be all manly and gruff cannot...wait for it...handle roller coasters. He threw up on the Dumbo, that's not even a roller coaster it's just an elephant with big floppy ears that goes round and round it circles. Now he refuses to go on any of the bigger rides which is kind of cool because I get to hit all of them but still. What would he do on a big ride, pass out?"

"Mom!"

"Seriously coming to Disneyland has been an eye opening experience because I think Luke is also afraid of costumed characters. The look on his face when Goofy took his hat was priceless. Clowns I get but come on Goofy. This trip has been very informative."

"Mom!"

"But seriously coming to Disneyland when your brother isn't even big enough to ride most of the rides was not a good idea but since Luke is sitting most of them out he's watching him and April and I are hitting all of the rides."

"Mom stop!" I screamed into the phone extremely frustrated getting up from the bed.

"Ok so..." Lorelai said tentatively.

I sighed as I looked out the window. "Thanks mom, for not bringing it up right away. I'm glad Disneyland has been so enlightening for you but we can talk about it."

"So we can talk about it?" she questions.

"That is what I said and it is why I'm calling."

"Ok good because I really want to talk about that dress. I did not know you had something like that in your closet and that color photographed so beautifully and you were right you were looking very Audrey Hepburnesque the other night. Red lips is a good look on you."

"Mom seriously stop!" I say throwing my other hand up in the air in frustration. "I don't want to talk about how I looked in those photos or how nicely my dress photographed."

"Sorry kiddo I just...well ok how are you doing?"

"Very much not good like Molly Ringwald finding out Anthony Michael Hall showed her panties to the entire freshman class in Sixteen Candles not good."

"Ooh that's bad." Lorelai agrees. "How's Logan doing?"

"Uh that's uh part of the reason why I'm not doing good." I say hesitantly. "I asked Logan to leave."

"Like leave as in to go out to get food or like I never want to see you again."

"Uh possibly the latter." I say quickly into the phone before covering my face with my hands.

"Rory why?"

"I don't know mom. I just...well he told and then I saw the pictures online and he kept saying that it was no big deal and that we know the truth, but it feels like a big deal mom, my photo, several photos in fact are out on the internet for the entire world to see what every blogger and gossiper in the world is assuming is my adulterous behavior and yes maybe the truth is that I'm not, that Logan and Ellie were never together, but it doesn't matter because it's like they say, the truth is in the evidence and oh do they have evidence and all extremely incriminating. I actually had an affair with Dean but there is no physical evidence of that well except a couple of used condoms sitting in a landfill somewhere. Oh and that stupid, stupid letter, but there was no photographic proof that clearly said 'gotcha'. So he's wrong, this is a big deal but now he's gone because I told him I needed space and that I wasn't choosing my career over him again, but it feels like I am and I...I...I don't know what to do."

"Um wow." Lorelai comments, "I think you need to back up a little bit and tell me what has happened since I last talked to you. I mean I obviously know the outcome but you my beautiful brilliant girl seem to have been very busy this last week."

"That would be putting it mildly." I say, "In less than a week I managed to reestablish a friendship with my ex-boyfriend, fight feelings for said ex, get through all old issues with same said ex, break it off with the boy I was dating, field a million calls from other media outlets, and get back together with established said ex only to have it all fall apart the very next day because our photos were all over the internet with headlines accusing me of being a slut. Yes mom I have been a very busy girl."

"Ok calm down." My says, "I know you're frustrated but you need to back up and let mommy catch up."

"Fine, or so after we talked after that disastrous conference call and again thank you for that." I say.

"Oh no problem we should schedule another one soon." She says matter-of-factly.

"Well Logan came over and it was fine but awkward until he started playing with my hair and I didn't even realize it until he suddenly stopped."

"Ooh I remember he used to do that all the time."

"Did he? I don't remember this?"

"Well no wonder you didn't notice he was playing with your hair. He used to reach over especially when you were at the table eating and just starting running his fingers through your hair."

"How did I not know this, you're right." I muse. "Well so the whole hair playing thing made everything even more awkward and it only got worse when Drew came by."

"No!"

"Oh yes and Logan was the one to answer the door too barefoot and looking very casual and at home. There was so much tension in that room at that moment."

"Did they totally throw down?" my mom asked excitedly.

"Uh no Drew and I just went in my room to talk. I know dirty." I say quickly and my mom groans, "Anyway when we came back out Logan asked him to join the rest of movie night."

"Wait he joined move night? Didn't we already establish that he probably wouldn't be able to handle a Gilmore movie night much like the Obama's?"

"And you'll be happy to know that we were right. He definitely can't. He looked at the beautiful arrangement of all of that glorious food and looked disgusted."

"No!"

"He thought Finn was joking when he said all of the food must be consumed and looked ill at just the thought of eating all of that magnificent food."

"No!"

"Yes and he tried to heat up the few things he picked up. Logan had to explain that he couldn't and I swear I heard him mutter 'crazy' under his breath."

"No!"

"Is that the only word you know?"

"No." my mom says and laughs, "You know it's amazing that for being such rule breakers most of their lives Finn and Logan seem to have the Gilmore rules down. We should change every law to a Gilmore rule then maybe people will start paying attention."

"I'll start drafting those right away." I say, "So after Drew left quickly Logan and I seemed to have a moment in the kitchen but Finn came in and announced he was leaving to go to New York."

"Hate interruptions."

"I was busy working on a story the next day and was working late and Logan found me in the newsroom. Logan was downstairs with his team and some other IS guys and were basically having a party under the paper's dime. He helped me with my paper and invited me to join them. I did and we were hanging out having a good time, his team are these three guys that he's worked with since California and they knew things about me so I'm guessing Logan has talked about me to them and they're close."

"What he's replaced Finn and Colin, I'm shocked."

"I don't think they're quite at that level yet but well anyways we were just hanging out eating burgers and he got some ketchup on his mouth so I wiped it with a napkin then I got ketchup on my mouth and he wiped it with his fingers and then basically ran out saying he had a conference call."

"Ooh this is getting good. Where is my popcorn?"

"So I was confused by his behavior and I went to his office to look for him and one minute we're arguing and the next he's kissing me. It was..."

"Wow!"

"Yeah exactly…wow. Then we basically had another therapy session between us and decided that we couldn't handle being anything more than friends."

"You two just friends? When has that ever worked? Yeah right."

"When I was leaving he just suddenly gave me another kiss and sent me some cryptic message saying that he was always a fan of the proper good night."

"Oh so that's what that meant. Huh it makes perfect sense now."

"Then on Friday we ran into him at lunch, well not run into exactly. More like Kate chose for us to eat at the same place that she had made reservations for Logan."

"Dubious I like."

"We all ended up eating together and we got all flirty with eachother, Logan and I, during lunch. Oh I don't think I told you, but my phone was ringing off the hook with job offers last week. Apparently I was hot property, but probably not anymore."

"Oh honey I doubt that."

"I am but anyways when we got back to the office Logan grabbed by hand and said he wanted to meet me later to add HPG's offer to the mix. Well we ended up going for a walk and he offered me a job at the New York Times mom. The New York Times as a columnist. I was so excited I made him jump up and down with me on the sidewalk like we were little kids and then he hugged me and nearly kissed me again but Kate called so we walked quickly back to the office. Well more like Logan dragged me holding my hand."

"He offered you your dream job and nearly kissed you."

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure he was going to say something, but when we got back to the office Kate was waiting for us as we got off the elevators and noticed we were still holding hands. Logan had arranged for a party for the staff, it was great, but all of it was so confusing especially when he mentioned why he started calling me Ace in the first place that I left and went to the book shop and jus sat around for awhile to think things through and I called dad for some advice and then Drew came by an well broke up with me."

"Oh geez. How was the break up and what did Christopher say?"

"It was surprisingly non-dramatic. He gave me the easy out and dad well he made me realize that I needed to stop running away from my feelings and that there are some people that you will never get over no matter how much time passes." I say. "He also reminded me that Logan wasn't him and would probably stick around forever if I wanted him to."

"He's probably right you know."

"Yeah so then we all met up at the bar and I went out in one of those outfits you and Kate always make me buy, but I never wear, but apparently I looked good because people kept commenting. When I got there I went right to the bar and got a couple of shots of tequila." I explain.

"Oh no. You never have been able to hold your alcohol very well especially tequilla."

"Yes, well I needed some type of liquid courage for what I knew was going to happen, but it didn't help that much because I couldn't get the words out so Logan did it for me. He told me he didn't want to leave that seat, that he never wanted to be without me again. It was absolutely perfect mom, but a couple shots of tequila and some cosmos had done the damage and I can't really remember the rest of the night but he took me home, tucked me into bed, and stayed when I asked him to."

"So you woke up thinking the two of you had sex huh?"

"Pretty much. It was nice though to find myself in his arms waking up, but we talked a little and decided that we were going to give this another shot but I told him that he technically still had a girlfriend."

"Those technicalities."

"Then we just bummed around Chicago and for dinner he rented out the entire Skyedeck of the Willis Tower. Afterwards we walked along the Chicago River and uh there's something I never told you mom."

"What is it kid?" my mom asks cautiously.

"When Logan first interviewed for that job in Palo Alto, I sent my resume to a couple San Franciso papers on a whim and after I said no to Logan the San Franciso Chronicle offered me a job. I couldn't just accept it with the way Logan and I were but I truly didn't want it to all be over with Logan either. I loved him and I wanted to be with him, even if I wasn't ready to get married just yet." I explain before taking a deep breath. "I wrote Logan a letter saying that I wanted us to be together, to work towards getting married and that I would only accept the offer if he wanted to try again, but I of course never heard from him. I had put that letter in a box of his things that he apparently never opened. I told him all of this while we were walking last night."

"Which explains the super steamy kiss on the streets." Lorelai says, "Oh honey why didn't you ever tell me about that offer or how you felt about the break up and wanting to get back together with Logan?"

"I don't know, I guess because you said I had made the right choice." I say running my hands through my hair.

"Only with regards to the proposal. I didn't think you were ready for marriage. Hell I'm married and I'm not ready for it." My mom explains.

"Well I'm not sure it even mattes anymore. I told him to leave and that I needed time. I did it again mom. I chose my career over him. He told me that we were worth fighting for, but I let him just walk away.

"Somehow I don't think Logan Huntzberger is going to be that easily dissuaded from being with you." my mom commented, "I'm sure he's just giving you space like you asked for, he's not really gone."

"He went back to New York. He said the only reason for him to stay in Chicago was me and since I needed space he might as well go back to New York." I say frustrated. "He's gone mom. I blew it."

"Ok maybe that sounds bad, but I'm sure he hasn't given up on you guys yet and he's just giving you the space you asked for in the first place. I'm sure if you say the word he'll fire up the old Huntzberger jet and be right back beside you." She commented.

"He did say that he would do that."

"See Logan Huntzberger would not disappoint you like that."

"Alright I guess I haven't completely screwed this up." I say trying to sound optimistic even though I didn't quite feel it.

"You know what I think. I think if that boy is willing to come back five years later, still in love with you, and still wants to be with you, he'll wait for you to calm down about this." my mom says, "so do you know what you want to do? It sounds like you still want to be with Logan."

"Well sure but it's not exactly that easy. I love him, but he's Logan Huntzberger and that has lot more implications now than it did before. Back then it felt like we were just livng in our own quiet little world at Yale." I say. "Now my picture is all over the internet simply because of who I was with. We were going to keep this quiet for awhile, until I figured out what I was going to do job wise, but that's completely out the door now."

"Ok but really does all of that matter kid? I mean Logan was always going to be a big deal. He's gorgeous, charismatic, taking over daddy's big bad company. He was always going to be that guy, but babe out of all of the fish in the sea even five years later you're still the one he chooses. You're his lobster."

"Mom."

"And if you're worried about all of those job offers stopping because they know about you and the publishing heir or that you're dating the boss so of course you got he fabulous job, well then clearly they have never read one of your articles. You on your own are a big deal too."

"I guess but..."

"There are no buts kid, mommy is right."

"Why are you even trying so hard to convince me to go back to Logan? As I recall you never exactly approved of him." I question.

"You're right I didn't. I have not always been Logan Huntzberger's biggest fans but that was probably because he reminds me a lot of the worst of Christopher and me in our youth which I think is why he works so well with you. You balance eachother out. Plus there's that thing of knowing this is your guy you know?"

"Yeah I know mom." I say then raise my brown, "How did you hear about this anyways if you're in Disneyland.

"Your grandmother….let's just say she was not thrilled with the headlines. Oh she told me to tell you that 'she will be having a very serious discussion with you when you return home. Also this is worse than your 21st birthday. What does that mean?"

"That was when grandma found out Logan and I were having sex, when I told her minister."

"Oh yeah." Lorelai says, " Everything will be alright kid. Do you know want me to come to Chicago and wallow with you?"

"No I'm fine. I'd hate to take you away from experiencing Southern California with Luke, a 3 year old, and a teenager."

"Mean. That's just mean but I love you kiddo."

"I love you too mom." I say before ending the call. I walk into the kitchen and start a pot of coffee and grab something to eat before checking my email on my laptop. I had over 200 unread messages, many Facebook notifications and none I wanted to read, but I quickly skimmed the subject lines and noticed an email from Logan near the top.

_Hey Ace - I just got back to New York, but I've written a quick statement that I wanted you to read before it goes out. I tired to call you but it went straight to voicemail. Give me a call ok?_

_Love you – Logan_

_In light of the photographs that were released I would like to set the record straight on some rumors that are going around. Ellie Grant and I quietly broke up four months ago but have remained friends. At the time of our breakup we did not feel the need to release a public statement. We foolishly believed that it was a private matter and did not need to be addressed publicly. However, as the photos circulating on the internet show, we were clearly mistaken. My relationship with Rory Gilmore is private and will remain so, but I would like everyone to know that there was no "cheating" or "affair" involved. I ask the media to refrain from continuing to print this malicious gossip and please respect our privacy._

Wow that was something. It was certainly straight and to the point and he definitely knew how to tell people to leave me alone.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed his number.

"Hey." he answers sounding slightly surprised but relieved.

"Hey." I mimic slightly unsure of what to say or do next.

"I made it back to New York."

"Wow that quick." I comment looking at the clock. It was later than I thought. "I uh...got your email."

"So did you uh read it? I don't want to release it without your approval." he says quickly.

"Yeah it looks fine. Did Ellie read it?" I say absentmindedly highlighting and unhighlighting certain sections.

"Yeah she actually helped me write it and she says she's going to release her own statement as well."

"Oh ok." I say sitting on the couch. "Thank you for doing that."

"No problem. It's the least I can do since it's my lie that got us into this mess in the first place." he says sighing, "This is weird. I feel like I'm talking to a business associate opposed to my girlfriend... I mean that is still what you are aren't you because Ellie and I are at this point now completely broken up. Our fake relationship is done."

I can't help but smile at his words and his ramble and I can imagine his face in my head smiling at me. "I'm glad it's done but Logan I...I..."

"Oh."

"No I love you I do. You know I do." I just need some more time right now to figure out everything and you know..." I say quickly.

"Yeah of course Ace I understand."

"I want us. I want there to be an us I just..."

"It's ok Ace. I get it. I really do." Logan says cutting me off sounding upset.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah just uh call me ok? Don't shut me out Rory and uh try not to take too much time figuring it all out ok?"

"I won't, I promise." I say quietly. "I love you Logan."

"Love you too Ace." he says before quickly hanging up.

I end the call and look at the photos of Logan and I that are on the internet. We looked so happy and in love in them and today was just a completely different story. What have I done?


	23. Seriously?

Sorry I know this is a bit late but I've been trying to finish writing this story out and I've been getting frustrated with the ending because well things keep changing in my head but I think you're going to like it. Plus I haven't been feeling very motivated to get this out lately. I guess I've just been trying to enjoy what summer we had left.

So this probably isn't the chapter you guys were expecting to come next but be patient with me. I actually liked this chapter. I think it telling about how things have changed. I was actually going to wait to post this chapter and put it out with the next chapter as well because they're slightly similar but well I figured I get this one out to you now since I've kept you all waiting long enough.

Anyway whether you like it or not - please review and let me know what you think. You know give me a reason to get in front of this computer and finish this story.

o

* * *

**Twenty-three**

**Seriously?**

Going back to New York, leaving everything up in the air with Rory was hell. It was definitely the last thing in the world that I wanted to do, but I also knew her well enough to know that if I pushed her to not push me away, she would do exactly that.

So I unwillingly came back to New York. I probably could have stayed in Chicago, I wanted to stay in Chicago, but I truly did have no other reason to be there except for Rory. My leg of the work I had been doing was substantially complete so any reason I had for being in Chicago was strictly personal.

After I arrived in New York, I immediately went to the office, closed my door and didn't come out until well past midnight where I went home to my empty and lonely apartment. Home. It was my home, but it certainly didn't feel like it anymore. I barely slept all night; actually I'm not even sure I slept at all. My thoughts kept going back to Rory and reliving our week together. Once dawn broke I couldn't stand it anymore and I got out of bed, took a quick shower, and headed back to the office, bright and early. This felt like five years ago all over again...sleepless nights with thoughts of Rory running through my head and heading straight to the office before anyone else and working well into the night.

I perused the newspapers and entertainment websites and as I suspected, the statements Ellie and I released changed the headlines of the photos quite a bit. Rory and I were no longer involved in an affair but instead we were two old loves reunited. The brilliant young reporter had managed to nab the publishing heir, twice. Well at least they had that correct. Well hopefully it was still true.

There was a small knock on my door and it opened slowly to reveal my secretary Lynne carrying a tray with coffee, a glass of orange juice, oatmeal and some fruit.

"I brought you some breakfast. Rumor has it you've been in here since dawn and you were here until late last night as well." she said putting the tray in front of me and giving me a stern look. "You need to eat Logan."

"Yes mom." I say teasingly before picking up my spoon to mix the oatmeal and she smiles. "Thank you."

"Of course." she says before pulling out her small notepad from her pocket. "You have a light schedule today. I wasn't sure if you were actually going to be coming in today. There is the normal 9 a.m. Monday morning editor's meeting and the HPG Executive meeting this afternoon has been cancelled by your father."

"He cancelled it?" I asked surprised.

"Yes. Apparently he needs to take care of some business out of town. He has however called an emergency meeting with the Board for 11 am which you are required to attend. I believe it's with regards to the acquisition of the Chicago Post-Daily." she says looking at me knowingly.

"So I'm assuming you saw the photos." I say motioning for her to take seat.

"It was hard to miss." she says as she takes as seat across from me. "I'm assuming by your return to New York things didn't go very well with Rory after the photos came out."

"No they definitely did not. I think I may have made the mistake of saying it was no big deal too many times." I say rubbing my brow with my thumb.

"Probably not the best choice of words when you're dealing with someone whose photo is splashed all over the internet with the caption of 'adulterous' under it."

"Yeah probably not." I agree before sighing, "She asked me to give her some space and time to figure it all out and in my head I know it's the right thing to do, but I also keep thinking that the last time she asked me for time and to figure it out she ended up saying no to my marriage proposal."

"But things are different now. You guys have found your way back to eachother. She wouldn't just let it all go because of some stupid paparazzo photos would she?" she asks.

"I would like to think that she wouldn't, but when we spoke yesterday after I had sent her a copy of the statement I was going to release, I made a comment about how we were so formal on the phone and it felt like I was talking to a business associate opposed to my girlfriend and well she couldn't really respond when I asked her if that's still what she was. She just said she needed time to figure it all out." I explain turning in my chair to look out the window.

"Oh," she says quietly. "Well maybe she does need just a bit of time to get her thoughts together. I mean you guys just got back together and then this scandal erupts. It's a lot to take for anyone."

"Maybe."

"You know you should tell her how you feel about what's going on." Lynne says, "I think she needs to know everything while she's thinking it all through."

"Do you really think that will help?" I ask turning back around to face her.

"I don't know but it certainly won't hurt for her to know where you're coming from, how you feel." she says trying to look hopeful.

There's a loud knock on my door and my father enters soon after. "Logan I need to speak to you about the Chicago Post-Daily." he says as he walks in before noticing Lynne is with me. "Oh hello Lynne, could you please excuse us, I need to talk to Logan."

"Of course." she says as she stands up and turns to me and smiles, "Let me know if you need anything else Logan and for what it's worth, I really can't wait to meet her."

"You always were overly close with the help." Mitchum comments smirking before taking the seat Lynne just vacated. "The help always knew more about you then we did."

"Well they were the one's that were around the most. Plus I always found that it was better if the people working for you actually liked you opposed to fearing or hating you." I say and my father just smirks. "So what's going dad? I heard you canceled the executive meeting and called an emergency Board meeting for this morning."

"I did. We're moving up the purchase of the Post-Daily." he says nonchalantly.

"Is there any particular reason for the sudden rush? Just last week you made it perfectly clear that you weren't in any hurry to buy the paper, and now you're suddenly pushing for us to buy it. What's going on dad?" I say seriously.

"Well it actually has everything to do with you son." he says and I look at him completely confused. "You were right; Martin Lewis hired a private investigator to trail Rory. He didn't want to keep the photos for himself in case someone found them, but he told the P.I. he could do anything he wanted with them, including selling them to the rags."

"Ok but what does this have to do with buying the Post-Daily now?"

"Each employee of the Post-Daily signs an employment agreement with the Post-Daily, similar to what we have in place. There is a clause that states that no employee can violate the privacy of another employee without reasonable cause and that in the event that an employee's privacy is violated by another employee, that employee is entitled to sue the company, if the company had any part in it and the employee committed the violation will be terminated."

"So what you're saying is that Rory could sue the Post-Daily and ask for Martin Lewis to be fired."

"Well yes."

"But doesn't Martin have some kind of exemption since he's the Editor-in-Chief?"

"You would think but this agreement applies to all levels in the company."

"So why would we want to buy a paper when it's about to get sued, not that Rory would ever want to sue the paper she works for?" I state feeling slightly annoyed with this whole situation.

"Rory may not want to but her lawyers have already drawn up and filed the complaint this morning." he says opening the manila folder he had brought with him and laying it out in front of me.

_Rory Gilmore, Plaintiff v. The Chicago Post-Daily Corporation and Martin Lewis, Individually. _

There in front of me was in fact a complaint in Rory's name against the Chicago Post-Daily and Martin Lewis. Crap.

"Rory doesn't know anything about these documents does she?" I ask even though I already know the answer.

"No, of course not. I had them drawn up by her grandfather's lawyers."

"You had no right…"

"They won't go anywhere. They're just a tactic for further reason to have Martin Lewis fired without any problems. I am going to Chicago today to make it clear that HPG wants to buy the Post-Daily but we will not do it with a lawsuit hanging over its head because of Martin's actions. I'll make a fuss that he not only did this to one of his employees but also to one of his future bosses. He'll be fired and the suit will be dropped. Simple as that." My father says shrugging as though this was just another business deal.

"It can't possibly be that easy."

"It is. I have an affidavit signed by that P.I. and a copy of the contract Martin signed. He didn't want a copy of those photos because he didn't want anyone to find out what he had done because he knew his actions went against the employment agreements. What he didn't expect was for the P.I. he hired to sell every photo and for someone figuring out what happened, what he did, someone with deeper pockets than he does."

"He's clearly in breach of contract so why involve Rory at all?" I say standing up.

"She's involved no matter what, she's the employee that was wronged, but Rory, she's one of us and he needs to know that he can't get away with it."

"One of us?"

"A Huntzberger. She's part of this family." he says nonchalantly and I shake my head incredulously. I don't say anything for a moment and just look at my father trying to figure him out.

"So you're ok with Rory and me because if I remember correctly, you weren't before?" I comment eying my father suspiciously.

My father sighs and leans forward nodding his head slightly. "You're right I wasn't entirely in the past, but things change. I never shared the same feelings as your mother and grandfather but I also didn't know what to think because you had never called a girl your girlfriend before and every girl you had introduced us to previously weren't exactly up to par and I have always foolishly believed that a Huntzberger wife shouldn't be a working woman." he says and I start to object but he puts his hand up to stop me. "But I quickly started to see the positive changes that Rory's influence had in you. It seemed as though, and I may be wrong about this but that you started to take life more seriously, you enjoyed writing again, you were growing into the man that I always knew you could be, although you still had your moments."

He paused and looked at me and I just nodded in agreement. "When the two of you broke up I saw how you closed yourself off and your work ethic changed for what some would say was the better. Your breakup made you start to focus solely on work." he paused again and stood up, walked to the window and looked out, "I don't want you to become me Logan." he said quietly before turning around to look at me with a look I had never seen on his face before. It was full of concern and warmth. "I want you to have someone to come home to that you really love, I want you to know your children, I want you to be happy, and most of all I want you to have more than I did."

I look at my father and I try to find words to say, but there is nothing. My mind is in complete disarray from the loop my father has just thrown me for. Did my father really just say all that? It feels as though I'm seeing my father, Mitchum Huntzberger, for the first time in my life.

"And just so you know, I have absolutely no qualms about leaving this business with you, but I also think that everyone in this family has had it wrong all of these years about the Huntzberger wives. I think instead of our wives being only someone who stays at home and supports us, she should instead be someone who could help us run the business, someone to run ideas by, who knows this business as well as we do, who can truly support us in every way, a partner both at home and at work."

I am still unable to say anything and I can see a small smirk playing on my father's lips but as we look at eachother a simple understanding and acknowledgement seems to pass through both of us. He puts his hand on my shoulder and squeezes slightly before quickly putting his hand back down. "Well I guess I'll see you at the Board meeting in hour. Did you want to come to Chicago with me?"

"Um...no I think it's better if I stay here." I say finally finding my voice. "You're the head of HPG, if you're going there to make a deal to buy the paper it makes sense if you're just there on your own."

He gives me a look then nods his head. "I'm assuming that after Rory found out about the photos she didn't take it very well. I'm sure she loves you and she'll come around." he says. "You should call her and tell her what's going on and to go along with anything I say, which I'm sure will be hard for her."

He starts walking to the door but I call out before he turns the knob and he turns to look at me.

"Thank you dad."

He looks at me and smiles slightly and nods his head, "No problem son."

* * *

I dreaded going to work Monday morning. I hadn't dared to leave the safety of my apartment on Sunday and I called down to Henry to make sure a cab was waiting for me when I left, but he said Logan had a car waiting for me in the garage to take me wherever I wanted to go which was a good thing because there were a dozen or so paparazzi outside my building. Unfortunately there were another dozen outside the building of the Post-Daily. Those I couldn't avoid.

After I rushed through the swarm of paparazzi taking my photo and into the building I struggled to catch my breath as stood in the elevator that was luckily empty except for me. This was such a nightmare. I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with this.

The elevator dings and signals my arrival of my floor. As I step off the elevator Jamie the receptionist looks up then seems to nudge Carrie beside her, who looks up as well, and they both whisper and give me a small smile. Ugh.

I walk past them and quickly open the doors of the newsroom and someone notices me and nudges the person next to them and it quickly becomes some huge chain reaction until it feels like the entire newsroom has quieted down and is looking in my direction. Oh crap. This is so not cool.

I hold my head up high and adjust my bag and started walking to my cubicle and I immediately start to hear the whispering. Ugh.

"Uh...Rory I need you to follow up on some leads for me." Ed says walking towards me quickly breaking the eerie silence of the generally loud and bustling busy newsroom. I mouth a 'thank you' and he just smiles before looking around, "Ok back to work people, nothing to see here. Remember we have deadlines to meet."

Everyone starts moving around again, but I'm assuming they're still talking about me. This is a newsroom after all and I am currently the main headline.

"Thank you so much for that Ed." I say sincerely.

"Hey, no problem. As far as I'm concerned your private life is your business no matter whom you're dating." he says walking with me. "Are you sure you don't want to take some time off?"

"Uh...honestly I haven't really thought about it." I say looking at him.

"Well it may not be a bad idea to get out of here until all of this dies down." he says. "Maybe go back down to that crazy small town of yours you're always talking about."

I did miss Stars Hallow. I hadn't been back since Christmas. "Uh can I think about it? See how this all goes first." I say motioning around.

Yeah of course." he says smiling. "In the meantime I need you to follow up on some leads we got and see if any are viable stories." he said before he said good-bye and started to walk away but then turned back around and said with a smirk, "Oh and I think you also had quite a few calls from last week that you should return."

The rest of the morning went by like a blur. People around me continued to whisper and gossip. I tried desperately to ignore them so I could work but it was nearly impossible. Ed continued to work as my protector and soon another rumor started spreading that I was sleeping with him too since my choice in articles started to improve once Ed became Features Editor. Oh man this was just getting out of hand. Poor Ed.

Cameron, Don, and Kyle from Logan's team even came by to check on me and make sure I was ok. As of course did Kate and Amy with a promise to take me out to lunch in 'stealth mode' as Kate put it. No idea what that means. Drew even came by to make sure I was ok which was even more awkward than our breakup just a few days earlier. Ugh.

Right before lunch I heard a bit of a commotion in the reception area and then the door suddenly opened. "I'll find her myself. Trust me she'll want to see me." a woman said loudly as she walked through the doors of the newsroom.

"But you're not allowed in the newsroom without an appointment and like I told you Ms. Gilmore isn't seeing anyone today." Jamie said desperately trying to get the woman to go back to the reception area.

Wait she was looking for me? I popped my head up and looked at the woman who was walking and looking around. She looked familiar but I couldn't quite place here. She seemed to spot someone she knew because she smiled and walked quickly towards them with Jamie threatening to call security behind her.

"Oh good Drew." she said walking up to him. He looked completely taken off guard, "I'm looking for Rory. Could you please tell me where she is?"

Drew looked around unsure while the woman just looked at him expectantly. "Uh...I'm sorry but do I know you?"

"Elenor Grant, Ellie. We met at the White House Correspondent's Dinner. You stepped on my toes when we were dancing." she explained and he seemed to understand who she was as did I.

Ellie! But what was she doing here, in Chicago, and why was she here to see me?

"Oh yeah, uh Logan's girlfriend." he said.

"Ex actually. Logan and I weren't actually still together when we went to that dinner but he asked me to accompany him and I owe his so much, but it seems going to that dinner worked for everyone actually, Logan and Rory are back together, and I know how much he absolutely loves her, never stopped loving her actually." she said quickly and Drew shifted uncomfortably on his feet, "Oh I'm sorry. I guess it worked out for everyone but you. So now that you know who I am, could you please tell me where I could find Rory?"

He turned around and looked over in my direction and she looked to where he was looking and screamed out, "Rory!"

She then proceeded to run over to me and threw her arms around me just as I was standing up and gave me a very European kiss on both cheeks and hugged me tightly and whispered "just go along with it" then pulled back and started speaking loudly. "Oh my! I'm so glad to see you I'm so, _so_ sorry for all of this. It's all my fault. You and Logan finally make your way back to eachother and a huge scandal erupts because of my stupid inability to face my parents but I'm going to have now because look." She puts her left hand in front of my face and on it is a beautiful antique diamond ring.

"Wow."

"Jacques finally proposed so now I can't possibly use Logan as an excuse to not tell my parents I'm in love with a poor artist who hates the society they're in. I don't care what they think anymore." she said before grabbing my hands "But truly Rory you have to forgive me for all of this. I won't be able to live with myself if you and Logan hated me for not coming clean publicly when Logan and I first broke up. I should have known you'd capture his heart again when he told me he was coming here so please Rory, _please_ say you forgive me for this mess I've created."

"Of course." I say quickly nodding my head but surprised by everything that is going on. I look around and notice that everyone's attention is on the two of us.

"Good then you must let me take you out to lunch to celebrate my engagement and you and Logan." she says smiling.

"I'm uh...actually I'm supposed to have lunch with a couple of friends of mine today." I say looking towards Kate's desk who's peering over at us curiously.

"Oh well bring them along. The more the merrier." she says smiling.

"Ok let me just email Amy and then we can grab Kate on the way out." I say sitting back down and typing a quick email. We grab Kate and stop by the photo lab to grab Amy and once we're in the elevator I look at Ellie incredulously. "That was definitely some performance."

"Thank you." she says in a completely different voice than what she had been using earlier. "I wasn't sure if I still had it in me but apparently it's like riding a bike or something."

"What are we talking about? I'm confused." Kate comments looking between Ellie and me.

"Ellie's performance as the flighty society darling."

"You mean all of that back there was an act?"

"Pretty much. That was all over the top don't you think?" Ellie says then look at me. "How'd you know it was all an act?"

"Uh when you first came I wasn't sure but basically when you started talking to Drew." I answer and she smiles.

"Seeing Drew was a pleasant surprise. It certainly helped my whole cause."

"And what exactly is that cause anyways?" I ask curiously.

"Getting you and Logan back together of course." she said as the elevator dinged and announced our arrival at the lobby. "Hold that thought we're going to have to put on another show for the paparazzi outside."

She linked her arm through mine and plastered a smile on her face. "Now smile and look happy."

We headed out the main doors and a sea of flashing lights instantly blinded me. Ellie led us towards a black limo parked in front of the building.

"Now that was crazy." Amy said as the door to the limo closed.

"It's all worth it. Once a photo of Rory and me together starts circulating things should calm down." she says, then turns her full attention to me. "Now please tell me it's not me, you couldn't possibly have been insane enough to let the love of your life walk out of your life twice?"

Oh boy, here we go.

* * *

Lunch has been interesting to say the least. I had of course only met Ellie on that one occasion before but it was clear that this was woman that I could definitely hang out with and be friends with. She wasn't like other girls of society. For one she was clearly a working a girl and loved it. She had millions of stories from the fashion world and about living in Paris in general.

And thankfully the only time she mentioned Logan after I expertly avoided her original question about us was when we were about to exit the car and she grabbed my arm and said, "I'm not sure what's going on with you and Logan right now, but I hope, I _really_ hope that you don't give up on him. He loves you so much Rory and I only got to witness the two of you together once but it was easy to see then that you are magic together. The paparazzi, the press attention, it's hard to ignore I know but trust me you can't let them dictate your life. Just don't give up on him ok?"

I just nodded my head and we stepped out of the car and the subject of Logan wasn't spoken of again.

"Ooh!" Kate exclaimed shaking me from my memory. "Sorry it's my cell vibrating."

"Dirty!"

She rolled her eyes and pulled it from her pocket and put it up to her ear, "Hello. this is Kate."

I watch her as her eyes go wide and she glances in my direction. "Oh hey Logan." I look at her and she mouths that he wants to talk to me and look at each of the girls before nodding my head, "Uh yeah hold on she's right here."

She hands me the phone and I take a small breath, "Hey Logan."

"Hey I'm uh sorry to bother your lunch but I've been trying to get a hold of you."

"Sorry I've had my cell off."

"Yeah I figured that." he says then takes a breath. "Listen I called to give you the head's up that something is about to happen at the Post-Daily."

"What's going on?"

"My father is on his way to Chicago at the moment. He may actually already be there, but he's there to start negotiations for HPG's purchase of the Post-Daily."

"Really that's great. I didn't think that was going to be happening for awhile."

"Yeah, but you know my dad he always has other plans." he says, "Listen he's also there to make sure that Martin Lewis is fired."

"Fired? What? Why?" I ask not understanding.

"I was right about the P.I. Martin was behind it." Logan explained.

"Seriously? I can't believe that, but wait how does that lead to him getting fired?" I ask and I notice the girls are all looking at me probably wondering what's going on.

Logan explained the whole process to me and I couldn't believe everything that Mitchum had done. "How could he just file a complaint in my name like that?"

"I know its sounds bad but it's not going to go anywhere, it's just further insurance that Martin can't get out of being fired." he explained trying to calm me down. "The suit will be dropped as soon as Martin is fired. You're in your rights to sue them and ask for his firing. It will be like a plea bargain of sorts."

I took a deep breath and calmed down a bit and I could see the curious looks on the girl's faces and Ellie mouthed 'what's going on'. "So uh...what do I need to do?"

"Well my father should be arriving with the current owner right about now. When you get in they'll probably call you in and well you'll really just need to go along with what my father says."

"Go along with Mitchum? Are you serious?" I question.

"Believe it or not Rory, and it's hard for me to believe as well, but my father is on our side here."

I think about it for a second and sigh, "If you really think this is a good idea then I'll go along with Mitchum."

"I swear he's on our side Rory. It'll be fine."

"I guess." I say then turn away from the girls and their curious stares and say quietly, "I miss you Logan."

"I miss you too." he says, "I'll call you later ok?"

"Yeah I'll talk to you later." I say as I end the call and turn back to the girls and I'm met with their expectant questioning looks. "We'd better get back to the office. Apparently Mitchum is taking care of everything."


	24. Father's Know Best

So I believe this is the longest that I have gone without an update. I have no excuses other than to say I simply have not felt like sitting in front of the computer and typing but to make up for my lax updates this story is slightly longer than my normal updates. There are only two chapters after this one so get ready for the end everyone. I do plan on writing a continuation of this story I just don't when I'm going to start working on that one.

Anyway I'm sure this updated is full of typos but well it's very late and I'm tired but I really really wanted to get this out to all of you so I hope you enjoy. Please review.

Night - O

* * *

**Twenty-four**

**Father's Know Best**

You know something big is happening when the seasoned reporters and columnists come out of their comfy offices and hang around the main newsroom to hear the gossip as was the case when we returned from lunch. Everyone was abuzz because our allusive owner had made an unexpected appearance with Mitchum Huntzberger, right during the lunch hour. The speculation on why they were both here was running wild and everyone was convinced it was because HPG was buying the paper. Well they weren't completely off the mark, but as I knew, it wasn't the only reason.

As I sat at my desk trying to ignore everyone else around me and waiting for the ground to fall out from under me I couldn't help but doubt that firing Martin Lewis was a good idea. Sure he was slime for hiring a private investigator to follow me and for asking me to "make Logan happy" in the first place, but he wasn't exactly a horrible editor. The paper has been having problems lately and he was known for delegating most of the editorial duties to the senior editors and just sitting back and reaping the rewards, but I wasn't entirely sure how others here actually viewed him. While I've heard complaints about him, did anyone really want him gone? More importantly, would they all blame me?

A couple of hours later Ed came to my cubicle looking serious and asked me to follow him. Oh crap.

"What's going on?" I asked when we got in the elevator.

"I'm not sure, but we've been summoned by the Board. I was just told to grab you and make sure you came." he said shrugging. "Do you have any idea?"

"Uh well..." I started to say not sure of how much I should reveal but I trusted Ed, he had been good to me and after what he had gone through for me today well. After we got off of the elevator and rounded the corner I cleared my throat, "I'm fairly certain it has to do with Martin Lewis, uh...well I think he may be getting fired."

"What?" Ed exclaims stopping me as we approach the board room, "Why? How, how do you even know that?"

"Well because a uh complaint in my name may have been filed against him and the paper because he hired a private investigator to follow me after he asked me to make Logan happy which ultimately led to the publication of those photos of Logan and I." I explain shyly.

"He did all of that?" he asked looking at me and I just nod my head. He doesn't say anything and he starts walking again and when we reach the board room he stops me as I put my hand on the door handle and looks at me seriously. "You don't really have anything to do with this do you? You're just going along."

"Yeah." I say softly. "Do you think it's the right move?"

"I...I don't know, this is a big deal and a lot for you to put yourself in the middle of but between you and me I'll be glad to see Martin out of here." he whispers then looks at me seriously again, "Are you sure about this?

I just nod my head but inside I don't feel very sure. He knocks on the odor and we hear someone say enter and Ed opens the door and motions for me to go first. The seven members of the Board are there, our illusive owner, a very grim looking Martin Lewis, and Mitchum who is smiling at me.

"Why hello Rory." he says nonchalantly, "It's wonderful to see you again."

"Um hello Mitchum, it's uh good to see you too." I say and despite our past it kind of is especially if what Logan said about his father is true and he is on our side.

"Ms. Gilmore, I assume you know why you're here?" one of the Board members asks me.

"Um I think I may have an idea." I say slightly unsure and nervous.

"Rory HPG has decided to purchase the Post-Daily but it came to our attention that a complaint was filed just this morning, by you, against the paper and Martin Lewis for breach of contract apparently," Mitchum explained and by the way he was looking at me I was guessing that he was gauging whether or not Logan had told me of his plan and I just nodded to let him know that I was in on the 'plan' and he went on. "This merger was supposed to be an easy exchange but this suit you have filed has put a rather large dent in the whole deal. I cannot agree to go ahead and buy this paper with a suit hanging over its head."

"No need to get ahead of ourselves Mitchum. I'm sure we can resolve this whole matter internally without postponing this merger." Jeffrey Scott said standing up and motioned for me to sit down, "Now according to the complaint you're suing us for breach of contract. Now what exactly has happened for you to charge us with such a complaint?"

"I...um...I..." I look at Mitchum not knowing what to say or do and he just nods his head slightly and I panic a little. He was supposed to deal with this. I didn't plan any of this so how am I supposed to explain it.

"See there is no reason." Martin says after a moment when I don't say anything. I glance at him and he's smugly leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed and I could feel myself getting angry, "It's a baseless claim like I told you."

"No it's not and you know it." I say looking directly at him angrily. "You hired a private investigator to follow me to make sure I was keeping Logan happy like you asked me to so he would buy the paper and you allowed him to release the photos to the tabloids."

"What is she talking about Martin?" the Chairman asked looking between Martin and me warily.

"I...I..." Martin stammered.

"A few days before Logan Huntzberger arrived in Chicago, Martin called Ed and I to his office and at first he offered me a position as a columnist but then made it clear that it would only be possible if I kept Logan happy so that he would buy the paper." I explain continuing to look at Martin who is now squirming in his chair. "He was convinced I was able to do this because of photos he saw of Logan I dancing at the White House Correspondent's dinner."

"And did you respond to this?" Jeffrey asked.

"I didn't. I just got up and started to walk out but I paused at the door at told him to tell the staff to stop cleaning because neither Mitchum nor Logan would want a clean newsroom."

"But you agreed did you not? I mean you were at the dinner party Mitchum threw and well those photos."

"She never agreed; I was there." Ed said speaking up. "Everything Rory is saying is true and I told Martin he was walking a fine line of appropriateness after Rory left but he just dismissed me."

"But she did do as I suggested." Martin said.

"No I didn't. I may have gone to your party but Logan and I had already made plans to hang out while he was here." I said glaring at him again. "Logan and I had dated for three years and before the White House Correspondent's dinner we hadn't seen eachother in five years and we decided to reestablish our friendship. It had nothing to do with what you asked me to do, but no matter what you still had no right to hire a private investigator to follow me."

"She's right Martin, you had no right." Jeffrey said standing back up. "What you did is completely against company policy."

"But you can't prove that I was the one that hired a private investigator."

"Did you not look at the complaint? There is an affidavit from the private investigator you hired as well as a copy of the agreement you signed. "Mitchum said as he pushed the documents across the table to Martin. As he looked through the papers he visibly paled.

"I...I...I was just trying to save the paper." he said after a moment.

"From what? Mitchum and I privately came to an understanding that if I agreed to the online restructure he would buy the paper 3 months later." Jeffrey stated and Mitchum just nodded.

"What? You never said anything." Martin said and I had to agree with him. This was definitely news to me.

"Hence the word private. It was between us, a mutual understanding that is now out of the bag, but I don't know if that's still possible if there is a suit against the paper." Mitchum said glancing at me. "If only there was some way to resolve this."

"My issue isn't really with the paper." I say hesitantly.

"Then with who, me?" Martin asks accusingly, glaring at me.

"Well yes actually. You are the one that hired that private investigator to tail me and allow him to release those photos to the tabloids. You are the one that is in violation of my employment agreement." I say glaring right back.

"Ms. Gilmore is correct we created those employment agreements for good reason and there is that clause that terminates anyone in breach." Jeffrey stated upset.

"So what, you're going to fire me? I'm the Editor-in-Chief of this paper not just some employee." Martin yells clearly outraged.

"Just because you're the Editor-in-Chief doesn't put you above everyone else." Jeffrey countered and I just sat in my chair taking in the scene before me. "You haven't done anything substantial in years despite this paper having been on its last legs. Don't think I'm not aware you have been passing all of your editorial duties to the senior editors."

"You...you can't do this."

"Unfortunately you're right. I can't just fire you, at least not without the backing of the Board." he said before glancing at the members of the Board who were now whispering amongst themselves. "We'll need to conduct a formal investigation but I think we may have all the evidence we need." He turned to me and smiled. "Ms Gilmore I hope this outcome satisfies you and you decide to drop the suit against the paper."

"I uh...I never wanted to file it in the first place." I say glancing at Mitchum who just smirks.

"Excellent, but you do understand that while this Board is conducting a formal investigation that you will need to take a paid leave of absence."

"I uh...what?"

"Don't worry Ms. Gilmore, there is no disciplinary actions being taken against you, we just can't have you here while we're in the middle of an investigation." he explains, "We know exactly how much of an asset to the paper you are."

"Oh well...um ok." I say slightly unsure.

"It will be fine Ms. Gilmore I assure you." Jeffrey says. "And in the meantime, Ed you will step into the role of interim Editor-in-Chief effective immediately. Now Ms. Gilmore, Mitchum if you would please excuse us we have some internal business to discuss."

I wordlessly got up and walked out of the room unsure of what exactly had just happened in that room. What had happened?

"Rory?" I heard someone say behind me, but I did not answer in my haze. "Rory." the voice said again, this time the person grabbed my shoulder lightly.

"Huh?" I said looking up and meeting a somewhat familiar pair of brown eyes.

"Are you alright?" Mitchum asked looking slightly concerned.

"Ye...yeah I was just uh thinking. I'm not entirely sure of what just happened in there."

He chuckled a bit and smirked, "Exactly what was supposed to happen." he said then looked at his watch, "Listen I need to make a couple of phone calls but I'd like to talk to you; how about I buy you dinner."

"I uh...I don't know." I say hesitantly.

"Come on Rory. Please."

"Sure, ok yeah I guess so."

"Great. Why don't you finish up at your desk while I make my phone calls and I'll get you in the newsroom?"

I just nodded my head and got into the elevator. Oh man what was going on today?

By the time I got to the newsroom the email had gone out informing everyone that Ed was taking over as interim Editor-In-Chief. As I walked in everyone looked at me and started whispering. Yeah this wasn't getting old at all. And when Mitchum came to pick me up half an hour later, I heard a lot of murmurs around me, but frankly at this point there was nothing else anyone could say that could bother me.

He took me to a restaurant that I knew to be very popular with the elite business crowd. On the ride over he tried to make small talk but I just gave him monosyllabic answers and he stopped trying after awhile.

After the waiter took our drink orders and he was looking over the menu I took a good look at him. This was the man who had once made me doubt myself so much and who I have spent so much time hating, but now he had helped his son and me, but why?

"I...I don't understand you." I say suddenly. "You have never liked me, let alone approved of my relationship with Logan in the past, but now here you are, helping me, helping Logan. Why?"

He sighs and puts his menu down. "I've never said I didn't like you Rory. I like you and I never said I didn't approve of your relationship with my son. That was my wife and my father. Truthfully I never really considered it, but the changes that I saw in Logan after he started dating you I approved of, very much so and I think I told you as much during Logan's birthday dinner."

"But when I interned for you..."

"I know I told you that you didn't have it," he says cutting me off. "But I didn't tell you that because you were dating Logan. I said that because at the time I truly believed it. You followed me around, doing what I asked, making friends with everyone. At the time you looked more like an appeasing assistant than serious journalist material, but I'm humble enough to say that you Rory Gilmore have proved me wrong. You definitely have it in spades."

His comments made me smile slightly but I also knew how smooth Mitchum was and I was determined not to be Huntzbergered again.

"Ok so then why are you helping us now?"

"It's a good paper with a good market base." he shrugged.

"No not with buying the paper, I already knew you were going to buy the paper. What I want to know is why you are helping Logan and me. You tried to buy those photos, you handled the fallout, you tracked down the P.I. and paid him for his information, you had my grandfather's lawyers draw up and file papers to get Martin fired, you put yourself on the line for us Mitchum. I...I...I thank you for doing it, but I've spent so long thinking of you one way and now here you are disproving all of that so I need to know why."

He picked up his drink and took a sip and then leaned back and played with the rim of his glass before bringing his eyes up to me. "I'm not ...I haven't always been this man that lives for his work and puts it in front of everything else. Truth is I used to be very much like Logan, trying to rebel against what I had been born into." he said smiling slightly. "After I graduated from Yale I took some time off. Elias was livid but I told him I needed to experience the world for myself before I was chained to HPG for the rest of my life. I traveled all over, India, all over Asia, Africa, and I wrote. I wrote about everything I saw and I did it all without my trustfund. I was broke and to this day it was the best time of my life."

He paused and a small smile played at the corner of his lips. "During my travels I met this woman. Anna Cruz, she was from Spain, poor, beautiful, opinionated and as far removed from the Hartford society I had grown up in. I fell in love with her, madly, deeply in love. I asked her to marry me but she refused. I toyed with the idea of leaving it all, but Anna wouldn't let me. It was my destiny she said. We were only meant for the here and now and there was no future for us. I didn't want to but I accepted it and let her walk away."

"I went back home and threw myself into HPG and after a few years my father informed me that I need to start thinking about producing an heir. I had been living the playboy lifestyle so I hadn't really thought about it. While I was working at a paper we had just acquired in Orlando, Florida I met Shira. She was working at a department store, men's department, and I'm not sure why other than it seemed like a good idea so I married her, produced my heir and never paid attention to my family." he said before sighing and folding his hands together. "I'm not a man that lives his life with regrets. I stand by the decisions that I have made, but I know that I have not been a good husband, father, and despite my pushing Logan to take the business seriously in the past, I want more than the business for him." he said then looked at me, "When you and Logan were together before I saw a bit of my old self when I was with Anna in him and when you broke up, the devastation in him and the way he threw himself into the work. I...I...I don't want my son's life to be only about work the way it has been for me. I want him to have it all. I want him to be anxious to get home at the end of the day to the woman he loves, to his family. I want a life for him where work comes second. I helped you because I can see that you're his Anna. You make him a better man, you are his equal and as a father all we should want is for our children to find that kind of happiness."

I looked at him completely stunned by everything he was saying. "I...I...I don't know what to say. This is uh...wow! Everything you just said I'm...I'm not sure how to believe it because it goes against everything that I've ever thought about you these last few years."

"I think Logan felt the same way and he's known me my whole life." he says smiling. "I know it's hard to believe that I'm happy that you and Logan are together. Your cynicism is definitely expected but it's true. It's probably harder to believe that I'm not trying to Huntzberger you as Logan calls it and have some tricky agenda up my sleeves but I don't, well not really. I get to buy the paper I want, keep my son happy and with the company and I may even get a star reporter to join one of my papers as well as my family."

"That's um...wait join your family?" I ask surprised. Mitchum saw me as apart of his family?

"You know one of the reasons I was so adamant about Martin being fired was to show that if he messes with you then he's messed with a Huntzberger. Frankly in my eyes, you and the Huntzberger's are one in the same now." he said smiling, "Now I know that I'm jumping the gun but I feel like you and Logan can make this work and it's only a matter of time."

I don't say anything I just look at him with my mouth agape and he's looking back with a mischievous glint in his eye knowing he has stunned me. "And one day I can even see you and Logan running the whole show together as a team and when you have children, whether they a boy or a girl, he or she or all will take over the reins."

"I um..."

"I know you've asked for some time to work things out but I do hope that's just your fear talking because you and Logan, well you're good together and despite all the success you've both had professionally in the time you were apart. I can only imagine how much more brilliant you both will be while together, Logan running HMV and HPG and you at the New York Times."

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself Mitchum." I say finally finding my voice. "I haven't accepted the offer from the Times."

"Really well I can't see why not." he says, "I thought it was your dream and besides those guys over there are really excited to have you."

"I uh...it is my dream, but I uh...don't know."

Mitchum leaned forward and looked at me. "Despite what I said in the past Rory, you are a brilliant journalist and no amount of paparazzi photos or tabloid headlines can diminish that. Sure there will be those that say that you were just handed the job because you're with Logan, but those people, those cynics clearly have not read your work."

"That's exactly what my mom and Logan said."

"Well great minds think alike." he said then picked up his menu again. "Now I think we should order now."

"Just...actually Mitchum I uh...I would like to say something." I say sitting up and looking at him. "Your words are great and I can see that you're trying to help Logan and I because you believe it's the right thing but it's not too late you know. Your son doesn't have to be a stranger to you or just another colleague. You could get to know him better, have a real relationship with him. I'm a Gilmore and well we're freakishly close with eachother in a way that most of society isn't it, and well if you see me and the Huntzberger's as one in the same then you're going to have to get used to that model."

"Duly noted." he says smirking. "Now can we eat?"

"Yeah." I say smiling back.

* * *

Sometime after everyone else in the office went home my door slammed open followed by a very loud Finn, Honor, Colin and Ellie.

"See I told you he'd still be here." Finn said as he walked in.

"Logan is nothing if not predictable." Honor added. "Hello baby brother."

"No the Logan of recent years is predictable - bad stuff with Rory equals chain self to office." Colin said.

"I think that pretty much goes for everything these days not just the bad and Rory, it's like the fun has been completely sucked out him." Finn commented taking a seat.

"I agree. I don't know who this life of the party Huntzberger everyone has spoken about because the one I've been fake dating is a total snooze." Ellie added smiling,

"Wow guys don't hold anything back now." I say standing up and giving Honor and Ellie a kiss. "What the hell are you guys doing here anyways all hammered?"

"Making sure you don't do anything more idiotic than you already have." Colin answered.

"What are you talking about?" I ask going over to my bar and I start pouring everyone a drink.

"Leaving Chicago and coming back to New York you daft idiot." Finn said.

"She asked me to leave. She said she needed space. I just did what she asked me to do."

"And you actually think that it was a good idea to give her time to think. This is love; with time she's probably more likely to talk herself out of a good thing." Finn explained. "When it comes to love that girl is quite possibly more of an idiot than you are."

"Yeah and if I stayed and pushed her she would have completely broken it off all together so basically I'm in a lose/lose situation." I say slamming my glass down and walk over to the window.

No one says anything behind me for a minute. "How are you holding up Logan?" Honor asks putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I...I...I don't know. I feel numb and I...I don't know if I can go through all of this again. I feel like I should just close myself off now before she throws down the final gauntlet, but then there's this small glimmer of hope that I'm trying to hold onto that it could all work out." I say running my fingers through my hair, "I love her. Before Rory Gilmore I didn't think a girl could ever make me feel like this. I just don't understand how it could have gone from being so wonderful to _so_ horrible so fast."

They all look at eachother while I'm talking and I can tell none of them expected me to open up like this. I suppose it's all due to the fallout from talking to Rory so open for a week.

"Have you told her how you feel?" Honor asks.

"She knows I love her and that I want us to be together."

"But have you told her Logan, that you're doubting yourself, scared that she'll go the other way." Ellie asked. "because I doubt she knows. She's pretty torn up about this but I doubt even she knows."

"She asked for time so I'm giving her time." I say stubbornly.

"The two of you...you're still _so_ bloody stubborn. This is how you guys ended up broken up each time because you won't communicate with eachother." he says exasperated. "You guys have been so open and honest with eachother this week but the minute it gets tough you both shut down again."

"What do you want me to do Finn? You know as well as I do that if I push her it's all over." I yell angrily at him.

"Possibly, but you're really just going to let this go on without a fight. If she decides she doesn't want to do it anymore that's just it? Really mate? After all this time you're really going to be able to just accept it if she tells you tomorrow that she doesn't want to be with you anymore?" Finn exclaims "You've got to fight for her Logan. Let her know how you feel, how you really feel."

"I agree." the other three murmured.

I thought about it for a moment and knew they were right. It may in fact push her further away but I had to at least try right?

"Ok." I say shrugging. "Tell me what to do."

* * *

Surprisingly dinner with Mitchum turned out to be pretty enjoyable. He told me stories about his early days as a reporter and even some stories about Logan as a young boy. It was all rather fun.

By the time I got home it was already past 10 pm. I thought about what I would do tomorrow since I didn't have to be at work tomorrow. As I opened the door I saw the lights were on and I could hear the TV. Had I left them on? I don't think I had.

Oh crap.

I grabbed an umbrella and proceeded to inch towards the living room.

"Uh...hello." I said calling out tentatively.

"Rory is that you?"

"Dad?"

Oh crap dad! Gigi! I completely forgot they were coming today.

"Hey kiddo." he says coming around the corner and enveloping me a big hug. "What's with the umbrella. I didn't think it was raining."

"It's not. I thought there was someone...well never mind. I'm sorry I wasn't here. I completely forgot that you were coming today." I attempt to explain and he leads me to the living room. "It has been such a weird day. Everyone was talking about me and the photos, then Ellie came and made a scene in the newsroom, and then they fired our editor for hiring the P.I. that followed me after I sued them and then Mitchum Huntzberger took me to dinner and I actually enjoyed it."

"Wow that really does sound like quite a day, but I think you're going to have to go back and explain because I think I heard something about rumors and something about someone named Ellie, fired douche bag editor, and dinner with the devil enjoyable."

I laugh and proceed to tell my father all about my day then I look around and notice that Gigi isn't around. "Hey where's Gig? Is she asleep?"

"Uh no, she's actually not here." he says and I look at him confused.

"What? I don't understand. I thought she wanted to spend her spring break with her cool big sister in Chicago."

"She did. She's actually been talking about it non stop, but then she saw those photos of you and Logan yesterday and some of her friends called her about it and were saying some things, but don't worry she doesn't believe any of it, but she, very wisely for an eight year old, decided that it might be better for us to spend some quality father/daughter alone time together and possibly try and convince you to come back home for awhile." my dad said looking at me expectantly.

"That Gigi, she's a smart girl." I say smiling and my dad just nods in agreement.

"Yeah I have two beautiful and brilliant girls."

"Well some alone time with my dad sounds perfect right now. I've really missed you dad." I reach out and pull my dad into a hug. Even though I didn't grow up with my dad, and he wasn't around much I still feel very comforted by his touch and I hang on longer and tighter than I normally do.

"I'm glad to be here." he says into my hair before giving me a light kiss on the head. "You want to tell me about it?"

"I think...I think I may have really messed up."

"What? How so?" he asks.

"I asked him to leave. I told him that I needed time to figure it all out."

"And do you need time to figure it all out?"

"Yes...No...I don't know. I thought I did."

"But now..."

I sigh frustrated and motion for him to follow me to the kitchen and I grab the coffee pot and start to fill it with water and proceed to make coffee. After the coffee starts brewing I turn to my dad and look at his patient but expectant eyes.

"I know I want to be with Logan. When I imagine my future I clearly see him by my side." I say looking my dad in the eye. "Dad I...I can see Logan as my husband. I can see him holding our children in his arms, but..."

"But...?" my dad asks, "It sounds like you have it all figured out to me."

"I don't know how to not run away from it."

A look of understanding washes over my dad's face as he walks over to the coffee pot and I hand him two mugs. "You know as easy as it is to tell how much like Lorelai you are, you're also very clearly just like me as well."

He turns and hands me a mug, "I am a master at doubting and running when things are good. My marriage to your mother is the best example of that. I couldn't get the thought that I was just a placeholder for Luke out of my head that I let it poison our marriage. I let my doubts get the best of me and I didn't listen to what your mom was saying, and I acted like an idiot until your mom completely doubted it all too."

"Well then it looks like I am doubly screwed and cursed because mom is very good at the doubting and running too."

"Maybe so but the point I want to make is you don't have to be like your mom or me when it comes to love. You know what you want so choose to hold onto it and don't let go. Don't make my mistakes Rory, I don't want you to live your life in regrets like I do kiddo."

"Dad..." I start to say softly feeling tears start to well up in my eyes.

"No don't worry about me. I know what mistakes I have made in my life and I've made peace with it. I've been loved by an amazing woman who I will love for the rest of my life and I have two beautiful daughters. I'm good." he says but beneath his words I can see the sadness in his eyes.

"But don't you want to fall in love again? Aren't you...uh well lonely? You're still young and handsome. Some would even say quite the catch."

He chuckles a bit, "Maybe one day if I'm luck enough I'll find another love of my life but until then I'm good. I really am." he says, "But we're not supposed to be talking about me. You know what you want, now the only question is are you done running?"

Was I done running?

"I...I think..."

_ding dong_

I looked at the clock and saw that it was past 11 p.m. Who could be at the door at this hour? I looked at the door and glanced at my dad who just smiled.

"Aren't you going to get the door kiddo?" he asks when the door bell rings again.

I look at him and I know he's up to something. I walk to the door with my dad following and give him one last look before I pull the door open.

"Fruit of my loins! Surprise!"

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I ask surprised as he pulls me into a hug.

"Oh you know I was just in the neighborhood."

"But you were in L.A. with Luke, Jack and April just yesterday when I talked to you." I said as she walked into the apartment and I closed the door.

"That's correct but then I got a call from money bags over here." she said pointing to my dad before giving him a hug as well, "Hello Christopher. He said he was coming to Chicago and wanted to know if I wanted to come too. Apparently he needed backup in case there were tears and you know girly goings on. Well how can I possibly pass up an offer like that to come and see my only daughter especially when someone else is footing the bill. Thanks Chris."

"Anytime Lorelai."

"But what about Luke and Jack and April and Disneyland?"

"Oh well they're still there. It was a lot of fun telling Luke I was leaving him alone with a toddler and a teenage girl."

"But..."

"Don't worry about it they're fine." she said, "Now what about you? Last time we talked you weren't doing so well."

I nodded acknowledging her words. "Surprisingly enough I'm much better. It has been an interesting day that has been full of many surprise visitors and insight. It's all a very long story and I'll tell you about it later."

"So you're really better? Because you do seem much better." she said eyeing me as we walk into the kitchen followed by my dad.

"I'm truly better. I think I have it all worked out now." I said handing my mom a cup of coffee.

"So you've talked to Logan and you've made up?"

"Well no I haven't quite worked that out but I know what I want and I'm ready to stop running away." I say looking at my dad who smiles.

My mom looks between my dad and I and smiles. "Well Christopher it looks like you wasted your money on my first class ticket out here." My mom said, "The kid is fine, no need for wallowing or alcohol or drugs."

"Well I'm glad dad brought you out for me because I've really missed the two of you so much and it means the world to me that you would change all of your plans to fly out to see your crazy emotional and irrational daughter."

"Well you did inherit those crazy genes from us. It's the least we could do." Christopher said putting his arm around me.

"Speak for yourself Hayden I'm perfectly sane, clear-minded and rational." Lorelai says and dad and I look at eachother and snicker. "Hey I am!"

"Well kid it looks like you've got some choices to make since you've got some time off from work." Chris say dropping his arm and looking at me. "The way I see it we could stay in Chicago, even get Gigi and have our original spring break plans and send Lorelai back to L.A."

"Hey." Lorelai whines, "Don't send me back to that happy, hot, crowded place."

"Ok or I could send you and your mom to L.A. to join Luke and the kids."

"Hello did you not hear me say I didn't want to go back to that happy place." Lorelai repeats.

"Or you could go back home to Stars Hallow for awhile. You could see your grandparents, your sister, your friends. You haven't been back since Christmas." he said looking at me. "It's all up to you kid."

"Oh I think you're forgetting another option there Christopher." Lorelai added and he just nodded, "You could hop on a plane and see a certain boy."

I thought about it for a second and made my decision. "I think...I think I want to go home, but I want to make a stop by Stars Hallow first." I say and my parents just look at me and then eachother.

* * *

I left my office well past 2 a.m. Not because I was working but because my friends and my sister refused to leave until we had completely worked out our plan to go to Chicago and win Rory back. I think we just kept going in circles because everyone had consumed so much alcohol though.

I went to my room and sat down on my bed and sighed. I hadn't heard from Rory since I talked to her briefly this afternoon and even then I had only reached her because of Kate. I understood why she had decided to turn her phone off but it still would have been nice to have a way to reach her.

God I missed her.

I sighed again feeling defeated. Even with the plan my friends and I had come up with, I now there was definite in it. She was upset and when Rory Gilmore is upset, sometimes pushing can do more damage than good.

I bent down and took off my shoes then took off my suit jacket and grabbed my Blackberry from the breast pocket to change it. That's when I noticed a missed call from Rory a couple hours ago.

Crap she called. How could I have missed it?

Luckily though it looked like she had left a voicemail. I pressed the phone against my ear to listen.

_Hey Logan it's me. Well uh it looks like your father's plan actually worked. It worked so well that they've given me some paid time off while they investigate...uh my parents showed up here in Chicago. My dad was already coming for spring break with Gigi but well that changed but since I have time off he offered to fly me anywhere I wanted so well I'm coming to see you, but I wanted to stop in Stars Hallow first because well I don't know. I just feel like I need to get my bearings first. Anyways I'll call you later in the week to let you know when I'm coming to New York. I hope that's ok for me to come. Ok well by and well I love you._

I listened to her message a few more times trying to decipher whether or not she would be giving me good or bad news. She said she loved me but then she was going to Stars Hallow first to get her bearings she had said. If she had good news you would think she'd want to see me right away and tell me but this was Rory so anything was possible.

Now she was headed to Stars Hallow. Well one thing is for sure, my plan was completely out the window now. I picked up my phone and typed a quick text message to Finn, Colin, Ellie and Honor.

_Rory's headed to Stars Hallow. No go on the plan. Any other ideas?_

Now what?


	25. Just the Beginning

Ok so its been a looong time. I know. There are no excuses I just haven't felt like typing it up. Maybe I haven't wanted to part with this story since it's almost done. I have really enjoyed writing this story and there's only one last chapter left.

I hope you all like and please review. Your reviews make my heart happy and maybe it will give me the motivation to get the last chapter out to you faster.

O

* * *

Twenty-five

Just the Beginning

**LOGAN HUNTZBERGER: **_Wish me luck…I think I'm going to need it today_

There are some places that you can go to and know it will probably never change. Stars Hallow seemed like one of those places. Not that it was stuck in some type of time warp or something but you could just tell that it would always retain its small town chart, the community of people would always be close and know everything about eachother and what was going on and it would probably always look the same. It had been a long time since I had set foot in this small town but it felt like I had never left.

I had pulled up in front of her childhood home just after the lunch hour. There was a moment of panic when I remembered Rory telling me that Lorelai had married Luke and it occurred to me that she might not be living here anymore but then I spotted Lorelai's familiar jeep in the driveway.

I sat outside of the house in my car for a long while just sitting there and thinking. If she was inside and knew I was here then she was obviously waiting for me to make the first move. After I had talked to Colin, Finn, Ellie, and Honor again we came up with a similar but alternate plan for me to go to Stars Hallow and woo Rory back. This all sounded like an excellent idea at 4 a.m. when we were all drunk and sleep deprived but now sitting in front of her mother's house in the glare of the early afternoon sun it didn't seem quite so brilliant anymore.

The front door suddenly opened and I sat up in anticipation and Lorelai stepped out and waved at me to come over before sitting down on the porch steps with two cups of coffee. Not exactly the Lorelai I was expecting but this should be interesting.

I sighed and got out of my car and walked over to her. When she didn't say anything I just sat next to her and she handed me the other cup of coffee. We sat there in silence for awhile just drinking our coffee in silence.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to get out of that car."

"Eventually." I said, "Just trying to find the courage."

"Courage huh? She's not that scary at least not as scary as me and she's not actually here right now." Lorelai said and I just gape at her.

"But she said..."

"Relax she's just at her grandparents for lunch. They insisted she come over right away when they found out she was here." she said before turning to look me straight in the eye. "They've really missed her. We've all really missed her."

"So have I." I say looking right back at her and she nods her head in understanding.

"I judged you unfairly back then, before I knew you. I never really got the chance to know you. I knew your last name, where you came from, and I'm pretty sure I probably only really paid attention to the bad things that Rory told me about you and even though I told you that I would be ok if Rory wanted to marry you, I don't think I really would have been." she said looking from the ground to me. "I was relieved when she said no and I was happy when you just walked away because you proved every bad thing I thought about you."

She sighed and put her cup down next to her and brought her knees up and played with the hem on her jeans. "I've been wrong about everything, you, Rory, what's best for her." She said then looked at me again. "Even as a little girl I always knew I was never going to fit in with Hartford Society. It always felt too constricting and as much as I hate to say this, getting pregnant was my easy out. Sure it was an accident, but there was probably little part of me that hoped something would happen so I could make my escape and it did."

"You could have just left after graduation or when you turned 18." I stated.

"Yes but that wouldn't have been nearly as dramatic and well you know us Gilmore's, we love drama and I needed a scandal so I had an excuse to not come back." She said. "I made a point of making sure that Rory's life was completely different than the world I grew up in which wasn't hard since we didn't have any money. I wanted her to know that things shouldn't be handed to you on a silver platter, that sometimes you work really hard and get barely anything in return and that people should be treated equally and with kindness and inadvertently I taught her to hate money and people who were privileged and came from the world I left."

As she spoke I just listened and looked at her. She seemed sincere but seriously why was she telling me this?

"But you know Rory, that girl she needed more. She loved to read, she was so smart and we dreamed of Harvard. We made all of these plans for her future, her bright wonderful future. I was determined that my girl's dreams were going to come true, but the world I provided for her wasn't enough, so I...we reentered the world, society, that I had left so long ago and while it was still painstakingly clear that I would never fit in, Rory, well she did. She was somehow able to blend the two worlds together so perfectly."

She looked in my direction again and smiled. "You remind me of Christopher a little you know. You have that same mischievous glint in your eye and you're both generous and devilishly handsome." she said and we both laughed. "And you came from the world that I hated and I saw how well the two of you fit together. I was afraid that you were changing Rory but the fact is Rory could live in both worlds just fine and any change that was happening was just because she was growing up and I…well I needed to let her find her own way and unfortunately she just happened to fall for a society brat. No offense."

"None taken." I respond smiling slightly.

"I was afraid for a number of reasons but mainly because I was afraid that Rory would want that world, the one that I was so desperate to leave, more than the one that I had created for her." she admitted. "I was also afraid because I knew even early on that you were the one that was going to take her away from me forever and I didn't know how to share her with someone else."

"Oh."

We sat there in silence for awhile before I finally brought my eyes up and looked at Lorelai. "So you don't hate me?"

"No." she said shaking her head, "Do you hate me?"

"No of course not. In fact I've always admired you because you were able to get out and survive, you managed to raise Rory to be smart and kind and funny. I definitely don't hate you Lorelai. How could I possibly hate the woman that gave me and the rest of the world Rory Gilmore." I say smiling and she smiles back, "So what now?"

"Well I'm guessing you're here to win back the affections of my stubbornly beautiful daughter."

"That was kind of the plan but she of course is not here." I say and she looks at her watch, "Hmm...she should have been back by now."

Then as if on cue a phone started ringing faintly and Lorelai reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, "Lorelai's treasure palace, mistress Lorelai speaking." she says putting in on speaker and I try not to laugh out loud.

"Really Lorelai must you answer the phone like that, it's obscene." Emily said loudly and I have to cover my mouth to hide the chuckle that has escaped.

"What's up mom?"

"Well I just noticed that Rory left her Blackberry here. So obviously I can't call her to tell her."

"I'll let her know when she gets back."

"She's not back yet but she left over two hours ago. I forgot I had an appointment right after lunch that I couldn't cancel and she left with me. She should have been home by now." Emily says and Lorelai and I look at eachother.

"I'm sure she just stopped somewhere. Maybe she's at Lane's catching up."

"What if she's not? What if she's lost and she can't make a call because she forgot her Blackberry." Emily says worriedly.

"Mom she's a grown woman not a five year old. I'm sure she's just catching up with some old friends." Lorelai says, "I'll make sure she picks up her Blackberry later ok. Bye mom."

She ends the call and I look at her. "Do you really think she's with Lane?"

"No Lane is at Disneyworld right now with her family, I just said that to get off the phone." Lorelai says then looks at me, "You don't think she went ahead and went to New York already to see you do you?"

"I uh...I don't think so. She would say good-bye first at least." I say then something pops into my mind. "But I do think I know where she would go if she was still trying to figure things out."

I quickly stand up and turn to face Lorelai who stands up as well. "Thank you Lorelai for the explanation, but the fact is, it wasn't necessary. I know how much you love your daughter and you have every right to want to protect her. I've hurt her so much in the past that you're in your rights to hate me, but I promise you that while I won't always say or do the right things, I will never stop trying to make her happy and love her for as long as she'll have me because I know that once a Gilmore girl loves you, you have to hold on tight because they're a rare and special breed and worth the fight." I say and she just nods.

I turn around and walk back to my car and pull the door open.

"Logan."

I look up and Lorelai is smiling at me, "Thanks for proving me wrong."

* * *

Maybe it was being back in my childhood home, seeing old friends, walking around Stars Hallow, seeing my grandparents again. I don't know what it was but the sense of nostalgia was so strong around me. After having lunch with my grandparents, I was about to leave when I thought about the pool house. It had been where I knew that I was in love with Logan. I walked around to the back of the house and entered the pool house. It looked exactly the same, sunny curtains and pink and white couch. It still amazed me how at one of the darkest and lowest periods of my life I was still able to fall in love. Only I could manage that.

After I got in my car I found myself driving in the completely opposite direction of Stars Hallow and before I knew it I was on the Yale campus. The campus was virtually empty except for a few students who didn't go home for spring break.

Thoughts of a different spring break years ago spent holed up in my dorm room with Logan entered my mind and smiled involuntarily. That was definitely the best spring break I had ever had.

I started wandering around the campus aimlessly walking by the library, various classrooms, the Yale Daily News offices, Rich Man's Shoe. From the distance I could even see the top of the building where Logan and I had lived. I may have told Logan that I loved him while we were at the pool house but the fact was this campus was like a giant blueprint of our relationship. I could tell you which dark corners Logan would pull me into for a kiss, where he stood waiting for me to come out of class. Yale was our safe happy place where our love blossomed and grew. I hadn't realized until now how much I missed it, how much I missed us.

I thought about what Finn said the other day about girls hating me for cutting in line. The line to get to Logan, how ridiculous was that? I truly didn't know about any of it. I truly was happily oblivious back then.

But times had changed; we weren't in that safe little happy bubble anymore. Happily oblivious to all of the people who wanted to bring us down. Yale couldn't protect us anymore, Logan couldn't even send Colin and Finn out to bypass girls anymore who hated me. My relationship with Logan was now everyone's business whether I liked it or not.

But he was worth it wasn't he? Even back then when I thought about my future I always thought about him in it. The last five years without him have been difficult. I have never thought of myself as someone who needs a guy, but I've needed Logan. It's not that I needed him to survive or anything because obviously without him I've managed to do very well professionally, but my heart has needed him. Simply it belongs to him. The last five days, let alone the last five years have proven that.

I love him. I've always known that. So then what the hell do I still need to think about? No pro/con list in the world can tell me that I wasn't meant to be with Logan Huntzberger.

I sighed and looked around me having been completely lost in my thoughts when I noticed I was near Branford. As I kept walking I noticed a coffee cart just outside of the Branford building. That's weird. Why would there be a coffee cart here in the middle of spring break. There's no one here. Odd but works for me.

As I neared I saw someone in a hat behind the cart. "Hi can I have a large caramel machiato?" I said as I looked into my purse to pull out my wallet and my phone so I could call my mom and tell her that I was headed to New York right now to see Logan.

"That's $4.50." he said and I handed him the money without looking up distracted by the fact that my Blackberry was missing. "Crap I must have left it at Grandma and Grandpa's." I say out loud continuing to rifle through my purse.

"Here you go." he says after a couple of minutes.

"Thanks." I say absentmindedly grabbing for the cup. I start to walk away but then I notice the cup is empty. "Hey there's nothing in here!" I exclaim looking at the guy behind the counter of the coffee cart and I gasp when I'm met with a pair of very familiar warm amused chocolate brown eyes.

"You've got to watch your tone there Ace. It's starting to sound a bit like Judy Dench and I'd hate to hear that you've been accused of talking and treating people like they're beneath you now."

"Logan?" I say trying to find the worlds as he looks at me amused. "What are you doing here and where is my coffee?"

* * *

As she approached I began to get nervous. What if she was mad that I was here and doing another grand gesture. Maybe I could just get Adam back here to serve the coffee instead before she gets...oh crap too late.

"Can I have a one large caramel macchiato?" she asked without looking up and digging through her purse.

"That's $4.50." I said trying to disguise my voice slightly but not entirely sure why. I mean I was doing this so she would know it was me right? She handed me the money without looking up. Interesting. I went ahead and made the coffee like Adam had taught me, glancing at her every so often to see if she noticed me but she wasn't paying any attention because she was still digging through her purse.

"Crap. I must have left it at Grandma and Grandpa's." she said frustrated.

I suddenly got an idea in my head since she didn't look up once while she stood in front of me. "Here you go." I said placing an empty cup in front of her."

"Thanks." she said as she grabbed the cup blindly before starting to walk away. "Hey there's nothing in here!" she exclaimed as she turned back and glared at me, but her face soon changed to one of surprise and a gasp escaped her lips as realization dawned on her.

"You've got to watch your tone there Ace. It's starting to sound a bit like Judy Dench and I'd hate to hear that you've been accused of talking and treating people like they're beneath you now." I said smirking.

"Logan?" she questions, "What are you doing here and where is my coffee?"

I can't help but chuckle at her comment and I shake my head, "Relax Ace its right here." I say coming around from the coffee cart to stand in front of her and I hand her the cup of coffee I had made just for her. "One large caramel machiato."

She smiles up at me before taking a large sip. "Mmm that's good. I didn't know you could make one of these." she says as she takes another sip.

"I didn't, I learned just a half hour ago just for you."

She looks surprised then smiles and then looks around me at the counter. "Looking for something there Ace?"

"Just looking for the tip jar so I can give you a fat tip."

"Well that's good because who knew that Spring Break was such a bad time to have a coffee cart on campus." I tease and she just smiles back at me. "But I can think of a better tip from you I'd prefer."

Her smile grows and she leans in and gives me the softest kiss on the lips. "Hi." she says softly.

"Hi."

We stand there like that for a moment and I know that I should say something but right now I'm tired and the girl I love is right in front of me.

"So you know you never answered my first question." she says, "Because I doubt you're here to sell coffee to the greater Yale population since as you said its Spring Break."

I sigh and look into her expectant blue eyes. "I was at your mom's house when she got a call from Emily saying that you had left your Blackberry there and that you had been missing for awhile so I don't know. I just thought if you were thinking you'd come here."

"You were in Stars Hallow, presumably talking to my mom?"

"Yes."

"And that was ok?"

"Of course." I say smiling.

"Well that's interesting because I was just...I was looking for my cell so I could call her and tell her that I was planning on heading up to New York to see you now." she said smiling softly.

"You were planning on going to New York to see me today?" I ask, "But I thought you were planning on coming later in the week."

"That was the plan but I was here just walking around and well it just hit me and I just had to see you and talk to you as soon as possible." she explained before leading to a nearby bench. "I...I was stupid Logan. I was stupid to tell you that I needed time to figure it out. Well that's not entirely true because if I didn't have that time then I wouldn't have figured this out and then that could have been a complete disaster."

"Rory." I say playfully covering her mouth. "You're rambling Ace."

"Oh right. Sorry." she says sheepishly before taking my hand in hers again. "It was stupid of me to ask for time because no amount of time - minutes, hours, days, months, years can change the fact that that I love you and I always will."

My heart was beaming at her words but there was a part of me that was still hesitant to just jump in. "What does that mean exactly Rory because well I already knew you loved me so..."

"It means..." she says smiling softly, "That I want to be with you. I want to be with you. I want to be your girlfriend. I want to talk to you and argue with you, kiss you, make love to you. I want it all with you Logan. I have lived my life without you Logan Huntzberger and maybe on the outside I'm still able to function without you but my heart, well my heart doesn't function correctly without you."

I tip my head forward until my forehead is touching hers. "Neither does mine Ace." I whisper. We're silent for a moment just staying there like that with our foreheads touching before I start chuckling.

"What are you laughing at Huntzberger."

"Nothing, just thinking that we've got some serious cheese going on here."

She laughs as she pulls away slightly to get a look at me. "Hey I happen to like cheese just as long as it's not smelly."

"Then I guess we're going to have to keep your cheese pleasing." I say grinning like a fool. "So seeing as you don't have a reason to go to New York anymore, you're not in any hurry to get back to Stars Hallow are you?"

"No definitely not, but are you sure you don't want to go back to New York. There's a lot more privacy there, meaning my mom and the entire town of Stars Hallow with its prying eyes and ears isn't there." she said trying to convince me.

"Why Ace do you have something in mind that would require privacy?" I tease pulling her into my lap.

"Maybe," she says smiling, "I've just missed you and well I want to be alone with you."

"Well if privacy is what you crave, there happen to be many hotels in the general vicinity of the campus that don't require the hour and half drive to New York, but I uh think I have a closer place in mind that give us the same amount of privacy."

"Really? It doesn't involve breaking into one of our old dorm rooms does it?"

"Nope, but you're getting warmer." I say as I gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Adam." I yell out suddenly.

"Who's Adam?" she asks and like clockwork a tall red headed guy starts walking towards us.

"Rory this is Adam, the owner of this coffee cart."

"Yup best spring break I've ever had." Adam says smiling.

"Well it's not quite the best spring break I've ever had, but I have a feeling it may just get there." I say before I turn and start pulling Ace away.

"Logan where are we going? We better not be breaking into anyone's dorm room because who knows when they last washed their sheets." she exclaims as I drag her along.

"Your mind sure is going to some dirty places Ace." I tease.

"Logan."

I stop and turn to her. "I assure you that I am not taking you to break into someone's room. I'm not really into catching some type of disease from someone else's dirty linens either." I say kissing her nose. "Now can you please hush and let me lead you. If you keep talking we'll never get there."

"Fine." she says, "but it better be good."

We walk for a bit until we're at the edge of campus and I can see her eyes get wide. "Logan this is our old apartment building."

"Yes it is. Care to take a peek at the old place." I say smiling continuing to pull her.

"Logan we can't just go up there. Someone probably lives there." she says trying to pull me back.

"Ace didn't I already tell you that I wasn't going to break into one of our old places. Just trust me ok?"

She seems to be hearing me for the first time and looks past me at the building, "What are you up to Logan Huntzberger."

My only response is to laugh at her suspicion, "Come on Ace."

As we enter the building the doorman looks up and smiles at us. "Hello Mr. Huntzberger. Ms. Gilmore it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Hello Jack." I say and Rory just looks between me and Jack surprised. "Um hello Jack it's nice to see you again too."

As we get into the familiar elevator Rory just stares at me. "Is there something you would like to say Ace?" I say after we pass five floors.

"Jack wasn't surprised to see us. Actually no wait, he wasn't surprised to see you, but he was surprised to see me. Why is that?"

"You know you're too much of a reporter for your own good." I say as we step off the elevator.

"I thought you loved that about me." she says giving me her Bambi eyes.

"I do so you can put the eyes away." I say pulling out my key and I see the surprise in her eyes even further. "But sometimes you just have to go with it."

I unlock the door and move aside for her to go first. She gives me a suspicious look as she passes me and I just shake my head.

"Oh my God Logan, this is...this is our apartment exactly how it was when we lived here." she says as she walks around. "How...how is this possible?"

"Well I kind of just kept renewing the lease and then a couple of years ago I bought the place." I say shrugging.

"But why? You were in California!"

"I don't know. We were over but I couldn't quite let it go and after I moved back East it became a good place to stay when I had to visit my parents." I explain.

"So all of this stuff has just been here in the old apartment? Henry is here!" she says incredulously walking towards Henry.

"Well if you remember correctly even though you decided to move out, I still had a few more months left on the lease for this place and if you hadn't noticed, I didn't exactly bring very many of my things to the apartment in New York so the place pretty much jus sat here with neither of living in exactly how we left it." I started to explain. "And when we broke up, well I don't know I just decided to renew the least for another year. I didn't bring any of this stuff to California with me because well the vibe there is just different and I was trying to get over you and as masochistic as it sounds, knowing the apartment we shared was as it was really helped. I don't know how to explain it because it sounds like it should have done just the opposite, but helped and I just kept renewing the lease until I finally bought it when I moved back."

She didn't say anything for a moment and just seemed to take it all in, "It's odd and slightly disturbing, but I think I get it. That rocket you gave me, it has gone with me everywhere." she said. "I knew I was supposed to be trying to get over you, but it was this reminder that I don't know, you were real, we were real."

"Yeah that's it. I just needed to know that it wasn't just all in my head that once upon a time, love actually existed in my life." I say and we just look at eachother from across the room.

"So do you come here a lot?" she asks.

"No, just when I've been summoned by my parents to visit, I end up staying here. I think Finn uses it more than I do."

She laughs, "You let Finn stay here. I hope you burn the sheets afterwards."

"Definitely."

"So do you think you're going to keep this place?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

She looked at me and smiled before walking towards me. When she reached me she wrapped her arms around my neck, "As much as I love this place I think that after tonight you won't be needing this place anymore because we're real."

She pulled my head down and kissed me. It started out slow but then my hands found themselves in her hair and she pulled me closer and a moan escaped from deep inside her throat. It was my undoing. Before I knew it we were moving towards the bed, discarding clothes as we moved along. As she laid on the bed in just her bra and panties, her hair cascading over her shoulder and her blue eyes dark with passion, I couldn't help but think thank God that I was getting another chance at being with this woman and I vowed that I wouldn't let her go again.

* * *

Hours later we lay together on our old bed, my head on Logan's chest. It was soothing to hear his heartbeat and feel his even breathing. It made it feel more real. It the last few years I haven't been very big on the post cuddling, probably because it always made it more real that the person I had been with wasn't Logan.

Ugh. Ok not a good thing to think about the other guys I've been with.

I look around and it's starting to get dark, none of the lights in the apartment are on, but I can still make things out. Everything looks like it's the same as when we had lived here and it would be easy to fall back and attempt to be those people we were that had lived here before but if I looked closer, it was missing books and other nick nacks that had been here. Nostalgia was fine but I didn't want to live in the past anymore. If we were really going to make this relationship work then we had to move forward as the Logan and Rory of today.

"Hey what are you thinking about over there?" Logan asks breaking the silence.

"I was thinking that we really need to let this place go." I said then lifted my head off his chest to look at him. "I don't want who we were in the past to loom over us. We have to move forward as the people we are today."

"I agree. I don't want to keep this place. I just...I don't know it never felt like just mine to give up."

"You do realize that we were broken up for five years. Were you planning on keeping this place forever Logan?"

"Well no, I would've gotten rid of it eventually, but I don't know. I always had a glimmer of hope about us." he said and I gave him a look which made him chuckle. "Unfounded I know, but I wasn't ready to close that door yet."

"You're completely sappy, you know that don't you."

"Hey one of us has to be." He says and I hit him in the chest. I get a few hits in before he catches my arm and pulls me close to him laughing and laying a kiss on my lips.

"So should we talk about this?" he says after he pulls away and looks down at me seriously.

"Talk about what exactly?" I ask coyly but he must take it differently because a frown appears on his face.

"Come on Rory. We can't do this again. I can can't keep doing this back and forth. The are we or aren't we." he says trying to get up but I put my hand on his arm.

"Logan I'm sorry that wasn't my intention with that comment." I say trying to get him to stop. "It was just my attempt at being cute and apparently I failed miserably."

"You're always cute." he says as he puts his arms back around me. "I guess I'm just slightly over sensitive about all of this. I love you but I don't know how much more of this push and pull I can take."

"Well as far as I'm concerned I'm done with all of that. I'm here to stay for as long as you'll have me." I say smiling slightly. "No more running. No more hiding."

"No more running. No more hiding." he repeats.

"Yeah." I say reaching for his hands and playing with his fingers. "So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well if I'm going to stop running and hiding as girly as this sounds, well I'm going to need some reassurances too mister."

He chuckles slightly and smiles and reaches out and tucks a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "Well I would think that my actions would speak louder than words, but since the lady requires words..." he says before I silence him by putting his hand over his mouth.

"I don't require words. It's just well...we were always good at the actions I think it's just nice to hear it too."

"I agree." he said taking my hand in his again "and the actions I was speaking of wasn't what we just did it was about what I've done."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you may have made the first move by sending me that friend request on Facebook, but after that I changed my schedule to make sure I could go to that correspondence dinner, made sure we were a the same table, lied to you about working at your paper, and make it actually happen. I left when you asked me to and I came running to see you now, got you a coffee cart again." he explained as I looked at him in awe. "My actions lately and probably always have been because I love you. That I want to be with you."

"Well when you put it that way." I say and he smiles and kisses my forehead.

"But to make no mistake about how I feel about you let me say it in words." he says softly, "You Rory Gilmore have my heart. No amount of time or distance can change that. I fell in love with you seven years ago and well no one can take your place. You are irreplaceable and one day I plan on making you my wife and this time I will wait until you are ready, until you say yes, even if it takes another 5 years or fifty because I will wait, but don't worry I'm not going to ask you now. We Ace have all the time in the world."

"Well that may not be true. The world is supposed to end at the end of this year." I tease.

"The world is going to end huh? So what does that mean?" he asks looking at me, "Are you ready to be Mrs. Huntzberger?"

"No not quite but I can tell you that you won't have to wait 50 years or even 5 years for me to be ready but I do know that one day I want to be your wife."

"Well that's good to know Ace." he says before kissing me.

"So what happens now? You're in Chicago, I'm in New York. We do long distance for awhile. Switch weekends to see eachother. We're buying the Post-Daily so I can probably find a reason to work from Chicago more." he rambles before I cut him off with my fingers again.

"You haven't spoken to Mitchum yet have you?"

"No why, did something happen?"

"Well let's just say maybe you should give up your job with HPG and hand into over to your father because he can be much more convincing that you."

"Wait does that mean you're taking the job with the New York Times?" he asks surprised.

"Well we haven't hammered out the details and I haven't given my official yes but yeah I think I'm going to take it. How could I not it's my dream." I say smiling.

"Oh my God Ace this is so great!" he says pulling me into a hug.

"Well don't get too excited yet. I still need to meet with the editors and I'm not sure if it's the only thing that I want to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm not sure I just want to stay in print journalism. I got quite a few from the cable news networks and from the producer of the Today Show. I've actually been thinking about this for awhile, since I've done some interviews for a few of my pieces. I got offers then but I was never sure, but I don't know the idea of it now seems pretty good and then the producer of the Today Show keeps calling and says she's really interested."

"Wow. I think you should go for it Ace and if you take the job at the Times they'll introduce you as Rory Gilmore, columnist for the New York Times."

"I know I've thought about that and it sounds unbelievable." I say giddily.

We both smile and look at eachother happily. "So no long distance?"

"Just for a little while until I get everything situated job wise." I said.

"So you actually said yes to my dad and not to me." he said incredulously.

"What can I say?" I said laughing, "Your dad is just better at recruiting talent than you are."

"I don't know about that. Just my girlfriend apparently."

"Say it again."

"What?" he asks looking at me.

"Your girlfriend." I say smiling.

He pulls me close smiling, "my girlfriend." he kisses my forehead, "my girlfriend," kisses my chin, "my girlfriend," he kisses my cheeks, "my girlfriends," he takes a moment to look into my eyes before kissing me deeply and as he lays me down into the bed he murmers 'my girlfriend' again.


	26. Epilogue

A/N: The end is here. I know super late but I didn't want to put this story out until I could give you a little hint of what's to come for the continuation of this story (look out for the author's note at the end for that little preview.) The continuation may not happen for a few more months as I've currently started writing a story for The Vampire Diaries - Damon/Elena.

This is the first story that I've ever finished so you can't imagine how happy I am to have done that but I've really enjoyed writing this story. This just felt like something that could maybe happen to Rory and Logan in the future...maybe. I love this couple and in my head they find there way back to eachother.

If you've been reading this story or have just found your way to it, I thank you for reading it and I hope you've enjoyed it.

Ophalyn

P.S. of course you know I don't own anything related to the Gilmore Girls, The New York Times, The Today Show or Facebook.

* * *

**Epilogue**

_4 Months Later..._

"Mr. Huntzberger it's the next segment."

"Oh great, thank you Lynne." I said as I looked up and smiled at her before reaching into my top drawer to grab the remote and turn the TV on. "Would you like to stay and watch with me?"

"Of course, I'd love to." she said turning one of the guest chairs around in my office to face the TV and my phone started ringing.

"Huntzberger." I said absentmindedly watching the commercial that was on.

"She's on after the commercial." Lorelai said.

"Thanks I've already got in on and the DVR is set at home." I said smiling noting all the noise in the background. "What's going on over there it sounds like Stars Hallow is having a huge party."

"You could say that. Taylor put a large projector jumbo tron thingy up in the middle of the town square."

"Seriously?" I ask incredulously.

"Oh I'm serious. The town voted that we all wanted to watch her debut together and Taylor would not approve of us all being congregated in one house because that would violate some maximum occupancy ordinance in a private residence or something." she rattled on, "so he got the jumbo tron and everyone is gathered in the square with lawn chairs but I am actually headed to Luke's to watch."

"Luke's? Why Luke's?" I ask not understanding.

"Well Luke bought a new flat screen just for this very occasion and installed it in the middle of the diner and everything, but apparently it's only to be used for when our girl is on." she explained.

"Wow that's amazing and completely Luke. I just...I can't believe Luke put a TV up in his diner. Before you know it he'll start allowing cell phone use."

"We can only all hope, but the TV may be worse than the cell phone ban. I tried turning in on once and oh man it was ugly." she said, "So how was she this morning?"

"Honestly I couldn't really tell you. It was early, 4 a.m. early and she was trying not to wake me but that didn't exactly work out very well until she found her shoes."

"So total mess huh?"

"Yeah pretty much." I said and the door of my office opened to reveal my father who motioned to the TV, "Hey I'll talk to you after ok Lorelai." I said before hanging up.

"Hey dad."

"Did I miss it?" he said looking at the TV.

"No it's just about to start." I said grabbing the remote and turning up the volume when I saw Matt Lauer on the screen.

"We are proud to announce that we have a new correspondent here on the Today Show. She is a columnist for the New York Times making a lot of big splashes, Rory Gilmore. It's good to have you Rory."

She appeared on screen, smiling and looking right back at me. My father put his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. She started speaking but truthfully I wasn't really listening. Her face just mesmerized me as it always did and I was thankful that I had recorded this on my DVR. I was completely taken by her face and the only thought that was going through my head was 'that's my girl'.

A couple of minutes after she went off air my Blackberry started ringing and a familiar face flashed on my screen and I smiled, "You were absolutely amazing Ace."

"Yeah, really?" she asked and I could hear the uncertainty in her voice. "I was so nervous. Did I look nervous? I felt so flushed the entire time. Was my face a tomato? Did I talk too fast? I felt like I was talking really fast? I was just so nervous. Was I a tomato, I felt so flushed."

"No you looked absolutely beautiful Ace. No tomato's in sight and if you were nervous I didn't notice it at all. You completely looked like a natural." I said chuckling slightly.

"Really because that's what Matt just said but I wasn't sure." she said then paused for a second. "Oh my God Logan I can't believe I'm doing this, that I did it, I was so nervous before I went on I thought I might throw up."

"You did amazing Ace." I said smiling, "I love you."

"I love you too. Look I've got to go my mom keeps calling and I have to get this TV makeup off me before heading to the Times."

"Ok but hey try to get home on time tonight I've got a surprise for you."

"Sounds perfect." she says and I can hear the smile in here voice. "Oh hey Logan."

"Yeah Ace." I say softly.

"This is all real right? You, the Today Show, the New York Times? It's all real right, not just some insanely fabulous dream?" she says quietly.

"Yeah Ace it's all real." I say then lower my voice. "And I'll show you how real I am later."

"Ok now I know you're real." she says laughing. "I love you."

She hangs up and I smile lightly and bite my lip before putting my Blackberry down and turning my attention back to my computer. I stare blankly at the memo in front of me but I'm unable to concentrate. I sigh and log into Facebook and notice that Rory's Facebook Fansite is blowing up right now. It's only been a few minutes but a link to her first Today Show appearance is already up.

The fan site was created a couple of months ago before her column began running to generate a buzz but the moment her first column came out her fans grew by the thousands and her Twitter account was the same. She was definitely hot.

I clicked onto my profile and then my information tab. My relationship status looked back at me. After everything with Ellie my status remained the same: _In A Relationship_. It was true but I never linked it with Rory. Hmmm...

It wasn't like the world didn't already know that we were together. We had agreed to not keep it private but instead opted to keep a low profile but the paparazzi were relentless and eventually they got a shot of the two of us but by that time neither of us cared.

I clicked on Edit My Profile and then went to my relationship status and chose Rory's name after In a Relationship with. I confirmed my change and got a notice that it would be sent to Rory for approval. Well I guess nothing makes our relationship more official like a confirmation on Facebook.

* * *

As I sat in the cab on my way home I breathed a sigh of relief. I can't believe I had actually done it. When I had agreed to take the job as a weekly correspondent at The Today Show I had initially been excited at the prospect but as my debut grew closer, I had become nervous and doubted that I wouldn't actually be able to do it.

Writing a weekly column that was relevant, interesting and witty was difficult enough without adding to the pressure of being liked and judged on TV as well. The great thing about print journalism was the fact that you could write about whatever you wanted and the only thing that people judged you for was your writing. I didn't have to worry about what I was wearing, what weird thing my hair was doing or have to remember how to read out loud. TV was definitely a whole other world, and it scared the crap out of me.

After my initial screen test with the Today Show a few months ago, they told me I was great but I had to slow down a bit and calm down. Slow down my speech, ha! That felt next to impossible, but somehow after forcing my mom to slow down too under the threat that I would cease all phone calls, I was able to get it just right and they subsequently offered me the job. I was thrilled but I went back and forth on whether or not to accept for quite some time; trying to decide whether I really wanted to put myself out there like that. I mean I knew I enjoyed it and there was a certain thrill about reporting your story on camera but I barely enjoyed the scrutiny that came from my column and dating Logan - but of course Logan had made me see that I would be great at it and that people would love me as well.

Logan.

I always thought my mom was my biggest cheerleader but I don't know, Logan could definitely give her a run for her money. When we finally made it to New York after our reunion at Yale, he proudly introduced me to everyone in his office as the best writer at the Chicago Post-Daily and if the Huntzberger Publishing Group could be so lucky, a future columnist for the New York Times. Then when I met with the editors at the Times he stayed back and let me do my thing but then celebrated with me afterwards.

He also introduced me to every producer, writer, editor, and well just about everyone in New York saying that HPG had just acquired the next big thing. He was proud of me and it showed. The amazing and maybe curious thing about it all though was that he never introduced me as his girlfriend, but as Rory Gilmore, writer for the Chicago Post-Daily or Rory Gilmore, the newest columnist for the New York Times. He allowed me to shine on my own. In my own right. My previous fears that people were going to say I only got the job because I was Logan Huntzberger's girlfriend never came. Sure there were a few skeptics, but it didn't last long. People believed that I was worthy of the job.

There was never any kind of formal announcement that we were a couple, I think it was just assumed by the general public. It took some getting used to, the paparazzi following you around and trying to get a photo of the two of us together, especially in the beginning, but after awhile it got slightly easier. I wasn't found of it, but if it was the price I had to pay for being with Logan, than I would gladly take it.

As I thought about my life as it was right now, I couldn't help but smile. Everything I had dreamed about was coming true. Sure I wasn't an overseas foreign correspondent as I had always planned but after a year and a half on the campaign trail, I now know I was meant to stay in one place and in New York City with two amazing jobs, I was close enough to my mom that I could still visit easily, and I was with the man that I loved. Nothing could be better.

I pulled out my Blackberry and scrolled through my messages. Far too many but one caught my attention in particular - a Facebook relationship confirmation. I opened up the email and laughed reading it before dialing his number.

"Hey where are you?" he said answering. "Please tell me you're not working late on a story."

"No I'm actually in a cab on my way home but I was just perusing through my emails and I came across a Facebook relationship confirmation...from you." I said as my taxi pulled up in front of my building.

"Oh yeah that." he said and I could hear the smile in his voice, "So did you confirm it?"

"Not quite yet." I said handing the driving his money.

"What do you mean not quite yet?"

"Well I don't know, I mean if I say I'm in a relationship with you, then that completely closes me of to the rest of the world." I say trying to sound serious as I walk into the lobby of our building and wave hello to the doorman.

He was silent for a moment, "Ok I get it, now that you're a successful TV star now you need to keep your options open."

"Exactly. I can't just be attached to _just _anybody." I say as I step off the elevator and start walking to our apartment. "What if Clooney takes notice of lil' old me."

"You're right you could be the one that Clooney has been waiting to settle down with forever. I mean, I being a multi-millionaire media mogul have nothing compared to George...well I guess we had a good run while it lasted." he says nonchalantly.

"Yeah it was good while it lasted." I say as I quietly open the door, "Thank you for taking this like such a gentleman."

"Oh of course."

"Thanks for the memories Huntzberger." I said putting my purse down and tip toeing to the kitchen where I heard his voice coming from.

"Oh no problem Gilmore." he said looking up and a huge smile appeared on his face as he spotted me. He put the wooden spoon he was holding down and wiped his hand on the hand towel before walking over to me. "So not quite good enough for you huh Ace?" He said standing in front of me.

I looked at him, rubbed my chin then circled him checking him out then stood in front of him again and tilted my head to the side, "Eh you're no Clooney but I guess you'll have to do for now."

He laughed before pulling me fiercely to him. "Oh I'll show you I'm exactly right for you." he said before crashing his lips against mine. When he released his hold on me slightly I looked at him with my lips all swollen before pulling away and walking away shrugging, "I don't know Huntzberger, I just thought you had more in you."

"What?" he asked incredulously and I just smiled and ran into bedroom as he ran after me. On the counter Logan's Blackberry started buzzing with a new notification.

_Confirmed - In A Relationship with Rory Gilmore_

_

* * *

_

A/N:

No title yet...any ideas?

3 months after the Epilogue for Facebook Friends everything is going well for Logan and Rory...Logan makes a surprise visit alone to Stars Hallow to talk to Lorelai and Rory has a discussion about her future with Mitchum. Both conversations change everything for Logan and Rory but nothing changes things more than the conversation that Logan and Rory will have with eachother.


End file.
